Shadows of The Night
by williewildcat
Summary: Sequel to What He Wants What She Wants! The bond between Brooklyn/Alaric/Damon is tested when Katherine returns but the vampire isn't the only shadow looming over them. Will they persevere or fall? Can Mystic Falls survive the approaching storm? Rated M!
1. Katherine

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Brooklyn braced her hands upon her knees and looked away from the carnage in the kitchen. Blood drenched the cabinet counter and fridge then pooled across the floor where John had lain. The paramedics had long since taken his body away leaving the house criss crossed in yellow police tape. That had been hours ago and now the trio were able to slip inside without drawing attention from the authorities.

Alaric pinched his nose from the overwhelming stench of copper and tin while Damon seemed rather unfazed by the carnage.

"What a waste," the vampire sighed. "Perfectly good blood gone to waste."

Brooklyn and Alaric stared incredulously at Damon who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

The hunter shook her head and darted for the door in a hurried effort for fresh air. They didn't have to worry about Jenna or Elena returning as they would be at the hospital. Alaric spied John's ring and snatched it from the sticky mess. The last thing he wanted was any other blood sucker to get their hands on it.

Brooklyn stood on the porch watching as the cars rolled up and down the street. Her stomach churned as her senses had been saturated with the sickening stench of blood and death. Sure she had been witness to death and slaughter in the past but this…..this was not out of necessity but out of rage. She couldn't think of anyone who would want to paint John's blood across the kitchen like a Picasso. Brooklyn didn't like John as he had threatened to expose her relationship with Damon and Alaric to the Council but murder was never an option on the table.

"Brooklyn," Alaric appeared beside her. The hunter twisted around and smiled at her lover.

"Hey," she was quiet in her greeting. Alaric noticed the dark circles ringing her eyes as thin red lines crossed and webbed around the beautiful hues of slate.

"Brook you don't look so good," he held her face in his hands.

"I've been through worse," she joked.

"You should go home and rest," he gently insisted but the hunter waved his concerns away.

"No," she shook her head and slipped from his hold. "We need to find out who did this to John. Look, I know he wasn't on our Christmas card list but a senseless murder like this ….."

"But you're tired Brook. Look at you- you haven't slept in almost 24 hours."

"Neither have you Ric," Brooklyn argued.

"I know but….." Brooklyn pressed a finger to his lips effectively silencing him. Alaric closed his eyes and kissed the soft digit.

"I can handle my own Ric."

Alaric shook his head at her stubbornness lightly caressed her cheek.

"Alright," he surrendered. "But after we're done here….."

"Only if you and Damon are there," she raised an eyebrow as a smirk crept up her lips.

"Always," he leaned in stealing a quick kiss.

"Well let's head back in," she tugged at Alaric's hand and turned away from the blinding sun for the shelter of the house.

Damon tossed the last of the bloody paper towels away with disgust. Whoever did this either didn't care about wasting perfectly good blood or wanted to send a message. The vampire suspected it was both.

"Damon," Brooklyn entered with Alaric behind her. "Did you find anything?"

"Aside from the blood bath...No," he shook his head. Brooklyn decided to do a sweep of her own. She delicately ran her hand along the counter where John's fingers were discovered and paused. The smooth wood surface was icy cold despite the warmth that spread throughout the rest of the house. Alaric and Damon watched as their hunter's face was etched in deep concentration. Her eyes clouded over as the darkness swept through her body and soul and the stabbing bolts of pain ravished the hunter's body. Her teeth ground against one another as her eyes started to close tight and water from the immense pressure placed upon them.

"Something was here….Something dark…..cold…..evil….."

She wondered if the presence was the blonde haired vampire that haunted her dreams and continued running a hand over the area then focused her attention to the fridge and floor around it. The instant her hand rested upon the slick white surface, her body was locked in the grip of a paralyzing charge. Her breath shortened and turned shallow as the vision filled her mind.

_"Katherine," John's filled with shock and horror. Katherine cut his fingers off and shoved him against the fridge. Her eyes dark and ringed with veins as she cruelly smiled._

_"Hello John…..Goodbye John…"_

_The vampire stabbed John over and over letting the blood coat her hands and shirt. John couldn't scream as blood filled his throat creating a faint gurgling sound while he struggled to breathe. Katherine watched with a sick delight as John took his last ragged breath and slid down the fridge, dead before his body hit the floor. _

Brooklyn flung back away from the fridge landing hard against the floor. Her hands instinctively shot out bracing her from falling further still.

"Brook!" Alaric dropped and held her up. Brooklyn was dazed but coherent and blinked several times to focus on Alaric's face.

"I saw her Ric…..I saw who killed John," she took a deep breath and stared Damon straight in the face.

"It was Katherine….Katherine's here."

Damon said nothing but turned and walked away.

"Damon wait!" Alaric called after him. Brooklyn felt the anger brewing in the vampire's soul as the sound of the door slamming echoed through the house.

"It's no use Ric," Brooklyn sadly sighed, "Come on let's track him down."

* * *

Damon helped himself to another drink and pondered what Katherine's return meant. He was in love with the hunter but deep down had residual feelings for the one who turned him. It still hurt that Katherine had turned her back on him, not once attempting to reach out when she knew where he was. His resentment seethed as the liquor spilled down his throat and chase away the pain- temporarily that is.

"Bitch," he muttered with an acidic hint to his voice.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Katherine stood in the doorway. Damon's head shot up and eyes turned as he saw the object of his affections and suffering.

"You never once reached out to me! I loved you Katherine! "

"Well isn't that just touching," she mocked the vampire, "Because I was never in love with you! You were nothing more than a plaything to me Damon. So willing and easy to manipulate! I didn't have to compel you like I did Stefan or any of the others and rather receptive to my womanly charms. Hmmm….Kiss me or kill me….Such a hard decision."

Damon was thoroughly disgusted. Katherine was standing there flaunting how she seduced both brothers and then vanished, not caring what happened to Damon after she was freed.

"Get out!" He growled. "Get out you selfish, manipulative whore!"

Katherine laughed and sauntered down the steps. She was having too much fun tormenting the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Such words coming from you Damon! Once you worshipped me! You coveted the ground I walked on! But now you've stooped to such a low pathetic level! I know about her and him!"

"You stay the Hell away from them!" Damon threatened her. "Don't you even dare!"

"Or you'll do what Damon? You can't always protect them you know."

Damon charged at Katherine but she had anticipated his attack by swinging her fist sending the vampire backwards across the room and crashing into the bookcase. Several books tumbled from their resting place and smacked the vampire on the back and head as if to add insult to injury.

"Did you really think you could take me on Damon? I'm stronger faster and way too powerful for your puny powers."

Katherine leaned and aggressively devoured his mouth within hers. If it was one thing Katherine was good at: It was playing games. Damon fought back but found his will melting under her touch. Skin so soft and cool raced along his while delicate but deadly hands surged under his jacket and shirt. His body responded to her manipulations screaming for release. Damon felt his hands search out the edges of the soft short jacket and tore it from her shoulders in a hungered frenzy. Katherine grinned into his mouth letting him fall deeper into her dark seductive world. Damon's head swam with desire and lust as his fingers slipped the top up and over his former lover. Her soft ample breasts exposed and his for the taking and Damon was but too eager for the touch of her cool flesh against his lips.

Brooklyn and Alaric hurried through the entrance in time to see Katherine half naked and mounted on top of Damon. Katherine snapped her head towards the hunters while flashing a sinister grin as betrayal and hurt shined in the humans' eyes. Brooklyn instantly felt the invisible fist punch her square in the stomach then chest as she stood frozen and unable to speak. Alaric wanted to pummel the vampire then shove stakes in his body letting him suffer and writhe in agony before dousing him in vervain then shoving his sorry ass in the sun!

"Aww did I hurt someone's feelings?" With one hand Katherine fisted Damon's shirt and flung him with ease at the humans. Brooklyn and Alaric didn't have time to react and felt the force of Damon's body crash against them sending them back into the foyer. Brooklyn felt the air knocked from her lungs as Alaric broke free and helped Damon to his feet.

The vampire was slow to react and stumbled to where the alcohol sat. He needed another drink after the brief but violent encounter with Katherine not caring what Alaric or Brooklyn thought.

"What the fuck was that!" Brooklyn angrily demanded. Her body tensed and trembled with confusion, pain while her heart was crushing under the weight of Damon's imminent betrayal.

"Don't Brooklyn," he growled and took another gulp.

"Damon," her fingers curled tighter around his shoulder digging into the vampire's flesh. Tears were welling in her eyes. Alaric was stunned and unable to find his voice through the fog of deceit. He wasn't sure if he could leave without trying to rip the vampire limb from limb first.

"Brooklyn…." His turned deeper into a warning tone.

Brooklyn didn't move and swept around him facing the vampire head on. Damon's eyes expressed shock and anger over her actions.

"Brook please just go….." he begged her in a lighter softer voice.

"No Damon," she shook her head. "I want the truth! Are you still in love with Katherine? Are you? Damn it answer me!"

Damon reached for another drink but Brooklyn smacked the vampire's hand away in a show of defiance and iron will. The vampire snarled at her actions but Brooklyn wasn't afraid.

"You don't scare me Damon."

The hunter's voice stayed cool and reserved but it only served to piss Damon off further.

"Leave!" In a fit a rage he grabbed Brooklyn by the jacket hurling her across the room. She slid across the floor and landed against the massive grandfather clock in the entrance way.

"Brook!" Alaric helped her up but felt how shaken she was by the encounter. Her arms reached around his waist and held onto him tight.

Alaric wanted to step in and belt Damon for what he did but the hunter shook her head.

"You stay the Hell away from her Damon," he coldly warned the vampire, "You stay the Hell away from Brooklyn or I will kill you you son of a bitch."

"Ric let's just go," she didn't hide the heartbreak in her voice and took him by the hand. The hunter didn't want to hear anymore words of venom and hatred spilled as she was drained spiritually, mentally and physically. Alaric cast a look over his shoulder but Damon had his back turned and was wallowing in his self-pity. Damon had better stay away from her- even if he was in love with her but that is if he really was. Alaric snorted with simple disgust and followed Brooklyn out the door.

* * *

Alone once again, Damon continued drinking himself into a stupor. Katherine got under his skin though he told himself repeatedly he wouldn't allow for such a thing after the incident in the tomb. Now he had hurt one of the few people who genuinely gave a damn about him! She wouldn't want to talk to him ever again! Damon hollered out in anguish as he launched the glass across the room watching it shatter into pieces as it smashed against the wall.

"Bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Brooklyn cringed at the bruise that was rapidly forming on her shoulder. It was the same spot where she landed after taking her brief but painful flying lesson compliments of Damon. She wanted the truth about Katherine and instead was met with a physical response. But he didn't listen and violently rejected her in fierce display of power and aggression. It didn't help as she and Alaric walked in on Damon and Katherine's little porn scene either.

"Brook," Alaric knocked on the door and stepped in. His eyes went straight to the darkening patch of skin. But it was the darkened expression on her face that troubled him more. Her beautiful eyes started welling with tears at the thought of Damon's brutal rejection. He winced at the bruise then at her pained features. If Damon as so much set foot inside…..

"Come here," Alaric tightly embraced his hunter. His hands carded gently through her hair then placed a kiss atop of her head. "I know….It hurts. But I'm here Brook. I love you."

Brooklyn fought back the tears but failed as the first drops trickled down her cheeks. Alaric turned with an arm draped around her waist and together they sought solace between the sheets. He knew Brooklyn wouldn't give up on Damon. The hunter loved him too much to turn her back on the vampire though his actions wounded her deeply. Alaric felt the hatred rekindling as the sickening vision of Katherine mounted on Damon replayed like a movie reel in his mind. For now it would be best for Damon to steer clear of Brooklyn as Alaric sensed she was capable of a great deal when hurt.

Alaric brushed her hair aside and gently kissed her temple then nestled close as he was lulled to sleep.

**Okay lay it on me! **


	2. Allure

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Damon paced in anger – anger at himself and angrier at Katherine. He wanted to race to Alaric's and apologize for what he did but was hesitant in doing so as he would probably be greeted with a wooden stake. The vampire stopped and had another drink hoping it would numb the pain – even if it was temporary. No, he had to devise a way to explain everything to Brooklyn and Alaric. But he also had to face his demons namely Katherine.

The front door opened and closed announcing Stefan's arrival. The younger Salvatore had returned to the boarding house for a brief moment and found Damon brooding by the fireplace. Stefan wasn't alarmed at first but then he noticed neither Alaric or Brooklyn was present.

"Where's Brook and Alaric?" He cautiously stepped towards his brother.

"Home," Damon snapped as he kept his eyes fixed on the hearth.

"What did you do?" Stefan stood face to face with his brother. "If you hurt Brooklyn Damon…"

"Stay out of this Stefan!" Damon snapped up and hollered at his brother.

"What happened then! What happened Damon! Damn it you're gonna tell me what you did!"

Stefan blocked his brother's way, determined to learn what happened to his friend. His eyes narrowed in a challenging manner as his body tensed in readiness to take his brother on. Damon didn't respond but lunged for Stefan. Stefan was slow in his reaction time as Damon already had him by the jacket and hurling him across the library. He landed hard against the bookcase before hitting the floor with a violent thump. Several bones snapped and cracked as they were no match for the unforgiving surface. Stefan coughed and painfully rose to his feet and noticed Damon was gone. He quickly retrieved his phone and called Brooklyn.

Alaric groaned as the annoying ringing of Brooklyn's cell disturbed his rest. He didn't want her to awaken and snatched the offensive devise off the stand and answered.

"Hello," his voice creaked.

_"Alaric it's Stefan. What's going on with Damon? Did something happen?"_

"That would be putting it lightly," Alaric rolled over.

_"Is Brook alright?"_

"Yeah….she's alright. Brook's resting though," Alaric hesitated to tell Stefan exactly what happened.

_"Okay good…..When she wakes up have her call me please?"_

"Of course," Alaric nodded, "I know she'll want to see you."

_"Thanks Alaric."_

Stefan hung up then left the boarding house as he promised Elena he would pick up some clothes for her and Jenna.

* * *

Alaric set the phone aside and curled back up beside the sleeping hunter unaware they were being watched.

Damon waited until Alaric was sound asleep before stepping out from his hiding place in the closet. The vampire stood at the edge of the bed watching his humans as they slept tight in one another's arms and winced painfully as his keen eye caught the deep purplish bruise on Brooklyn's right shoulder. It was his very hand that inflicted the ugly mark upon her skin and it was guilt that he felt creeping up within.

He sidestepped the corner and walked towards the red haired hunter with a cat like grace. His ice blue pools reflected remorse at what he had done knowing that despite the fact the bruise would heal he worried the memory would remain. The temptation to compel her crossed his mind but quickly shook it aside as he learned the hard way with Jeremy that painful memories don't always remain buried. Damon hovered over Brooklyn then slowly eased his body down beside her and watched as the human continued to sleep. It struck him how peaceful and serene she was at rest and it served to twist the knife even further.

"It was wrong of me to hurt you like that," he whispered sadly. "I should've never laid a hand on you Brook. I don't expect you to forgive me for Katherine…I deserve whatever you and Ric do."

His fingers reached out to sweep away the few loose strands of copper but froze when Brooklyn started to stir. Damon remained still but a part of him hoped she would awaken. The vampire knew she was exhausted after everything that happened but yearned to look deep into those rich expressive depths. But to his disappointment Brooklyn remained fast asleep. Damon released his hold on her but didn't withdraw from her completely. The vampire leaned in closer with a hand cupping the side of her cheek.

Brooklyn moaned and subconsciously leaned into his touch then quietly whispered his name.

_"Damon…."_

"I'm here," he responded and caressed the soft warm skin. The vampire sensed it was her empathic nature detecting his presence but remained by her side. A thin smile crept up and along her lips – something Damon wasn't expecting to see. The vampire pressed his lips to hers and reveled in the velvety softness. For over a century he had longed for acceptance as his father always criticized him for every single thing making him feel isolated and lonely until he saw Brooklyn. Katherine's rejection had only served to deepen his feelings of worthlessness and loneliness but the hunter was the exact opposite of everything the darkness stood for. Damon thought maybe just maybe he could capture the same love and devotion his brother held with Elena. But now Katherine had whored her way back into his life serving to break the tender bond between all three.

She had seen what good he assumed was long since dead inside and risked her life to save him. Even Alaric saw something worthy within him and even took to the vampire's bed. Damon knew love had pain along with elation and joy but now he could take the agony because of the love of a human.

"I'm sorry Brook," he whispered softly letting his fingers glide across her face and shoulder before leaving her with a heavy heart. The vampire paused in the doorway allowing himself one last look before slipping away into the night.

* * *

The next morning found Brooklyn sitting with a cup of coffee that grew cold from lack of attention. Her finger danced around the rim of the mug as her thoughts were jumbled and erratic at best. A part of her knew Damon didn't intentionally break her heart but the part of her, the one that saw anger and rage continued screaming the son of a bitch deserved to be staked. It didn't feel right being there without the vampire close by her side and her soul knew it.

Alaric stood in the archway watching as Brooklyn sat alone. He noticed the way her shoulders were slumped and heavy against the chair as the hunter silently languished in heartbreak. She loved the vampire with all her heart could give which was why it killed Alaric to observe the torment she continued to set herself up for.

"Brook," he gently massaged her shoulders and pressed a few light kisses along her neck.

"How could he do that?" The hunter's voice strained under the weight of her despair as she fought to keep them reigned in. "I bore my heart and soul to him and this is how he shows his feelings!"

Alaric leaned over with arms roped around her chest and shoulders and nuzzled into her neck. Brooklyn sought the comfort of her lover's embrace and shot from her seat and straight into his waiting arms. Alaric ran his hand across her back in slow tender circles before collecting the fiery haired hunter and taking her back to bed.

Brooklyn settled in between the shelter of his waiting arms knowing they would never let her go. Alaric slowly closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome him.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Founder's Hall as the funeral for Mayor Lockwood began to get underway. Brooklyn hung back by the door with Alaric tight by her side. The pair spotted Mrs. Lockwood and Tyler up front though neither showed any kind of emotional or physical comfort to the other. The other Founding Families were seated behind them but Sheriff Forbes was clearly absent while Damon was nowhere to be seen either.

_If he shows up…._Alaric thought to himself.

Brooklyn tugged his hand as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. While she didn't admit it outright, the hunter was yearning for the vampire. It had been two days since they caught him and Katherine and two days that he had not shown his face around her or Alaric. Elena and Stefan were seated up front with the vampire holding his love closely. Matt was to Elena's left and Alaric watched the normally upbeat teen's shoulders slump over as he looked over at his best friend. Tyler didn't move his eyes from the solid black coffin perched front and center. A part of him wished Jeremy was there but he couldn't explain why the sudden need surged though him. Bonnie was seated a few spots down from Elena, obviously burning over the whole vampire situation. She had offered her condolences to Tyler and his mother but offered a short curt greeting for Elena and Stefan. As for Brooklyn and Alaric she was civil but cool in her reception towards the couple to which Brooklyn was as equally icy.

Alaric scanned the crowd and caught sight of man he wasn't familiar with. His hair was short but held a small amount of length. Blondish auburn tresses shined in the vibrant sunlight that streamed through the windows – an ironic twist considering the mood was anything but vibrant. The man stiffened and slowly turned his head to the left until his brilliant blue eyes bore deep into Alaric's then shifted towards Brooklyn where a predatory hint slowly awakened. Alaric felt his body tense and instinctively assumed a defensive stance, daring the man to even make one move.

_I dare you…..Just try it….._

The man merely smirked and rolled his head back to where the coffin remained in state.

Damon observed the silent but hostile exchange between Alaric and the stranger knowing the latter would be trouble. He may not be welcome in Brooklyn and Alaric's home and bed right now it didn't mean he wouldn't protect them from anything or anyone that dared to take one or both away. They were his humans damn it and no one – not even some blonde haired blue eyed monkey was going to stand in the way!

Mason Lockwood gazed upon the solemn casket adorned with an impressive array of roses and other floral arrangements. He stayed away from the place he had called home for so long and returned in time to hear of his brother's untimely demise. The police weren't talking and when they did it was some generic psycho babble bullshit that was regurgitated at every member of the media and otherwise. Still he suspected the reality of his brother's death – vampires. Though Mason had not set foot in Mystic Falls, he still maintained connections which also alerted him to the stunning red haired woman and history teacher who lingered behind him. Her scent was nothing like anything he had ever sensed in his life- it was like a moth drawn to the flame and dancing a dangerous tango with death itself!

_I will have her….._ He silently vowed as the chaplain began the opening prayers and condolences for the Lockwood clan.

* * *

The burial was private per the wishes of the Lockwoods but the wake was for all who desired to gather and of course partake in free food and drink. Alaric kept a sharp eye on the stranger unaware of his true identity. He maintained a fair distance between them, refusing to let the son of a bitch get within speaking distance of his hunter. Whoever he was, he wasn't going to get his hands on Brooklyn.

Mason continued to watch Alaric as he kept Brooklyn close by his side. It appeared he was going to have his hands full with the sandy haired teacher. The scent radiating from the red haired one was too powerful for him to resist. Like a vampire's lust for blood, Mason lusted for something else. Werewolves mated for life and none of the women he had been acquainted with were not worthy for such a status. But this intriguing and stunning woman though...

He watched as she finished off the bottle of water, gazing upon the smooth slender neck as the final droplets trickled between her lips. He imagined how those full pretty lips would be pressed against his skin and mouth along with a few other desirable places. But for the moment his attention was focused on his nephew and how to introduce him to the family secret.

**Another update soon! Thanks again everyone!**


	3. Hungry Like the Wolf

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric took the corner sharply jerking Brooklyn hard against the passenger door.

"Ric slow down…." She didn't understand what the sudden rush was to get home. The hunter knew something was up with Alaric at the funeral and wake but he wouldn't speak a word and only mutter something incoherent and inaudible. She grabbed the handle over the door and held tight until the sight of the driveway rushed into sight but even then Brooklyn didn't utter a breath of relief. The tires screeched and rubber burned as the car came to a halt and Alaric threw the gear in park anxious to get inside.

Brooklyn started exiting the car but Alaric pounced on the hunter. He gently grabbed her wrist pulling her from the seat. Confusion set in over his behavior but Brooklyn stayed silent. Alaric felt the need rapidly rising deep within his body, nearly pinning his copper haired lover against the car taking her right then and there but self control remained in place but was quickly cracking under the pressure. She was his by right and no one was going to challenge that!

"Ric what's going…." Her words were cut off by the dominating pressure of Alaric's lips pushed tightly against hers. His tongue pushing past the soft silken lips and teeth until it was gliding across hers. They weren't inside the shelter of his house but Alaric was working towards it. With a grunt he grappled her legs securing them around his waist as Alaric made the few agonizing steps towards sexual bliss. Brooklyn raked her hands down his back not caring if anyone saw their little display. She felt the bulge growing harder against her and slid a skillful hand between them. Alaric gasped at the delightful manipulations of her sinful hand and fingers serving to push his body to the breaking point.

To his relief the door was within his reach and twisted the knob in a frenzied urgency. His cock pushed painfully against his pants, twitching at the slightest touch or sensation. The solid wood relented and gave way swinging wide for the lovers to usher inside. Alaric sharply kicked the door hearing it slam with a loud bang but his attention was focused on the sweet lips of his hunter. He wanted to feel them wrapped snugly around his cock pulling him into the abyss. Alaric stumbled around the coffee table and chair before dropping his lover upon the couch. Brooklyn peered up through half lidded eyes seeing the feral lust cast across Alaric's face. His pupils were wide leaving two thin rings around hollow black orbs deepening the lust consuming his soul.

"Come here," his voice purred in unmasked desire. Brooklyn could only nod and felt her body being lifted with ease off the couch and being braced against it. Alaric ran his hands up and down her breasts feeling the tiny pert buds hardening beneath his touch. Brooklyn's head snapped up throwing streams of copper across Alaric's face before resting against her shoulders and back. Her breathing quickened and heart raced at the rough needy contact they shared. The sexual charge filled the air and pulsed furiously through their veins. She loved it when Alaric wanted it hard and rough for he never revealed that hidden dark side enough. His hands carded through the feathery copper locks, letting the satiny feeling reach deep through his skin. Alaric groaned and ground his hips against his lover as his fingers gathered the thin cotton guiding it up and over her head and shoulders. His lips hungrily tasted the warm exposed skin sending tiny shivers of delight down Brooklyn's spine. Her body trembled and the heat between her legs throbbed in need. She closed her eyes and reached behind her but Alaric tenderly pushed her hands in front.

"No…." he growled in her ear severing the heated connection for only a fleeting moment.

Brooklyn exhaled and lowered her head as the bra slipped down her arms and gathered at her feet. Alaric turned her around eager to have the sweet soft blend of nipple and skin between his lips and tongue but first peeled away the blue button up shirt. His fingers popped the plastic buttons through their holes with ease allowing the cool air in and rush over and around his skin. The rich almond depths briefly gazed down upon his lover before slowly closing to take in the sweet scent that radiated from below. His lips sought out the soft supple breasts, grinning victoriously into the tender heat. Brooklyn groaned and bucked her hips against his as the waves of pleasure spiraled from head to toe. Her hands stroked along the tones sides and back leaving thin angry lines to the top of his pants then teased around the front before undoing the button and zipper and sliding a hand beneath.

Alaric took a sharp intake of breath at the light stroking, feeling his hips rolling with swift pump of his lover's hand. Tiny beads of precome slickened her fingers and palm creating the familiar and delicious friction. The pressure continued to build, threatening to break free at any second! Brooklyn felt the weight of his body lift off of hers and watched Alaric rip away at her pants and boy shorts, kissing her toned abs and legs as each garment was ripped away. The scent of sex clung heavily in the air driving the lovers to the brink. Alaric bent his head forward allowing his lips to brush across the flush folds sensing Brooklyn shuddering above. He knew she was losing herself in the depths of want and hunger but wouldn't be lost for long.

Strong arms embraced Brooklyn gently turning her over with back facing up. Alaric lightly showered her back and shoulders with brief tender kisses and thrusted upward into the waiting tightness swearing he would come right then and there but didn't to his relief. With fingers digging into Brooklyn's hips, Alaric rolled his hips up and in reveling in his lover's clenching heat. Her hair spilled over her face and shoulders creating a fiery halo around her jaw and cheeks. Alaric brushed the luscious locks aside exposing her neck for the taking. He licked his lips and hungrily nipped and licked along her jaw, dancing alongside the pulsing artery below. Brooklyn felt his fingers tease across her lips and captured the digits within her mouth tasting his essence with each lap of her tongue. Tiny sparks charged between their bodies wherever skin lay against skin fueling the passion they shared.

Alaric felt the pooling trickle deep within his body heralding the beginning of a powerful climax. His hips pounded furiously running the head of his cock over the small but pleasurable bundle of nerves and flesh. Brooklyn's fingers curled into the couch as her vision swirled in a array of vivid colors and hues as her body tilted over and gave way to her body's need for release.

"Ric…" she cried out her lover's name through tears of pleasure. Alaric groaned and thrusted faster as his cock slickened in a sheen of her release. The fluid walls closed tighter around him, milking his receptive body to release. His toes curled inward and legs started to shake as he felt his breathing turn rapid and shallow. Beads of sweat glistened across his forehead falling and landing on his hands and Brooklyn's back.

"Brook…." He hollered as his body erupted spilling hot thick ropes deep inside her waiting body. The stimulation of come and flesh was more than Brooklyn could stand and relented once again to the depths of sexual overdrive. She ground her hips pushing his softening cock further inside shutting the outside world around them. His sighs and grunts filled her ears echoing in her mind while resonating throughout the room. Alaric ran his hands in a soothing gesture over his shaky lover's form as the second wave crashed over her. He kissed her neck and jaw as his thumb wiped away the tears.

They remained locked as one for several moments refusing to release one another. Alaric rubbed his cheek along Brooklyn's as his hands caressed the damp flush skin. Their hands intertwined as one, their hearts beating in rhythm as the couple stayed connected blissfully happy and content.

"Mine…." He whispered.

"Yours…" she sighed quietly and welcomed the hungry heat of his mouth.

Damon stood at the window, witness to the fiery chaotic scene that played out between his humans. The passion and love swirled around them leaving the vampire standing outside looking in. The desperation in their voices pulled at his soul as he battled the urge to charge inside and take them both. He could detect the hints of sex and semen through the cracks along the window, creating an emptiness that only they could fulfill. He longed for the gentle touches and kisses of Brooklyn and hungered for the rough dirty movements of Alaric.

"I will get you back," he vowed to himself. The vampire continued to observe and pine as Alaric laid Brooklyn down across the couch and positioned his body behind hers. With one arm draped over her waist, the other drew the thin blanket up to her chest covering both in cotton softness. The serene expressions were yet another twist to the knife in his back and Damon couldn't stand to be there another second longer and took off leaving the humans to rest.

Damon returned to the boarding house, determined to learn more about the man at the funeral. What he gathered from the funeral and wake was his name was Mason Lockwood and he was the brother to the late mayor. Well if that was the case then the vampire had an idea on how to get what he wanted. Tyler would be his little lackey but the teen wouldn't know it. His volatile personality and uncanny ability to be roused by just about anything was perfect!

With a smile he finished his bourbon and cheerfully helped himself to another round. Mason Lockwood wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Mason grabbed two bottles and headed for the living room where his nephew sat by the fire. It had been a somber day for them all despite the cold feelings that existed within the family. He was hoping to get Tyler to delve what he knew about Brooklyn Alaric and Damon. Mason succeeded in learning her name from Carol when they attended the wake. He found out she was a hunter and liaison for the Founder's Council which was perfect as she would be around for some time.

_So she knows about the town's dirty little secret…._

The only obstacle in his way was Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore, both of whom wouldn't leave her alone or out of their sight. Well, Saltzman would be gone in the daytime for teaching and as for Salvatore he could throw a distraction the man's way. Mason had locked in on the hunter's scent and refused to give her up. Once he had her where he wanted her it would be then Mason would strike. Just a short sharp bite and small trade of blood was all it would take and Brooklyn would be his. He would be there to guide her through the first time as it would be the most painful but after time the agony of bones shifting and cracking and claws shooting through the fingers would be an afterthought for she would come to love her new life and embrace it tightly. Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore would quickly be forgotten.

_She'll come to call me lover and forget about them….._

_**Next update soon! Thanks again for all of the support! You all are the best!**_


	4. Mason

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric inhaled and opened his eyes to greet the blinding sun. He was careful not to disturb Brooklyn who remained entrenched in the depths of slumber. Their latest encounter had taken on a rougher darker undertone that culminated in several bruises where his fingers had dug into his lover's hips. The perfect purplish ovals glared back at Alaric serving as a cruel reminder of the inner beast lurking within. Guilt slowly crept through his soul but at the same time he felt shameless about the marks as Alaric remembered the brown haired man challenging him at the wake and funeral.

His hands brushed over the exposed hip and waist pushing aside what bit of blanket clung to her body watching as it fell to the side without a second glance. Skin pressed along skin as he silently reveled in the afterglow and sensed the serenity in control over her being. Though he was more than ready for another round with the hunter, Alaric knew it would have to wait until after he got home. It was the middle of the week which meant school was still in session.

Groaning in open displeasure, Alaric maneuvered around and over until his feet were planted on the carpet. He hated to leave her alone but realized Brooklyn was a hunter and as such could take down a 250 pound man with but a few simple moves. Yeah, she would fine on her own. Alaric watched as Brooklyn slept and felt a small smile creeping up upon his lips and heart swell as the thought that the hunter was his.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered softly in her ear. Brooklyn stirred and moaned in response to his words but didn't open her eyes. Alaric spread the blanket across her body keeping the chill in the air away from her body. He knelt down to leave a chaste kiss on her lips before hurrying to shower and face the day ahead.

* * *

Several hours later Brooklyn was seated at the library sifting through old newspapers and journals. The history of Mystic Falls was muddled at best in the beginning but after 1864 detailed, meticulously kept entries suddenly sprung up.

_Right around the time Katherine made her presence known…._

The thought of the dark haired bloodsucking succubus made Brooklyn bristle internally which triggered memories of the other night. Her hands curled into two tight fists and trembled with anger as tears comprised of equal emotion and rage started streaming down her face. It was killing her to be apart from the vampire but Damon had made his bed and now he was forced to lie within it.

"Are you alright?" A voice quipped beside her. Brooklyn's head snapped up and instinctively she wiped away the tears.

"Yeah…" she muttered in haste.

"I don't think you are," Mason pulled up a seat beside her.

"What are you a psychic?" Brooklyn snorted.

"No," Mason lightly chuckled, "I'm very observant and I am observing someone who is deeply upset by something…..or someone."

Brooklyn merely sighed and pushed aside the volumes of clippings and entries knowing she wasn't going to get anything accomplished- not with Dr. Phil planted right beside her. Mason patiently sat there knowing he wouldn't get make any inroads with the hunter by rushing things. Besides it was an opportunity to size the hunter up without interference from Alaric or Damon.

"Look buddy I appreciate the concern but my problems are way beyond your scope of understanding."

Mason stayed quiet but focused his eyes on Brooklyn's. She was clearly hurting but donned a mask to shield the pain.

_I will show you the world….._

A hint of genuine sadness laced his thoughts but were immediately suppressed as Mason continued to watch Brooklyn battle to gain her composure. He suspected it had something to do with Damon Salvatore but kept his opinion to himself. With the vampire hysteria entrenched in the town's psyche, Mason had to be discreet if things were to play out in his favor. Brooklyn may get the suspicion he's a vampire or learn about his true nature which would be devastating enough.

"Well perhaps if I could lend a shoulder or ear for you…." Mason started to say but Brooklyn abruptly cut him off. His suave looks and charming manner just wasn't getting through to her.

"As I said," she gathered her laptop and notes in her bag then hoisted it across her chest, "My troubles run way deeper than you can even fathom."

Mason stood and extended a hand towards the hunter.

"Well then perhaps I may offer a drink?"

"Thanks but I have to meet someone," Brooklyn flashed an uneasy smile and hurried out of her seat banging her knee against the wooden leg in the process. She gritted her teeth as the joint burned and stung from the violent jolt against hard oak.

"Damn it!" Her curse earned several curious stares but the hunter didn't take notice. Her eyes were closed tight and pushing tears from between and out onto her cheeks. Mason saw a chance. Thinking fast, he snatched her bag that had fallen from her shoulder and secured an arm around her waist. Brooklyn was lost in pain and didn't notice the strong arm latched tightly against her waist but felt a few powerful surges race through her body as he guided her towards the two seat couch easing her shaky frame in the plush welcoming depths.

Brooklyn took several ragged breaths before opening her eyes to find herself staring deep into a beautiful set of ice blue depths as Mason kept his eyes focused on hers. The hunter found her pain receding after several agonizing minutes and rose to leave.

"Listen thanks for helping me but I really must be going."

Mason quickly shot up and retrieved her bag passing it across as Brooklyn nodded in gratitude.

"Are you sure you can't have maybe but one drink? I'm sure you can tell whomever it is you're meeting to simply change plans and meet you at the Grill."

Brooklyn stood and pondered for a moment before slipping her phone from her pocket and punching a short text to Alaric. Mason smiled to himself as he slowly started to create inroads with the hunter.

* * *

"So Mason you are from Mystic Falls?" Brooklyn took another long swig of beer.

"Yes," Mason took a shot of whiskey, "I left when I was in my 20's but now I'm here to stay."

"So what brought you back home?"

"My brother died and I felt I was needed back here to support the family."

"Really?" Brooklyn eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah," Mason braced himself as his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

"Well if you don't mind my asking who was your brother?"

Mason took a deep breath and looked over with regret ringing his eyes. Brooklyn would find out eventually but at least it would come straight from his lips.

"Mayor Lockwood," he exhaled in one breath. Brooklyn nearly sprayed the bar and Mason with her beer as she nearly spat it out in shock. Mason was Lockwood's brother!

"I see you knew him then?"

"Well he wasn't exactly on my Christmas list," Brooklyn snorted and ordered another round.

"Well my brother and I were not on the best of terms. I was the black sheep of the family while he was the golden child," Brooklyn picked up hints of resentment and anger looming beneath the surface. Maybe this Mason Lockwood could be someone worth keeping as an ally…

"I'll be honest with you Mason your brother gave me the creeps. He would size me up like a piece of meat whenever he laid eyes upon me. "

_Sounds like Richard chose her…..Well she's mine now…._

Mason watched the hunter shudder at the images that flashed through her mind. He knew Richard could be a bit strong and forth coming and based on Brooklyn's reaction things had not changed.

"I apologize if Richard had been rather creepy as you put it but I hope you won't think I'm like he was."

Brooklyn thanked the bartender and gulped half the bottle's contents down before turning to answer. Her eyes were laced with suspicion and uncertainty which Mason knew was going to be a challenge to break down and around. But still he wasn't one to give in so easily as after all he was a Lockwood and Lockwoods got what or who they wanted.

"How can I be sure that I should even be talking to you right now let alone drinking with you here?"

"Because," Mason flashed a brilliant smile and took a shot of whiskey, "You're gonna have to trust me."

Brooklyn snorted in dry humor and finished the rest of her drink wondering where Alaric was. Mason could see cracks in her guard beginning to show as she ordered another round.

* * *

Alaric tapped his fingers against his bicep waiting for Stefan to appear. He received a text from the vampire to meet him after school but about what Stefan didn't specify. The teacher hoped he would get there soon for Brooklyn was waiting for him at the Grill but unbeknownst to him Mason Lockwood was attempting to get good with his hunter among other things. His brow was furrowed in thought over the dilemma with Damon. He wanted the vampire back in his bed but Damon's betrayal prevented Alaric from telling the vampire such.

"Alaric," Stefan finally appeared in the doorway.

"Stefan come in," Alaric straightened up motioning for him to enter.

"We need to talk….about Katherine," Stefan exhaled.

"What about her? Did she hurt Brook?"

"No," Stefan instantly shook his head and hands. "But knowing her that isn't out of the realm of possibilities Alaric- Katherine sees Brooklyn as a threat."

"Because she's a hunter," Stefan nodded his head.

"And apparently she knows about you her and Damon. It's why you found her with Damon – she plays these games with minds and hearts not caring who gets hurt."

"It still doesn't excuse what Damon did Stefan."

"Yeah well Damon's rather….upset about what happened."

"Boo hoo," Alaric snorted, "Brooklyn opened her heart and soul to him!"

"And I know she's still hurting," Stefan's tone lightened.

"So do you know where Katherine is now?" Alaric changed the subject.

"No that's the thing about her- she shows up when she wants to. Katherine is a powerful vampire and can easily manipulate anyone to get what she wants."

"Great," Alaric shook his head and gathered his bag. He was anxious to get to Brooklyn before Katherine did.

"So why don't you and I get to know one another better by say…having lunch tomorrow?"

* * *

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea Mason," Brooklyn shook her head as she gently let him down.

"Why not?" his eyes widened as he feigned hurt and bit his bottom lip.

"I'm with someone and….."

"Say no more I understand," Mason nodded, "But I'm not trying to muscle in to your man's territory. I want to do this as friends."

"Friends?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking here at the Grill. I don't think your boyfriend will be jealous or upset about that now."

Brooklyn darted her eyes away feeling the heat of his stare bearing down on her. Her cheeks grew flush at the attention Mason was showing. Lockwood watched as her face deepened with crimson and quickly backed off before she bolted.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah…." Brooklyn grinned and shook her head. The hunter's deep copper tresses shielded her face from his gaze. Mason grabbed a pen and jotted his number down on a napkin then slid it across the bar.

"If you change your mind call me alright? But I need to leave and tend to family business."

"Uh sure," Brooklyn snatched the paper cloth stuffing it in her jeans pocket and watched as he walked away. Mason paused at the doorway and looked across the bar one last time. His eyes pierced through the lighting, twinkling with hope. His lips parted upward in a dashing smile before he vanished out the door leaving Brooklyn alone for a few moments before Alaric burst in anxiously searching for his hunter.

"Brook!"

Brooklyn twisted around and smiled as Alaric leaned in tasting her lips within his. It was something he had missed all day and the sweet hints of her cherry lip balm coating his mouth erased his fears.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah….Ric what's the matter?" Her face dropped at his alarm but Alaric waved his hands. She picked up on his anxiety and enclosed her hands around his in a soothing gesture.

"I didn't want to scare you but Katherine may try to hurt or even worse kill you."

His voice shook and creaked as the words slipped past his lips. He knew Brooklyn was safe at home but beyond the threshold Katherine could get to her.

"I know," Brooklyn sighed. "I could feel the cold sliming from her."

"Brook," Alaric grabbed her hands, "You're vulnerable outside of home."

"Ric I can handle myself."

"Katherine isn't like the other vampires Brook."

"I know Ric which is why I'm armed," Brooklyn discreetly revealed her extra arsenal concealed inside her bag.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," Alaric shook his head.

"Well maybe if went home…." She winked at him, "You would feel better?"

Alaric grinned and led her by the hand away from the bar. As the couple headed out and across the square Mason Lockwood watched from his car. His jealousy flared and hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel as his eyes caught sight of Alaric's hand in hers. The rage seethed below the surface but Mason kept it from assuming control of his mind and body. Years of discipline and strength taught him to restrain the curse but it was difficult when the one he chose for his mate was in the arms of another.

"Alaric Saltzman is going to regret crossing paths with me….."

**Sorry but the delay! Alaric and Damon are soooo gonna have problems with Mason!**


	5. Game On

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric pushed his mouth hard against his lover's as he thrusted roughly inside. All day he had thought about her pinned face first against the wall in total submission to him and only him. The urge had threatened to take over during class but his will had won out keeping the beast at bay. But the drive to the Grill had been agonizing for him, turning mere seconds into long agonizing minutes.

Brooklyn clawed the walls with each deep snap of his hips, feeling him sink further within her body. She loved how he had turned rougher and domineering finding herself craving the forceful touch of this hidden side of Alaric. His hands gripped harder against her hips as Alaric lifted Brooklyn from the wall and still keeping their bodies locked together sunk into the couch.

"Ride me…." He growled into her mouth.

Brooklyn pushed her forehead along her lover's and slowly began grinding her hips against Alaric grinning as he groaned and flung his head back. Her hands traced his spine, taking in the rippling tight lines of his muscles as he arched his body craved more of the soft silken skin and wet full lips pressed tightly against his.

"God…" the word choked past his lips as Brooklyn's hips snapped harder and faster in a fervent need for release. The swollen head continued running over the receptive spot deep within her body, drawing forth the tight coiling that heralded the beginnings of orgasm. Alaric gripped her hips in a heated need dragging her thighs alongside his as the tight velvet walls slowly clenched around his cock creating the sweet tense heat his body loved so much. Drops of sweat laced her body and hair, glistening in the sunlight that danced across their bodies.

He gently bucked his hips hearing her gasp and watching her shudder the closer she got. Her hair splayed across her chest and face as Brooklyn's head tilted back and the dam gave way. Her short panted cries echoed through the room as the clear sticky juices coated their bodies. Alaric's hands steadied around her waist keeping her still as wave upon wave rushed across the hunter's being. He felt the muscles beneath the warm flawless skin flex and contract beneath his fingertips as his hunter reached the peak of climax.

"I've got ya," Alaric whispered between kissing her chest and breasts. Hints of sex salt and coconut body wash tickled his lips and tongue with each touch of his mouth. Alaric felt his cock slicken from his lover's body's release which for him was pure heaven as his body tightened and heat built deep within his being. His body thrusted faster and harder pulling closer and closer to euphoria as his fiery haired lover rocked her body in sync with his. Brooklyn captured his lips in a need kiss as his body erupted and spilled into her waiting one. Hot thick ropes coated her walls creating a thick heated feeling that Brooklyn came to love. It was her lover marking her as his own; no one else could have her as Alaric did – No one!

Their hearts thundered as one as the couple remained locked on the couch. Brooklyn rested her head on Alaric's chest while his fingers carded slowly through her hair. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips which reached Alaric's ears.

"Brook are you alright?"

"Mmm hmmm," she hummed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Damon sat in the library of the boarding house, smarting over what he had seen in the Grill. Brooklyn, his hunter, had been making small talk with Mason Lockwood! The vampire saw the way he carried on with Brooklyn- how he smiled and watched her every move with those icy cold blue depths. He knew Mason was trying to make good with Brooklyn but for what he didn't know. It didn't matter that Liz reassured him Mason was nothing like the mayor as it did nothing to ease his troubled mind. But he did know Mason wanted to spend some time with her by taking her out to lunch to which Brooklyn had been hesitant to accept.

_At least she was smart enough to say no…._

"Hello Damon," Katherine appeared behind him.

"What do you want Katherine?" Damon growled in annoyance.

Katherine feigned hurt as she sauntered around the couch and perched her slender form upon Damon's lap. Her lips parted into a sexual sinister smile as her hand slid up the front of his shirt. Damon fought hard to ignore the vampire's advances but the feathery caresses proved to be more powerful than the sheer power of will. His fingers crushed the glass that had been resting in his hand into shards that showered the carpet. Damon tried with every fiber in his being to fight the losing battle but Katherine proved to be far more dominant and straddled the vampire's hips. She leaned in towards his waiting lips but Damon turned his head away.

"Leave," he commanded. His response was cool- something Katherine wasn't anticipating.

Katherine sulked but didn't move which only enraged Damon. The Salvatore charged against the wall slamming Katherine against the cold stone surface. His hand clutched around her throat as Damon's eyes flashed with cold rage.

"Get out!" He flung the smaller vampire across the room watching as Katherine skid along the rug before coming to an abrupt stop against the steps. Katherine leapt to her feet and casually strolled towards the door leaving Damon alone once again. Spying the clean glasses and bottles of liquid relief, Damon started drowning his sorrows and numbing what little emotion had been kindled.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to find Alaric still asleep beside her. His deep steady breathing was what the hunter wanted to hear as she slipped out of bed and into his shirt then down the hall towards the kitchen. She had a lot on her mind and seized the solitude to sort everything out or attempt to anyways. The hunter grabbed her cell phone along the way, deciding to give Mason an answer. What harm could it be to sit down in public and learn more about him and possibly the Lockwoods as a whole. Brooklyn recalled the conversation she had with the EMT the night of the crash, more specifically what he had seen….

_His eyes…They were yellow! Like an animal's!_

The EMT was still in disbelief and swore up and down it was a figment of his imagination. But Brooklyn wasn't so sure after everything she had endured as a hunter. With a fresh pot of coffee brewing Brooklyn decided it was best to send a text as she suspected Mason would be asleep given the ungodly hour she was up.

_I have an answer….yes_

She hit send and decided to fire up her laptop in the hopes of locating anything on Katherine though deep down the hunter knew it would be futile especially after the way the Founding Families sanitized the town history of any mention of vampires. Still, the hunter was undeterred and realized she had to dig a little deeper. Just then her phone vibrated and Brooklyn didn't have to guess who the text was from. She was a bit surprised to receive a response but then again after everything that went on it would be a shock if anyone could get any kind of rest.

_The Grill…tomorrow…noon?_

Brooklyn responded yes and went back to her research. Her eyes darted at the clock catching 4:31 on the illuminated numbers. The library wouldn't open for a few more hours leaving her Alaric's notes and her computer to rely on until then. Brooklyn's cell went off and the hunter read the reply.

_Great! See you then! ;)_

She shook her head and leaned back in her seat finding her thoughts drifting to Damon. Stefan warned her that his brother was unstable when it came to Katherine and now Brooklyn was seeing the results come to light. The hunter wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock to before Katherine's arrival and keep the vampire from losing it and breaking her heart.

"Brook," the whisper came from the darkness to her right. Brooklyn jumped from her seat and scanned around until her eyes spied the outline of Damon seated on the couch.

"Damon what are you doing here!" Brooklyn hissed partially out of surprise and partially out of irritation.

"I…came…to….see….you…" the vampire responded with slurred speech.

"Damon how much did you drink?" Brooklyn stood with hands on her hips. Damon smirked and made a gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

"That much huh? Look Damon you shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I be here? You said you were in love with me Brook!"

"Damon please…." Brooklyn held up her hands in defense. "Ric said he'll kill you!"

Damon didn't answer and instead gripped Brooklyn's wrists to the point she was cringing in pain.

"Damon please….You're hurting me…." Her voice toned to a whimper.

"Get away from her!" Alaric appeared with crossbow aimed at the vampire. Damon glared at the human and twisted Brooklyn around until she was pressed tight with her back against his body. Brooklyn's throat lay exposed to which the vampire caressed the tender skin with a feathery touch.

"No," Damon coldly answered.

"He's drunk Ric," Brooklyn hollered with fear in her voice. The tears stung her eyes as Damon leaned over and inhaled her scent. Traces of sex semen and sweat laced her body appealing to his senses.

"I said get away from her Damon," Alaric took two steps closer towards his lover, hating himself for what he may have to do. Damon snickered at Alaric before biting his wrist and shoving the bleeding limb against Brooklyn's mouth. Horrified, Alaric raced towards the pair before Damon could do something he would later regret.

"Damon don't!" His words fell upon deaf ears as the vampire snapped the hunter's neck feeling her body go limp in his arms.

"NO!" Alaric lunged for Damon but the vampire stepped back allowing the hunter's body to crumple to the ground. Damon shook his head, horrified over what he had done. Alaric dropped to his knees cradling Brooklyn in his arms while the vampire slipped away leaving the human to grieve. He didn't see regret peer through his cold depths as the consequences of his actions slammed him like a stake through his heart.

"Damn you Damon! Damn you!" Alaric cried into the night.

"Alaric," Stefan appeared in the living room. His eyes spotted the still form of his friend and immediately he knew what had happened. Alaric continued sobbing into her hair and neck as dread filled his soul.

"I hate him," Alaric whispered with rage. "I hate the son of a bitch!"

Stefan placed a supportive hand on his shoulder as Alaric continued rocking Brooklyn's lifeless body back and forth in his desperate embrace.

"Why? She never did anything to him? All Brook did was love him!"

"I know Alaric," Stefan wanted to kill his brother for doing this to Brooklyn.

Suddenly Brooklyn coughed and inhaled as she came back from the brink. Confusion filled her eyes as they wildly darted around the room.

"Shhhh Brook," Alaric wrapped his arms around her body.

"Ric….Where….What…" Brooklyn struggled to speak and flailed her arms and legs crashing against the coffee table and couch in the process.

"Get her on the couch," Stefan caught her legs while Alaric grabbed her arms and together they eased her on the couch. Brooklyn had settled down some but continued to thrash against them both.

"Brook look at me," Alaric gently took her head in his hands. Brooklyn panted and struggled for air but Alaric's soothing voice reached out and got through to his hunter. Her eyes looked up into his dark worried ones and her arms and legs relaxed.

"Ric?" Alaric nodded and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Yeah it's me Brook," he whispered, "And Stefan's here too."

Brooklyn nodded and closed her eyes, relieved to be in the shelter of Alaric's arms.

"Stefan how did you know to come here?"

"I saw Damon charging from the boarding house and had a feeling he would be coming here."

"Thanks," Alaric meant every syllable.

"Brook's my friend and seeing her hurting like this…."

"Tell your brother to keep the Hell away from us. He can stay with Katherine for all I care but if so much comes near Brook," Alaric's words were dark and cold. Stefan couldn't blame him for being this way for after all Damon snapped Brooklyn's neck after forcing his blood down her throat.

"Will she turn?"

Stefan clutched Brooklyn's face in his hands and studied her eyes for a moment.

"No," he pointed to her pendant, "That kept her from being turned."

"Good," Alaric whispered. "But what about Katherine?"

"I don't know what her game is Alaric. As Damon said once before she likes to play games."

"Then it's game on," Alaric snarled as he continued holding Brooklyn in his arms.

**Okay Season 2 has sooooo opened up the Pandora's Box for me! **


	6. Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat in her car waiting for Mason to arrive. She didn't tell Alaric that she was meeting the long lost Lockwood for he continued to seethe after Damon's little stunt. It would just what he didn't need to have added to an already full plate. After finally breaking through the initial shock and pain, Brooklyn couldn't find an ounce of strength to hate the vampire. She didn't tell Alaric or Stefan this for they would either think she was delusional or confused or in denial over the simple fact the vampire had tried to turn her in a fit of drunken rage not caring about the repercussions.

_I still love him….._

She sighed and started banging her head on the steering wheel when the loud roar of a truck engine caught her attention. Brooklyn glanced through her rearview mirror and watched the large black truck squeal around the corner startling several pedestrians in the process. She followed the marauding monster truck as it came to a screeching halt next to her Charger. The hunter didn't have guess who it was but wasn't expecting something like the growling beast beside her. No, she was anticipating a Lexus or something equivalent. Mason peered over grinning from ear to ear thrilled to finally have some time alone with the hunter.

"Nice ride," Brooklyn hollered as she slid out from the driver's side. Mason hopped out and rounded the front while running a hand along the side.

"Thanks," he leaned against the passenger door, "Not exactly what you envisioned huh?"

"Nope," Brooklyn nervously laughed.

"Well I don't exactly fit the Lockwood mold in case you couldn't figure it out by now."

"No I got that suspicion the other day," the hunter responded coolly.

Mason's smile didn't falter and allowed Brooklyn to walk ahead towards the Grill. The hunter's scent carried through the breeze and along his keen sense of smell captured a blend of sex and earth – the latter belonging to Brooklyn but the other was her and another. Internally Mason bristled at the notion she had lain with Alaric or Damon but years of practicing control over his rage instantly kicked in retaining the feral instincts. As they stepped inside neither were aware that Damon spied them from across the street. Anger bubbled and boiled within the vampire's being as he watched his hunter carrying on with Lockwood.

* * *

"So you didn't leave in your 20's?"

Mason nodded as he took a drink. "Yeah I actually left before I was 18….My brother and I never really got along you see….we were always at odds though I still stayed in contact with people in town until recently."

"So you know about the Council?"

Mason paused and slowly lowered his glass. He didn't believe in the notions about the vampires though his brother and the Founding Families viewed things differently.

"Yes I do," he exhaled in a single breath. Brooklyn studied his expression and sensed he wasn't exactly keen on what they stood for.

"I take it you don't believe in vampires?" She teased hoping to lighten the mood. Mason shortly laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you could say that," he shrugged, "Vampires are what legend and Bram Stoker devised and all that nonsense."

"Well maybe the town's founders thought they were dealing with a genuine threat and banded together to protect their home. I mean there's nothing wrong with that now is there?"

"No…..But vampires? Probably more like a means to control the lower class folk," sarcasm laced his voice as he finished off his drink. Brooklyn could see Mason wasn't divulging anything about the Lockwoods and realized bringing up how his now deceased brother was affected by the Gilbert device wasn't the best time.

Damon watched from the back booth and listened in as Brooklyn continued her "conversation" with Mason. The vampire was anxious to learn if anything about what the Lockwoods could be hiding. Ever since the night the device was used and Mayor Lockwood was dragged down to the basement, Damon was left to wonder what they were concealing. Jealousy flared as his cool blue eyes continued observing his hunter fraternizing with the enemy. Her eyes weren't dark and sorrowful but instead bright and attentive reminding Damon of gentle rain clouds on a warm summer's day. Images of the previous night repeated like a bad late night movie – taunting him with how he cruelly snapped her neck in a drunken fit of rage. The look of betrayal that flooded her eyes before her life was taken haunted the vampire while Alaric's words resonated in his ears.

_I hate him! I hate the son of a bitch!_

Shaking his head of his previous sins, Damon focused back on Brooklyn and noticed Mason slyly slipping his hand across the table and brushing his fingers across her hand. Brooklyn froze as Damon recognized that haunted expression- she sensed something about Mason with that brief connection.

"Brooklyn are you alright?"

Mason waved his hand back and forth until the hunter blinked and shook her head. Something dark had gripped her soul for a split second paralyzing her body.

"Yeah I'm fine," she flashed a short smile.

"You sure? I mean just five seconds ago you froze like a statue."

Concern filled Mason's face but Brooklyn retained her smiled and played off his fears. She couldn't let him know she was empathic and that those same instincts alerted her to a rather dark part of his soul.

"Sometimes I get headaches…..allergies ya know. The Virginia weather plays havoc with them."

Brooklyn knew the excuse was so transparent Mason probably saw straight through it but if he did there was no inkling on his face or attitude.

"Right," Mason leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment about his next move then got an idea.

"Listen the Mystic Falls Carnival is coming up and I was wondering if you would be going?"

"I had thought about it," Brooklyn answered carefully as she wondered where he was going with this.

"Maybe we'll run into each other….I figured you'll be there with Alaric and perhaps we will see one another that's all."

_Is he trying to ask me out?_

The thought crossed the hunter's mind but didn't betray her suspicions to Mason. She got the feeling he liked her but to what extent Brooklyn didn't know until just now.

"Maybe we will," she smiled sweetly, "I mean this is a small town. But how did you know who I was with?"

"Small town," Mason slyly responded.

"Right," Brooklyn muttered into her cup. Her phone vibrated and she looked down to find a text from Alaric.

_Have to stay late….Don't worry about me for dinner_

"Is everything alright?" Mason caught the frown that materialized on the hunter's face.

"Yeah that was Ric. He has to stay late."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mason saw an opportunity, "Here how about I take you out?"

"Oh I don't know…." Brooklyn started to say but paused when she caught Damon out of the corner of her eye. The resentment and rile bled from the vampire but Brooklyn didn't care. He had chosen his bed.

"Please? I insist and I won't take no for an answer," Mason crossed his arms over his chest assuming a defiant stance. Brooklyn weighed her options carefully but another chance to find out the Lockwood secret proved far too great an opportunity to pass up.

"Alright," she relented though the hunter would rather be with Alaric, naked and in bed.

"Well then I will be at your place say around 5?"

"Sure," she stood to rise but Mason shot out a hand and curled his fingers around hers. "What are you doing?"

"You were gonna forget this," he held her bag in the other hand and Brooklyn breathed out.

"Thanks," she draped the strap across her shoulder, "I will see you tonight at 5."

Mason watched as Brooklyn brushed by the servers and bar patrons towards the front door. His eyes sized her up and trailed the luscious curves that were concealed by denim and cotton. A part of him, the wild side, hungered to turn her right then and there but his sensible side kept it at bay.

_Now's not the time…._

* * *

Brooklyn crossed the street with her mind swimming in a sea of thoughts and didn't see who was leaned against her car until her eyes darted up and widened in surprise and anger.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

Damon pushed off the driver's side door and sauntered towards the hunter. His eyes were like blue stone, cold and empty as he approached. Brooklyn tensed and slowly backed away but Damon shifted behind her with inhuman speed.

"What are you doing with him?" The vampire demanded.

"What's it to you? Shouldn't you be playing hide and go suck with Katherine!"

"Oooohhhh ouch!"

Damon dropped his head and averted his eyes refusing to show the pain that stabbed his soul. Brooklyn stood with her arms across her chest and foot impatiently tapping the concrete. She didn't have time for the vampire's little mind games and clenched her jaw as she waited for an answer.

"Stay away from him Brook," Damon snarled.

"No," she simply said and turned to walk away. Damon instantly blocked her path refusing to let the hunter go.

"You're playing with fire Brook," his tone softened slightly.

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden? Funny, you sure didn't seem to consider my emotions when the blood sucking whore came prancing along! And let's not forget you snapped my neck last night! Where was your consideration for my feelings then? You know what Damon? You don't care about anyone but yourself! It's always about Damon! Not me, not Alaric, not Stefan or anyone else you proclaim to give one damn about!"

Tears welled in her eyes as she threw everything she had in the vampire's face. Damon needed to hear her harsh but truthful words though deep down it killed Brooklyn. The hunter wiped her eyes and started back towards her car. She didn't want to see the vampire anymore and didn't care if he was hurt or not.

Mason watched the scene outside and smiled with delight. The angry hand gestures and expressions that were clearly written on Brooklyn's face told him she wouldn't want anything else to do with the Salvatore.

Brooklyn pulled up to the boarding house hoping Stefan or Elena was there. She wanted to tell them about her encounter with Damon but to her disappointment neither were there.

"Damn it," she muttered and crossed the walkway flinging open the door to come face to face with Damon.

"Get out of my way," Brooklyn growled. Her beautiful features were darkened with anger. A hand lay by a stake concealed beneath her jacket, ready to use by means of a quick escape.

"No," Damon started towards her causing the hunter to step backwards close to the stairs. The vampire slammed the door shut then shoved the human across the room towards the library pinning her against the wall.

"Let me go!"

"No," Damon shook his head and pursed his lips. "You are not going anywhere."

"If you're gonna kill me then do it!"

Damon laughed and shook his head. He loved that fiery spirit that burned brightly within her soul. It was one of the things that drew him to the hunter in the first place. Brooklyn glared at Damon as she continued to be pressed against the smooth cool surface.

"What do you want?" Her voice was quiet and fearful as her heart thundered loudly in her chest though the hunter wasn't sure if it was from anticipation or trepidation.

The vampire lightly caressed her face as the stone expression ebbed away exposing his vulnerable side. He leaned in close daring to let his mouth brush across hers, taking in the soft silken lips as they shared a long missed touch. Damon tempted fate even further and tasted the sweetness he had longed to have once again. His fingers traced along her chin and jaw creating sparks within their wake. Brooklyn fought the rising need to push forward only to discover the hole in her soul was greater than she had allowed herself to feel.

**Uh oh...I'm a naughty evil minion...Leaving another cliffy!**


	7. Hurt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Damon listened to the hunter's bated breath as he continued teasing her with his lips and fingers. The vampire knew she longed for his touch even after his brutal attack against her. He had gotten under her skin refusing to release her from his influence even now as she had given up the struggle and surrendered to his wills. Her eyes betrayed what her mind and soul was truly experiencing as they were half lidded with slate hints of lust peering through. A thin smiled played upon the vampire's lips seconds before they crashed hard against hers.

Anger, love, lust, hatred and pain ignited the passion between them as their mouths ravished and thrashed the other in desperation and need. Damon ripped away Brooklyn's jacket hurriedly tossing it aside as the vampire didn't want to sever the contact for long. Brooklyn hungrily popped the buttons of his black long sleeved shirt eager to run her hands over his cool but chiseled flesh. The smooth fabric gave way opening up the vampire's body for her to take and taking was what the hunter had in mind. Her hands roughly shoved the cumbersome material aside raking her nails along his sides and abs. Damon hissed with pleasure and pain knowing it was unbridled anger that was feeding through his lover's body as the sharp stinging sensations tore across his skin but god it was so worth it to feel the heat of her being within his arms once again.

Damon ripped away the thin black shirt as she flung his shirt aside and fumbled with his jeans. The yearning grew powerful as the hunter fed from the energy coursing through his veins turning their hunger to the point of becoming painfully unbearable for both. Brooklyn grinned sinisterly at her undead lover as her palm cupped his solid hard cock and slowly massaged through the thin cotton boxers. Damon growled deep within his throat at the delicious teasing he endured and forcibly tugged at the top of his hunter's jeans. Her scent filled his senses and seared through his body feeding the sexual drive that continued to intensify inside, screaming to break free within the tight heat of his lover's body. He growled impatiently as the denim refused to relent but felt Brooklyn's smaller nimble hands slip around her back forcing the last bit of resistance aside.

The hunter gasped as Damon's hand crept down the front of her boy shorts swirling a finger between her heated folds. Brooklyn felt her hips rocking in sync with each swift stroke as the rising tide dominated her and the hunter didn't resist. The scent of her and sex blended together as his fingers slickened with her essence telling the vampire she was willing and ready. The quiet sharp cries played like music upon his ears, a sort of symphony coinciding with the rapid beating of her heart beckoning him with their seductive rhythm. His body could feel the warmth of her fingers and palm circling around his weeping erection and steadily begin pumping him. Their eyes briefly locked showing the other the raw inferno raging within, an undeniable bond that no one not even Katherine could sever. The vampire caught the glints of desire sparkling in her cloudy hues as the fire in her soul broke down her defenses.

Damon devoured her mouth, hungering for more from his copper haired hunter. Brooklyn felt him slip away her hand and lift her legs from beneath her opening her body for Damon to take. The thickness of his cock took her body by force but the hunter merely growled and fisted the raven tresses hearing the vampire hissing in surprise and pain as her slender fingers threatened to rip his very scalp off. But just as fast they loosened their vise like hold and carded through the dark silken strands in a tender gesture. Damon roughly thrusted upward slamming his hips violently against the hunter's but never once hearing a whimper or cry escape Brooklyn's lips. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist and capture his flush swollen lips with a hard kiss. She felt the rage swell higher and higher with each collision of their bodies as the beginnings of orgasm coiled within. Her lips started to quiver in anticipation and body clenched around Damon's swollen cock. Damon reached out fondling her breasts, rolling the tiny erect buds with thumbs and forefingers. He knew it would drive her mad and push her closer to the brink- he wanted to hear her cry in release. His mouth nipped and licked her neck and collarbone, lacing his lips and tongue with sweat, sex and her – a perfect blend that he would never forget.

"Damon!" Brooklyn cried out feeling her body erupt and clamp down around her lover's cock. Damon pumped harder inside sensing the second rush sweep all throughout Brooklyn. His cock turned slick with the sweet stickiness of her release coating his hips and thighs though Damon didn't notice as he was caught in the grip of his impending release. The lower part of his body coiled and contracted then erupted in a fury of thick ropes of release that spread into her waiting body coating the velvety walls.

The warmth spread from her core to the rest of her body purging the anguish from each nerve and vein leaving behind a sated content soul in its wake. Damon looked up to see her pleading with those deep soulful depths.

"Do it…." The vampire brushed aside her hair spying the carotid artery pulsing just beneath the surface. His eyes morphed to their feral state and fangs unsheathed anxious to feel the crimson ambrosia run down their ivory sides. Brooklyn closed her eyes and tilted her head inviting the vampire closer to heaven. Damon seized her throat and pierced the thin warm skin tasting the first drops of iron and copper dance across his tongue. He kept them locked tightly as one refusing to let her slip away from him again as he fed from his hunter. Damon lapped the loose drops not wanting to miss on a single trickle of precious blood. He was careful not to take too much and carefully withdrew licking the wound clean then tenderly kiss the spot.

Brooklyn slumped forward into Damon's arms unable to form anything coherent let alone lift her arms in protest when the vampire whisked her up the stairs towards the bedroom. Damon wasn't about to let Mason Lockwood have any more time with Brooklyn than he already had and was determined to keep her with him.

"I have to go…." She muttered.

"Shhhh," Damon shushed her with his lips. "No you are not going anywhere."

"Told Mason….."

Damon growled at mention of Mason but didn't tell Brooklyn his feelings of the Lockwood. Instead he shoved the image of Surfer Boy aside and channeled his energy to the one beside him. Katherine made him so volatile but he couldn't shake the feelings he still harbored for the vampire. He wanted to hate the dark haired one for ripping his heart out and stringing him along for almost 150 years. He had unraveled, fallen apart at the seams which culminated in snapping Brooklyn's neck right in front of Alaric. Damon had lost control, something he had prided himself in over the last century. But Katherine had struck a raw nerve and tore open the old wounds of the past revealing the beast that had been dormant.

A part of the vampire wanted to turn her, make her feel what he had felt: nothing. That part wanted to hurt and demoralize Brooklyn and Alaric making them suffer as he had suffered. To have the cold and darkness embrace them both as it had taken him.

* * *

"Brook?" Alaric called out as he returned home. The meeting had taken less time than he thought much to the teacher's delight and made tracks home to see his hunter. But the house was quiet and dark though Alaric wasn't alarmed initially. He dropped his bag noticing her laptop was missing from its usual perch and quickly tried calling her cell.

"Damn it," he muttered when it went straight to voicemail and thought for a moment before trying Stefan. To his relief he got an answer.

"Stefan it's Alaric. I can't find Brook and her phone goes straight to voicemail. Is she with you?"

He battled to restrain the panic slowly creeping in but Stefan picked up on the human's anxieties.

_"No she's not….."_

Alaric was pacing around the living room attempting to think of where she could be. It wasn't like her to just up and vanish like that…..

_"Alaric? Alaric are you there?"_

"Damn it! Stefan I'll call you back," Alaric snapped his phone shut and darted out the door.

* * *

Brooklyn lay fast asleep beneath the sheets, exhausted and depleted of strength. Damon lightly kissed her shoulder and neck hearing her sigh in her sleep. The hunter had shattered the wall that day in Louisiana though neither she nor Damon realized it. Brooklyn had brought balance where Katherine brought chaos.

"What are you doing!" Stefan appeared in the doorway. His eyes were trained on Damon though he was aware of Brooklyn's presence.

"What's it to you?" Damon yawned and stretched.

"What did you do? Did you compel her?"

"No," Damon snorted, "She came to me."

"I don't believe it," Stefan adamantly shook his head at his brother's blatant arrogance.

"Well believe it little brother."

"You do realize Alaric is searching for her and will figure out where she is and who she's with."

"So? Let him come," Damon smirked. "He probably could use a little purging himself."

"That wasn't funny Damon," Stefan growled. "You snapped Brook's neck last night during your little tantrum!"

Damon winced and narrowed his eyes until two cerulean daggers glared across the room. A thin smile crossed Stefan's lips before he turned and walked away. Damon watched his brother stalk away before slipping out of bed to confront the younger Salvatore.

* * *

Alaric seethed as he maneuvered through town, catching the traffic as people scurried to make their way home. He suspected Damon had managed to get Brooklyn alone, taking advantage of her in her current state of mind no doubt. Alaric had warned Stefan to keep his brother away from Brooklyn in wake of last night's incident and was going to make good on his threat.

* * *

Damon strolled into the library where Stefan stood by the fireplace. Without uttering a word, he crossed the room towards the kitchen for he craved something stronger than bourbon. Stefan followed his brother finding Damon pouring blood into a tumbler.

"Would you care for one?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry," Stefan shook his head, "I just ate."

"Aren't you worried that one day all the forest animals will band together and fight back? Surely they talk."

Stefan pointed to the blood bag on the stand telling Damon, "I'm glad that it's a blood bank and not a sorority girl supplying you dinner- or Brooklyn for that matter."

"I like this – You walking around on egg shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. I like it! It's very suspenseful! Kind of adds an air of danger don't you think?"

"What's Brooklyn doing here?"

"I think the Lockwoods are keeping a secret. I mean the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they have to be something else!"

"So this is your new obsession?"

"If you would rather have some unknown supernatural element running rampant in our town then fine I'll drop it."

"You do realize that one Alaric is gunning for you after last night and two we haven't heard the last of Katherine. You do know that right? I mean we have no idea what she's up to."

"Well I'm leaving that up to you to find out because I have more important things to do: like explode. Cheers!"

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut echoed loudly through the house as Alaric charged through the entry way and down the hall until finding Damon and Stefan in the library.

"What did you with her?" His tone was cold hard but even as he held a stake in his hand.

"Alaric," Stefan jumped between Damon and Alaric hoping to avoid a bloodbath, "Brook's upstairs sleeping."

"What?" Alaric shot a look at Damon that could've killed the vampire on the spot.

"Will you relax? I didn't turn her Ric! But she did have a lot to get off her chest….."

The smirk formed upon the vampire's lips angering Alaric even further. He lunged for the vampire but Damon simply skirted to the side knocking the human hard to the ground. Damon reached down grabbing Alaric by the collar and dragging him to his feet.

"Damon stop it!"

Brooklyn stood in the doorway with eyes wide in terror at the scene before her. Tears sprung in her eyes as she stepped down into the library with a hand extended towards them both.

"Please just let him go….."

**Uh oh...What's a hunter to do?**


	8. Danger

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Damon slowly backed away from Alaric as Brooklyn rushed in to be by his side.

"Are you alright?" Alaric nodded as she carefully checked him over.

"Yeah just shaken up that's all," Brooklyn glared at Damon, angered over his little display. Stefan helped Alaric up as Brooklyn marched towards the older Salvatore and with every ounce of strength belted him across the jaw. Damon stumbled backwards caught off guard by the force of her strike.

"You ever try that again Damon…" her voice reflected the cold anger raging in her being as adrenaline pumped furiously in her veins shaking her body like a leaf.

"Brook," Stefan quickly intervened distancing his friend from his brother, "Brook that's enough."

His voice was soft but firm as he spoke and Brooklyn begrudgingly nodded and stepped back.

"I give you the best time of your life," Damon snarked, "and this is how you thank me."

"You tried to till Ric! Why should I show you an ounce of gratitude?"

"Oh please I wasn't going to kill him."

"Right and you're not in love with Katherine!"

Tension filled the room as Damon narrowed his eyes towards the hunter though Brooklyn wasn't backing down.

"Brook let's get outta here," Alaric gently pulled on his hunter's arm. Brooklyn hesitated initially but then relented and permitted to be led away leaving Damon to lick his wounds.

"You deserved that," Stefan huffed before leaving Damon alone.

* * *

Brooklyn slid in the driver's seat wanting nothing more than to slip into bed and forget all about this night. But Alaric wasn't.

"Brook what the Hell were you thinking?"

Brooklyn stayed silent unsure of what or how to answer his demanding tone. She had allowed a moment of vulnerability around the vampire and now that one small instance led to the rift growing wider between them.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered and gunned the engine speeding away from the boarding house.

* * *

Mason sat in his brother's study and stared at the clock as it ringed nine. Brooklyn didn't show up at the Grill or return his texts or messages. Still he wasn't deterred and tried to reach her one last time.

Brooklyn heard her phone go off and instantly realized who it was.

Mason grinned when her voice came up on the other end.

_"Mason I am so sorry!"_

Alaric raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lockwood's name. What was she doing talking to Lockwood?

_"Brook it's okay but you owe me though."_

The hunter snickered at his teasing tone but ceased when she caught Alaric's look out of the corner of her eye. He didn't find anything amusing about his hunter talking to Lockwood. Brooklyn mouthed what's wrong to Alaric but he didn't answer.

_"Tell you what: You meet me tonight at the Lockwood manor for dinner and I will forgive you."_

Brooklyn glanced over at Alaric who was still sulking over finding her with Damon. She sensed his hurt over the situation and returned her attention to the road.

_"Deal."_

_"Well how about seven?"_

_"Alright I will be there."_

_"Great see you then."_

Brooklyn snapped her phone shut as the sight of home finally came into view. She was expecting Alaric to holler and yell at her but he stayed quiet.

"You shouldn't do it," he sighed sadly.

"There is something about the Lockwoods, Ric. Something unnatural and I'm going to find out what that is."

Alaric ran his hand across his face knowing he had a battle on his hands.

"You don't think I didn't sense your hostility towards him at the funeral and wake? Did you forget I can sense those things?"

"No Brook listen…."

"Ric," she took his hands pressing them to her face, "I know you're worried about me but I know what I'm doing."

"I don't trust him Brook. He's hiding something and I'm scared you're putting yourself in danger."

"Danger's my middle name in case you haven't noticed," she lightly joked.

"Brook…." Alaric gently admonished her.

"Ric I've been in some pretty tight places," she argued.

"Doesn't mean I won't worry," he shook his head.

"And I'm well aware of that," she lightly caressed his cheek. "Look Mason isn't going to be stupid to try anything with Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood in the same house let alone the same room. Besides I'll be armed."

Alaric sighed and begged her with his eyes to rethink her decision. The deep almond depths implored the hunter to stay with him instead.

"Look if I feel like I'm in trouble I'll get outta there," she hoped the compromise would ease some of his concerns.

"I still don't feel right with this."

"Okay then how about this: You stay close to the house and if things get too deep you'll be right there."

She watched Alaric purse his lips together in a show of frustration. Brooklyn knew he was looking out for her but she was 30 years old! She didn't need a babysitter!

"Fine," he exhaled. Brooklyn smiled and leaned over to show him how grateful she truly was. But before things could hot and heavy between them, her phone went off killing the moment. Alaric growled keeping her pressed against him as the annoying device continued to ring. There was no way he was going to be denied this. His hands ran over her breasts and shoulders before coming to rest on her hips.

"Let's take this inside," she whispered in his ear. Alaric nodded with eyes half lidded though he really wanted to remain in the Charger. Her hips straddled his grinding hard in swift seductive thrusts before she slid out and sauntered inside. Her eyes lit up with hunger and need drawing Alaric in like a moth to the flame.

Once inside Brooklyn took him by the hands guiding Alaric towards the bedroom. His heart pounded in his chest as the blood thundered in his ears and mind. His cock twitching in the painful confinement of denim and cotton, aching for the sweet touch of his lover's hand.

"Lay down," she gently pushed against his chest. Alaric eagerly sprawled his body across the bed watching every move his lover made. Brooklyn ran her hands beneath his shirt, raking her nails down along his chest and torso eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his parted lips. Her eyes spotted the tell tale bulge and the hunter licked her lips with anticipation. Slowly her fingers popped the fly open then in a slow tormenting movement tugged the zipper down.

"Brook….." Alaric growled impatiently only to have her giggle mischievously. His chest heaved as his breathing quickened knowing what she had in mind. The heat of her breath and lips danced across the thin cotton barrier, making his cock twitch with each puff. Brooklyn traced her fingers around the elastic waistband before hooking her thumbs and sliding his boxers down the taut abs and hips freeing the weeping erection from its imprisonment. Tiny beads of precome dotted the tip shinning in the setting sun. Alaric hurriedly kicked away the jeans and boxers leaving his lower body exposed for Brooklyn to take.

She ran her tongue along the throbbing vein hearing the tiny gasps coming from his lips. Alaric fisted the sheets as her mouth slowly sheathed his entire cock surrounding it with the wet heat of her tongue and mouth. Hints of salt dribbled down her tongue and throat as Brooklyn bobbed her head up and down the entire length. Her tongue danced around the pulsing vein, teasing him with a sensual dance. Alaric sighed and closed his eyes as he succumbed to the rising tide. Brooklyn's mouth continued its delicious methodic movements, paying attention to every velvety inch. Her fingers scraped along the underside of his balls and along his perineum driving him to frenzy as the receptive skin and nerves reacted to her touches. She dared to go further and slipped a finger to the tight ring of muscle gently prying it open to the slender digit. Alaric yelped in surprise but quickly relaxed as the burning gave way to wonderment and pleasure as his lover ran over his prostate.

"Brook….Ngh….." his words jumbled as she lightly ran over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves and scraped her teeth across his cock. God she knew what his body craved and how to fulfill those needs! Alaric slightly bucked his hips pushing is cock deeper in her mouth to the back of her throat until the base of his cock touched her lips. Brooklyn took him wholly, never once showing any signs of trouble. She felt his cock slide along the roof of her mouth tickling the back of her throat with more droplets. Brooklyn sensed he was drawing near and sucked her cheeks inward knowing the gentle pressure would milk him harder towards climax. Her mouth slickened letting his cock slide between her swollen lips sending waves of ecstasy through his shaky body.

Alaric panted and thrusted his hips harder but felt the strength of his lover's hands pinning him down as the familiar coiling began and tightened harder within. He groaned at the loss of the pressure inside but was snapped from the thought as he felt his body prepare to explode. The blend of her teeth tongue and lips was more than his body could stand as the gates broke open and thick hot ropes of release flooded the hollow warmth and ran down the back of her throat. His vision exploded into a blinding white light that consumed the world around him locking Alaric in bliss. Brooklyn hungrily accepted the salty earthen release, sucking harder against him even as his cock softened in her mouth. Alaric panted and gasped as she over stimulated his senses.

"Brook…baby…." Alaric pulled her away cradling her face in his hands. Her eyes were half lidded and lips coated with a thin layer of his release. She smiled lazily at her lover and licked her lips clean before leaning in to plant a soft sweet kiss upon his lips. Alaric tasted hints of his release finding it subtle and earthen against his tongue.

"That was….amazing," he whistled.

"For you and only you…." She leaned in kissing him again. Alaric knew she wasn't lying and that her heart was with him…..and Damon too.

* * *

"How do I look?" Brooklyn spun around for Alaric. She was dressed in her best jeans, dark grey long sleeved shirt and jacket to match. Her gun was concealed in the waistband of her jeans and cell phone tucked tightly in her pocket.

"I still don't like this Brook," he sighed.

"Ric we've been over this," she dropped her hands to her legs.

"I know but I'm just worried that Mason's gonna try something."

"Alaric Saltzman," she captured his lips and face with hers, "I am not going to argue with you. We have to find out what the Lockwoods are hiding and since Mason has taking a liking to me I'm going use that to get what we need."

"There's something about him….something dangerous."

Brooklyn sensed his concern knowing he was only looking out for her. She had captured his heart giving him reason to love again and Alaric wasn't about to let some beach bum with a dark secret ruin that second chance!

"Look if you want to call Stefan and tell him the plan. He can be around too if it would make you feel any better."

"I think I'll do that," Alaric nodded feeling a little better knowing the vampire would help.

* * *

Stefan hung around the edge of the tree line while Alaric held back on the street. The lights of the majestic house stood out like a beacon in the night. He saw Brooklyn's Charger come to a stop and watched as she stepped out from the car. She looked beautiful in the moonlight with streaks of silver playing upon her hair. His eyes darted to the door as Mason stepped out dressed in jeans and button up shirt with the top two buttons left undone.

_He's trying to be smooth….._

Alaric bristled at the sight of Lockwood knowing he was going to try and pull something.

Stefan watched and listened as Brooklyn stepped inside the house.

_"Where's Tyler and Carol?"_

_"Oh they decided to dine out this evening….You know spend time together after what happened."_

_"Oh…."_

Stefan heard the surprise and disappointment in her voice over the news. He approached the house finding a place beneath the dining room window and watched as Brooklyn took a seat at the table.

_"I understand you work with the Council…."_

_"Yes I am a hunter."_

_"You hunt vampires right?"_

_"Among other things…..Do you not believe in vampires Mason?"_

_"It's not that I don't….I just don't believe in the whole Council bit. I've been schooled in the town's history but I left so I was a 'lost cause' for the cause."_

_"Well Carol and the sheriff and Salvatore brothers still firmly believe in the cause…along with John Gilbert who has finally departed."_

_"I take it you didn't like the man?"_

_"He was an arrogant prick who thought he knew what was best for the town though some of us didn't see eye to eye with him."_

_"Like who?"_

_"Myself for one."_

_"You know let's change the subject and tell me something about yourself that doesn't pertain to hunting."_

Stefan listened keenly as his friend played along.

_"I graduated from Arizona State with a degree in history. I was raised in Phoenix by my uncle as my parents died in a car wreck when I was three."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that…."_

_"Well it's all in the past. So now it's your turn."_

_"I left home when I was 17 and was the black sheep of the family. I've been around mainly out on the coast but came back after my brother's death."_

Mason watched as she shifted in her seat and took a drink of wine. Now wasn't the time to make his move but rather make her comfortable around him to where he would earn her trust. He couldn't leap in or he would run the risk of having her hate him and become a dangerous foe.

**Sorry bout the slow delay...Looks like Brooklyn's playing a dangerous game huh?**


	9. Connection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Mason felt as if she had started to open up to him after Brooklyn left. She was tense initially but after their after dinner conversation she had loosened up and relaxed around him. Though through the window he caught sight of the strange vehicle parked down the street.

_I don't even have to guess who it was…._

His eyes briefly flashed yellow with coal pupils before returning to their icy blue state. Still, he decided to kick up his plan at the carnival tomorrow night.

* * *

Damon paced around the library and decided to help himself to a drink when he paused and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting company," the vampire straightened up and turned to face Brooklyn.

"We need to talk," she dropped her bag and went straight for the liquor. The hunter spotted the glass in Damon's hand and snatched it away shocking the vampire. Damon was speechless as he watched her down the contents of the glass in three long gulps. The sharp warmth coated her throat and down and over her body as the last drop escaped the glass. She looked over and licked her lips clean of the amber gold before pouring another round.

"Okay," Damon was a little concerned about her outward behavior, "So why the sudden college binge?"

"Lockwoods," she gulped in air before taking another round. "Something is so not right with them."

"Yeah well we all knew that."

"No…Something you need to know Damon," she finally slammed the glass down, "Something the EMT told me the night John used the device."

"Go on," he inched closer towards her.

"The eyes have it," Brooklyn muttered. "The eyes weren't natural Damon. They were yellow like an animal's!"

"Like an animal?" Damon parroted.

"Yeah like a dog or a wolf," Brooklyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know you don't believe it but I think they may be…"

"Don't say it," Damon held his hands up.

"Werewolves," Brooklyn exhaled. "Look Damon if vampires exist why wouldn't werewolves be in the realm of possibilities?"

"Because there's no such thing as werewolves!"

"Right and there's no such thing as vampires either," Brooklyn stared hard at the vampire. Damon grimaced at her pointed gaze knowing he had dealt a blow to the inroads he thought he was starting to make with the hunter after what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry Brook," the vampire shot up his hands in a defensive gesture, "but if there were any werewolves around then I would've tussled with a few."

"Maybe you have and didn't know it," she offered.

"Well you believe what you want but nothing is going to change my mind."

"Then maybe you can offer me a better suggestion? I mean we both agree something is seriously off with them so perhaps you should rethink what you just said. What other supernatural element has yellow eyes like that? Or do you think the EMT on duty that night was either high or drunk when he checked Tyler over?"

Her words were cold as ice while her eyes stabbed at his like two deadly daggers. Damon refused to believe the notion werewolves were living and breathing in the 21st century were quite simply ridiculous and outlandish!

"If you don't want to hear me out fine but maybe Ric will," she started to leave but Damon blocked her path. He wasn't about to let her walk out that door and out on him again. The vampire lightly leaned in with one hand cupped along her cheek. Brooklyn felt her eyes closing and body respond to the cool brush of his skin upon hers. Her face lightened up from one of hurt to one of yearning. Damon watched her features alleviate what seemed to be 10 years off her face and dared to reach closer until the warmth of her mouth radiated onto his.

Their kiss was soft and tender, nothing unlike the rough hungry ones the vampire and hunter shared. Brooklyn sensed the vampire's weakness and vulnerability in the brief but strong connection they shared. Damon pulled back, not wanting to ruin the quiet intimate encounter with his hunter. He secretly treasured it watching how her eyes twinkled brightly against the light of the fire and catching the deep love she harbored for him.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he whispered. "I knew you had your pendant on but I was so angry and hurt. Katherine….." he paused before speaking, "Katherine got under my skin. She brings out the worst in me…."

"Which is why I am not letting that bitch come in here and ruin the small part of your soul that is allowing you to feel love for the first time in 145 years," Brooklyn answered back with steel resolve. "I will not give up on you Damon."

She could see how deeply moved he was by her declaration. For Damon it demonstrated Brooklyn had continued to kindle the hope he could be saved from the prison that was his dark soul. She was keeping the flame alive where Stefan and Elena and even Alaric felt all was lost with him. Damon stood unable to speak instead drew his hunter into his waiting arms. Brooklyn wrapped her arms tightly around his back in an assuring manner.

"Don't make me have to turn away from you….." she whispered sadly.

_And I don't want you to turn away…_the vampire silently told himself.

"Then stay…." Damon insisted. Brooklyn didn't respond to his plea but was considering what she should do. The pull was difficult to ignore but was torn because of his actions the other night. His hands slid up cradling the sides of her face. Brooklyn sighed at the cool but surprisingly soft touch of his fingers as they caressed her cheeks. It was difficult to turn away from those rich soulful depths feeling them pull her deeper under their spell.

"Alright…I'll stay tonight," she nodded.

Damon swooped in eager to feel the warmth and taste of those full sweet lips pressed tightly against his. Brooklyn hungrily pushed back forcing her tongue deep within the recesses of his waiting mouth. Damon groaned at the welcomed invasive touch, letting his mind wander to where else on his body he wanted those sinful lips and tongue to be. Brooklyn pushed away eager to rip the vampire from his clothing and the sensations of their naked bodies locked together in a fervent wild passion.

She shoved him down in the couch, grinning wildly as she climbed up his body taking several agonizing moments to grind against his rock solid cock. Damon groaned in pain and pleasure as the heat of her body spread across his. The vampire swore he would lose it right then and there if the hunter didn't cease the rough intentional grinding around and along his cock. Brooklyn only pushed the vampire closer to his limits as she tightly fisted his shirt drawing him into the heat surrounding her body. Damon was putty in her mortal hands and didn't offer up any resistance to her raging sexual advances.

"Mine," she growled low and dangerously in his ear before licking and nipping along the tender lobe sending shivers down his spine. Her hand slipped between their bodies tugging up the expensive shirt exposing the rippling muscles to the warmth of Brooklyn's sinful caresses. The hunter dove in consuming his mouth with the fiery rage and passion that Damon loved so much. Her eyes were ablaze from the vivacity of the flames giving the gentle rain cloud hues a sharp dangerous edge. For a split second they were two perfect obsidian orbs trained directly on their prey.

Brooklyn ripped open the black button up shirt not caring if it cost the vampire a handsome sum- he could buy another! Damon slipped from the sleeves and dropped back into the cushions watching as his lover jerked away the dark denim and black boxers. Her tongue lapped around her lips as Brooklyn hurriedly stripped her shirt and bra away then started for her jeans. As her fingers unlatched the worn brass button, Damon's hands shot up gently tugging them aside.

"Let me do it," he sat up and kissed her tight erect nipples. The sighs and groans escaping her lips made his cock ache to be inside. His eyes moved up to watch as the hunter arched her back and tossed back her head showering him with vibrant copper tresses. The silken strands teased along his neck and face sending shivers deeper down his spine and body. The blood pounded furiously through his veins and thundered violently in his mind as the outside world around the vampire was shut out. Damon succumbed to the feral need that grew inside and felt his hands wrap around Brooklyn's wrists to draw her in to his world. The vampire flipped their bodies pinning the hunter to the couch.

Damon leaned in until his lips brushed across his hunter's, grinning wickedly at her attempts to push their mouths together. She growled in frustration but the vampire knew it was a rouse as Brooklyn loved being dominated by him and Alaric.

Brooklyn bucked her hips and playfully whined as Damon chuckled and finally relented. His hand slowly ran along her abs daring to brush across the top of the sweet tender heat. Brooklyn gasped and squirmed at the swift but deep strokes of his fingers against her wet swollen flesh. Her scent blended beautifully with sex and hints of adrenaline heightening Damon's needs to have his human.

"Damon….please…." her voice was that of an angel's.

He nodded absently and gently gathered her in his arms as their bodies shifted deeper in the couch. Brooklyn willingly gave her body to the vampire knowing he wouldn't hurt her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist feeling the head of his weeping cock push through the folds. Damon hissed at the vise like heat fitting perfectly around him and thrusted with a hard snap of his hips until he was balls deep within her. He didn't want to move right away but rather desired to savor the connection they shared.

The human and vampire moved as one as the roaring fire created shadows locked in an erotic dance. The walls reflected the deep physical and emotional bonds raging through both Brooklyn and Damon, two illusions of a very real love.

Sweat poured over Brooklyn's body plastering her hair to her forehead. Damon found her beautiful and hungrily collected her lips. Brooklyn sighed into his mouth feeling her body tighten and constrict in the beginnings of orgasm. Her vision blurred slightly from the intense feeding of sexual energy radiating from Damon as her toes curled and mind began to swim in the familiar ocean of ecstasy and pain.

"Damon!"

Brooklyn screamed and latched onto her vampire's body as the rush of emotions and release rushed through her being. The vampire saw the tiny droplets rolling down her face and immediately swooped in to kiss them away. Brooklyn sunk her nails into Damon's back as the orgasm continued to rip through every fiber and vein with no sign of freeing her from its grip. The velvet walls clenched around his cock, milking the vampire closer to his own explosive release.

"Brook…."

"Do it….Damon do it…." She turned her head exposing her neck offering up the pulsing artery for the vampire to take.

Damon brushed aside the loose copper strands watching as the artery pulsed just below the skin. She was putting her trust in him, something Damon thought he had lost the night he snapped her neck. His eyes flashed black and fangs quickly dropped at the sight of the warm thick elixir. It was what he desired and needed. Brooklyn closed her eyes and pulled him down by the neck urging him to feed. It was a rush for the human – the feel of his fangs piercing her skin as he took only enough to sustain his hunger followed by the taste of his blood dropping across her lips and tongue before trickling down her throat and filling her veins. Her body would experience the sensation of soaring high into the sky, fueled by the adrenaline that would pump through her veins.

The vampire latched to her throat savoring the thick warmth that spilled around the wound and down his throat. He felt the vibrant aura of her essence channeling throughout him with each drink fueling his being and reminding him of why he loved the human. Brooklyn closed her eyes as the stinging subsided and was subdued by the welcomed flood of his body's release spilling into her waiting body. Damon groaned against her neck not wanting to let her go but reluctantly withdrew from his willing lover but not before leaning down to lick away the drying blood and grasping a last taste of precious crimson. His hips continued thrusting but started to slow as his orgasm began to wane.

Brooklyn slowly inhaled and exhaled in a battle to regain control of her body. Her head had started spinning hard turning her vision blurred while her body trembled.

"Damn…." She growled.

"Brook," Damon caught the pained expression etched upon his hunter's face.

"I'll be okay…." She tried to reassure him.

"Is it…." The hunter nodded her head.

"Yeah…" she slowly nodded and tried sitting up. "I had another rush you could say."

The vampire didn't speak and cradled her in his arms and listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. He could sense she was content and well fucked despite the unorthodox afterglow they were basking in.

"I'm ready for that shower….." Damon grinned and swept Brooklyn in his arms.

**I am sooooooo sorry for the super late delay! I hope that this was worth it!**


	10. Carnival

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Brooklyn sighed as she carried the oversized plastic bags.

"Because it keeps you out of trouble," Alaric walked alongside her.

"In case you haven't noticed Ric, trouble is my other name," the hunter teased.

"Which is precisely why you are volunteering," he beamed.

"Bite me," Brooklyn muttered as she handed a bag to each vendor.

"Why haven't you talked to Damon?"

Alaric stopped and averted his eyes to the ground. He wasn't ready to be back on speaking terms with the vampire after being witness to his rage. The sound of Brooklyn's neck snapping like twigs still haunted his distant memory.

"Ric I know deep down you care about him so quit giving him the cold shoulder. Besides we have to be strong- especially now with Katherine running around and let's not forget Mason Lockwood."

"So you said Tyler's eyes were yellow like a dog's?"

"That's what the EMT told me," Brooklyn shrugged. "When I mentioned the possibility of werewolves Damon scoffed at the idea. He says that they don't exist."

"Maybe he never crossed paths with one," Alaric started walking beside her again.

"I told him that but I get the feeling he feels threatened by something or someone coming along who could challenge his position with the town. You know that whole alpha male thing you men seem to possess."

"Nice insight Dr. Phil," Brooklyn chuckled at his remark.

"Think about it Ric – Damon has everyone wrapped around his finger and with the long lost Lockwood back in the picture it doesn't sit well with him and perhaps he feels his position will be if not already challenged. You saw how Carol Lockwood, the sheriff and Jenna all warmed up to him without a second thought. But then again it doesn't help with Katherine being here and jacking around with his head either. It's bad enough she's making Elena's life and everyone else's total Hell right now. I mean it was just so…eerie how they look exactly alike."

Brooklyn shuddered at the image of the vampire that taunted her mind. She knew Katherine had succeeded in deceiving everyone into thinking she was Elena once before.

_Fool me once shame on you….Fool me twice shame on me….._

Alaric slid his hand over until his fingers locked tightly and led Brooklyn back towards the school. He hoped that the carnival would take her mind off of things even if for a few hours. In fact they all needed a few hours break…..

* * *

Mason pushed the books aside and tilted photos back against the shelves. He was searching his brother's office but couldn't find what he was looking for. The carnival was in a few hours and decided tonight was the night he was going to make his move on the hunter and what he was looking for would keep him in a right state of mind. The thought of the red haired one had been in the back of his mind each and every day. Her scent had been burned into the back of his skull, committed to his senses and nearly driving him to the brink of insanity on one occasion. After she had left the other night, her commanding essence had affected Mason so hard he found himself in the shower seeking self pleasure to ease the pressure within.

_If only you knew the hold you have over me….._

His hearing and vision blocked the world out and he didn't hear Tyler's footsteps approaching from behind. Tyler paused and observed the urgency in his uncle's movements as Mason searched his dad's desk and personal papers.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing….Just killing time waiting for you," Mason was calm in his response and a smile to match.

"You looking for something?" Tyler probed.

"Yeah actually I am," Mason carefully chose his words, "Do you know where any family heirlooms or items would be kept?"

"What did you run through your trust fund?" Tyler teased.

"What? No I did that when I was 22," Mason laughed uncomfortably. He wanted to hurry up and find it before Brooklyn got too entrenched with Damon and Alaric at the carnival.

"Nah I'm looking for this old piece that was my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It has sentimental value and was passed down to your dad so it should be somewhere still in the house."

"What is it?" Curiosity ran in Tyler's voice.

"It's a moon stone about the size of a hockey puck," Mason made a gesture with his hand, "Bulk, ugly and has little monetary value."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. "Hey man whatever….Ask my mom I guess."

"Cool I'll do that," Mason started heading out, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Tyler hung back and wondered what Mason wanted with such a thing. He knew his uncle had the hots for Brooklyn and wondered if maybe it was a part of some strange Lockwood custom that he had never heard of before.

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the living hoping Anna would've gotten back in touch with her. Ever since the night of the fireworks she and Pearl had left town to lay low until it was safe to come back. After Katherine had returned Brooklyn sent word back to the vampires of her return to which Anna had sent a response:

_Brook watch your back! We will return when it's safe…._

The hunter wasn't upset with them and even sympathized with Pearl and Anna. She had come to see them as an extended family in a strange sort of way. She wondered if they knew about werewolves and started to send another text when Alaric's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"You ready?" Alaric called out from the back bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Brooklyn called out. She hoped the carnival would take her mind off the ever growing list of problems facing them. And maybe Alaric and Damon would be back on speaking terms and peace would come throughout the world she thought sarcastically. She looked over noticing he was dressed in the same blue button up shirt and khakis from when they had their first date. Brooklyn couldn't but help to smile as he stood there with a sweet grin upon his lips.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Brooklyn stood and took his outstretched hand and felt the other wrap around her waist.

"Promise me you'll try to enjoy yourself and be a normal person?"

"I'll try Ric but normal isn't in our vocabulary," Brooklyn sighed and planted a quick kiss before they headed out the door.

"I haven't been to a carnival in….I can't really remember!"

* * *

Alaric and Brooklyn strolled hand in hand through the throngs of teens and adults as the carnival was underway in full swing. He noticed the concern that had been constant in his hunter's eyes was nowhere to be seen and instead something that had been absent for way too long: happiness.

"Hey they have elephant ears around here?"

"I dunno," Alaric shrugged, "But if they don't would you settle for a funnel cake?"

"Remember the last time I had one of those things? I devoured the whole thing and almost took two of your fingers off. Though I will admit I thought you and Damon licking my fingers for all to see was such a huge turn on for me."

"Really?"

"Maybe later tonight…" Brooklyn flashed a wicked grin.

"Instead of maybe how about definitely," Alaric leaned into her ear and nipped the tender lobe.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people?"

Damon waltzed through the small gathering of cheerleaders towards the humans. Alaric tensed up and Brooklyn sensed his mood turning sour at the sight of the vampire.

"What do you want Damon? Aren't you a little old to be at high school carnival?"

"Oh about a 150 years too old," he winked.

"Ric….Damon's trying to be civil here in his own unique way," Brooklyn swooped in hoping to keep the peace. She snapped her head towards her undead lover flashing a warning glance.

"Right Damon?"

"Yep," Damon grinned, "I'm here on a little fact finding mission if you will."

"Damon…." Brooklyn shook her head, "Please don't. I know what you're up to: You're trying to get Mason to spill the beans about whatever it is he's hiding. Whatever it is you have planned it's only gonna wind up blowing up in your face."

"Brook," the vampire pushed his body against hers while running a hand down Alaric's back, "You know I wouldn't do anything foolish."

"Exactly her point," Alaric raised an eyebrow. Brooklyn noticed he wasn't exactly backing away from the vampire's touch yet he stood there attempting to be indifferent and cold.

_Ric you can't fool me….._

The tiny yet knowing smile caught Damon's eye as they both knew he wasn't totally hateful towards the vampire but remained very angry about his past actions. Damon knew he would come around eventually and could wait for Alaric to fall back into his waiting arms.

"If you two are done flexing your muscles I am getting hungry and the funnel cake stand is calling my name," Brooklyn pointed to the white trailer across the way and turned to walk away with both Alaric and Damon hurrying to catch up. The last thing either one wanted was a certain red haired hunter getting into any further trouble.

Five minutes later Brooklyn was parked on the bench finishing off the last bits of pastry and powdered sugar. Alaric waited until she started for the sugar and snatched the powdery hand eager to suck and lick the slender sweet digits. He slowly closed his eyes and took her finger between his lips. The tiny moans that rumbled in his throat made Brooklyn's heart race and mind conjure up wicked sinful thoughts. Alaric took his time and savored each digit with slow long licks. The tip of his tongue traced along the sides and front before running up along the back and pressing a tiny kiss on the pad. Brooklyn felt her face turn flush as several people who passed by caught a glimpse of their erotic little game. Alaric didn't pay heed to the curious glances and glares from others as they were envious of what he had.

"Was it good for you?" She teased with a low seductive voice. Alaric nodded and licked his lips clean before capturing her full tender lips with his.

"It was excellent," he whispered with traces of want in his voice.

"Come on," Brooklyn tossed the plate and napkin away, "Let's see what's going on inside."

* * *

The wrestling club booth had drawn in a substantial crowd as Tyler reigned as the current champion in arm wrestling. Damon lurked off in the distance watching as the younger Lockwood took another one down followed by another. Stefan spotted his brother knowing what he was up to.

"You're lurking I see," Stefan chided Damon.

"More like observing," he countered.

"More like obsessing," Brooklyn appeared behind them both. Alaric was tight by her side watching as Tyler claimed another victim.

"He has strength," Damon muttered.

"He's a triple letter athlete of course he has strength," Alaric noted with a bit of sarcasm.

"Okay you two place nice," Brooklyn sighed and looked to Stefan for help. Stefan shrugged as he watched Mason enter the ring.

"Ah enter the uncle," Damon snickered.

Mason sensed the hunter's presence and turned his head towards the group. He gave a flirty smile to Brooklyn who blushed and looked away. Damon and Alaric glared daggers at the Lockwood but Mason ignored their empty threatening stares. Stefan raised an eyebrow at his old friend wondering why she was blushing like a schoolgirl. They watched as Tyler struggled against Mason for a few moments before floundering and falling to his uncle. Mason grinned victoriously towards the hunter. Brooklyn clapped and gave a congratulatory nod.

"Who's next?" Tyler announced.

"My brother Stefan would like a shot," Damon gave his brother a gentle nudge as Brooklyn urged him on.

"Go on," she pushed his back, "show him who's boss."

Alaric closed the space behind his hunter slipping his arms around her waist in a show dominance towards Mason.

_She's mine…._

Mason merely grinned and turned his new opponent.

"My brother says you can take me on….he's wrong," Mason was confident in his strength. Stefan calmly positioned his body and waited for the bell.

"Come on Stefan!" Brooklyn cheered her friend on. She watched as he struggled and his features scrunched in slight frustration. Alaric noticed it too and wondered if Stefan was putting on a show or if something else was at play.

"I don't think he's faking," Brooklyn turned concerned as Mason smirked and slammed the vampire's arm down against the table. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's loss and shook his head with unmasked disappointment.

"You didn't put in any effort," Damon hissed.

"Actually I did," Stefan countered.

"But wait a minute…." Alaric started to say.

"He's strong but super human strong not…." Stefan paused before saying anything further.

"Come with me," Damon pulled Stefan by the arm leaving Brooklyn and Alaric alone.

"You better go Ric," Brooklyn sighed, "Find out what Damon's up to and I'll see if I can find out more about Mason."

Alaric hesitated in leaving her alone but knew if Mason was going to try anything it wouldn't be in public. Making sure that Lockwood was watching, Alaric leaned in taking his hunter in a fiercely passionate kiss and locked his hands around her hips for added emphasis. He picked up on Mason's jealousy and deepened the kiss they shared.

_Enjoy it while it lasts…_

**_Next update soon!_**


	11. Struggles

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn hung around keeping an eye on Mason as he continued his reign at the arm wrestling table. Every so often he would spin his head around and flash a sexy seductive smile her way ensuring she was still there. Brooklyn would merely wave her hand and flash a brief smile then look around for Stefan or Damon only to be met with disappointment in spotting neither.

_Now what's Damon up to?_

The hunter looked down at her phone and punched a quick text to Alaric as Mason hollered he would take one last challenger before calling it good. The hunter hoped Alaric would hurry and get back before she had to tail Mason though she knew he or Damon were not too particularly keen on.

"Brook," Stefan appeared as she prepared to go.

"Where's Damon and Ric?" She peered past his shoulder hoping to spot either one.

"They took off after Damon compelled a guy to pick a fight with Tyler."

"And you didn't stop him? Stefan someone's gonna get killed!"

"I know…." Stefan staggered, "Come on."

* * *

Alaric followed Damon as he rounded the corner and headed down the hall. His mind was swimming with thoughts of the vampire's touch against him just moments before. He knew Damon was genuinely remorseful for snapping Brooklyn's neck and that the hunter had forgiven him but the part of him, the one that hated Damon for turning Isobel, screamed not to do so. But that voice was slowly being silenced as something else had started to fill the void being left behind.

He shook his head and paused when he heard Caroline calling out to Damon. Alaric halted at the corner and listened with bated breath.

_"Hey Blondie! They let ya out?"_

_"I remember!"_

_"Remember what?"_

_"I remember everything! I remember how you manipulated me, pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories! Fed on me!"_

Alaric heard the cold anger in the girl's voice as she threw her words at Damon's face like deadly blades.

_"You're crazy!"_

_"My memory's been coming back in pieces."_

_"You can't remember! It's impossible! I mean unless you were becoming…."_

Alaric clamped a hand to his mouth as he knew what Damon was implying. Caroline was a vampire and an angry one at that. Damon had used and abused her but then again why wasn't he surprised? He only watched out for one person – himself! But there was also something good about him! Hell he had told Damon that when Elena had the meeting with Isobel at the Grill. There was something redeeming about the vampire and it showed when he was around Brooklyn. He returned his attention to the vampires as Caroline issued Katherine's little message.

_"I've got a message from Katherine: Game on."_

Alaric dared to peer around the corner catching Caroline hurl Damon across the hall and watching with a sense of vindication as his back slammed against the floor. Damon caught the shocked expression of his human lover from the corner of his eye and knew Caroline probably suspected Alaric was close by. He didn't let on about their hidden observer.

"You suck!"

Caroline turned upon her heels and strolled away. Alaric waited until she was out of sight before coming from his hiding place and dropping to assist the stunned vampire. The look of surprise moved Alaric to sympathize for the shaken vampire though getting a taste of his own medicine wasn't exactly harmful either.

"Nice move," Alaric slipped his arms under Damon's shoulders.

"I totally didn't see that coming," Damon admitted in a rare show of defeat.

"Are you alright?" Alaric's tone wasn't harsh or cold but concerned about the vampire.

"Yeah besides having a wounded pride," the vampire snarked, "You heard it all."

The last words were more of a statement than question.

"Katherine's not messing around is she?"

"Katherine is a manipulative little slut," Damon spat, "We need to find Brook before Katherine does."

"You go find Elena and I'll look for Brook," Alaric offered. Damon nodded as it would be easier to cover more ground. As the vampire turned to walk away the pressure of Alaric's hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" Damon raised an eyebrow. Alaric didn't answer and rushed towards the vampire hungering to taste the cool but soft lips. Damon was taken by surprise but didn't pull back as he too had longed for the warmth of his human's body pressed with his. The vampire melted in Alaric's arms wanting to take it further.

"I just wanted to say I don't hate you," Alaric whispered, "But I'm still mad."

"I think we can channel that anger into something better," Damon purred, "After we find Brook."

"Let's go," Alaric raced down the hall as Damon went for the outside.

* * *

Brooklyn and Stefan remained concealed in the shadows as they trailed Tyler through the parking lot. There was no sign of the carnival employee, Carter, who Damon had compelled some time prior to.

"What was Damon thinking!" Brooklyn hissed.

"He thinks by using Tyler as bait he'll get Mason to reveal his other side."

"I'm gonna kill him," Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they ducked behind some bushes seconds before Carter emerged from behind two cars. The hunter wanted to dart out there but Stefan held her back. They watched as Carter roughly ran into Tyler causing the teen to stop and become irritated.

_"Hey man watch where you're going!"_

_"You got a problem?"_

_"Yeah you walked right into me!"_

_"What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"You're kidding right?"_

Brooklyn and Stefan watched as Carter charged Tyler shoving him violently backwards. Tyler retained his balance as his anger bubbled beneath the surface.

_"You better back off…."_

Carter stood silent as Tyler stepped forward with a finger pointed in anger.

_"If you hit me again…"_

Carter struck out belting Tyler across the jaw.

"Damn it Stefan let me go!" Brooklyn struggled against the vampire's strength as Carter wrapped his arms around Tyler tackling him to the ground. Tyler fought back with a blow to the man's abs. Brooklyn continued fighting to break free as the two figures struggled and scuffled across the parking lot.

"Hey! Tyler!" Mason darted in between them shoving Tyler to his left and Carter to the right. Brooklyn ceased her struggle and observed the scene playing out before them. Mason turned to Carter and pushed the man back with a brute force.

"What the hell man?" He asked angrily. Mason reached out gripping his hand around the man's throat. Carter continued fighting back and delivered a short punch across Mason's jaw and carried on his barrage against the older Lockwood.

"Stefan…." Brooklyn whispered in a tight anxiety. Her eyes widened as Mason stumbled back then Carter lifted him up and over the back of a car setting off the alarm. Tyler rushed for Carter but the man was ready and twisted his upper body to cast Tyler aside. Brooklyn caught something out of the corner of her eye and witnessed Mason leap to his feet with the fluid grace of a gymnast over not one but two parked cars! But that wasn't what made her gasp. Both Brooklyn and Stefan couldn't believe their eyes as Mason flew up and over Carter then landing on his hands and feet.

Brooklyn gasped as the light reflected the yellow feral orbs that overpowered the cool ice blue. Stefan quickly covered her mouth but little did either one know Mason had heard Brooklyn's quiet intake. Mason eyes locked with Tyler's wide bewildered ones and creating confusion in the teen.

_"Your eyes…."_

The older Lockwood jumped up and spun around to finish off their aggressor. Carter stared in wide eyed surprise as his wild stare flashed in the dim overhead lighting. Mason lashed out striking him across the face and sending Carter to the ground. Brooklyn was breathing shallow and hard by this time as the raw power that Mason displayed had rattled her to the very core. Mason growled in frustration as his intentions were ruined and would have to wait another day.

"Come on," he helped Tyler to his feet and together they ran off before anyone came by. Stefan released Brooklyn's face and cautiously made his way towards the bewildered man. Brooklyn felt her phone vibrating and saw it was Damon.

_Get to Ric's room now_

The hunter typed a quick response and rushed to get Stefan. The vampire was already sending the man on his way when Brooklyn approached.

"We need to get to Ric's room now," her tone left no room for argument. Stefan nodded and the pair hurried towards the direction of the school unaware that Mason was watching them both.

"Why did she have to see me like that? Now she knows what I am! No matter though….I still intend to make her mine."

* * *

Alaric ran his hand up and down his face as Elena attempted to let the devastating news soak in: Caroline had been turned into a vampire compliments of Katherine. She knew Brooklyn wouldn't kill her friend but Damon was another story.

"Guys what's going on?" Brooklyn caught the trepidation on each of their faces. "Okay what is it?"

"Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire," Damon broke the silence.

"What?" Brooklyn gripped the edge of Alaric's desk. "Why?"

"Because Katherine is a conniving scheming little whore," Damon snorted, "and not to mention Caroline is her little errand girl."

"What do you think she meant by game on?" Elena asked.

"She's playing dirty and she wants us to know," Damon answered.

"But why Caroline? I mean she of all people doesn't deserve this! Her mom's a freaking hunter for crying out loud!"

Brooklyn wanted to storm out of the classroom and hunt the bitch down but common sense prevailed and restrained her from doing something dangerous.

"She must be out of her mind," Stefan carded his hands through his hair. "She probably doesn't know what's happening to her."

"Oh I think she does," Damon quipped, "All of my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her," Alaric looked over at Brooklyn who nodded in agreement.

"Yep….so we can kill her."

"No way Damon," Elena argued.

"She's right," Brooklyn added, "We should find Caroline and take it from there."

"Why are you agreeing with her Brook? Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire! Need I remind you all of a tragic little story named Vicki Donovan? We all know how this story's gonna end so let's flip to the last chapter."

"No," Brooklyn held her ground, "We are not going to kill Caroline and that is it."

Damon scoffed at his hunter's decision but the defiant stance she was taking proved Brooklyn meant business.

"Fine," Damon huffed and sulked as everyone rushed out to find the rogue vampire. He was determined to find Caroline first and put an end to the problem once and for all.

* * *

Damon picked up the trail of blood first and spied the tent stake protruding from the ground. Without hesitation he plucked the wooden spike knowing it would be suited for the job. He had lost Brooklyn and Alaric somewhere in the crowds, probably pissed off at him no doubt. But they would thank him when the loose end was tied up and they could focus on hunting Katherine down.

The vampire spotted Caroline sitting on the edge of a trailer, crying uncontrollably. Behind her sat the cooling body of the carnival employee Carter. His throat was ripped apart and clothing stained with the dark hues of crimson. A part of Damon felt pity for Caroline considering Katherine had handed down her death sentence. But he couldn't risk having half the town hunting him or Stefan down.

Caroline heard Damon's approach but didn't look up to meet his calm gaze.

"He's dead…..I killed him," she confessed with a heavy sorrow. "What's wrong with me?"

"Hey…" Damon quietly soothed her, "I can help you."

"You can?" Caroline allowed a small speck of hope trace her voice.

"Sure I can….I have to," Damon flashed a tiny smile.

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do," Damon's smile stretched into a thin knowing one. The stake was concealed behind his back as he pretended to comfort the distraught teen.

"I'm going to kill you," he admitted.

"What? No you can't! Please don't! I don't wanna die!" Caroline beseeched him.

"But you're already dead," Damon countered.

"No I'm not!" Caroline snapped.

"Fine," Damon locked her in a light embrace, "I won't."

He prepared to drive the stake into Caroline's back, lifting it inches from her spine. As he prepared to finish the job a hand shot out knocking the stake clean from Damon's hand.

"Ric?" A brief but deep flash of anger washed across the vampire's face.

Alaric separated Damon from Caroline placing her in Elena's hands. Caroline panicked at the sight of Elena mistaking her for Katherine.

"No! Stay away from me! You killed me!"

"Caroline wait," Brooklyn gently gripped her arms, "It's Elena, not Katherine."

"Why does she look like here? Why did she do this to me?" Brooklyn embraced Caroline, feeling her anguish, confusion and pain as her own.

"Because Katherine's a cold hearted bitch that's why," Brooklyn whispered bitterly. "You don't deserve this Caroline."

She looked to Stefan and Elena allowing them to escort her to the bathroom.

"She has to die you know," Damon hollered.

"Not tonight," Stefan secured an arm around her waist anxious to get Caroline away.

"Oh yes she does," Damon snatched the stake and sped towards his brother. Brooklyn immediately picked up on the vampire's senses and lunged towards Caroline. The hunter shielded Caroline's body as Damon came within millimeters of plunging the stake into her heart. Her heart raced as her steel grey eyes pleaded with him not to do. Alaric felt his heart stop as he watched his hunter and vampire were embroiled in a heated standoff of wills. He couldn't stand to see either one like this!

"Damon please…." She implored him, "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Damon," Alaric pleaded with him, "Caroline still has some good inside of her. She can be helped. Stefan can show her! I once said there was some good still inside of you Damon….Please don't prove me wrong."

Damon saw the hardness in his eyes soften around the edges as he slowly backed down and took Brooklyn's hand in his.

"Fine," the vampire pointed Elena and Stefan, "Whatever happens…..the blood is on your hands."

Stefan turned to lead Caroline away and came face to face with Bonnie.

"Damn it," Brooklyn muttered, "This night keeps getting better and better."

**Uh oh...**


	12. Flames

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Caroline?" Bonnie stood and stared at her best friend. Caroline's face was smeared with fresh blood driving home the cold reality for the witch.

"No….You…No it can't be!" She turned her head and caught the sight of Carter's body. She rushed towards Caroline and grasped her arm. The cold sensation gripped her body and filled every fiber of her being.

"Bonnie?" Caroline sputtered. "Bonnie…."

Bonnie brushed past her best friend and leaned over the trailer and felt sorrow over the innocent blood that had been shed. Grief washed over her as Bonnie felt herself losing control and quietly broke down at the end of innocence. Stefan rushed Caroline towards the bathroom leaving Elena to comfort her distressed friend.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie gritted through her tears.

"Don't pout about it," Damon said callously, "We got a body to bury."

Bonnie glared at the vampire placing the blame entirely on him. Brooklyn and Alaric felt the rage burning like a searing hot flame from the unstable teen and rushed towards Damon before Bonnie lashed out.

"Damon," Brooklyn raced towards him but Bonnie was too fast. The vampire gripped his head and collapsed to his knees as the pain stabbed through him like a thousand daggers.

"Bonnie stop it!" Brooklyn shouted. Bonnie ignored the hunter and turned a part of her rage on Brooklyn. She felt that Brooklyn was partly to blame for after all she had gotten involved with the vampire and should've kept him under control. The hunter wailed in pain and curled up into a tight ball as her body felt as if it had been set ablaze. The heat radiated off her skin and face bringing such suffering Brooklyn surely thought she would die. Alaric raced towards them but Bonnie was ready for the teacher and hurled him to the grass as the hose unwound from its resting place.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena cried out.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," she warned them. Alaric couldn't move as he was pinned to the cool damp blades. He could only watch as Bonnie carried out her fury on the vampire and hunter.

"It wasn't his fault!" Brooklyn shouted through the searing pain.

"Everything that happens is his fault! I warned you Brooklyn!"

The water turned on creating a perfect circle around the pair. Damon looked up as flames erupted and fanned towards them.

"Bonnie what are you doing!" Elena watched in horror as the flames licked the vampire's legs and Damon wailed in pain. He rolled and smacked his legs but the flames only grew. Brooklyn snapped from the hold Bonnie had on her and covered her body across the vampire's legs. She cried in unbearable pain as the heat and flames scorched her body and ripped through her clothing. Alaric felt the pressure lifting off his chest and immediately rushed to their aid. Brooklyn continued crying out as Damon fought to kill the flames. Alaric felt his heart pounding as his skin prickled from the physical pain Brooklyn was bearing. His skin turned red though he couldn't see it but the pain was morphing into something bordering on unbearable.

Alaric thought fast and ripped his jacket off hoping it would cease the flames. Brooklyn felt something cover her upper body but it was the last thing she could remember. The agony and suffering was more than her mortal being could withstand and the hunter sensed her world turning black. The last thing she heard was Alaric and Damon calling out for her.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Stefan was leaning against the wall.

"She's resting," Alaric nodded and took a seat. Brooklyn had not moved since being brought back to Alaric's home, though no one expected her to wake up right away. After Elena had stopped Bonnie from killing both hunter and vampire, Stefan had fed his friend his blood in an effort to heal the burns that scorched her upper and lower torso. The vile stench of burned skin and flesh was nauseating to everyone close by and luckily didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Damon stayed with the human, watching over her as she healed. What little first aid skills he had acquired from battle turned out to be crucial and possibly even saved Brooklyn's life. The bandages remained clean with no signs of oozing or blood breaking through. Alaric had left to make coffee allowing the vampire to take watch. It had been nearly a day since Bonnie's attempt at judge jury and executioner almost cost the hunter her life and the teen had dared not showed her face.

"Here," Alaric placed a cup on the stand and sat down beside the vampire.

"She almost died," Damon sounded shocked. "She almost died saving me."

"Brook sees something good in you Damon," Alaric tilted his head sideways to look at the vampire.

"But I snapped her neck."

"And she forgave you," Alaric sharply interrupted. "Look Damon you may not want to admit it to yourself but deep down beneath that snarky arrogant mask you wear there's that part of you that screams to love and be loved."

"So what you're Dr. Phil now?"

Alaric chuckled and shook his head. "See there you go. You lash out with sarcasm and don a mask of stone whenever someone says something good about you."

Damon merely snorted and kept his attention on the still form beneath the comforter and sheets. He left her shirt off to allow for the injuries to heal without obstruction. Vivid memories of gangrene and scorched flesh spilled into his mind as the heavy pungent odor of death and burned skin overpowered his senses. The vampire leaned over to brush aside a few loose strands of copper and glided his fingers across her soft cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with sorrow in his voice.

"You shouldn't be," Alaric responded. He twisted around and caught Damon's face in his hands. The vampire was caught off guard as the cool blue pools were locked in surprise from the sudden gesture.

"We are going to get through this together- all three of us! Brooklyn loves you Damon and nothing will change that! Not Katherine, not Mason or even Stefan will change the way she feels about you. If her actions didn't tell you that then you're blind."

Damon wasn't sure where this iron will of Alaric's was coming from but he was finding it rather alluring coming off of him. The weight of the human's stare shot directly though his soul exposing more of the vulnerable side he had succeeded in keeping concealed for so long. Alaric watched the struggle within the two perfect sapphires and knew Damon was gripping with the reality that there were people who genuinely cared for and loved him.

_Katherine really fucked with his head…_

The words echoed sadly in Alaric's mind. Damon was so damned stubborn sometimes!

"Damon…." Brooklyn quietly stirred. "Ric…."

"We're here," Alaric leapt up then eased on the edge of the bed. Damon remained in the chair but pushed closer to sweep her hand in his.

"Flames…." She slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath as Alaric and Damon stayed patiently by her side.

"No," Alaric whispered, "They're out. Damon's alright."

"Bonnie….so angry…."

"Elena stopped her," Alaric stroked the side of her face as the hunter continued to come around.

"Not your fault," she peered through half groggy eyes at Damon. "Katherine….."

"Shhhh," Alaric gently pressed his finger upon her lips. "You need to rest."

"No," she shook her head, "Need to hunt her down."

"Brook," Damon spoke up with a stern but even tone, "You were badly burned trying to save me and your body is weak. You're lucky you don't have an infection."

"Hurts…" her face contorted to reflect the pain that lingered in her being. Damon looked to Alaric who simply nodded in silence and bit down on his wrist creating a small flow of thick lifesaving crimson.

"Here Brook," she gently gripped the back of his wrist and guided the open wound towards her parted lips. Damon found it slightly erotic the way her tongue probed the puncture wound to seek the richness within. Her eyes were closed as tiny groans slipped between her lips, a subtle sign of the hunter's secret craving. Brooklyn remained latched to Damon's wrist for several moments, knowing both men were a little turned on by what they witnessed.

"Enough," Damon gently pulled away. Brooklyn yawned and slid deeper beneath the blankets as a heavy feeling overcame her and lulled back to a gentle slumber.

"How much longer will it be until Brook's healed?"

"Not sure," Damon shook his head.

Alaric merely nodded and kissed the hunter lightly on the lips. Damon followed Alaric's actions and together they left Brooklyn alone to heal.

"Why did Bonnie do that?"

"Because according to Bonnie everything that's happened is my fault," Damon didn't hold back the sarcasm.

"But Katherine turned Caroline," Alaric shook his head in disbelief.

"Doesn't matter with her," Damon answered, "She holds me accountable for her Grams' death as I did want the tomb open to which she helped open and in the process drained her internal battery."

"Nice way of putting it," Stefan quipped.

"What? Did you want me to say she keeled over or dropped dead?"

"Never mind," Stefan shook his head, "You made your point Damon. Now let's focus on what Katherine is plotting and find out what's going on with the Lockwoods."

"Ah finally," Damon clapped his hands together, "We move on to something bigger and better!"

"But we go back to the big question: What is it they're hiding?"

"Ric," Stefan looked in his direction, "You once said Isobel researched the history of Mystic Falls. Did she have any books or journals that she may have left behind?"

Alaric sat and thought for a moment before answering. He had forgotten about Isobel's office back at Duke and since she was considered missing by the university perhaps her collection of research had been left untouched.

"I would have to check into it but I believer her research is still there."

"I'm sure Elena would want to go with you considering Isobel…."

Alaric shook his head and gently waved a hand dismissing Stefan's reservations.

"I'm over her," he announced without hesitation, "You don't have to tip toe around me when it comes to her."

"Well in that case I say we take a little trip down memory lane then hmmm?" Damon stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"What about Brook?" Alaric cast his eyes down the hall towards the bedroom.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Stefan assured him.

"Little brother the babysitter," Damon snickered. Stefan fired a cold look but it didn't dampen Damon's sense of humor.

"Damon," Alaric gently warned him.

"Oh Ric relax," the vampire slid a hand across the back of his shoulders. Alaric felt a chill run down his spine in response to Damon's touch. The vampire smiled at the human's reaction but knew there was a time and place to act upon those feelings.

"I can't," Alaric sighed, "Not until Katherine's fucking head is on a silver platter and her body is burning like the flames of Hell!"

"Wow," Damon paused behind him, "Tell us how you really feel."

"No he's right," Stefan added, "With Katherine back she will come after Brook and Elena and you know that is just the beginning. She already turned Caroline and who knows what else she's plotting?"

"Which means she stays here," Damon looked pointedly at his brother, "Katherine can't come in because she hasn't been invited….Got it?"

"I think Stefan got the message," Alaric interrupted before the two started fighting. "So before you two start another round of sibling rivalry…."

"Alright alright," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Alaric softened his tone.

"Why don't you go make the call Ric? Damon can stay here with you."

"But what about you? Katherine made it rather clear she was after you," Alaric expressed concern for the younger Salvatore for he had come to see Stefan as a friend.

"I'll be fine," Stefan dismissed his concerns.

"Ah yes my brave little brother," Damon chuckled.

"Damon," Alaric warned the vampire again and shot a glance towards his undead lover.

"Such a buzzkill," the vampire grumbled and started back down the hall.

* * *

Damon drew back the sheets and gently pulled aside the bandages from his hunter's skin. Where deep angry crimson was once swept over her skin was gone and replaced by a deep rose hue. A few blisters were still remaining but the vampire knew they would subside with time. His blood continued to work through her body and heal the damaged flesh. The fire had penetrated through Brooklyn's upper torso leaving no layer or inch of skin unaffected by its searing touch.

He quickly replaced the tape and gauze then peeled away his clothing before crawling in beside her. His sharp hearing picked up the soft treading of Alaric's footsteps as he approached to join them both. Through the darkness Damon caught the soulful expression that was captured in Alaric's eyes. He had slowly begun to come around through allowing the subtle touches and looks Damon would cast in his direction. The vampire could hear Alaric's heartbeat pick up the closer he drew towards the pair though Alaric did his best to display a cool calm exterior.

Damon masked his sly grin as he watched Alaric strip down to his boxers before climbing in the other side.

As the trio slept in a comfortable silence, Brooklyn was visited by images of the blue eyed platinum blonde vampire…..

**Many many many apologies for this overdue update! I had company in town and work and martial arts kept me busy**


	13. Realizations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The next morning Brooklyn's eyes began to flutter as the welcome light of the sun streamed through the windows. The burning pain that was present the night before had vanished leaving nothing more than a calm warming feeling in its wake. Her mind was hazy and swimming in a fog of confusion as she slowly sat up. The hunter looked down to find her upper body naked save for several large pieces of gauze placed strategically across the front. She slowly started peeling away the tape and gauze when a chiding voice jolted her from her train of thought.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn's head shot up as Alaric leaned against the door. He caught the deer in the headlight look flashing in her eyes as he crossed towards the bed.

"I'm feeling better," she defended her actions but Alaric wasn't going to have her hurting herself any further. He set the mug down on the stand and helped to peel away the tape, catching the perfectly healed skin that lay concealed beneath.

"What?" Brooklyn started to panic but Alaric said nothing and continued pulling away the bandages until cool air rushed over her exposed upper body.

"Nothing…..nothing at all….." he whispered before leaning in to lightly but sweetly kiss her lips.

"Ric what happened? I don't remember…."

Alaric sighed unsure what to tell Brooklyn. But he took a deep breath and slowly recalled how she risked her own life to save Damon from a fiery death. Brooklyn's expression darkened at the mention of Bonnie's name but Alaric quickly intervened.

"Brook….I know you two don't see eye to eye…."

"Ric she tried to kill Damon! She tried to kill me!"

"And Elena stopped her before she could turn almost into did."

"That girl has serious issues," Brooklyn growled. Alaric couldn't but help to chuckle before retrieving one of his shirts for her to wear.

"Thanks," she flung the old Duke University shirt over her head. It was a bit baggy but comfortable. "So where's Damon?"

"Went back to the boarding house," Alaric shrugged, "Said he wanted me to head over there here in a bit."

"Well you know you're not going alone," Brooklyn started to sit up and out of bed.

* * *

Damon grinned when he saw his hunter walking up the path hand in hand with Alaric, stronger than ever. Stefan watched his brother hurry towards the door then traded knowing glances with Elena.

"Ric," Damon greeted Alaric. As Alaric started to step inside, Damon snatched his face firmly in his hands and wrapped his lips tightly around the human's. Though he wouldn't admit it, the human missed feeling the cool skillful lips pressed fiercely to his. Alaric was stunned at first but quickly melted into the vampire's welcoming embrace. Brooklyn shook her head at Damon's blatant display while Stefan and Elena merely looked away.

_Yep things are slowly coming around…._

Damon released the dazed but otherwise serene human and spun around to greet his hunter capturing her body within his strong arms.

"I'm better now," she smiled upward.

"I know," Damon leaned down anxious to taste her full pouty lips. Brooklyn sensed the need attempting to be kindled within the vampire's psyche but also knew there was a time and place for such things. Damon growled at the feeling of her pulling away but quelled his irritation.

"Did you two want anything to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in coffee?"

"No thanks," Alaric flashed short smile.

"So Alaric did you find anything out?" Stefan looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Well Isobel's research and office were left alone as she is still considered to be part of the faculty."

"So what exactly did she research?" Elena asked point blank. "We know she was digging into the history of Mystic Falls."

"We were hoping you can shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan added.

"Well Isobel's research was rooted in folklore and legend. Most of which I thought was fiction," Alaric's eyes shifted to Damon, "until now."

"Yes let's not forget that amazing vampire story," Damon teased. Brooklyn looked over in the vampire's direction and narrowed her eyes.

"Isobel researched vampires. Did she research anything else?" Elena continued to ask.

"The lycanthropes," Alaric exhaled in one short breath.

"You mean like werewolves?"

"No way! Impossible! Way too Lon Cheney," Damon waved aside the notion but knew deep down it made perfect sense. The device affected Tyler and the mayor and then dear Uncle Mason had displayed some unnatural behavior the night of the carnival.

"Is it?" Stefan turned facing Damon. Alaric noticed Brooklyn was being very quiet and wondered what was wrong with her.

"I've been around for oh 166 years and I have yet to come across one! So if there are werewolves then where are they!"

"They're real Damon," Brooklyn finally spoke up.

"And you know this because…." Damon waved his hands around.

"I've crossed paths with several," the hunter quietly confessed and sunk deeper in the couch.

"Brook why didn't you say this before?" Stefan could see she was hesitant to answer.

"I thought their days were numbered to be honest," she shrugged. "It's rare to cross paths with one but I'm sure everyone has at some point only didn't know it. The last time I saw one was when I was 16 for crying out loud!"

"If werewolves exist then this is so not good," Damon pushed up out of his chair and paced around the room.

"Because Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Cheney and that little Tyler punk is Lon Cheney Jr. and that leaves Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is screwed!"

"Which is why the road trip to Duke is going to shed some light on things," Brooklyn leapt up. "Look I know the whole werewolf thing is hard to digest Damon but deep down you know it's probably true."

Damon felt her hand resting on his shoulder and tugging at him to turn around. Brooklyn nodded and led him back to where the others sat.

"Why don't you guys go to Duke and I can stay here with Stefan?"

"No," Alaric shook his head. "Mason isn't coming anywhere near you."

"He won't," Stefan reassured him. "Mason isn't stupid enough to pull anything if Brook's in public."

"I still don't like it," Alaric shook his head. The thought of Lockwood even daring to lay his hands on Brooklyn made him bristle like sharp silver spikes.

"You will be back later in the night right? So it's a few hours."

"Still," Alaric was hesitant.

"Damon," she turned to the vampire looking for help.

"Come on Ric, a little road trip with me isn't that bad is it?" Damon waggled his eyebrows and smirked in that sexy way that made Alaric's heart race. Brooklyn suppressed a smirk of her own as she observed Alaric squirming in his seat.

_Ric you never could say no to Damon for long….._

"Fine," he relented though he wasn't really upset about the idea. He hated being away from Damon and after sensing the vampire's remorse and guilt, Alaric decided perhaps he should give his undead lover another chance. Damon had succeeded in reaching within his soul and refused to release the deep seated hold over him. Brooklyn knew this trip was desperately needed for it would help her vampire and hunter get closer once again.

* * *

Brooklyn stood by as Alaric finished loading up the Escalade. She felt his reservations about everything including leaving her behind.

"Ric I'll be fine," Brooklyn gently reassured him. "Now you Damon and Elena head down to Duke and get what you can okay? Besides I think Caroline needs all the friends she can get right now."

Elena smiled with a deep appreciation. Brooklyn had been nothing short of supportive and understanding of everything that had occurred. She had heard about the hunter standing up to Bonnie and holding her ground and secretly was happy someone knocked the teen down a few pegs.

"And I'll keep an eye on Jeremy too," she added as though she was reading Elena's mind.

"Thanks," Elena quickly embraced the hunter.

"Okay kids are we ready to go?" Damon asked in a chipper tone.

"Make sure these two behave," Elena nodded and laughed as she hopped in the back. Damon reached over and kissed the hunter goodbye.

"You behave," she admonished the vampire.

"I'm always on my best behavior," Damon feigned hurt.

"Right," Brooklyn didn't buy his act and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Alaric hurried over to where the hunter stood and swept her up off the ground. He held her close then gently let her back down but not before capturing her lips in a warm sweet kiss.

"We'll be back," he promised.

"I know," she sighed and slid from his embrace. Stefan and Brooklyn watched as the Escalade pulled away and out of sight before deciding to talk.

"I can go with you to Caroline's. I understand Bonnie is going to help craft a ring for her," Brooklyn paused then continued, "Though I'm sure she's gonna let everyone know her displeasure over it. You know she really needs to wake up smell the coffee ya know?"

"I know Brook but at least she's willing to help," Stefan followed her towards the Charger and together drove to Caroline's.

* * *

Bonnie gave Brooklyn a cool reception when she entered Caroline's room. The hunter wasn't expecting anything less from her and sensed she wasn't too thrilled at Stefan's presence either.

Caroline was seated cross legged on her bed staring at the large ring between her fingers.

"So let me get this straight: I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?"

"If you don't want it," Bonnie started to say but was cut off by Stefan.

"She wants it," he reaffirmed. Caroline pouted as Bonnie flipped through the pages of her grandmother's book.

"Now here's the part where I explain the rules," Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Bonnie's choice of wording.

_Rules my ass….._

"The witch who casts the spell also has the power to de-spell the ring. So if you hurt anyone…"

"She's not going to hurt anyone Bonnie," Brooklyn tensed up. "She's not like Katherine."

"She's a vampire Brooklyn," the witch snapped back. "The urge to kill will always be with her! It's in her nature now."

"Gee Bonnie why don't you just drive a stake through her heart right here and now! You know with a best friend like you who needs enemies?"

"Brook," Stefan cautioned his friend.

"No Stefan," Brooklyn shook her head in anger, "Bonnie has some serious audacity to stand here and threaten Caroline while she should be shifting all that teenage angst and turmoil towards Katherine. She's the one who did this to Caroline!"

"I can't ignore what happened Brooklyn. I have to know that the Caroline I know is still inside there somewhere."

"Wow," Brooklyn couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You have some nerve Bonnie. Did you forget that all aspects of a person's personality, both good and bad, are amplified? The things that are good about Caroline are still in there. You need to take off your blinkers and see that."

Bonnie didn't say anything to the hunter and turned towards the window.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline beseeched her friend.

"He's still dead," Bonnie's voice was cold and uncaring. Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to knock Bonnie down about 20 more pegs. She was being callous towards her friend when her fate wasn't even decided by her own hand!

"Brook don't even think about it," Stefan glanced in the hunter's direction.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she muttered. Caroline had a hurt expression on her face and the hunter picked up on her guilt and deep remorse.

"Hey," she sat down beside Caroline and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright. Stefan will help you and Elena will be there and even me. You can beat this. You are strong enough to keep the darkness at bay."

"You think so?" Caroline seemed uncertain.

Brooklyn nodded confidently. "Yeah I think so. I have met many a vampire and most blend in with humans and feed from blood banks." Brooklyn paused before adding, "Someday I'll tell you about Jackson."

Stefan caught the hint of sorrow at the mention of the deceased vampire's name. Only he knew of Brooklyn's heartache over his death in Detroit and realized by offering to tell Caroline about him that her soul was finally healing.

Bonnie finished the spell and held out the ring for Caroline to take.

"Nothing witchy happened," she joked. "No flickering lights or strange winds. Have you done this before? I mean how do I know this will work?"

Brooklyn snorted in a failed attempt to suppress a laugh earning a look from Stefan and Bonnie.

"Caroline," Stefan said in a cautionary tone. Bonnie crossed the room and ripped the curtains open causing Caroline to yelp but it quickly dawned on the blonde she wasn't turning into a pile of ash and smoke.

"She's all yours," Bonnie noted before heading out.

"How do you not wanna kill her?" Brooklyn hitched a thumb over her shoulder.

"Brook," Stefan warned the hunter.

"What? She only tried killing Damon and I and shows not one ounce or remorse over it. Then she acts all holier than thou towards Caroline."

"I know but still," Stefan stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Witches," Brooklyn spat out and flung her hands up in frustration.

**Okay next update soon...**


	14. Identity

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Brooklyn thank you for coming over," Carol closed the door behind them.

"Thanks," Brooklyn looked around the front part of the manor. "But I'm not sure why you called me though."

Mrs. Lockwood circled around to face the confused hunter. With Damon spearheading the Council someone else had to take up the responsibility of continuing surveillance and Brooklyn Ravenwood was the perfect candidate.

"Since I have assumed Richard's duties as interim mayor and Damon filling my position with the Council, we need someone to execute the task of being the town sentinel in a manner of speaking."

"You want me to be the muscle in a manner of speaking," Brooklyn knew where this was going.

"I understand you are a hunter of unnatural things with vampires being one of them and with your skill and knowledge I see no one else who could successfully complete such an undertaking."

Brooklyn knew Carol Lockwood wasn't her biggest fan for after all she was viewed as competition in the beginning for Damon's affections. But now the hunter sensed a shift in her state of mind, especially now after the mayor's unnatural death. At that moment Brooklyn could see the widow Lockwood came to her as an ally and not an enemy.

"Well of course I would accept," Carol smiled gratefully at her acquiescence.

"Excellent," Carol led her towards the study, "I can take you over to the Founder's Hall later if you like so you can read up on things."

"Thank you," Brooklyn accepted the cup and saucer. Just then Mason breezed through the door, breathing hard from his morning run. Brooklyn didn't have to glance over her shoulder to know it was him- his presence alone was enough to alert her. Mason plucked his earbuds out and caught sight of the hunter seated in the study.

_Well look who's here….._

He was about to enter when Carol came into view from the right. Immediately Mason shirked away undetected by the later as the doors were gently closed.

"Mason doesn't believe in the Council and never desired to be a part of it so he doesn't need to hear us," Carol took her seat across from Brooklyn. The hunter noticed how poised she was and the manner to which Carol held herself around others.

_Definitely brought up on the higher rungs of society's ladder….._

"So where we?" She smiled.

"You were discussing the Founder's Hall."

"Yes of course! Everything on the history of the town is located there though the private collections are kept under lock and key."

"You mean the journals discussing vampires and things that go bump in the night," Brooklyn knew there was no need to be discreet. Carol nodded and looked away. The mention of the word vampire struck a deep chord within her for it was a "rogue vampire" that killed her husband.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…."

Carol shot up a hand and quickly shook her head, "No it's quite alright. This is why I asked you here. I want you to seek out and destroy any vampires in Mystic Falls."

Brooklyn felt her heart drop at the Carol's words. If she found out Damon and Stefan were vampires and that Brooklyn was allies with both and lovers with one she was certain it would spell their demise.

"Of course," Brooklyn acknowledged, "I will speak with Damon and the sheriff."

"Wonderful," Carol grinned.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet over there," Damon looked sideways at Alaric.

"Just thinking," he exhaled.

"Really now?" The vampire purred. "Care to divulge just what those little thoughts swimming around are now?"

Alaric rolled his head to the right and cast a warning stare at Damon. Damon grinned widely knowing what telltale glare meant. Elena was looking down at her phone reading the text she received from Stefan.

_Things are quiet here…..Going to help Caroline hunt. Come home safely. Love you._

She smiled at the last part and hurriedly responded blocking out the banter between Alaric and Damon.

"You know the last time Brooklyn gave me that same look I got laid," the vampire playfully taunted Alaric. Alaric tried hard to keep the smirk from creeping up upon his mouth but failed miserably as the thin smile became obvious. Damon observed his mood finally start to lighten up and the ride wasn't so awkward any longer.

* * *

Brooklyn slid in her car and slipped the key in the ignition when a loud bang on the window startled her.

"You got a minute?" Mason looked back from the other side. The hunter narrowed her eyes and lowered the window.

"You scared the Hell out of me," irritation laced Brooklyn's voice. "You could've knocked you know."

"Sorry," Mason sheepishly grinned, "Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat."

Brooklyn averted her eyes away from Mason and weighed her options. She could flatly turn him down and kill any chance of finding out if he's a werewolf or not or say yes and get that much closer to learning the truth.

"So you interested?" Her sharp ears picked up on anticipation in his words.

"Get in," Mason darted around the front and eased his larger frame beside the hunter. He couldn't believe his luck!

"So where's Damon and Alaric?" He was careful in choosing his words and tone.

"They had something to take care of," Brooklyn cryptically answered as they pulled out the drive and headed into town.

* * *

The Escalade pulled alongside the curb as the imposing stone building loomed overhead. Alaric shuddered as he once again laid eyes upon the familiar structure. He had vowed to never come back after learning about Isobel's fate yet there he was standing before his old friend once again.

"Ric are you alright?" Damon caught the uneasiness looming in Alaric's eyes.

"Yeah," he quickly shook his initial fears aside, "Come on."

Elena motioned to Damon with her eyes to go ahead while she grabbed her bag and slid from the back.

"Isobel's office is located in the anthropology department," Alaric called out over his shoulder, "given most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore."

"If only people knew," Damon said wistfully as they crossed the front waiting area and made a sharp right towards the anthropology department. A young woman of about 25 was sifting through a filing cabinet when the trio caught sight of her. She was thin with long reddish brown hair and clear milky skin.

"Excuse me," Alaric broke the heavy silence, "My name's Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

The woman's head snapped up and instantly she smiled at the sight of the teacher.

"Oh yes of course," she slammed the drawer shut and hurried to greet him with hand outstretched.

"I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant of comparative folklore," she introduced herself. Damon tensed as he watched Vanessa subtly flirt with Alaric.

_She is so lucky Brook's not here!_

Vanessa did a double take on Damon and Elena though Alaric picked up something that spiked in the woman but just as rapidly vanished.

"Let me get the key," Vanessa spun around the desk and fished out a ring of keys. "I was one of Isobel's students. I'm a grad student now but she was so brilliant! She was the reason why I went into folklore in the first place."

Alaric grimaced as Vanessa continued to sing praises about his undead former spouse. Damon wanted nothing more than to tell her to shut up though he knew if a certain hunter was there that it wouldn't be an afterthought- Brooklyn would've told the astute girl to shut her mouth but in a more colorful variety of wording.

Vanessa paused and clearly saw the pained expression painted across Alaric's face.

"I'm sorry to ask but has there been anything new?"

"No," Alaric's voice was husky and thick.

Vanessa felt the tension growing and turned towards the thick brown door off to her immediate right.

"Well her office is right in here," her fingers sought out the key without so much as her eyes even glancing at the jumbled mess of metal and brass and expertly turned the lock and pushed the door open. A musty stale scent instantly greeted the newcomers and irritated Damon's sensitive nose.

"I take it no one has dusted in say oh over a century," the vampire noted sarcastically.

"The staff hasn't touched anything in Isobel's office seeing as she's still missing," Vanessa answered. Alaric carefully and methodically took in the sights and scents of the spacious room. Tiny skulls were randomly placed on shelves and books while texts lined the walls from ceiling to floor. Elena was inwardly amazed at the vast amounts of research her birth mother had compiled in such a short time. She knew Brooklyn would go crazy in a place like this and missed having her there.

"If you'll excuse me I need to take care of something," Vanessa excused herself but not before adding, "Feel free to look around though."

Alaric ran his fingers across the smooth polished Teak wood before stopping to look through the papers and files still waiting for Isobel's return. They were nothing related to Mystic Falls or vampires but rather Japanese folklore and Aztec folklore.

Damon had decided to investigate the tokens and talismans displayed by the window and frowned as he wasn't familiar with the particular items before him. The vampire realized that Brooklyn would know seeing as how she was a walking encyclopedia of the paranormal.

_My red headed nerd…._

The vampire chuckled with fondness

As he remained engrossed in the curious items, Vanessa had slipped in with the ease of a sniper. She held a crossbow firmly in her arms with the arrow trained on Elena. The teen spun around and gasped at the sight alerting Alaric and Damon to the grad student's presence. Vanessa took aim with eyes hard and cold and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Damon reacted and shielded Elena from what would have been her death. The vampire growled in agony as the wooden stake ripped through skin and muscle until it was embedded halfway through his shoulder.

Alaric charged Vanessa and slammed the smaller frame violently against the door. His forearm was pressed tightly against her throat as she struggled against her stronger foe.

"Let me go!" She snarled and fought against Alaric but he remained steadfast and kept her secure between his body and door.

Damon gripped the edge of the desk as the wood burned against his unholy skin and flesh.

"Elena would you please take it out?" He gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes. "Just pull it out Elena….I can't reach it myself so just pull the damn thing out…."

Elena pressed one hand on Damon's back as the other pulled on the arrow.

"It hurts," Damon hissed causing Elena to roll her eyes. She gripped the slender shaft and pulled up and towards her that elicited a deep hiss of pain from the vampire. Damon felt the cursed projectile ripping through the wound and out his body freeing him from the agonizing constraint.

"Oh that bitch is dead!"

"Uh no you're not killing her," Elena blocked his path.

"Watch me," Damon dared her to take another step.

"If you do I have a feeling Brooklyn might be a little upset with you."

"Nah," he brushed her warning aside with a slight hint of arrogance.

"Fine," Elena huffed and hurried into the next room where Alaric was shoving a highly agitated Vanessa in an overstuffed chair.

"Look I freaked out okay? Katherine Pierce is dead and Damon Salvatore died in 1864! I read Isobel's research….It isn't possible!"

Alaric sat on the edge of the desk, holding a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"If you read Isobel's research as you just said then you will know that it is very possible."

"No," Vanessa shook her head, "It was all town folklore and legend and nothing more!"

"Oh but if only it were just that," Damon snickered from the door.

"I'm not Katherine," Elena stepped towards the grad student. "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendent of Katherine."

Alaric nodded his head back and forth to confirm Elena's words. Damon grinned as he leered at the young woman.

**Gang I am sooooooo sorry for the way overdue update! RL got in the way... Forgiveness please?**


	15. Motives

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone else but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn nervously played with her phone as they waited for their order. Mason raised an eyebrow as he watched the hunter continue to fidget.

"Is everything alright?"

Brooklyn slowly looked up and flashed a brief smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah…." She drawled. Mason knew she was keeping something back but continued playing his charade of ignorance. He couldn't let her on to the fact he knew about the hunter's relationship with Damon and Alaric.

"You just seem rather…..out of it I guess," Mason carefully gauged her reaction and was inwardly pleased when she didn't snap back.

"Just a lot on my mind I guess….."

Mason didn't speak and the opportunity quickly passed as the server returned with their meals. The food up here wasn't anything like back in Florida but had its own unique charm and appeal. Brooklyn had developed a taste for the Mystic Burger and had been teased by Damon and Alaric about her burgeoning addiction for them.

The hunter happily dove into the first juicy bites, oblivious to Mason's phone vibrating quietly on the table. With a sharp snap of his wrist, Mason scooped it up and caught the text message waiting for his response.

_Have you found it yet?_

Mason knew it was from Katherine but didn't respond right away as he was enjoying the time he was spending with Brooklyn. He took a moment to study her strong yet distinctly feminine features, watching as she carefully observed her environment much like a wolf would in the wild. Her eyes were a dark turbulent shade of grey as layers of copper were restrained with a single band on the back of her head.

_Katherine promised I would get what I wanted if I get the moonstone and Brooklyn is who I want….._

Thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her danced across his mind threatening to drive him mad with lust and hunger. But quickly Mason suppressed such wicked desires as he knew one or rather two things stood between him and what his heart desired the most: Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore.

As he slowly made his way through the pile of chicken condiments and bread, Mason's phone went off again and he didn't have to see who was vying for his attention.

_You were supposed to be here an hour ago!_

Mason snorted at Katherine's demanding demeanor and wasn't in a rush to be at her beck and call. As long as the moonstone was somewhere safe, Katherine had no power over him; or so he thought. Mason suspected Tyler may know the whereabouts of the stone but for now would have to continue searching on his own. Every since she came across him in Florida with the promise of breaking the curse of the moon and finding the one who would be his match in every way, Mason had formed an uneasy partnership with the vampire.

"You know there's a full moon tonight," Brooklyn said in passing as she took a drink.

"Really?" Mason had forgotten about the lunar event and knew Tyler had taken his friends out to the swimming hole on the old Lockwood property. He finished the last of his sandwich and few remaining fries, ignoring the greasy burning sensation from the seasoned strips and chased it with his tea. Brooklyn had caught the shift in is mood but said nothing as she took the last few bites of her food and calmly looked at Mason.

"Are you okay? You seem to be distracted."

"Oh I just thought of something," Mason smiled reassuringly, "Nothing serious."

Brooklyn merely nodded and motioned for the check. The server arrived with hand extended but it was Mason who snatched the thin slip before Brooklyn could react.

"I'll buy," he said with a flirty smile and short wink that made the hunter look away at the floor.

Mason watched the faint traces of pink adorn Brooklyn's face knowing he was gradually breaking down her defenses. Soon he would kick up the next part of his plan…..

"You know you don't have to," Brooklyn protested. "But I want to," Mason cut her off and slid his hand across the table seeking hers.

"I don't have too many people I can call my friend and you're the only one I can say that about."

"Thanks," Brooklyn grinned.

"But I would love to do this again with you so I was wondering….."

"I don't see why not," Brooklyn sensed an opportunity, "There's nothing wrong in two friends hanging out together."

"Nope," Mason smiled a little wider.

* * *

Elena flipped through Isobel's research finding her frustrations growing with each turned page. There wasn't anything that the pages contained that the trio didn't already know.

"Find anything?" Damon crept up behind her.

"No," Elena sighed loudly.

"Well maybe if you ask me really nicely I can tell you what I know…."

"Damon knock it off," she snapped. "If you know something then say it because if not then leave me alone."

"Oooooh touchy," Damon snickered and strolled away.

Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon as he searched through an old sketchbook that was a blend of drawing and words. Damon wasn't being much of any help as he continued to irritate Elena. Why she hadn't tried to stake him through the heart was beyond him but it was probably because of Stefan.

His sharp dark eyes remained trained to the thin leaf like pages, careful not to allow for the slightest tear. As he made it midway through the book, something caught his eye and Alaric paused on the image.

"Hey guys," he twisted the book around for Elena and Damon to see. He tapped at the picture as he passed the book off to Vanessa.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but this covers the lesser known legends. Look," she pointed at the picture, "this covers everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to the Yee Naaldlooshii of the Navajo. But this little gem talks about the the curse of the moon."

"This is Native American," Alaric noted. Vanessa nodded and added, "Aztec to be more specific. The short version is 600 years ago vampires and werewolves terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible until a shaman placed a curse on them making vampires slaves of the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. Vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves turn under a full moon. Anyone who was unlucky enough to fall under the curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the change?" Damon asked.

"If they could then it wouldn't be a curse now would it?" Vanessa said in a slightly flirty tone. "Werewolves will attack humans but centuries of instinct and rivalry have hardwired them to attack their prey of choice: vampires."

Damon snapped his head up as Alaric had a worried look on his face.

"And of course there are the wayward myths of werewolves seeking out humans in an attempt to find a life mate," Vanessa chuckled lightly, "But that's more if you believe in Hollywood and pop culture."

Alaric felt his stomach twist and turn in knots and looked over to Damon who was sharing the exact frightening thought: Mason was honing in on their hunter!

"Well if there were werewolves left alive I would know about it," Damon leaned in towards Vanessa with a smug expression.

"Not if there aren't many left alive," Vanessa quietly countered. "Centuries ago vampires hunted them down to near extinction."

"But why would they do that?" Elena shook her head sadly.

"To protect themselves," Damon nodded with a look of approval but it was quickly erased as Vanessa added, "But the bite of the werewolf is deadly to a vampire."

* * *

Brooklyn looked at the calendar noting it was a full moon that night. She wished Alaric and Damon were there but Stefan was there and she trusted the vampire with her very life. He was out showing Caroling to as she put it, "hunt cute and defenseless creatures," while also keeping an eye out for any sign of Mason. After she dropped him off at the Lockwood house, the hunter waited until he sped off in his truck and tailed him to the old Lockwood estate where Tyler and a small gathering of teens were swimming and even drinking to which Mason turned the other way on. She couldn't hear what he was telling the younger Lockwood but suspected it had something to do with the night.

Mason knew the hunter had trailed him towards the edge of the clearing where his nephew was having a party with his friends. A part of him was hoping, no praying she would find him in the woods while the other part prayed she wouldn't do it. He had started to develop something towards the hunter, something that was more than physical and animal attraction. Quickly shaking the creeping thoughts aside, Mason steered towards the group of screaming and drinking teens as Brooklyn remained concealed in the woods. Her attention was focused on the group and pulled her senses towards the teens ahead, blocking out what was occurring in her surroundings: something any hunter should never allow to happen.

Her eyes narrowed while her fingers dug deeper into the soft bark and hearing strained to listen. The figure approached from behind, careful to not alert Brooklyn to their approach. A slender hand extended outward and lightly landed on the hunter's shoulder. Brooklyn leapt and spun mid air, landing on her feet with gun held tightly in hand. Her eyes widened and stance loosened up when she saw who had gotten the better of her.

"Whoa easy there," Stefan's hands shot up in defense.

"Stefan," Brooklyn growled irritably, "I could've shot you."

"And I would've healed," the vampire smiled.

"Touché," Brooklyn slipped the gun securely in the waistband of her jeans. "I thought you were teaching Caroline how to hunt Thumper?"

"She wasn't exactly open to it," Stefan looked over her shoulder and at the group off in the distance.

"Tyler's little groupies," the hunter hitched a thumb behind her. Stefan heard her remark but was eavesdropping on Mason's friendly warning to Tyler.

_"I didn't say you had to stop the party just move it somewhere else alright? We don't need anyone getting hurt out here."_

"Stefan what is it?"

"He's telling Tyler to have everyone gone before sunset."

"I wonder why," she snorted and started back to her car.

"Brook," Stefan gently cautioned the hunter, "I know what you're thinking; don't do it."

"Well then you know that I won't be alone," the knowing smile slowly crept across her playful lips causing Stefan to shake his head like a parent admonishing a child.

* * *

Alaric tried to focus on the files sprawled out across Isobel's desk but found the ink laden words running together as a humbled heap. He couldn't shake what Vanessa had mentioned about werewolves seeking out a human for his or her mate. Damon caught the furrowed look on the human's face for he too was finding this tiny revelation unnerving to say the least. No one, especially Mason Lockwood, was going to mark his hunter in any way shape or form.

* * *

"Brook, you've lost your mind," Stefan said in a disapproving tone. The hunter was packing her weapons in the worn but well used leather bag.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" She asked without looking up.

Stefan didn't respond right away but instead continued his silent observation of his friend. Brooklyn was clothed in jeans with a single layer slate hued shirt with a light dark jacket hanging comfortably over her slender shoulders. The hunter's boots were cleaned with new laces in place after the last battle with Katherine.

"Stefan you didn't answer my question," Brooklyn finally looked over as the last stake dropped in her sack. The small sharp wooden post clattered against the rest as it and rest of the contents was slung across the hunter's chest.

"Because I know you Brook and no matter what I say or do you will find a way to do what you want."

"But you still attempt to find some way to stop me from doing it too," she countered smugly.

Stefan nodded in acknowledgment as Brooklyn was notorious for doing what she wanted against his wishes and fears.

_Just like Elena…_

"Are you coming?" Brooklyn was halfway across the room and stepping out the front door. The sun was starting to lower behind the horizon.

**I am sooooo sorry about this late delay! This should've been up like three days ago but RL got in the way!**


	16. Warnings

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So what's the story with them?" Vanessa nudged her head towards Damon and Stefan. "I mean Damon's a vampire but what about Alaric?"

"What do you mean by 'story'?" Elena wearily asked.

"I dunno," Vanessa shrugged with a sly grin creeping up upon on her lips, "I mean can Damon really hear us?"

"No that would be creepy," Damon whispered from across the room. Alaric rolled his eyes and Elena fished through the box finding vervain pressed between two heavy volumes.

"Here," she plucked some and passed it over, "take it."

"Does this really work?" Vanessa asked in hushed tones.

"Nope," Damon quipped, "it's all pure fiction."

"Does he read minds too?"

"No thankfully," Alaric huffed while skimming through more articles and files.

"Now Ric if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask," Damon turned and smiled flirtatiously at the human. Alaric felt his face and ears burning and didn't have to guess his face had turned red like the carpet beneath his feet while his pants had turned slightly uncomfortable.

"But there is one thing he can do…..And that's being very capable at being a first rate jackass," Elena said loud enough for Alaric and Damon to hear.

"I'll second that," Alaric quickly added and earned a dirt look from the vampire though it wasn't malicious by any means.

_Just wait Ric….._

Alaric felt the pale blue eyes trained on his body and felt the heat rising beneath his skin. He didn't have to fathom a guess that Damon was using that sexy smirk that always seemed to go straight to his cock. The cool burning sensation shot staring at his face and flooded through his blood and flesh. Damon always did have a certain effect on him and now it was beginning to rear its head.

* * *

Brooklyn scanned the darkening woods as Caroline tracked down Matt. The hunter knew the moon would be rising soon which would put the vampires in greater danger than she or Matt would be in.

"Caroline," Brooklyn gently tugged her arm, "Find Matt and go home okay?"

"Why? Brooklyn what's going on?"

"Look there's something you need to know….." she started to say but was abruptly cut off by Matt calling out.

"Caroline!" He smiled and waved. Caroline broke free from the hunter's flimsy grip and hurried off to greet the oblivious teen.

"Damn it," Brooklyn raced off to find Stefan as soon Mason would be full on wolf. She had to warn him that a werewolf's bite was fatal to a vampire.

"Stefan!" She cried at the top of her lungs as her legs carried her between trees and over rocks and fallen logs. Why did Caroline and Matt have to take off like that! She had lost sight of the teens as now darkness had spread across the land, masking any and everything.

"Stefan!" Brooklyn halted and felt her heart pounding, threatening to rupture from her chest at a moment's notice.

"Brook," Stefan was behind her. Brooklyn struggled to breathe and spurt out about Caroline and Matt.

"Caroline….Matt….ran off…." She succeeded in divulging enough for the vampire to race off. Brooklyn watched his slender form vanish but knew she would be safer one. After several dragging minutes, the hunter regained her composure and snatched the gun that was concealed in the waistband of her jeans. Checking to make sure the safety was off and loaded, the hunter headed towards the old Lockwood property.

* * *

"She's not picking up," Damon snapped his phone shut.

"Well try again," Alaric insisted.

"Ric I've called like ten times now!" Damon looked up to see Elena returning from outside.

"Elena did you get a hold of Stefan?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I told him about the werewolf bite and then he rushed off to find Caroline."

"Did he say anything about Brook?"

"She was looking for Caroline and Matt."

"Alone!" Alaric and Damon shot up at once.

"I don't know," she reluctantly answered.

"We need to go," Alaric slammed the book shut and hastily gathered a few files in his bag.

* * *

Brooklyn crept between the trees but knew if Mason was in werewolf form he would easily track her down. Still, the hunter wasn't going to throw in the towel so easily. She was determined to go down fighting- even if it meant taking Mason down with her.

As she neared the old ruins, a commotion off to the right caught her attention. Listening closely she heard Stefan and Caroline in frantic hurried tones.

"Damn it," the hunter raced through the trees as liquid silver cast an eerie glow along her path. Ahead she could make out Stefan and Caroline standing while Matt was slumped against a tree.

"You need to run now!" Stefan was stern in his words.

"What was that?" Caroline heard something circling around them.

"You need to run as fast as you can to get it away from Matt."

Brooklyn hurried to where the vampires stood and instinctively went to Matt first. Her eyes went to the bite wound across his throat but to her relief it wasn't serious.

"Caroline…." Brooklyn snapped her head towards the shaken vampire.

"I didn't mean too," she whispered bordering on tears. The hunter knew she was telling the truth and continued checking Matt over.

"He'll be okay," she said but was all she could say. The growling started and drew closer towards them.

"It's here," the hunter pointed her gun at the direction of the inhuman sounds but it was no use for it seemed to be surrounding them from every direction!

"Run," Stefan said and together the vampires fled. Brooklyn knelt down to check Matt over and pressed a small cloth she kept in her bag.

"Keep it tight against your neck," Matt absently nodded and held the cloth with all the strength he possessed. Brooklyn leapt to her feet and raced away knowing Matt wouldn't be harmed.

* * *

"I trust you won't say anything about all this," Alaric turned to Vanessa as he tossed the bag in the bag.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave the 411," Vanessa smiled. "So if you need anything…..you'll call right?"

The fleeting hints of hope didn't go by unnoticed by Alaric.

"Look, Vanessa, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really you don't," Alaric started to gently let her down. "Once it gets a hold on you, it'll take over and keep you from living your life."

The smile dropped from Vanessa's face. It wasn't what she was hoping to hear from the handsome teacher.

"So will I ever see you again?"

Alaric looked up and over towards Damon who was glaring at Vanessa from behind her back. He had listened to the small exchange of words and fought to suppress the growing jealousy. He knew what she was trying and it wasn't going to work.

"So will I?" Vanessa asked again.

"Vanessa…." Alaric started but felt the weight of Damon's body rush against him and pin him against the car. The searing heat of the vampire's mouth pressed hungrily to his in a display of dominance and need. Alaric instantly fell into Damon's embrace, not caring if Vanessa or anyone else saw. He groaned at the light traces of Damon's fingers across his neck and jaw leaving tiny sparks behind.

"Oh," Vanessa covered her mouth and looked away as Damon made one last dig to drive his point home. His hand slid seductively down the human's chest and abs pausing briefly at the waistline of his jeans.

"Yesssss," Alaric sighed into his lover's mouth. His hips snapped up into the waiting palm knowing he was falling into Damon's waiting hands.

"Later," he whispered. Alaric nodded and swallowed hard.

"Now," Damon turned around facing Vanessa, "Don't ever think you have a chance in Hell with him."

"Right," Vanessa nodded and slowly backed away as the hard blue pools revealed how serious Damon was.

"Good," Damon snorted as he slid in the driver's seat and pulled away leaving Vanessa to her thoughts.

* * *

"What the Hell was that?" Caroline demanded.

"It was a werewolf and it will kill us!" Stefan confessed.

"Hey you guys okay?" Brooklyn arrived a few minutes later. Her eyes continuously scanned the area as her gun was gripped tightly in her hands.

"Brook what are you doing here?" Stefan was shocked to see her there. "You know werewolves will attack a human!"

"I'm well aware of it," she responded defensively. "And in case you forgot I have crossed paths with a werewolf before."

The snapping of a twig alerted the trio to another presence. Brooklyn reacted with gun trained and ready to fire while Stefan stood in front of Caroline.

"Hey guys," Tyler circled around the old foundations. He spotted the hunter with gun drawn and instantly tensed. "What's going on?"

"You need to leave now," Brooklyn slowly lowered her gun.

"No," Tyler snapped, "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what you three are doing out here on my family's land?"

_Family's land…..More like Pearl's land….._

"Tyler…." Stefan began.

The wolf leapt from its hiding place and lunged for Caroline.

"No!" Brooklyn spun around and took aim. The shine of her gun hit Tyler in the eye and the teen immediately dove for the hunter. His rage built up and propelled him forward as Brooklyn pulled the trigger. The hunter fired off one shot before the force of Tyler's attack knocked her to the ground and loosened the gun from her grip. Stefan dove for the wolf as its instinct to kill the vampire took over its mind and body.

Brooklyn continued rolling around on the ground with Tyler determined to keep the gun just outside her reach.

"What are you doing?" She hollered. Tyler didn't answer and wrapped his hands around her throat and slowly started to crush her larynx. Brooklyn gripped his wrists and pressed her nails into his skin but Tyler didn't notice as the adrenaline raced through his veins and numbed the burning heat.

The wolf saw the red haired woman and dark haired teen wrestling around on the stone walkway and felt something pulling it away from the vampire and towards the two figures on the ground. It watched the woman struggle as the male continued crushing off her breath, threatening to kill the red haired one. Brooklyn continued gasping for air as black spots rapidly filled her eyes and blocked her vision.

"Brook!" Stefan raced towards his friend but the wolf stood in the vampire's path. Its teeth were bared with droplets of saliva sliding down the sharp deadly canines. It was almost as if it was preventing him from reaching his friend. Stefan darted to the right but the wolf kept up and thwarted the vampire's attempts.

Brooklyn heard her friend and felt the small spark of hope within her grow into a raging inferno of strength and determination. Her fingers slowly curled tighter around Tyler's wrists and pried the iron hold he held over her. Tyler was stunned at the hunter's sudden newfound strength and suddenly found himself flying up and over in one swift sweep of his legs feeling the air rushing around him before the cold stones smacked against his back and head. The teen was stunned as the world around him spun like a violent top and allowed the hunter to make her move. Brooklyn snatched her gun up and took aim at the wolf as it squared off with Stefan.

"Stefan get down!" Several pops shattered the still of the night.

The wolf spun around catching the three bullets slicing through the air towards it. Brooklyn swore she saw what resembled a grin cast up on the creature's mouth before sped off and dodged the hunter's attack.

"Brook," Stefan hurried to the bewildered human. Brooklyn just stood there with eyes open wide and arms hanging from her sides.

"I missed," she whispered.

**I had to throw in a little slash this chap...**


	17. Reunion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn dropped the bag at her feet and slammed the door behind her. The hunter was still in shock over missing the wolf with three bullets. There was no way she should've missed! Her marksmanship skills were beyond those of any sniper or sharpshooter and yet not one of the three bullets not so much as even grazed the creature!

"I must be turning senile," she grumbled to herself.

Matt was safe at home after a little "persuasion" from Caroline that an animal attacked him while Tyler was still reeling from the events that played out before his eyes.

_"You almost killed me!"_

Her words rang loudly in her mind as Tyler's words echoed just as loud.

_"What the Hell were you doing?"_

_"Saving my friends' lives what did it look like!"_

She remembered feeling the rage radiating from the teen knowing he wasn't aware of how close he was to seeing the hunter pull her impression of the Resurrection. Tyler had serious aggression and anger management issues and if he wasn't careful it would consume him and take innocent blood in the process.

Brooklyn collapsed on the couch and slowly closed her eyes as her thoughts turned to Damon and Alaric. She had not heard from them since they left earlier that morning and knew both had tried calling her based on the 6 voicemails waiting on her phone. A thin smile spread across her lips as she relaxed on the couch knowing he and Damon would have a million questions or rather demands about why she didn't return their calls.

* * *

Alaric had dozed off in the passenger seat, exhausted after the hours of searching and sifting through Isobel's research. Damon stole a quick glance at the sleeping human and felt a hint of fondness creep through his body. The sandy haired hunter looked at ease as he rested his head against the door with bag sprawled across his lap.

_He looks so sickeningly cute….._Damon snorted as he attempted to suppress a laugh. The vampire turned his eyes back to the road as the sign that read _Virginia is for Lovers_ came into view. Soon they would be home and more importantly back with a certain hunter.

* * *

Brooklyn put her sword and crossbow upon the shelf, treating each object with the dignity and respect the weapons rightfully deserved. Her thoughts wandered through the events of earlier in the night and further to when she first arrived in Mystic Falls. So much had happened since then but then again not all of it was for the worst. She had fallen in love with not one but two men, one being a vampire of course. But now with Katherine in the picture and God now what else would follow behind…..

"Tense now are we?" Damon whispered from behind. His hands slid down her shoulders and along her back. Brooklyn jumped and spun around but the vampire held her tight in his arms as the smug sexy smile was plastered on his lips.

"Damn it Damon," she growled but was cut off by the forceful pressure of his lips. Damon pushed harder against his human until she melted in his arms and slowly fell under her lover's spell. The anger washed away by the wave of pleasure that was now in tight control and refused to relent its tight grip over the hunter. Brooklyn pushed against Damon and together their bodies smashed against the wall with neither human nor vampire paying heed to clatter of pictures coming from above. The vampire's cool steady hands worked away the buttons and sleeves of worn blue, sensing the penetrating heat coming from beneath.

Brooklyn worked furiously at the buttons that concealed cool but soft skin, threatening to rip the expensive garment off if the tiny black barriers didn't yield to her whim. Damon snickered inside her mouth as he felt the tugging and jerking against his body followed by the cool rush of air embracing his ageless form.

"Bedroom," she whispered in a low seductive tone. Damon could only nod as he tore away the thin camisole beneath and tenderly kissed and lapped each ample breast. Brooklyn gasped and clawed at the wall as the vampire nipped at each receptive bud. His sharp senses picked up the rapid beating of the hunter's heart and the familiar but delicious scent of her body's arousal. Damon fought to the urge to rip the soft worn denim from his lover's hips and legs but the primal need was growing too strong to ignore and soon the vampire felt his hands unfastening then pulling down Brooklyn's jeans. She kicked her toned slender legs until they were free of the restrictive material. Damon spied the small dark spot and licked his lips in anticipation.

With one sweep of his arms, Damon lifted Brooklyn over his shoulder and carried her down the hall. The heat of her body killed the chill of his skin and cast shudders of excitement throughout the vampire's body sending blood rushing towards his already swollen cock and making it painfully harder against the tightness of his denim.

Damon tackled the naked hunter against the bed, hearing her giggles fill the thickness of the air. The vampire raised an eyebrow and playfully wagged a finger only to watch Brooklyn leap up and slowly suck on the solitary digit. Damon groaned his human's name as the soft silken tongue and teeth lightly scraped along his finger wishing it was his cock that her sinful mouth was showing such pleasure and skill to.

"I know what you want," she whispered. "You want these full delicious lips wrapped around your cock, sucking and teasing you…."

"God yes…."

Brooklyn grinned and reached for the vampire, pulling him towards her body with fingers intertwined with his dark silken locks. Her lips locked tight with his in a heated but short kiss. His body screamed at the gentle touches of her fingers, fueling the fire of sexual rage that dwelled within. He dared to watch as his copper haired hunter slowly moved down his naked chest, kissing and caressing every ripple of his taut chest and abs. He carded his hands through her glistening strands while guiding her closer to his twitching bulge.

"Brook…." He growled impatiently.

The hunter ignored his hurried plea and continued her slow but sweet torment with a showering of kisses and laps along the waistband of his jeans. She knew it drove the vampire mad but he loved every agonizing second of it. With a snap of her wrist the brass button was free and zipper tugging downward. Damon groaned and bucked his hips urging her to take his leaking cock between her moist swollen lips. Brooklyn leaned closer and tenderly mouthed his cock through the worn cotton denim and smiled into the throbbing bulge. Damon fisted his fingers tighter through her hair and tossed his head back at the slipping of elastic over his sensitive skin. Brooklyn stood up and smiled as she gently pushed Damon into the mattress and slid the jeans the rest of the way down until the silver light of the moon illuminated his naked body. Beads of precome shimmered in the light as his cock stood rigid and curled up against his perfect abs.

The vampire quickly propped up on his elbows and watched as Brooklyn straddled his legs and lifted his cock towards her parted lips. Hints of salt and the vampire danced along the tip of her tongue and she savored every drop of it. Damon writhed against the sheets, fisting the Egyptian cotton until his knuckles turned bright white and body partially lifted off the bed.

The hunter sensed his emotions were running at a fever pitch and knew he was drawing close to climax. Damon continued groaning and snapping his hips upward wanting to go deeper in the warm recesses of his lover's mouth.

"Please….Don't stop…." The deep growl rumbled in his chest. Orgasm hung heavily in the depths of his body, threatening to break free at a moment's notice. Brooklyn continued the slow steady bobbing while slipping her fingers between the vampire's legs, fondling him for a fleeting moment. Damon took a sharp intake of breath at the gentle protruding at his entrance.

_Relax…_

Her voice echoed in his mind. Damon struggled to force his body to be calm as the pressure grew and the burning increased. He had forgotten what it was like to be given such gratification for not even Nate had been this sensual and attentive.

"Oh god Brook…." Damon whispered in the air. The burning subsided and bowed to the ecstasy that had been building inside. Her finger sought out the bundle of nerves hidden deep within and curled her finger with deliberate strokes.

Damon's body thrusted against her mouth, unable to restrain the dam much longer- not with his human sucking and scraping him like she was. The verges of orgasm thundered in his body, blocking out the sounds of his own cries of pleasure and ecstasy. His muscles tensed and rippled as his body crested and exploded but his human lover easily caught all he had to offer her. Brooklyn greedily took the thick ropes of release, keeping her mouth tightly wrapped around his lips and tongue rubbing along the throbbing vein. She slid her hands upward and came to rest against the juts of his hips and ran deep circles in a soothing manner. Damon continued thrusting against the bed as the the second wave slammed his immortal being but Brooklyn was steadfast and consumed the second surge. Salt sex and Damon filled her mouth and throat without a drop escaping her mouth.

The vampire felt the room spinning and couldn't open his eyes without getting dizzy. God how she could make him feel so damn good and all she did was use her beautiful mouth and skillful fingers! Brooklyn slowly pulled away and allowed the softening cock to come rest against his body.

"Did you two think you could do this without me?" Brooklyn spun around to see Alaric standing at the edge of the bed, naked and with a hint of amusement twinkling in his rich eyes.

Brooklyn shot a look towards Damon who merely shrugged his shoulders and cast a knowing smirk.

"What? I wanted her to myself…."

Alaric didn't respond and crawled up on the bed until his body was pressed tight behind Brooklyn's. His cock was fully erect with drops of precome leaking from the head and pushed up against her bottom. Brooklyn leaned back into her other lover, letting him capture her come slickened lips. Alaric tasted the vampire's essence and sent charges of electricity across his nerves and muscles. Damon sat up, refusing to be a spectator, and ran his tongue along his human's chest and abs. Brooklyn shuddered at the vampire and human's touches and reveled in the intimate attention each bestowed. Alaric kissed along her spine as Damon pulled her back into the bed and straddled her on top of his now erect cock. Brooklyn welcomed the thick heat and ground her hips hard against his. Alaric gripped her waist and pushed her lower against the vampire while watching her face twist in expressions of pleasure and pain.

"Ric…." She sighed.

"Yeah baby?"

Brooklyn loved it when he called her that during sex and felt her body tingle in response.

"I want you too….."

Alaric absently nodded and kissed her neck and spine once more before seeking out the tiny tube concealed in his drawer. He had never taken a woman from the other side before- not even with Isobel. He was hesitant initially as his finger curled around the tube of lube and pulled it out but as he slicken a finger the thought of feeling what Damon felt cast aside the fears. He didn't detect any reluctance or resistance at first from the hunter and carefully probed around the tiny yet unyielding ring of muscle. Brooklyn froze at the burning that began to grow and Alaric paused to quell his anxious lover. He sensed her body beginning to tremble as the muscles in her abs and legs burned and shook from being rigid and taut for too long.

"It's okay Brook," Alaric whispered in her ear and nipped her lobe. Brooklyn's breathing was hitched and short as her back arched downward. Alaric froze until he could hear the hunter's breathing deepen and relax.

"Breathe," his voice was calm and light like the kiss he pressed against her shoulder. She swallowed hard and forced a sharp breath before giving a quick nod.

Alaric carried on with a barrage of sweet soft kisses as he gently probed deeper and felt the tension begin to lift. Brooklyn began to breathe once again and looked down into Damon's eyes.

"I told you," he reached up and tasted her lips, "You'll feel so good. I promise."

Damon pulled his human down exposing her backside even more for Alaric who was gently preparing his red headed lover. His cock twitched anxiously at the thought of penetrating her body in a new and exciting way. He watched how her body rocked and fucked against his fingers in the pale streaks of silver. Droplets of sweat glistened over her back and shoulders, plastering the wild strands of copper to her neck and back casting a striking glow across her body.

Damon's back arched off the bed as Brooklyn's hips swerved and ground hard against his with rough short snaps. She could feel the sensations of orgasm pooling kindling deep within her body and increase each time their bodies collided. Alaric pulled back without allowing his eyes to go astray. He secretly loved watching Brooklyn and Damon as it only drove his needs for them both to the breaking point.

He hurriedly smeared the clear cool gel over and around his cock before curling his hand around the thick shaft and allowing one slow stroke. The feeling of skin and gel gliding over one another nearly made Alaric erupt right then and there. His skin was receptive to the slightest caress and it was then he knew his body was ready. With a gentle hold upon her hips, Alaric carefully eased himself into the tight ring. He felt her body initially resist but it was only a fleeting moment for he soon felt the clenching walls welcoming him in. Alaric moaned at the enticing sensations that greeted him and loved how his cock was enveloped so tight!

Damon and Brooklyn continued rocking together as Alaric caught his body with their rhythm. Within his hands curled around those delicious hips, Alaric vigorously snapped his body hard against the hunter's knowing she would take what he gave her.

"God Brook…." Damon hissed into her mouth. The vampire felt his being getting lost in the swirling fog of ecstasy and pleasure and yearned for it to last. Brooklyn had shown him such pleasure and marvels unlike anything he had ever encountered. And Alaric…God how he just lets go in the vampire's cool embrace and bared all for Damon to see.

The feelings of climax loomed beneath the surface and Brooklyn knew she couldn't restrain the tsunami that pounded to break free. She didn't want to give in- not so soon! No, she reveled in the feeling of being taken by both her lovers at once- how they were attentive and gentle then rough and domineering in the blink of an eye.

"I….can't….hold…." she panted hard with tears welling in her eyes. Damon swopped in and captured her mouth as the walls crumbled and the hunter cried out.

"Just let it go," Alaric leaned over and caressed her face and breasts. Brooklyn's body rocked hard as the sweet sticky heat coated Damon's cock and tops of his legs. The strong but fragrant scent spilled into the air, carrying across the vampire's keen senses and Alaric's human ones. For the vampire and human it was like heaven sent each time their hunter cried their names in sexual bliss and love and her scent would fill the air.

Damon felt his body drawing closer at the tight grip entrenched around his cock and milking him with every deliberate thrust. Alaric too was feeling his own climax drawing nearer and slammed his body faster against Brooklyn's as primal need was in tight control. Brooklyn felt her body start to slow but Damon refused to let her down so quickly.

"Oh no…." he growled. Brooklyn nodded and found the strength to continue riding her undead lover hard. Damon reached around and cupped the tight soft ass as the sweet release erupted from his cock and spilled deep inside his hunter's waiting body. Alaric's nails dug against the soft pale flesh as he felt the pressure that was burning within his body explode and purge into Brooklyn. She felt Alaric and Damon's feelings and emotions racing through her soul as the surge of energy rushed between all three. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and pulse raced with frightening speed.

"Brook!" Alaric caught her as she started to collapse. Damon wrapped his arms around them both as Brooklyn and Alaric fell into the bed. Alaric felt Brooklyn's emotions wrap around his heart and mind as his body started to shiver. The room was spinning causing him to close his eyes and breathe through gritted teeth as Damon tended to a weakened Brooklyn.

"Brook," the vampire lightly slapped her cheek. "Brook wake up."

Alaric continued to fight against himself as the empathic part of him fed off the vampire's thoughts and feelings now. He struggled to regain control but could see how deep his love for Brooklyn truly ran.

_He's hiding the truth from himself…_

He slowly opened his eyes and found the room had ceased its relentless torment and granted him peace once again.

_I need to learn to control this…_

Damon looked to Alaric and caught the slightly pained expression darkening his handsome features. The vampire reached out to his lover and lightly traced the side of his face jaw and neck. The gesture startled Alaric for Damon wasn't one to show vulnerability or affection in such a manner.

"It happened to you didn't it?"

"Yeah," Alaric nodded and averted his eye to Brooklyn who was still out but safe in Damon's arms.

"I think Brook took the brunt," Damon sighed sadly. "She's strong though."

Damon beckoned for Alaric to join them between the inviting sheets and blanket. Alaric smiled and curled up behind the hunter with his arms wrapped around her waist. The vampire studied Alaric as he drifted through the depths of slumber and felt something stir the longer he let his icy depths stay fixed on him.

Frowning slightly, Damon shook it off and took his place beside Brooklyn but couldn't help to get one last look at Alaric before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Vanessa sifted through her files when there was a knock at her office door. She glanced at the clock seeing it was late and gripped the vervain tightly in one hand and a stake in the other. Taking a deep breath she approached the door with trepidation and paused at the heavy oak door.

"Who is it!" She demanded.

"You know who it is," the calm but dangerous voice rang out.

Vanessa unfastened the lock and flung the door open to come face to face with her late night visitor.

"What do you want?"

"I understand you had some visitors earlier today correct?"

"Yes," Vanessa nodded quickly. "But I didn't tell them about you or what you're doing here or what you're after or why."

"Excellent," the stranger said, "Or I would be forced to take drastic measures."

"No I would never betray you," she shook her head. "But the girl, Elena, looks so much like Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore didn't die in 1864."

"Yes I am well aware of those tiny details," the voice continued, "But of course I wish to know just what exactly you shared with them. Did they mention anything about a red haired woman?"

"No they didn't," Vanessa shook her head.

"Well of course I wish to know everything."

Vanessa nodded and gestured for the stranger to enter.

**Okay I am soooo sorry for the overdue update! RL has been in control now but I think I have overcame that and the hint of writer's block I had**


	18. Gathering

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Brook!" Stefan closed the door behind him.

"Stefan!" Brooklyn appeared from around the corner wearing only Damon's shirt and a coy smile.

"Brook…I uh…" Stefan's stuttered.

"Well hello Brother," Damon appeared behind the hunter. Stefan caught sight of his brother's naked form and immediately averted his eyes with a hand.

"Damon could you please put some clothes on?"

"Let me think…Uh no," the vampire rested his chin on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"Hey I got the coffee ready….." Alaric came to a screeching halt beside Damon and spotted Stefan in the doorway.

"Oh Stefan hi….."

"Ric are you…."

"Naked? Yes yes I am," he admitted with a hint of boldness, "Would you like some coffee?"

Brooklyn laughed at her friend's expense though Stefan wasn't finding a drop of humor in the situation.

"Brook when you get dressed call me okay?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "But you may be waiting a while."

"Just call," keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, Stefan found his way out, relieved to be free of the sight of his brother and Alaric standing naked in the kitchen.

Brooklyn sighed and shook her head at Stefan's obvious discomfort.

"You two did that on purpose," she turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. A mocking expression of irritation crept over the corners of her lips while she tapped her foot.

"It's my house," Alaric shrugged and went to grab the coffee. Brooklyn followed him towards the counter and slid her arms around his naked waist. At the instant her body touched his, Alaric set the mug down and turned around to face his hunter. She looked great in Damon's black shirt and hair unruly. The night they shared with Damon was badly needed after everything they had been through.

"Stefan will get over it," she buried her face in his chest. Alaric sighed as his fingers carded through her hair and found it to be amazingly soft as they slid through.

"He's a good guy," Alaric added, "Stefan knows you're happy with Damon and me."

"And I should thank him for that."

"My brother is just too prude sometimes," Damon boomed in the archway.

"Well considering you're not Mr. Modesty," Brooklyn turned her head around and raised an eyebrow.

"But you love that about me," he waggled his eyebrows and flashed the sexy smile both humans couldn't say no to.

"Among other things," she snuggled in against Alaric and didn't want to move. The warmth of his body alongside hers was something she missed greatly.

"I just wanna go back to bed," she wished.

"But you're not," Damon was now behind her with his hands firmly on her shoulders. His tone turned serious and somber and Brooklyn and Alaric had a suspicion as to what was on the vampire's mind.

"I got an invitation to Jenna's barbeque," he announced.

"Well you go have fun," Brooklyn huffed, "I'm not exactly Jenna's favorite person ya know. She would soon shoot me before making nice."

"Oh I don't think so," Damon chuckled, "She knows you two are coming and neither one of you are saying no."

"Damon," Alaric narrowed his eyes, "It's not a good idea."

"Too late you're both going," Damon pursed his lips tightly together. "Because Mason will be there and this is the perfect opportunity to prove that he's a werewolf."

"Damon," Brooklyn's shoulders dropped as her mood turned dark, "What half-assed plan do you have turning in that little head of yours now?"

"That's for me to know," the vampire lightly kissed her lips then hastily kissed Alaric, "And for you two to find out."

Brooklyn looked to Alaric with a worried expression upon her face before she felt Damon taking them both by the hands and leading them towards the shower.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Brooklyn breathed in and out deeply as they stood at the porch. In her hands was a peach cobbler from the Mystic Grill, a peace offering perhaps or part of Damon's plan she wasn't sure.

"You'll be alright," Alaric reassured her with a quick kiss before opening the door and heading inside.

* * *

"Why is Brooklyn coming?" Elena was ripping open a bag of chips as Jenna started berating the hunter.

"She just comes waltzing into town from wherever the Hell it was she came from and sticks her little nose where it obviously doesn't belong!"

"Jenna just give her a chance," Elena pleaded, "She's not a bad person, really."

"Could've fooled me at the Founder's Day party that's for sure. Maybe if she minded her own business I might be civil towards her," Jenna walked out with the burgers and dogs as Alaric Brooklyn and Damon entered the kitchen.

"Brook hi," Elena smiled and hugged the hunter.

"I really don't feel right being here," Brooklyn nervously darted her eyes around the room.

"But you're here," Mason stood in the doorway with shot glasses in hand. His grin was wide when he spied the hunter in the kitchen though deep down he was irritated to find Damon and Alaric latched to each hip.

_I'll just have to pull her away….._

Jenna returned but nearly let the plate slip from her hands when she spotted Brooklyn standing by the counter. Brooklyn wanted to bolt but Damon's hand was curled comfortably around her arm preventing her from going anywhere.

"Oh isn't this just great," Jenna started to walk away but Brooklyn didn't follow. The hunter just wanted to go back home but knew neither Damon nor Alaric would allow for that to happen oh no.

"You must be Damon Salvatore," Mason cut the tension and put out his hand, "I've heard great things about you."

"Really now? That's weird because I'm a dick." Damon sputtered for he wasn't expecting Lockwood to come out swinging in that manner. Brooklyn couldn't sense what was going on inside Mason's aura which initially concerned her but then again she didn't always get vibes from everyone. Her ability was touch and go sometimes but since her arrival to Mystic Falls it had been running on all engines night and day. Yet here she felt nothing….Why?

Mason released Damon's hand and turned to greet Alaric with hand outstretched.

"Hi Alaric," Mason flashed a brief smile.

"Please call me Ric," Alaric nodded curtly.

"Okay Ric," Mason nodded and quickly withdrew his hand. Alaric couldn't sense anything with Mason either but didn't let his face betray his thoughts. Mason looked over at Brooklyn before taking a shot of whiskey hoping she could make some kind of peace with Alaric and Damon or his plan wouldn't work.

"Guys I was hoping I could talk to Brook for a moment if that was okay."

"I think that would be alright," Brooklyn quickly answered and headed out back. Alaric raised an eyebrow but Damon gently placed a hand on Alaric's bicep and shook his head.

"I've got it covered," he could hear the conversation between his human and Mason.

_"Damon doesn't like me does he?"_

_"Damon is very protective of the ones he loves."_

_"I only want to be friends but he's so…."_

_"Stubborn? Difficult? Hard headed?"_

_"Yeah that would be it."_

_"He can be difficult Mason but show you don't mean any ill will. Talk to him one on one and be honest."_

_Mason was silent for a moment before he answered, "I'll try that Brook. You know you're one of the only people that's been a real friend to me since I came here."_

Damon bristled at Mason's last sentence but stayed in the kitchen. Jenna reappeared with more food and decided to talk to Alaric.

"Damon could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure," Damon nodded and caught the glint of silver in the blinding sunlight. Seeing Jenna was entrenched in her conversation with Alaric, the vampire seized the opportunity and slipped away with a silver knife in hand.

"So I see you're happy," Jenna looked over his shoulder at Brooklyn.

"I am," he nodded. "I wish you would give Brook a chance."

Jenna's nostrils flared and lips were pressed into a thin angry line as she stood there staring her former lover down.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"She's done a lot for the town," Alaric started off. "She's kept Damon on his best behavior…..Well for the most part."

"Still not good enough Ric."

Jenna planted her hands on hips as she waited for Alaric to answer.

"Brook there you are," Damon stepped through the gate.

"Damon I haven't gone anywhere. I've been here the whole time."

"Well the food's ready and Ric wanted me to come find ya."

Brooklyn knew that was a crock for she could sense the vampire was lying through his perfect pointed teeth.

"So did you two have your happy little chat?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and brushed past Damon and up the steps hoping to catch Elena. Stefan hadn't shown up yet and he wasn't returning her calls and hoped that he was calling Elena.

"Did you reach him?" Brooklyn came up from behind.

"No not yet," she sighed and snapped her phone shut. "It's not like him to not call back."

Brooklyn held her tongue as she suspected Katherine had something to do with the vampire's absence.

"He'll call," Brooklyn smiled and checked her phone once more. "Besides I have to keep Damon on his best behavior."

"Why what's he up to?"

"He plans to 'put some silver' into Mason Lockwood and prove he's a werewolf."

"Is he insane?"

"Sometimes I like to think that about him but no I don't think so, not this time anyways."

"Hey Brook and Elena are you to coming in?" Damon shouted. Brooklyn and Elena exchanged anxious glances before heading back inside. Jenna had finished setting up the plates and food when everyone arrived. Brooklyn caught the hard stare cast in her direction but kept her mouth shut and hurried back outside with food and beer in hand.

"What's with her?" Mason pointed towards the door.

"She knows when she's not welcome," Jenna huffed and headed to the dining room. Alaric decided to keep working Jenna over in the hopes of making some kind of peace between the two. Damon and Mason headed outside to join the hunter.

"You okay?" Brooklyn looked up and gave a halfhearted smile as Damon and Mason sat down.

"Jenna's pissed I'm here. Her emotions just roll off her and slam me like a Mack truck. Maybe trying to talk to her is out of the question huh?"

"No I don't think so," Mason shook his head, "I've known Jenna since high school and right now she's hurting that's all. She told me about what happened between her and Alaric and then how you came into the picture. Deep down a part of her still hurts over Logan."

"I didn't know," Brooklyn sighed. "I mean at the Founder's Day party she assaults Ric and goes off on him then I try to intervene and now I'm public enemy number one."

The hunter finished off her beer and what little food she had taken unaware of Damon flashing a warning look towards Mason.

* * *

"Brooklyn didn't know about what happened between you and me Jenna," Alaric started. "I hadn't told her anything about what happened between us. It's in the past now. I have moved on okay?"

Jenna sat there unsure of what to say. Alaric had not said anything about his relationship with her and respected their privacy.

"Brooklyn didn't even know we dated until you met her at the Founder's Day party. She was only trying to keep you from attacking me- that's her personality."

"Well the jury's still out about her," Jenna quipped and took another bite.

"I wish you would just talk to her," Alaric heavily sighed.

"Who's ready for Pictionary?" Damon boomed and rubbed his hands together.

**Okay next update soon...**


	19. Determination

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Puppy! Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"

Caroline continued shouting out guesses as Damon stood at the easel with a look of frustration. Brooklyn and Alaric knew what he was doing: Canine and wolf themed ideas.

"You Ain't Nothin But A Hound Dog!" Jenna hollered out.

"Dances with Wolves," Mason flatly announced.

"Mason wins again!" Damon smiled and flipped the sheet over. Brooklyn exhaled loudly to show her annoyance with the vampire but was merely waved off as he prepared to begin again.

"Does anyone else want some peach cobbler?" Alaric shot up stretching his arms over his head.

"I think that's a good idea," Brooklyn added. Mason was up on his feet and walking towards the kitchen. Damon sensed an opportunity and hurried ahead of everyone hoping to get a few more digs in Mason before Brooklyn or Alaric could intervene.

Mason busied himself with getting plates and utensils when Damon crept up behind him with taunting words.

"I pegged you for a lone wolf."

Mason calmly placed the forks down and turned around with a short quip of his own, "I'm sure I'm not half the lady-killer you are."

Damon placed the cobber on the table and faced Lockwood from across the table as they continued their banter.

"I'm not your enemy Damon," he attempted to reason with the vampire.

"Stay away from Brooklyn," Damon coldly warned him.

"Why? Because she's being nice to me or that you're afraid I'm going to mark her as my territory?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree Mason," Damon growled.

"Alright enough with the innuendoes Damon," Mason forced himself to breathe, "I'm not here to start anything with you alright? I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family."

"You almost killed my brother and nearly attacked Brooklyn."

"It was a mistake alright? There was confusion and I couldn't chain myself up in time! Look I can't control myself when I shift!"

"Aw what no obedience school?" Damon cruelly taunted Mason.

"I'm serious Damon. Let's not spark some age old blood feud that doesn't apply to us."

Mason hoped Damon would back down but the vampire refused.

"Do you really expect me to believe you're here in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

"Look let's be above all this alright? Do you really think Brook wants us fighting?"

Before Damon could react everyone started filtering in which Mason was thankful for. He didn't want to fight Damon but if cornered, Mason would. The vampire's threats wouldn't deter him from making further inroads with Brooklyn and he wouldn't let Damon Salvatore stand in his way.

"Oh wow that looks good," Jenna sat down with a small smile, "Who knew I loved peach cobbler from the Grill?"

"Brook brought it," Mason chimed in stealing Alaric and Damon's thunder. Jenna appeared stunned at the idea that Brooklyn had been the one to bring her favorite dessert. Brooklyn's heart thundered in her chest and didn't go by unnoticed – Mason and Damon both heard the furious beating echoing in their ears.

"Brook asked me what she should bring and I said you loved the Grill's cobbler," Alaric instantly broke the tension. Jenna looked across the table as Brooklyn felt her ears begin to burn and turn red.

"Well Brooklyn I will admit it was a thoughtful gesture," Jenna reluctantly admitted. Brooklyn nodded and muttered something that resembled thank you before taking a seat. Damon eased the pie cutter in the dessert and twisted it towards Mason. A thin smirk crossed his lips which didn't go by unnoticed by Brooklyn or Alaric.

"Mason why don't you get us started?" The vampire gestured. Brooklyn shot a dirty a look in Damon's direction but felt it was ignored by her undead lover.

Mason smiled as he turned the dessert back around and reached for the cobbler but instead clutching the silver handle like Damon had hoped, he dug his fingers into the flaky crust and peachy filling pulling out a massive pile then shoveling it into his mouth. Bits of peach and crust were smeared upon his lips and face as he savored every bit much to Damon's apparent annoyance.

"Guess I'm just an animal," Mason gloated pointedly at Damon.

"Okay," Brooklyn intervened, "Why don't the rest of us who are civilized get a chance at a piece now?"

"I'll second that," Alaric cut into the cobbler.

* * *

"Damon what the Hell was that all about!" Alaric cornered the vampire sometime later.

"Trying to prove Mason's a werewolf but it seems he could smell my little rouse."

Mason was off in the kitchen drinking a beer at the table and listened in on the tense conversation. It seemed that Damon's little scheme didn't sit well with Alaric either as earlier he had caught the dirty look Brooklyn shot towards him.

_I may not have to work so hard after all….Looks like Damon's succeeding in pushing Brooklyn away._

Taking another drink, Mason decided to continue listening in on Alaric reading Damon the riot act.

"Mason knows what you are Damon! He could easily call you out in front Sheriff Forbes or any of the Founder's Council for that matter!"

"He won't get the chance," Mason could hear the cool arrogance lacing the vampire's voice.

_Wanna bet?_

"It's bad enough Katherine is here but we also have to be careful around Mason Lockwood too. Unlike Katherine, Mason actually likes Brooklyn in case you haven't noticed!"

"If Mason doesn't steer clear of our hunter then he will regret the day he ever set foot back in Mystic Falls."

Alaric shook his head as he spoke. "Don't do it Damon. We have enough to worry about right now and the last thing we need is you solving problems Damon-style."

"What's wrong with how I do things?"

Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose and loudly sighed in irritation. Damn the vampire could be so stubborn and hardheaded sometimes!

"Let's go find Brook," Alaric started to leave but Damon's hand shot out and gripped the human's wrist tight. Startled, Alaric spun around to find his lips crashing into the vampire's. No one was around and Mason couldn't see or hear them and Damon never passed up a chance to taste either human's lips. The kiss wasn't rough or domineering but needy and hungry. Damon heard the soft sigh escape between the human's mouth before he regretfully pulled away.

"I will not let Mason hurt her."

Mason swallowed the last bit and darted towards the door but froze when he saw Brooklyn and Jenna outside and from the looks of it having a somewhat civil conversation.

* * *

"Look I don't know what happened between you and Ric and that's your business, Jenna. Honestly I didn't know you and he were together until the night of the Founder's Ball. Hell I'm not even sure why you harbor such a great deal of animosity towards me."

Jenna stood with arms over the chest as she listened intently to Brooklyn. The hunter decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was bothering Jenna about her and managed to pull her outside despite the other woman's initial reservations.

"I suppose you deserve some kind of explanation," Jenna nodded, "Ric and I did date for a few months."

"Alright fair enough," Brooklyn conceded.

"Honestly when I saw you two at the Ball I got angry, yes and reacted rather crazily. It hurt seeing him happy like that when I was still trying to pick up the pieces so to speak."

"Yeah that was an awkward introduction," Brooklyn frowned.

"And since then whenever I saw you and Alaric I just wanted to…."

"Kick my ass?" Brooklyn finished the sentence.

"In so many words yes," Jenna concurred.

"Well here I am," Brooklyn stood with arms wide open. Jenna stood and studied Brooklyn as she stood in the yard. Here was her chance to purge all the anger, pain and hurt but couldn't find the strength to go through with it.

"No," Jenna shook her head, "It's not worth it. I mean I don't know."

Brooklyn's arms dropped as she went to sit on the wicker chair. She could sense the mixed bag of emotions teeming within Jenna and knew her initial feelings about her were beginning to waver.

"I know how it feels," Brooklyn spoke up. "Hurts like a damn knife going through your heart."

"Yep," Jenna sat down in the opposite chair. Her eyes had softened around the edges.

"Look I don't wanna fight or be enemies with you. In fact maybe we could start over?"

Jenna couldn't believe what her ears were picking up!

"I know you have every right to be upset with Ric and I won't butt my nose where it doesn't belong. I'll let you two resolve your issues without interference."

"Thanks," Jenna allowed a tiny smile to break through.

"So I'll let you think about what I said and whenever you wanna talk you know how to get in touch," Brooklyn stood and headed inside leaving Jenna to contemplate the hunter's words. Maybe she should give Brooklyn a chance and get to know her. She did after all extend a laurel of peace and said she would respect her relationship with Alaric. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all….

* * *

"So no one's gonna go for a last round of drinks down at the Grill?" Mason hollered from the entry way. He was hoping Brooklyn would be going but his hopes were about to be dashed.

"Not me," Brooklyn yawned. "I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Aw come on," Mason whined playfully. "How about you Ric?"

"No I'm good thanks," he waved his hand.

"Jenna you interested?"

"No thanks," she smiled at her friend.

"Man it's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!"

"I prefer the term role model," Jenna playfully corrected him.

"Alright," Mason shrugged and started towards the door. Brooklyn looked around for Damon who popped in from the kitchen with knife concealed in his clothing.

"Jenna, thank you for a lovely evening," he leaned down and kissed her hand, "You have been a wonderful hostess."

"Well thank you Damon," she laughed nervously then shifted her eyes to Brooklyn and Alaric. Brooklyn waited with bated breath for whatever Jenna had to say but secretly hoped her words had reached through to her.

"Thank you for coming over."

Brooklyn exhaled and Alaric smiled, thankful his former flame was slowly coming around. Damon had already left, eager to chase Mason down and finish Lockwood off once and for all.

"Jenna it was nice seeing you again," Alaric leaned in and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek. Brooklyn watched as felt another crack begin to heal in the fractured relationship between the two. She knew her bonds with Alaric and Damon were unbreakable and wasn't worried by the simple gesture. Rather, she was glad to see them work on their friendship and hoped things worked out.

"Night," Jenna was cordial as Alaric and Brooklyn stepped out the door.

"Do you know where Damon went?" Brooklyn checked her phone but didn't see a message from the vampire.

"No and I'm afraid to venture a guess as to where or rather who he is looking for," Alaric tried his phone but got Damon's voicemail.

"Damn it Damon!" Brooklyn snapped into the air. The vampire was really pushing it with her and Alaric with his plan to out Mason as a werewolf.

* * *

Mason killed the engine to his truck and sat for a moment. Tonight had been rather productive indeed with Damon's antics driving a small but deep wedge between himself and Brooklyn. It was Alaric he was too worried about but the dark haired vampire that was rather adamant about broadcasting to the world his little secret.

"He has no idea who he is screwing with," Mason said to no one in particular as he hoped out and hiked up the street. His thoughts were with the hunter and what he planned to do next. Katherine knew if she wanted the moonstone back she would have to make good on her end of the deal.

_Get me what I want and you'll have the stone_

That was his last text to her before he left Jenna's.

As he rounded the corner the street lamp revealed a shadowy figure headed his way.

"Damon! What more dog jokes?"

"Nah those got old," the vampire concealed the silver knife behind his back as he closed the space between them. With a short grin plastered on his face, the vampire struck and buried the knife deep within Mason's chest. Without a second glance, Damon walked away with a cavalier attitude as Mason collapsed to his knees in obvious pain. He opened back and began rummaging through the truck, unaware that his stealth attack failed in every meaning of the word.

With a hand curled tightly around the handle, Mason slid the blade out, feeling it run through ripped muscle and flesh until the bloody edge gleamed in the dim light.

"You know I think it was werewolves who came up with the silver myth," Mason casually strolled towards the stunned vampire, "For moments like this."

It was his turn to smile as Damon was shocked at how his plan failed. Mason could see the hint of fear that was quickly fleeting in the icy blue pools as he shut the truck door then turned to examine the gaping hole in his shirt.

"I was really looking forward to last call," he sighed. Damon tensed up as a short nervous smile rose then fell. Mason could smell the traces of uncertainty which emboldened him as he stepped closer towards Damon.

"Now you've made an enemy."

_And Brooklyn is mine….._

**Next update soon...**


	20. Cat & Mouse

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Damon you did what?"

Alaric was angered over Damon's stark revelation.

"I took the silver knife and stabbed him," the vampire answered calmly but too calmly.

"And did it ever occur to you that now he's gonna be more determined than ever to make our lives living hells?"

"I'll just find another way," Damon shrugged.

"No you're not," Alaric blocked his way. "Now that you have made it painfully clear to Mason you have it out for him. Don't you ever think before you act?"

"Lemme see…..uh no," Damon smirked.

"Obviously," Alaric huffed.

* * *

"So what happened to your shirt?" Mason stopped what he was doing and spun around to see Tyler holding up the ripped garment.

"Oh uh nothing," the older Lockwood shrugged his nephew off.

"How much longer are you going to keep secrets from me?"

"Tyler I'm not going to tell you about the curse," Mason was slightly agitated but retained his composure.

"Well then I'm not going to tell you anything about Brooklyn," Tyler turned on his heels and stormed off. Mason took a deep breath and dug his fingers in the edge of his brother's desk. He refused to tell Tyler anything for fear of him triggering the curse. Mason didn't want his nephew to suffer as he had even if it meant the younger Lockwood being hostile towards him.

Mason shook Tyler's anger aside and continued searching for the moonstone. As he rummaged through books and drawers, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He didn't have to look to know it was Katherine calling but answered it regardless.

_"Have you found it yet?"_

"No not yet," Mason was short but polite.

_"What about your spoiled brat of a nephew Tyler?"_

"Leave him out of this," Mason warned.

_"Either you find out if he knows where it is or I pay him a little visit."_

"Fine, I'll try harder."

_"You're not trying hard enough Mason! Find the stone or a certain red headed hunter will suffer as well."_

"Please don't hurt her!"

_"Then find the stone."_

Mason snapped the phone shut, angry that Katherine had made the mere suggestion that Brooklyn and Tyler would pay for his mistakes.

"Damn it Tyler if you know where it is…." He muttered to himself.

"Then tell me about the curse," Tyler hovered over his uncle.

"No Tyler," Mason huffed, "Because all it will do is consume you day and night!"

"Fine! Then I won't help!"

Enraged, Mason leapt with lightning speed and slammed a stunned Tyler against the wall. The teen's widened like saucers as the yellowish hues came forth from the depths.

"You wanna know what triggers the curse! You have to kill another person!"

* * *

"Why did you volunteer me for this?" Brooklyn whined as she loaded her car with boxes of paper plates and napkins.

"Because you are in like flint with the Council and you can keep an eye on Sheriff Forbes and her deputies," Stefan smiled.

"Really now? Because I like to think it's because you get your jollies watching me have to make nice with Carol Lockwood among others."

"Mmm no," Stefan grinned sheepishly.

"Right," Brooklyn didn't believe the vampire for a second. "Well in that case you get to babysit Mason and your brother today. Since Damon can't seem to play nice with the other neighborhood children he's gonna need constant adult supervision."

"Speaking of my brother," Stefan started to say but Brooklyn cut him off.

"He's still pouting over his failed assassination attempt." Her eyes darkened as she looked towards the ground as her mood changed from light to cloudy.

"Damon's so determined to prove his place at the top of the town's pecking order that I wonder if he realizes how it's costing him."

"What do you mean Brook?"

"I love him Stefan, I love him so much but I'm afraid with Mason not backing down he'll up the ante and someone's gonna get hurt or killed. And then there's Bonnie's little promise to smite him. I mean after what happened at the carnival….."

Stefan embraced his friend, knowing deep down Damon's actions were killing her. His brother was walking a very fine dangerous line and could lose the one person he cared about the most.

"Hey is everything alright?" Alaric walked up with another box of plates and right away he caught Brooklyn's anxiety.

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, "We were just discussing our favorite person."

"Damon," Alaric sadly shook his head.

"I told Stefan that someone's gonna have to babysit Damon while we're at the picnic."

"Well I'm heading up the clean up detail for the high school so it's gonna have to be one of you," Alaric looked pointedly at Stefan. "And Stefan, keep a sharp eye on Mason for me. I have the feeling Mason may try something today."

Stefan nodded as Brooklyn pulled away and finished loading her car. She hoped today would be free of any supernatural drama but her conscience told her otherwise.

* * *

Mason hoisted his truck open and started unloading the cases of utensils. He promised Carol he would bring the remaining cases down while she had to do the official mayoral duties of the day. His shining blue jewels scanned the sea of unknown faces but the one familiar face was nowhere to be seen. After his violent encounter with Damon, Mason had strengthened his resolve in getting what or rather who he wanted.

_If Damon wants to have a pissing contest then so be it!_

Brooklyn would be the figurative tree that both he and Damon coveted though only one could claim it as his own.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his ear and Mason looked up to see Stefan headed towards him. His heart dropped a little for he had hoped it was Brooklyn but he wouldn't be hostile towards the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore?"

"Nice one," Stefan nodded as a sarcastic smile crossed his lips. "I come offering an apology."

Mason briefly digested the offer then instantly shook his head.

"Not interested."

"Look my brother acted impulsively," Stefan countered.

"Ya think?"

"If you and Damon stay at each other's throats someone's gonna get hurt and neither myself nor Brooklyn or Alaric want that. You have family here so I can't imagine you would want that either."

Stefan hoped by playing the family card Mason would back off.

"So what do you say we back down from the whole alpha male thing and call a truce."

Mason pointed a finger at Stefan as he stated, "You know I made that same offer to Damon and he turned me down…..with a knife."

"He made a mistake and I'm here to make sure that neither one of you do the same thing again."

Mason didn't respond and instead grabbed a box and brushed by Stefan.

"Tell your brother to watch his back," he warned in an ominous tone. Stefan grappled his bicep and drew him back to where only Mason could hear.

"But that's only during a full moon right? I mean other than that you're not that strong or you would've killed Damon already."

Mason listened as Stefan continued.

"There's one of you and two of us. I don't think Brook wants to see you hurt, Mason."

"If he comes after me…."

"He won't," Stefan promised with hand outstretched. Mason was hesitant but accepted with a firm grip. Stefan didn't want blood to be spilled for he too remembered Bonnie's warning.

_If so much as one drop of innocent blood is spilled….._

"What are you doing?" Damon appeared behind him.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"But I don't want peace," Damon whined with the pitch of a child.

"Then consider it opposite day," Stefan wasn't going to listen to his brother's immature ranting.

"Stefan," Damon spun around, "Do you really think you solved our problem?"

"No," Stefan drawled, "I think the first chance he gets Mason Lockwood is going to drive a stake through your heart than mine all because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. Does Brook know about your little side trip?"

"Nope and she isn't going to know about it either."

"Well then you better hope Mason doesn't find Brook today," Stefan slid a hand across the back of Damon's neck and shook his head.

"It's not like we don't have enough problems already."

* * *

Brooklyn dropped the last of the boxes off at the tables, thankful her good deed for the day was accomplished. Now she wanted to find Damon before Mason did and all hell broke loose.

"Brook hey I see you made it!" Brooklyn spun around coming face to face with Mason. He inhaled the deep intoxicating scent of the hunter and found himself temporarily enveloped in the warm earthen blanket.

"Oh Mason hey," the hunter forced a short smile. It wasn't that she was unhappy to see the handsome older Lockwood, it was her mind was preoccupied with how to maintain the fragile uneasy peace.

"Where's the entourage?"

"You mean Damon and Ric? Ric's with the high school students and Damon….Well I have no clue. Damon comes and goes where and when he pleases."

"So I noticed," Mason noted dryly.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn stood with her hands planted on her hips.

"Well he paid me a little visit after Jenna's barbeque," Mason watched as Brooklyn's face darkened and heard her heart thunder hard against her ribs.

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't what he said but what he did," Mason pulled up his shirt and ran a finger lightly over the faint pink scar. Brooklyn leaned in and examined the light flush line. Mason lightly shuddered at the gentle tickle of her finger over his warm skin and felt a spark where they touched.

"Mason I'm really sorry he did that," the hunter regretfully shook her head.

"I offered a truce and this is how he shows his gratitude," he slid the soft purple material back over his abs. "He took a silver knife and stabbed me."

"Damn it Damon," Brooklyn growled. "I'm gonna go find him."

"No wait," Mason gripped her wrist, "What good is it gonna do Brook? Damon made it clear where he stands on me and I don't think he's gonna stop his little crusade against me. I didn't do anything to him!"

"Mason why did you show me your scar? If you were stabbed just recently it wouldn't be healed like that so quickly. What's going on?"

Mason sputtered and spat something incoherent as he darted off into the crowd. Brooklyn slipped her phone out and hoped Damon would pick up.

* * *

Damon was walking with Stefan when the call came in.

"Ah speaking of the devil," with a sly grin he answered.

_"What the Hell were you trying to do!"_

"Well hello to you too Brook."

_"I just saw your handiwork on Mason's abs. Damon what were you thinking?"_

"To prove Mason's a werewolf."

_"Well you got your proof! His healing abilities are rather uncanny if you catch my drift."_

"Why were you looking at Mason's body?"

Stefan suppressed a laugh as his brother bristled with jealousy.

_"Look that's not the point okay? We need to find him before he decides to go Deep Throat on us."_

"Alright, alright," Damon sighed in annoyance, "We'll go find him."

_"I'll meet you over at the shelters in about an hour okay?"_

Damon noted the softness around the edges of his hunter's voice. He knew she was worried to say the least over Mason's knowledge of what he and Stefan truly were and just how he could use it against them all.

"Go find Ric and tell him what you told me."

_"Already two steps ahead of ya!"_

Damon smiled and snapped his phone shut. That was one thing he loved about Brooklyn: her ability to be ahead of the game. It made for great times in the bedroom as well…..

* * *

Liz had busied herself with setting out the snacks and beverages. For once she wasn't going to be Sheriff Forbes but just Liz. Caroline had signed her up for this months ago and now her wayward daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Figures," she sighed to herself as she continued laying out the chips and dip.

"Sheriff Forbes!" Mason exhaled as he trotted up.

"Oh hey Mason," the sheriff greeted, "But today I'm not Sheriff Forbes, I'm Liz. I'm out of uniform."

"Okay Liz," Mason chuckled. "Listen you got a second? I wanna talk to you about the Council."

Instantly her face went stone cold somber.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Look I know you and the other Founding Families have a secret council," Mason continued undeterred.

"If that were true then you know it's a secret and we don't discuss council business with non-council members."

"Liz I know I rejected the Council but that was only because I wanted a life outside this town, not because I was a non-believer."

Still, Liz was skeptical but listened.

"I know about vampires and you have two of them living right under your nose."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Really? And who would they be?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore," Mason nodded towards the brothers.

"That's impossible!" Liz spat. "I know Damon Salvatore, Mason. Do you know what he's done for this town!"

"Look I know it's a lot to digest," Mason started.

"You don't know Mason! I have seen Damon kill vampires. He's an ally and part of the Council."

"Well think about when the vampire attacks started," Mason tried a new approach. "When Damon and Stefan Salvatore rode into town?"

"They walk in the sunlight Mason," she argued.

"They've evolved! It's not 1864 anymore! They figured it out Liz!"

"No! Damon Salvatore is my friend," Liz refused to even believe one word that Mason said. Damon had fought against vampires and killed several before her very eyes! There was no way he was a vampire!

Mason took a deep breath and caught Brooklyn's scent upon the breeze. He wasn't going to let the Salvatore brothers stand in his way!

"What if I can prove it to you?" He gestured to the right and watched as Liz observed the brothers walking in the daylight. Mason had secured vervain from Brooklyn's bag when she wasn't looking and knew it was his ace in the hole to convincing Liz the brothers were vampires.

**Sorry about the slow update...Holidays and RL got me distracted...**


	21. Schemer

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn trailed Mason after he left the shelters and walked towards the table with lemonade and water for the volunteers. Her keen eye caught the slight of hand movement and let out a short quiet laugh.

_Does he really think he's being discreet?_

Mason watched as Damon and Stefan parted ways and kept his stare trained on the older Salvatore. The breeze was upwind which prevented him from catching Brooklyn's scent as he waited for the girl making the lemonade to take a break and walk away leaving several rows unattended. Looking around to be sure no one was watching, Mason casually strolled up towards the table with the cap concealed in his hand. Brooklyn observed unnoticed as he poured the the vervain into several cups.

_He thinks he's so sly….._

She counted and noted where the cups were and slowly slipped away, hoping to reach Damon or Stefan and warn them about Mason's scheme.

* * *

"Hey I saw Mason over here….Is everything okay?" Damon smiled.

"Oh yeah," Liz answered with a slight agitation. "I asked him to assist with the clean up in the woods."

"Well that's what I'm here for. Put me to work. Shall I go find him and help?" Damon offered.

"No I'm sure he's fine," Liz couldn't conceal nervousness.

"Are you okay Liz?" Damon was concerned about his friend's uneasiness around him.

"Yeah just having problems with Caroline," Liz covered, "We had a fight and she was being a bitch to me."

Liz scurried away leaving Damon to wonder if that was really what troubled her. He caught his brother and Elena having a "heated" conversation regarding Katherine once again but knew it was but a rouse for show. Damon wondered how those two could keep such masks of anger and pain while deep down the fiery passion burned brightly between them. Katherine had nearly succeeded in ripping him away from Alaric and Brooklyn but both had battled beyond the wounds she had etched upon their souls.

"Damon!" Brooklyn hurried to catch him.

"Brook," Damon heard her heart thunder violently against her chest as she sprinted across the grass.

"Damon where's Stefan?"

"Over with Elena….Why what's going on?"

"It's Mason," she panted, "He's up to something. I think he spiked the lemonade with vervain to prove to Liz you're a vampire."

"Sneaky bastard," Damon growled.

"Well he's pretty hell bent on it since you plunged that knife in his stomach."

"Bringing up that again? Brook…."

"Stop right there," she shot up a hand. "We'll argue about your bonehead antics later."

Damon pressed his lips and nodded tightly as he caught the stone cold determination light up her eyes. For a brief moment they had flashed a rain cloud grey before returning to the beautiful slate. Damon leaned in for a brief but emotion filled kiss, knowing Mason was watching in the distance.

Mason scowled and shook his head, hoping his plan would work. He walked towards the second shelter where a couple of girls were handing out lemonade.

"Thanks," he smiled and took the cup.

"Hello Mason," Damon greeted Mason coolly. "I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Yeah, nice guy," Mason said in passing.

"Yeah a lot nicer than me," Damon smirked. Mason took another drink before looking over at Brooklyn. He noticed her hand locked comfortably with Damon's along with the thin smile that danced across her lips.

"Well hello Brook," he caught wind of her scent and suppressed the primal urge threatening inside.

"Mason," her greeting was cordial though Mason detected an underlying hint of coolness.

"So Brook I was wondering if you would have a moment that I could talk to you?"

"Anything you say to me you surely can say to Damon as well. I mean what's good in keeping secrets between friends right?"

"Right," Mason nodded. "Well I was wondering if you would be attending the masquerade Carol is throwing in a few weeks."

"Well she had asked me to help but other than that…."

"Of course she'll be going," Damon interjected. "She will be going with Ric and myself."

Brooklyn picked up on the vampire's jealousy as well as Mason's hostility towards her lover. She knew what was brewing and had to act before someone got hurt or worse.

"But of course I would save at least one dance for you," she smiled. Mason grinned in a small but sweet victory before finishing off his drink and tossing the cup away.

"I will be looking forward to it," his voice dropped to a low whisper as he brushed by allowing his hand to graze along hers. Brooklyn stiffened then felt her body burn as if the flames of Hell were consuming her soul. It was nothing she had ever felt before- not with Damon or Alaric. No, this was something different….It was something that reached deep within her being, enveloping her with a fierce and angry passion that no human could hold or contain. Her heart raced and pulse quickened as the tiny charge surged across every fiber and nerve.

"Brook," Damon cradled her face in his hands and felt the heat radiating from her skin and saw the flush tint to her skin. The distant look in his hunter's eyes struck fear within him as she didn't respond initially to her name.

"Brook, snap out of it. Brook!"

"I'm okay," she heard herself saying but knew it was a lie.

Mason grinned as he spied on the hunter and vampire. It appeared her reaction to his touch was more than she could handle. Well if that was what happened when they briefly connected then Mason began to wonder what would happen if more than a simple touch would happen.

"I need something to drink," she reached out for a cup. Damon sat her down as she had started to shake all over.

"Here," one of the girls passed a cup across.

"Thank you sweetie," Damon offered it to Brooklyn who accepted it with trembling hands. The hunter slowly tilted the cup towards her lips then welcomed the cool sweet and acidic taste that mixed with a faint but familiar herbal hint.

"It's laced," she whispered hoarsely.

"He's dead," Damon growled.

"No Damon don't please," she shook her head.

"No Brook," Damon stood up. "That SOB is trying to hurt us."

"But he failed," she coughed. "You didn't drink it."

Mason cursed beneath his breath wondering where he went wrong. Damon was supposed to drink the lemonade and choke! He felt the weight of Liz's disbelieving stare and knew she doubted his claim.

"Didn't get what you want?" Katherine appeared behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Mason jerked his head around like a frightened animal.

"Everyone thinks I'm Elena," Katherine stepped back revealing her new look. Her hair was straight and clothing a little more modest: Black jeans and long sleeved turquoise shirt clung perfectly to her slender frame.

"I told you Katherine I'm working on Tyler to give up the location."

"Well work faster," she snapped in a demanding voice.

"And if I don't give it up," Mason challenged her.

"I snap that red haired bitch's neck like a twig and I know about the necklace."

"NO!"

"Then get back to work," her eyes flashed to their vampire state before going brown.

"I want Damon out of the picture," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw aren't you just so cute when you're demanding," she smirked before passing over a small pouch.

"What's this," Mason hesitated before accepting the worn leather item.

"Vervain," Katherine answered with disdain.

Mason examined the pouch then pulled the small gathering of violet leaves from their hiding place. It was then another plan brewed.

* * *

"Damon please just stop," Brooklyn gripped the vampire's wrist.

"Brook what's going on?"

Stefan trotted towards the couple and caught the pained expression on his friend's face.

"Damon wants to kill Mason but I strongly advised him against it," she clenched her jaw.

"He put vervain in the lemonade Brook!" Damon fired back.

"And your secret identity is safe Superman," she noted sarcastically.

"Brooklyn's right," Stefan attempted to be the voice of reason. "We need to know what he's up to."

"Well he isn't sinking his claws into you that's for certain!" Damon stared pointedly at Brooklyn.

"And he won't," Brooklyn reassured him. She curled a hand around his neck and drew him to her waiting lips. The sweet warmth mixed with cherry sent shivers down Damon's spine and the vampire began to slightly relax. He sighed heavily against her mouth not caring if Stefan was watching or anyone else for that matter.

"It's you and Ric I want and no one else."

She leaned against his chest and secured her arms around his waist and inhaled the deep rich scent of his body.

* * *

"Ric," Mason hollered. Alaric finished pounding nail inside the beam before going to see what Mason needed.

"Hey Mason," he straightened up and pulled off the work gloves. Mason extended a hand to which Alaric accepted without hesitation.

"I just wanted to apologize for any tension I caused between you and Brook. It's just that ever since I came back to Mystic Falls she has been a good friend to me and I didn't realize it strained things."

"It's alright," Alaric waved his hand. "Damon on the other hand…"

"Thinks I'm evil incarnate," Mason laughed.

"He's a little bit protective I suppose," Alaric shrugged.

"I mean Stefan seems to be okay with me."

"Well Stefan is a bit more open minded you could say," Alaric joked lightly.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mason concurred before offering his hand one more time. "But I'm needed for brush detail so we'll talk later okay?"

"Sure," Alaric waved and watched as Mason darted off. He found his mannerisms odd and sensed he was keeping something back but couldn't pick it out. Alaric waited until Mason was over the hill before racing off to find Brooklyn and Damon.

* * *

Damon avoided the lemonade and went for the bottled water nestled in the ice. He was hoping Mason would return so he could shove his failure right in Lockwood's face. His sharp icy glare darted through the crowds but no sight of Lockwood.

"Bastard must be hiding," he muttered.

"Damon," Alaric approached from the woods.

"Ric," Damon flashed a brilliant smile and stood to meet him. "You know the hot sweaty look is so you…."

"Not now Damon," Alaric shook his head hurriedly. Damon's grin faltered as the dark serious expression dominated his other lover's face.

"Look we need to find Brook," As Alaric's hand curled around Damon's, the vampire cringed and yelped sharply in pain. He jerked his hand back to see the telltale burn marks covering his palm.

"Vervain," Alaric spotted the water and dumped it over the injured hand. Damon gripped his wrist until the pain slowly subsided and skin healed over. Alaric was dumbfounded at first but slowly his eyes slid downward to the hand holding the bottle.

"Mason," he made a tight fist and crunched the bottle. "He must've got it on my hand when he….shook …..it."

Mason grinned as he stood beside Sheriff Forbes who felt shocked and betrayed by what her eyes captured. Her heart sunk as the revelation of Damon being a vampire shattered everything she held and believed about the Salvatores.

**Sorry bout the slow delay...Should've had this posted two nights ago lol!**


	22. Pawn

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Liz wait up," Brooklyn hurried to catch up to the sheriff. Liz was on her phone in a hurried conversation with one of her deputies and was unaware of the hunter's approach.

"Yes meet me there in 15 minutes," she was tense in her speech as the image of Damon wincing in pain from Alaric's touch played like a bad horror movie in her mind.

"Liz!" Liz quickly hung up seconds before the hunter caught up. A thin smile danced across Brooklyn's lips but it was merely a ploy as she had seen the constable rush off after Stefan told her about what happened. She didn't have to be physic to know Liz had seen Damon's painful reaction and immediately sought her out before Mason did.

"Brooklyn hey," Liz managed an uneasy smile.

"Are you alright? I mean you seemed flustered."

"Oh yeah we had an emergency come up," Liz continued to lie unaware that Brooklyn picked up on her anxiety.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No there isn't," Liz shortly waved her hand. "I need to meet my deputies."

Liz sprinted off but Brooklyn didn't follow right away. She slipped out her phone and started to call Damon when she looked up to see Caroline and Elena following Liz. Brooklyn hung up and started to tail them both.

* * *

Mason hummed to himself as he raked the branches and pine needles. He had walked a little taller after proving to Liz that the Salvatore brothers were vampires.

_"How can that be? Damon sits on the Council…."_

_"Vampires are deceptive creatures, Liz. They will use anyone they can for their own purposes….even pretending to be a human's friend or ally."_

Liz had been upset to say the least but Mason was counting on her predicted reaction for the next part of his plan to unfold. The older Lockwood kept focused and refused to allow his mind to wander of thoughts of Brooklyn and what he intended to do on the next full moon. Sure Damon would hopefully be out of the way by then but it was Alaric he would have to deal with but then again he was but a weaker human…..

_"I am going to kill him! No more Mister Nice Guy! I'm not listening to your 'Give Peace a Chance' crap!"_

Mason paused as he heard the grating tone of Damon's voice. His brother Stefan was continuing to reason with his stubborn sibling but it was clear Damon wasn't giving in.

_"I agree he can't expose us Damon but killing Mason isn't the only solution!"_

_"No it's the only solution Stefan! Ric would agree with me!"_

Their footsteps drew closer to the modest clearing where Mason continued to clear out the dead brush. He wouldn't have been so concerned living with vampires in Mystic Falls but Damon had driven his opinion home about coexisting with a werewolf at the end of a silver blade.

"Pretty sneaky using Alaric as your errand boy," Damon bellowed with a sharp edge of acid in his voice. "Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable."

"You made it painfully clear Damon that you wanted war," Mason straightened up. "I extended a laurel and you ripped it up or rather sliced it up."

"Run," Damon growled in a tone reminiscent of thunder rolling across the sky. "We'll even give you a head start."

Mason sensed the arrival of Liz and her deputies and waited for the moment to act. He knew the vampires would escape if he betrayed the trap he had helped set.

Brooklyn crept up and along the ravine, careful to remain concealed to the sheriff. Her stomach dropped and turned knots the closer she neared the clearing. Alaric hadn't answered his phone to which Brooklyn silently cursed the reception in the woods.

Ahead of the hunter Liz and the deputies were in position with guns loaded and aimed at the Salvatores. Mason captured their slight movement from the corner of his eye and instinctively ducked seconds before they opened fire.

Brooklyn dropped to the cool forest floor and flattened her body as gunshots rang out. Her body was paralyzed but for only a brief moment before control of her limbs returned and granted her to the ability to grab her phone. She was a hunter damn it yet she found her body remaining conformed along the ground. As she continued to regain control, Brooklyn watched with horror and anger as Damon and Stefan were dragged away deeper into the woods. She didn't see Mason as he had long detected her scent and stayed hidden behind the larger oak trees.

"Come on Ric pick up," she whispered.

_"Brook what is it?"_

"I need you to meet me by the clearing where Mason was raking brush. Liz knows about Damon and Stefan."

_"How?"_

"Mason," Brooklyn said in one short breath.

* * *

Alaric raced towards the Charger, cursing his legs for not carrying him fast enough. Rage blinded his mind as he flipped the sack over his shoulder with ease. The weight didn't matter nor did it affect him as his feet thundered down the trail and towards the woods. Adrenaline pumped furiously through his veins giving Alaric the powerful boost he needed to leap over every rock and fallen tree that threatened to impede him.

Brooklyn spotted the familiar outline as Alaric sprinted towards the clearing but were unaware that Mason was close by.

"Brook where did they go?" Alaric caught the anger and fear flashing brightly in her eyes.

"I think they went to the old Lockwood property," Brooklyn grabbed his hand. "Ric we can't lose him."

Alaric watched as her eyes softened with the moisture of her tears. His face winced at her pain and felt his lungs constrict at the simple thought of losing Damon.

"We're gonna get him back," his faced darkened and tone hardened.

* * *

Damon groaned against the burning pain that raged across his body. His mind continued to swim in the sea of confusion as the vervain was slow to relent its grip upon him. Liz hovered over him with gun drawn and trained straight at his chest. Her hands trembled like two pale leaves as she stared down one of the few people she had called friend. Without hesitation she lowered the gun towards his leg and fired another round deep within his thigh. Damon writhed and arched his body off the ground and howled in pain.

"This is how it's going to work. You answer my questions and I don't shoot you. Now how many of you are there?"

Damon mumbled something incoherent and struggled to lift a hand in protest. Liz squeezed the trigger firing several more wooden bullets into Damon's abs chest and shoulders. The vampire howled in agony as the purity of the bullets clashed violently with his undead flesh. His thoughts flashed to Brooklyn and Alaric and wondered if they would find him or if he was to meet his death at the end of his friend's gun.

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun! I can drag this out painfully."

Damon didn't answer and Liz turned to Stefan, who was still unconscious and fired into his chest. Stefan was still as death.

"Liz….." the vampire sputtered. "We're supposed to be friends."

"No," Liz answered tightly. "No, you are a vampire. A vampire that lied to me and everyone else in town! Our friendship was based on a lie! A vampire that has to die! Now tell me who else is a vampire!"

"Please….Liz….." Damon coughed and winced with each spasm. His eyes were silent witnesses as Liz hesitated for a split second. The hint of warmth returned then vanished beneath the turbulence of hatred.

"No," she motioned for her deputies. "He's not going to talk. Kill them both with stakes in the heart then burn them," she gestured to Stefan then returned her attention back to Damon. The deputy passed one over to Liz as he and his partner prepared to drive the sharpened stakes through Stefan's heart.

"What was that?" Liz's head snapped up as the sound of a slamming gate announced the arrival of another. One of the deputies tossed his stake over then with gun trained and ready to strike and proceeded towards their unexpected guest.

Alaric waited on the other side with a plank held over his head. He overheard the hateful words that spewed from Liz's lips and wanted to lunge from his hiding place. Damon had some good left in him!

The deputy rounded the corner and cast a shadow across the rock and stone wall. Alaric's heart pounded out of control as the unknowing man crept closer towards his hiding place. He held his breath and forced it slowly from his lungs, hoping to control the rapid beating within.

Damon heard the tell tale rhythm and silently waited for help to arrive.

As the deputy appeared in his vision, Alaric leapt out slamming the board hard against the younger man's face and chest.

"Alaric! Alaric what are you doing here!" Liz was stunned at the sight of the teacher standing in the ruins.

"I can't let you kill either one of them, Liz."

"I'm sorry Alaric but that's not going to happen," Liz contended with authority.

"Oh but it is," Brooklyn appeared behind the deputy with her crossbow pointed straight in his back. "You're being played Liz."

"No, you're being played," she hurled the hunter's words back in her face.

"You're blinded by hatred and years of conditioning," Brooklyn contended. "Vampires do have souls despite what some want you to believe."

The hunter continued to remain locked in her standoff with the sheriff. Alaric bent down over Damon and felt a small gasp escape his lips. The vampire was weak with wooden bullets riddling his and Stefan's bodies. Brooklyn caught sight of her friend and lover and instantly was incensed over the sheriff's actions. Years of patience and hunting taught her to remain in control though a part of her screamed to take revenge.

"Brooklyn put down your weapon," Liz barked.

"Sorry," the hunter shook her head, "But I'm not gonna do it."

"You have 3 seconds to disarm…."

"Stop!" Elena charged through the wrought iron gate.

"Elena what are you doing!" Liz was bewildered by the teen's sudden appearance.

"Damn it Elena," Brooklyn muttered. "I told you to stay outside."

Movement from the corner then around the small group alerted everyone that they weren't alone. Brooklyn and Alaric knew who it was but didn't let on. The gate slammed closed but no one was seen.

"Who else is with you?" Liz kept the gun trained at Brooklyn. The hunter stayed silent as a flash of blonde whipped around them.

"What was that?"

The deputies tried to train their weapons on the streak but it moved with inhuman speed. Brooklyn placed herself before Elena allowing her to rush to Stefan's side.

"Stefan," she gasped.

Without warning Caroline revealed herself and lunged for the first deputy. A deep primal growl rumbled in her chest and throat as she dove for the man's throat. The deputy couldn't scream or even whimper as the air instantly cut off. The other deputy opened fired but Caroline was faster and used the weaker man as a shield for the barrage of bullets.

"Caroline stop!" Brooklyn shouted but the teen didn't hear her plea and attacked the other constable.

"Caroline?" Liz whispered as her daughter retreated back to the shadows. Blood smeared her chin and lips giving the teen an animalistic appearance. Her eyes were dark and ringed with thin fading red lines. The darkness within was slow to relent but the fearful primal side disappeared back to the depths leaving behind the sweet innocent features Liz knew and loved so dearly. Caroline took a deep breath as she cautiously approached.

"Hi Mom," guilt slowly consumed her as the look of disgust and hurt washed across her mother's face.


	23. Moonstone

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"So you knew about them?" Liz was huddled in the corner away from Damon and Stefan. Brooklyn turned her head and nodded as the older Salvatore fed from her wrist with a gentleness that was a stark contrast from what she had seen with Caroline.

"How you feeling?" Alaric asked as Damon finally withdrew.

"Better…thanks for asking," he smirked.

"Look Liz we know what this looks like but there are by far more dangerous and terrifying things out there than Stefan and Damon."

Liz shook her head refusing to hear Alaric out.

"You won't tell anyone well you Mom? Please don't. Damon will kill you," Caroline implored her mom to remain silent. Damon gauged the sheriff's reaction as she studied all three of the vampires. Liz shook her head with tears streaming freely down her face.

"Then kill me! I can't take this!"

Damon swooped in until his face was inches from Liz's and whispered, "But you were going to drag it out painfully long."

Damon leapt up and grappled Liz by the arms startling the sheriff. Caroline stood and gasped in horror.

"No Damon don't!" Caroline panicked.

"Damon stop please!" Alaric beseeched him. "Hasn't enough blood been shed for one day!"

"Relax guys nobody's killing anybody," Damon released his hold upon the sheriff but retained his gaze with hers. "You're my friend."

* * *

Brooklyn watched as Damon escorted Liz down into the basement of the boarding house while Caroline had gone home to fetch some of her mother's belongings. The hunter couldn't but help to feel for the teen as it was Katherine who turned her against her will. It was Katherine who was causing the snowball of pain to run down the hill out of control but with Mason thrown into the mix no one was being left unscathed.

Alaric slipped up behind her with his arms snug around her waist. He gently rested his forehead against her shoulder, thankful she didn't get hurt.

"Mason almost pulled it off," Alaric sighed.

"But he didn't," Brooklyn slid her hands over his.

"We have to stop him."

Brooklyn didn't immediately respond as she wanted to confront Mason herself. She nearly lost Damon and would be damned if it happened again.

* * *

"Look I won't be in tomorrow," Liz lied to dispatch. Damon cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow earning a look from the sheriff.

"Or tomorrow," she added, "I'll text you."

She spun around handing Damon back his phone to which the vampire thanked her. Her head was still spinning over the events of earlier and how her daughter was a vampire. But it wasn't Caroline, not anymore at least. Sure she looked and talked like her, but as far as Liz was concerned Caroline was dead to her.

"It's not exactly the Ritz but it's secure. I even had Brooklyn bring the good thread count."

"So how does this work?" Liz was anxious and let Damon's sharp humor slip through the cracks.

"In about three days you'll be vervain which at which I shall compel you and make this all go away. Then you're a free woman."

Liz nodded uncomfortably and glanced over towards the door. Caroline was due back with some of her things but Liz didn't want to see her.

"Could you do me a favor Damon? Could you keep Caroline away from me? I don't wanna see her."

"She's your daughter Liz."

"Not anymore."

Caroline froze outside the doorway, paralyzed by her mother's hurtful tone and words. Liz wanted nothing to do with her now that she was vampire. Emotions swelled to the surface as she dropped the suitcase and sprinted up the stairs.

"Caroline?" Brooklyn called out as the teen rushed up the stairs and curled up on the couch with knees tucked under her arms. Tears streamed down her face and chin blending with mascara and creating grayish streaks that stained her skin.

"My mom hates me," Caroline looked up towards the hunter.

"No, no she doesn't," Brooklyn eased down beside her. "Your mom's just upset that's all. I can take you home."

"No I don't want to go home. I'm scared."

Caroline continued shaking where she sat and didn't respond right away. Brooklyn waved for Elena who she spotted coming down the hallway hoping she could talk some sense into her friend.

"There's something I have to tell you," Caroline confessed.

"What is it?"

Brooklyn was confused and looked to Elena who was equally perplexed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Elena."

"I know and I was so mad at you for everything you did. But then I thought about why you would do this to everyone including Stefan. He's been such a good friend to you…."

"It was Katherine."

"What about her?" Brooklyn tensed at the mention of the vampire's name.

"She told me if I didn't spy on all of you she would hurt someone close to me."

"Who was it Caroline?" Elena softened.

"Matt….She threatened Matt," Brooklyn felt the cool touch of Caroline's arms seek solace against hers. The hunter embraced her and sensed the vampire's anguish and pain.

"We're gonna find a way to stop her," the hunter vowed and looked upward towards Elena.

* * *

Brooklyn waited until Caroline was asleep before treading downstairs towards the basement. She wanted to have a little talk with Liz about how she treated her daughter with the hopes of getting through to her. Damon and Alaric were nowhere to be found which made it easier for the hunter to slip inside the small single window room.

Liz looked up when the light rapping echoed off the door and watched as Brooklyn stepped inside.

"Why are you here Brooklyn?"

"To knock some sense into you."

"Whatever you have to say you can save it."

"Sorry," Brooklyn shook her head, "I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

The hunter leaned against the door with one foot propped up against the solid wood. Her eyes were serious and posture rigid which sent a clear message to the sheriff.

"Caroline heard everything you said Liz. How could you say those things? You know that deep down she is still the same Caroline as before. She didn't ask to be turned; she didn't ask to crave blood every waking moment of the day."

"You of all people should know where I am coming from then Brooklyn."

"Oh I do Liz, believe me I do. But you see I've been a hunter for a long time and I learned a thing or two about vampires. One: their personalities are amplified. Two: They crave blood. Three: Many still retain their humanity and walk freely amongst humans while controlling their cravings. Now Caroline needs all the love and support she can get especially from you."

Liz remained silent. Brooklyn sighed and shook her head with partial disgust.

"Damn it Liz wake up! You need to rip those blinders off and see what's right in front of you! Caroline is your daughter whether you want to see it or not."

"That's interesting coming from you Brooklyn."

"Oh I see," the hunter pushed off the door, "You find me repulsive now because Alaric and mine's dirty little secret is out in the open. Unlike you I am able to see past the blood lusts and stereotyping. I've known Stefan since I was 19 and not once did he ever attack me. Did I ever tell you about Jackson?"

Liz continued staring up at the hunter as she started into her story.

"Jackson was a 400 year old vampire whom I found knockin on Death's door. I could've staked him, yes, but I didn't. I nursed him back from the brink with my blood because I sensed the good in him. He was stunned that a human, let alone a hunter would take a vampire into their home and tend to them like a sick child. But then again I tend to surprise others with my charity. After he healed, Jackson hung around and hunted alongside with me. He told me it was the best time of his existence."

A tear trickled down her cheek as she painfully recalled his final moments. It took every fiber and ounce of strength not to break down in front of Liz yet Brooklyn heard her voice crack under the strain as her teeth chattered and chin trembled.

"But on a hunt in Detroit we were ambushed and Jackson was ripped apart as I was forced to watch. The vampires took turns beating me and feeding from me until I was on the verge of death. They laughed and taunted me with how they were going to do to me what they did to Jackson…..He was one of my closest friends."

"But how did you survive?" Liz heard herself say.

"The police arrived as it turned out someone called the cops from the noise. Stefan found me in the hospital hovering between life and death. Guess when you don't call in three days it's taken as a bad sign."

The bitterness in Brooklyn's voice didn't escape Liz's ears.

"I told Stefan about what happened to Jackson and I could see how deeply it affected him as I suffered through my loss."

She quickly wiped away the tears and took a moment to regain her composure before speaking again. Brooklyn sensed a slight shift in Liz's attitude after she revealed her friend's fate and hoped it would mean she would come to terms with Caroline's.

"Anyways I guess I'll go now and leave you be."

Liz silently watched and followed the hunter's movements with her eyes until the door closed behind her. She was left to her thoughts and what to do next. Liz had been raised to hate vampires as they had been the scourge of Mystic Falls in 1864 and now returned after 145 years. They lied, deceived and used people to get what they wanted; killing man and woman alike to quell the thirst for human blood. And now Liz was thrusted into the world of vampires even further with the chilling truth about Caroline coming to light.

* * *

Mason paced around the front parlor waiting for Liz to answer her phone. He growled in frustration when her voicemail picked up for the third time and loathed leaving one but she wasn't picking up.

"Hey Liz it's Mason. I was checking to see how things went so please call me back."

The next full moon was a week or two away leaving him little time to make his move. Mason suspected Brooklyn knew he was behind the trap set for Damon and Stefan but refused to allow the kink ruin his plan. If she was to experience her first change, Mason knew he would have to act.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler appeared at the threshold.

"Nothing," Mason shook it off.

"I almost killed a girl today," Tyler reached in and produced the moonstone from his pocket. Mason's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of the precious stone.

"What!"

"It was an accident. I was being stupid but for a split second I wanted her to die. Look whatever it is inside of me I don't want anything to do with it. I know about your feelings for Brooklyn Ravenwood and I'm not stupid I know what you want with her."

Tyler tossed the stone towards his uncle and watched as he caught with the dexterity of a catcher. Mason examined the glassy smooth features before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thank you," Mason nodded and hurried off. A rush of adrenaline fueled his body as he ran up the steps two by two and towards the room he was staying in.

* * *

Brooklyn finished her text before deciding to go to sleep. With Katherine in town she knew they were going to need help. Her phone flashed and vibrated as the text came in.

_We will be there tomorrow_

A tiny smile spread across her lips and for the first time in a very long time, Brooklyn allowed her body mind and soul to relax.

* * *

Mason trudged through the woods until he spotted the waiting vehicle. He slowly eased his tried frame inside and quietly breathed.

"I've been waiting," Katherine snipped impatiently.

"My apologies," Mason muttered.

"What was that little stunt today with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?"

"I thought you would be happy about that," Mason was confused over Katherine's concern regarding his actions.

"I told you to stay away from them."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want you to get distracted in finding the moonstone," the vampire covered.

Mason sat in the passenger seat with a sly grin creeping up and along his lips.

"You got it?"

"I got it," he proudly proclaimed knowing he was one step closer to what he wanted.


	24. Friends

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"So where is it?" Katherine couldn't suppress her anxiety.

"It's in a safe place," Mason slyly grinned.

"When can I have it?" She leaned in brushing her lips along his in a teasing manner.

"I'll bring it to you I promise," Mason loved being in control or so he thought. He knew by keeping the moonstone hidden and in a safe location Katherine wouldn't have a choice but to play nice.

"You had better," her aura turned black as her heart.

"I always keep my promises," Mason quietly reassured Katherine before sliding out and walking away until his form blended with the trees.

* * *

Vanessa quickly stacked the books and files in a neat tight pile in anticipation. It seemed Isobel had done research on those who tracked down and killed the creatures of the night: hunters. Her initial findings started with the Founder's Council of Mystic Falls then painstakingly succeeded in mapping several prominent bloodlines that went back to Europe and beyond. It turned out the vampires tracked and killed many of the hunters in the 13th century yet like their undead foes, the families persevered and followed their prey across the Atlantic into the New World.

"I see you are quite taken with what I requested."

Vanessa jumped and banged her leg on the table letting out a small curse.

"Well….I mean….It's just…." She stuttered. "Isobel never told me about this part of her research."

"Perhaps it was because she wasn't ready to share what she found yet?"

"That could be it," she shoved the books and files across the table to where the man was seated. He flashed a brief smile before opening the first book. Vanessa noticed the short rapid sweeps his eyes made across the worn pages and chalked it up to him being a fast reader. A tiny faint smile danced along his lips as he continued taking in each and every word.

"This one here," he pointed towards a name. "Tell me was there anything else Isobel found about them?"

"Afraid not," Vanessa shook her head. "From what I could find this family was targeted more than the others but why is the mystery."

The smile slowly crept up on her visitor's face as if there was some inside joke that Vanessa was unaware of.

"You have been of invaluable assistance," slender hands gathered up the information into a waiting box. Vanessa watched with nervous eyes as her late night visitor rounded the table and locked eyes with hers. Rich chocolate pools locked with deep cerulean ones as the quiet accented voice firmly commanded her.

"Now listen closely," Vanessa nodded absently. "I was never here and if anyone questions about my visit you shall tell them you do not know me and have never seen me before."

Elijah turned and walked away deciding to head to the town called Mystic Falls.

* * *

Brooklyn yawned and stretched her arms and legs as tiny streaks of light peered through the blinds. It was only 6:30 in the morning yet the strange man with platinum hair and electric blue eyes had invaded her thoughts and haunted her dreams once again. For the last few weeks the hunter thought she had been spared any further assaults upon her subconscious but had been proven wrong. She feared the night terror alerted Damon and Alaric to the return of such visions as the last time they plagued her, both vampire and teacher refused to leave her alone.

With her knees tucked under her arms and chin, Brooklyn lowered her eyes towards the sheets and pondered if she should tell Damon and Alaric.

Damon had returned to the boarding house as Alaric remained back at his house with Brooklyn and shifted through the latest box of research Vanessa had shipped up from Duke. He was hoping to find out anything else about werewolves that they may have missed earlier. The vampire finished off his last bit of soccer mom before heading back out. The Masquerade was rapidly approaching and with Katherine still lurking in the shadows they had to be ready for anything.

Alaric padded down the hallway as the coffee brewed on the counter. Brooklyn had awakened him with her infamous sleep talking and frowned as she had been reliving another dream with the blonde haired vampire.

_"Stay away!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"No….no don't hurt him! Please don't hurt Elijah!"_

It was the name that threw Alaric back. Where did Brook know anyone by that name? Was he a friend? Was he a fellow hunter? Just who was Elijah?

Shaking his theories aside, Alaric put on a smile and crossed into the bedroom finding Brooklyn sitting upright and lost in thought. Her blank stare was focused on nothing in particular though it was what was churning within that concerned Alaric the most. He crossed the room and sunk down into the mattress beside her and tenderly encircled her in his protective warm embrace.

"You heard me again huh?"

Alaric sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"Brook who's Elijah?"

The hunter remained silent unsure of where the name came from. It sounded familiar but novel at the same time.

"I wish I knew."

Their silent moment was interrupted by a loud rapping on the door. Brooklyn and Alaric leapt up and out of the bed each with a weapon in hand. The hunter went first, creeping on her tip toes down the short hall and across the room towards the main door. Alaric couldn't but help to admire her fluid catlike movements as his eyes followed her to the living room. He felt her body tense and anxiety pulse as she flattened her body against the wall.

Brooklyn peered through the hole and instantly relaxed as she turned and motioned for Alaric to do the same. She quickly opened the door and greeted their visitors.

"You're here!"

Pearl and Anna crossed the threshold and out of the cool Virginia air. Pearl was hesitant about returning to Mystic Falls but Anna was eager to return to the place she called home.

"Brook," Anna enthusiastically hugged her friend.

"Brooklyn I am pleased to see you are better," Pearl embraced the hunter.

"Well I'm glad you both made it out after what happened," Brooklyn grinned. Alaric was tentative initially but Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully towards him.

"Alaric," Pearl extended her hand. Alaric flashed a warm genuine smile while accepting her hand.

"Pearl, Anna," he greeted each.

"Brooklyn tells me you need our help," Pearl sat on the couch with the grace of a refined woman.

"Mason Lockwood has returned from Florida and he's a werewolf."

"I see," Pearl bit her lip. Brooklyn frowned and looked to Alaric who was looking at mother and daughter.

"Pearl if you know something please tell us," Brooklyn beseeched the vampire. "I know it's hard thinking back to that painful time of your life but we need to stop Mason from hurting anyone."

Pearl took a deep breath and nodded shortly. Anna took her mother's hand and affectionately squeezed it encouraging her to go on.

"When we were here in 1864, there was a series of vicious maulings that were not of a vampire nature. The victims were found out in the woods with their bodies ripped and torn to pieces like an animal had attacked them."

Alaric arched an eyebrow and turned towards the box that had arrived the day before. Vanessa had shipped more of Isobel's research including information regarding werewolves. He hoped to find anything from 1864 relating to the attacks Pearl described.

"We suspected one of the town's elite but could never prove it. The Council had the round up a few weeks later."

Brooklyn looked over at Alaric who knew what she was thinking. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued sifting through files. The hunter knew Pearl and Anna would be enraged but they had to know the truth about Pearl's so called best friend Katherine's betrayal.

"Pearl and Anna I called you for another reason aside from the werewolf problem. There's something you both need to know….."

* * *

Damon finished off his glass of sorority girl finding it bland and unappetizing to say the least. Normally the college girls had a bit more "spice" to their blood but this round must've come from a book worm. But no matter as the vampire needed the nourishment no matter how tasteless it could be sometimes. A sudden knock alerted the vampire to an announced arrival and Damon could only guess as to who would be bold enough to wander into his domain.

Jeremy gripped the strap tighter then knocked harder with his free hand. He had to talk to Alaric and Brooklyn about what he learned from Tyler but kept his little expedition secret from his sister. To his dismay the hunter wasn't there to greet him but Damon.

"What do you want?" Damon was less than eager to let the teen in. Jeremy was more of a pain in his ass than any form of help.

"I need to talk to Brooklyn and Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy tensed but stood firm.

"They're not here so go, run along now," Damon waved a hand dismissively and started to close the door. Jeremy slammed his hand against the solid oak not caring if his open palm was stinging in pain. He was tired of being told what to do by Elena and the others and held his ground in open defiance.

"No, I'm not leaving," Jeremy boldly declared while shoving his body against the door. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf….not yet anyways."

"Wow fascinating," Damon noted with a hint of sarcasm. "But not good enough."

"But Mason Lockwood is," Jeremy continued. "He's looking for a moonstone, a special connected to the werewolf curse. That's why he's here."

"A moonstone….." Damon let the word roll off his tongue as he contemplated this little bit of revelation.

"And I know where it is," Jeremy grinned.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Look I wanna help."

"What did you sister say about this little discovery?" Damon continued blocking Jeremy's way. He was finding the younger Gilbert to be annoying at best. Jeremy hesitated and briefly looked away then back to Damon who exhibited a thin knowing smile.

"You haven't told her."

"Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this," Jeremy huffed in clear irritation. He started inside but Damon slapped a hand against his chest.

"And you're a Gilbert and you can't help yourself."

Jeremy stood there unwavering his decision to stay. Why wasn't anyone willing to take his help?

"Wow, you're search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic," Damon wasn't going to let an opportunity to take a shot at the younger Gilbert slip by. He had Jeremy by the balls and could easily call Elena to rat him out or let him sweat just a little longer.

"Look are you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to call Brooklyn and tell her you're being a dick?"

"She wouldn't be surprised," Damon snipped and allowed Jeremy to step in. He didn't want to hear Brooklyn or Alaric bitch for he wasn't in the mood.

**I love Elijah and he was soooo much potential!**


	25. Passion

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"Do you think they will really go along with it?"

Brooklyn paused and looked over at Alaric. She could sense his apprehension but quickly reassured him. Pearl and Anna had taken off, digesting the earth shattering revelations the hunters laid at their feet. They said they needed time to allow it to settle in but Brooklyn knew better: Betrayal and anger seethed beneath their calm exteriors and frankly she couldn't blame them.

"Well wouldn't you? I mean after 150 years of being kept on the verge of death and ripped apart from what family you had left only to learn from a hunter about what truly happened? Yeah I would want some kind of justice. All we need to do is to make sure Katherine takes the bait."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Brooklyn smiled and felt the smooth warmth of Alaric's hands fitting perfectly along her face.

"I have everything under control," she leaned in and melted against his kiss wishing it wouldn't end. Alaric leaned hard into her lips, tasting a hint of coffee and sugar that melted across his mouth. He yearned to take it further but felt the regretful release of his lover's hold.

"As much as I want to rip those clothes off and ride you like a bucking bronco…." She nipped his chin and lip, "but you know Damon."

"I know," Alaric sighed.

"But then again we have a little time…."

Leading him by the hand, Brooklyn guided him down the hall and pinned him against the wall. The wicked glint in her eye sent shivers of delight through Alaric's body going straight to his cock. Brooklyn leaned in and fisted one hand in his sandy tresses as the other cupped the growing bulge within his pants. Slowly her fingers curled and massaged through the thick denim, eliciting soft short moans from Alaric's lips.

"I love it when you're rough," Alaric growled. Brooklyn crushed her mouth into his as her nimble fingers tore away from his cock and worked the buttons of his shirt open nearly ripping the thin cotton fabric away. Alaric hurried to free his arms and shoulders from their cotton confinement, groaning in pleasure as the burning touch of his lover's skin, so soft and tinged with hints of vanilla and cinnamon.

The soft warmth of pouty lips pressed along and across his torso, leaving invisible trails of kisses in their wake.

"Brook….." his eyes rolled back in his head at the feathery caress of slender fingers across his cock. Brooklyn felt the sexual charge coursing between them as she slid down and became level with his cock. Alaric forced his eyes open and titled his head down watching as his slate eyed beauty unfastened the button then tugged at the zipper in a torturous agonizing manner. Brooklyn gazed upward with wide deep grey depth and a sly grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Alaric started to pant while his heart raced to the brink of explosion- she was killing him by leaving him hanging like this!

His body started to shake with anticipation, unsure of what to expect, but he wouldn't have to wait for long.

Hot breath puffed across the dark blue boxers, teasing Alaric with things to come. Brooklyn mouthed the thick hard bulge through the crisp cotton layer and traced along the head, tasting the sweet and salty traces bleeding through. She felt the gentle snapping of his hips to her lips and firmly gripped the juts of his hipbones, pinning his lower body against the wall. Her thumbs circled around the protruding bone with teasing motions that dipped beneath the elastic hem.

"Brook….." Alaric's eyes flashed wide open. He fought to breathe but short heavy pants were all he could muster. He could feel the tightening within the depths of his lower body begin to surface, threatening to erupt at a moment's notice. Brooklyn pulled away and rose to her feet, catching the flush tinge of her lover's cheeks and eyes that exploded in lust need and love. Her own body ached for his tender attentive touch, the way he held her in his arms in the throes of heated passion.

"I need you," she whispered with wanton desire in his ear. Her lips brushed across his ear sending Alaric's blood racing through his veins. His ears pounded with the deafening sound of his heart, blocking out the outside world leaving only her behind. Alaric felt his hunter's essence absorbing through his skin as his ran through hers, filling their senses with a raw carnal hunger that neither had savored in so long.

Alaric dove in gathering his hunter tightly in his embrace, capturing swollen lips with his. Traces of sex danced with vanilla and cinnamon served to heighten his arousal as he charged down the hall and burst into the bedroom.

"You're still dressed," he growled impatiently. "That's gonna have to change."

"Then," _kiss_ "Do," _kiss _"It!"

The lovers collapsed upon the bed, kicking the sheets and pillows up and back on the mattress as they remained entwined precariously to one another, refusing to let the other leave their embrace. Alaric ripped and tugged at the malachite hued shirt, rumbling in frustration when the garment didn't slip away so easily. Brooklyn wiggled lowed on the mattress until cool air greeted warm skin and the hot pressure of Alaric's hungry lips tasting the spoils of victory. He ran his hands up and down her sides and breasts, pawing at the thin lacy garment that stood between him and the soft supple breasts that he loved so much.

Brooklyn giggled at his iron will but was cut off by the searing heat of his kiss. The hunter lightly raked her nails down his back until they rested at the hem of his boxers. With ease she slipped the last article from his body then felt him kick the obnoxious item away and to the floor. His naked body covered hers, crushing her with a comfortable weight. Alaric continued further down, kissing both breasts pausing to suck and playfully nip at each nipple which elicited a yelp from his hunter.

"Damn you," Brooklyn panted from above. Her fingers fisted the comforted as the sinful lips caressed and teased along the hemline of her jeans. Alaric flicked the button open and pulled the zipper downward to reveal black satin beneath. His cock twitched at the sight of half naked form on the bed – his and only his. Her body was toned with a light kiss of mocha from the summer sun while her rich scarlet locks shined in the light.

Alaric eased his body back down and focused on the soft satin that hugged her hips. He felt the heat from between her legs brush across his lips and cheeks as he nipped and tugged at the delicate material feeling it relent and slide away until they joined his clothing on the floor.

"So beautiful," he muttered beneath his breath. Brooklyn didn't have to hear his words as his emotions were rampant in her soul from every thought and feeling. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, giving her body freely to his every whim.

Alaric kissed and tenderly lapped at the swollen mound as he slid a single finger into the wet heat of her body. Brooklyn gasped and bucked her hips but Alaric carried on and pushed a second finger inside. He curled his fingers against the damp heat, pausing to massage the tiny bundle within.

"Ric…." She panted and tightened her grip on the comforter. The coiling simmered in her lower body, burning brighter with each passing second of his sweet torment. Alaric didn't relent and went deeper still with his tongue. The taste of her release lightly coated his tongue and lips like Heaven had reached down and caressed his mouth. The soft sounds of Brooklyn's cries filled the room as the peak of her orgasm ravaged her body. Alaric gently withdrew but kissed the soft inner parts of her thighs before crawling up her writhing body and parting her legs with one strong knee. Brooklyn looked up with half lidded eyes and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. She detected the taste of her body's release upon the tip of Alaric's tongue but paid no heed.

Alaric slid an arm behind her back and lifted up her hips as he eased his weeping cock into the waiting tight wet heat. He lay still for a moment as he felt the constricting heat welcome him in and Alaric swore he was going to come right then and there.

Brooklyn slowly swayed her hips snapping Alaric from the trance he had fallen under. He captured her lips with a rough but needy kiss, showing his love just how much he wanted and needed her. His thrusts were slow and deep as he wanted to make this last between them. They couldn't remember the last time they had truly made love to one another but wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through their fingers. Alaric studied the strong features of his hunter from the definitive jaw line to the deep soulful hues that he could easily get lost in. Her hair cast a soft glow in the streaks of sunlight framing her beautiful face in perfection.

"God I love you," he softly confessed.

"As I love you," she whispered. Her hands carded through his tousled hair and playfully fisted it with a sly smile. Alaric leaned down kissing her neck and jaw as his hands sought hers and interlocked together in a fierce grip. The beginnings of his own orgasm slowly twisted and coiled, buried in the bowels of his body. He felt his body taking over and the slow gentle thrusts turned harder and hasty but Brooklyn merely smiled and dug her heels into the tight globes of his ass, pushing him deeper inside.

Alaric struggled to keep the dam from rupturing but didn't stand a chance against the screaming need for release.

"Let it go…." Brooklyn urged. Alaric crushed his lips to hers as he felt his body explode and spill thick hot ropes into his lover's body. Brooklyn squeezed Alaric's hands as wave upon wave coated her hot sticky walls. Her pulse raced and vision blurred sending her mind into the familiar fog of emotional overdrive. Alaric sensed the tiny tremors that rippled through her hands and spread throughout her body.

"Brook," he released her hands and cradled her face gingerly in his as concern stalked his mind.

"Ric…." She whimpered. "Ric just hold me please."

Alaric obliged and cradled his hunter in a warm embrace. Beads of sweat glistened on her skin and matted her hair against her head giving off an exotic wild look. Alaric pressed a kiss to her forehead and snuggled in closer for a while. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, unwilling to get up from where both laid. Brooklyn yawned and nestled against Alaric's chest, feeling her heart pounding from the rush of adrenaline that continued to pulse through her body. She knew Damon had probably called at least a dozen times but he could wait.

The lovers allowed the lull of slumber to claim their weary bodies for they were safe in within the confines of their home.

* * *

Mason examined the list of guests for the upcoming Masquerade. Carol had entrusted him with the task of sending invitations and handed him the lofty task for the Masquerade planning had fallen on her shoulders. His keen eyes scanned the names noticing the Salvatore brothers were towards the bottom. He frowned when he didn't see Brooklyn's name right away but the somber mood brightened in an instant when he caught sight of her name. He knew that night would be his opportunity and wouldn't be denied what he hungered for for so long.

**Sorry about the update delay...holidays...**


	26. Confront

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Damon took another drink as Jeremy wandered aimlessly through the study. Babysitting one Gilbert was bad enough but two was one Gilbert too many.

"Where are they?" He muttered into his drink but already knew the answer to his question. If he had to watch the rug rat another minute longer….

The door swung open as Brooklyn and Alaric casually crossed the threshold. Alaric had a box perched on one shoulder while Brooklyn carried her faithful laptop bag.

"Ric, Brook," Damon grinned from ear to ear. "Nice to see you two."

"Sorry," Brooklyn hastily apologized. "We got hung up."

"I bet you did get 'hung up'," Damon cast a knowing smirk for his sensitive sense of smell picked up the minute hints of sex. He wasn't angry but rather disappointed he didn't get to play.

"What's he doing here?" Alaric stared hard at Jeremy who crossed his arms and held his ground. Brooklyn knew he wasn't ecstatic to see his student there.

"I don't know," Brooklyn arched an eyebrow and cast a questioning look.

"I'm helping Damon because I know what Mason's here for."

"Which is what?" Alaric set the box down and looked over at Damon who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"He wants the moonstone," Jeremy straightened slightly.

"Moonstone what moonstone?" Brooklyn darted her eyes sharply between the trio. "Alright someone better start talking."

"Mason wants a stone called the moonstone," Damon finished his drink. "Apparently it's connected to the werewolf curse."

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric crossed his arms securely over his chest earning a roll of the eyes from Brooklyn. Damon shook his head and slipped over towards the hunter.

"Not exactly," Jeremy answered in a roundabout manner. Brooklyn said nothing as she wasn't about to garner the wrath of Elena when she found out her little brother was jumping head first into the shallow end.

"So what's all this?" Damon fanned through the files and papers on the desk.

"More of Isobel's research," Alaric answered without taking his eyes off Jeremy. "Her assistant Vanessa sent it up."

"Ah Vanessa," Damon chuckled.

"You remember the Aztec curse she told us about?"

"The sun and moon and blah blah blah…."

"An Aztec curse cool," Jeremy grinned. Alaric unrolled the old drawing and handed it to Brooklyn.

"Yes supposedly werewolves and vampires used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to weaken their powers. Werewolves can only turn during a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon waggled his eyebrows and flashed his ring as he snickered, "Well most of them anyways."

"Remember how she said the werewolf part was sealed in a moonstone?"

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy shook his head in confusion.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is the key to unsealing the curse," Damon spun around with drink in hand.

"That's gotta be it," Brooklyn had a hand on her forehead as the cold reality hit her. "He's gonna use to try and break the curse."

"If we believe some witchy woo legend from a story book we're gonna look like idiots," Damon was quick to dismiss the notion but then added, "Where is it now?"

"Tyler has it," Jeremy answered.

"Can you get it?" Alaric asked. The last thing he and Damon wanted was Lockwood getting the moonstone and their hunter.

"Yeah," the teen nodded.

"See your life has purpose!" Damon exclaimed in a mocking manner. Alaric shot a look towards the vampire while Brooklyn ignored him.

"So you do believe it," Jeremy threw Damon's words back.

"No but then again this is coming from the same book that said the bite of werewolf can kill a vampire and not believing that would make me a bigger…idiot. Go."

Jeremy looked to Brooklyn who sighed and decided to walk with him towards the door.

"Come on," she tugged his arm and led him away leaving Alaric and Damon behind.

* * *

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Brooklyn warned him once they were outside.

"I want to help," Jeremy argued.

"Your argument is about as see through as the cast of Jersey Shore. Jeremy, this isn't kid's play. Mason set up Damon and Stefan to be killed by Sheriff Forbes a few days ago. He won't let anything or anyone get in his way do you understand?"

"I don't care," Jeremy huffed.

"While your intentions may be noble your actions are boneheaded," Brooklyn wasn't backing down. "In case you haven't noticed Katherine is here and she isn't exactly the warm and fuzzy kind of vampire like Stefan. The bitch will literally rip your heart out if it means getting what she wants."

"Then that's risk I'm gonna have to take."

Brooklyn sighed and felt the beginnings of a migraine throbbing behind her eyes. Suddenly she knew how to get his attention.

"What is it about Tyler that attracts you to him?"

Jeremy froze and felt his heart stop. How did she know?

"I've caught the looks you both share and how deep down you want nothing more than to be that much closer to him."

"How did you know that?"

Brooklyn smiled sadly as she stepped closer towards the teen. Her face was awash in sympathy as she placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I have a sixth sense you could say. I can feel people's emotions and sometimes if the feelings are strong enough they can become my own."

"Wow," was all Jeremy could say at first. "So you know how I feel about Tyler?"

"I'm not going to judge you on who you desire or want Jeremy but you need to understand what you're jumping into isn't a game but real lives are at stake. So if you want to help, keep Tyler from triggering the curse upon himself."

Jeremy took her warning to heart but it didn't waiver his resolve to stop Mason or Katherine.

"Sure," he said and slowly walked away. Brooklyn watched as he started towards the street, knowing he wasn't going to give up. She turned back towards the house but stopped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Brooklyn retrieved the buzzing device and saw it was a text from Mason.

_Can we talk?_

Brooklyn was hesitant to respond since it was Mason who nearly got Damon and Stefan killed. Sure she was pissed at Damon for his attempt at Mason's life but Mason could've just as easily turned the other cheek. Still she knew the charade had to be kept up and hastily typed a response.

_Sure_

She waited a minute before receiving his answer.

_Lockwood Mansion?_

The hunter exhaled and agreed to meet him knowing Damon and Alaric wouldn't be too thrilled.

* * *

"Look a lot of people are at the mansion and Mason won't try anything."

"Out of the question," Damon inched closer until he stood nose to nose with his hunter.

"If you want to find out what Mason knows about the moonstone this is the best way!"

"No," Damon shook his head. "That is exactly what Mason wants. He wants you nice and close to him."

"Well he certainly isn't going to cozy up to you," the hunter snickered.

"Brook I don't know if it's a good idea," Alaric spoke up. "Ever since he returned to town, Mason has done everything he can to get closer to you."

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," Brooklyn pursed her lips and stared her lovers down. Alaric knew she wasn't going to budge but wasn't going to let her offer herself up as some sort of sacrificial lamb either. Damon glared but said nothing as Brooklyn allowed a small thin smile to cross her lips.

"But you love me," she giggled and kissed the vampire sweetly on the lips.

* * *

Stefan busied himself with examining wine glasses and Champaign flutes while keeping an eye out for Mason. Jenna had sweet talked him into helping out with preparations for the Masquerade to which he was only more than happy to oblige. He had a few things he wanted to tell Lockwood face to face.

Mason hummed happily to himself as he carried the box of tablecloths and napkins towards the mansion. Brooklyn was on her way to help with setting up and this was his chance to make things right with the hunter. She had to understand why he did what he did. It wasn't like he came to town with intentions of killing vampires! He had returned for Richard's funeral yes, but when he saw her he couldn't but help to feel the way he did. Damon had struck first by stabbing him with a silver knife even after he had said he didn't want any bloodshed between them. Salvatore had left him no other choice but to act!

He rounded the corner as something caught his attention. In a split second his good mood turned sour as Stefan was alive and well with a cat like grin firmly in place.

"Hey Stefan," Mason feigned civility and turned to drop off the box. His grin dropped as he couldn't understand how the vampire was still alive.

"Hey Mason," Stefan called out with a touch of confidence.

"Wasn't expecting you here or anywhere," Mason couldn't mask his surprise. Stefan shrugged and smiled more as he continued putting the the glasses in place.

"I had this little accident but I'm fine now," Stefan stopped and looked at Mason, finding humor in his foe's apparent shock. Mason closed the space between so no one else could hear them.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" He demanded.

"Oh she's fine and from now on you're gonna have to do your own dirty work," Stefan whispered.

"I'll do that," Mason nodded.

"And one more thing," Stefan's featured turned dark and foreboding. "Stay away from Brooklyn."

"Why? Because you don't like her talking to me and being a friend to me? Because you don't like how close I've become to her?"

"No," Stefan answered, "Because if you try anything I'll kill you myself."

"Well take a number," Mason snorted, "Because your brother took the first number the night he stabbed me."

"Then I suppose that makes me the next one in line then," the smile returned to Stefan's face as Mason walked away. He watched Bonnie approach then collided with Mason before he continued on his way. Stefan was intrigued by her reaction to the encounter and hurried over towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded shakily, "But when we touched I saw something."

"You had a vision?" Bonnie nodded.

"I saw him and Elena standing in the woods and she was smiling at him then kissed him."

"No, no Elena wouldn't kiss him…." Stefan realized that it wasn't Elena she saw but Katherine. "That was Katherine."

* * *

Mason hurried towards the mansion and away from Stefan. How did they get out? He saw Liz shoot the brothers with wooden bullets then pump them full of vervain. As he continued to grasp the revelation around his mind, footsteps were quickly closing in on him.

"Mason!" Brooklyn shouted. Mason turned around and felt his dark mood brighten at the sight of her smile.

"Brook hey," Mason grinned back. He was genuinely thrilled to see her again.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," he gently reached out for her hand and led her inside the house.

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood!"

Damon paced around in circles disbelieving of the bomb his brother dropped on him.

"We missed it. He arrived in town right after she did it makes perfect sense," Stefan was pacing as well, unsure of how to tell Brooklyn about this.

"Well yeah but Mason Lockwood? Werewolf thing aside he's a surfer boy. She has to be using him."

"For what!" Stefan threw his hands up.

"He's looking for a moonstone that supposedly can break the werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"But why Damon?"

Damon started to speak but couldn't form the answer. "I don't know but that's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something."

"So how do we get the moonstone?"

Damon spun around with blue eyes wide and answered, "Jeremy's getting it."

Stefan marched towards his brother feeling his anger start to rise. "How could you involve Jeremy!"

Damon stuttered to answer as his brother smacked him on the arm and walked on by. Damon had to defend himself.

"He's playing Indiana Jones! He's the one who involved himself!"

Stefan clearly wasn't taking his brother's words at face value and shot up a hand before rounding the corner.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Brooklyn set the last box down in the walkway. She was running Masquerade masks for Carol while Mason brought in more glasses. He had to choose his words wisely or the hunter may figure out what he was up to.

"I wanted to apologize," he started out.

"Okay," Brooklyn drawled.

"For how I've been acting towards Damon and Stefan lately. I want nothing more than to be left alone but Damon seems to have other ideas."

"Yeah the run by stabbing," Brooklyn sighed sadly. "I was not exactly pleased with him about that either."

She pondered about confronting him about the incident in the ruins and heard the words spilling from her mouth before she knew it.

"I know your role in what happened to Damon and Stefan. Mason if you have anything else to tell me now's the time to come clean."

Mason nearly dropped the glass in his hand but reacted in time to place it back down on the table. He had to think fast or Brooklyn may wind up killing him herself. Taking a deep breath, Mason spun around to confront his accuser face to face. Brooklyn's eyes were dark and turbulent as they watched his brighter blue ones. Her body was tense and trembling.

"I didn't have any other choice," he looked away.

"Yeah you did Mason," she answered tightly. "You could've just backed away but no you nearly killed Damon and Stefan! Mason how could you? I thought you were my friend!"

"Brook I am! But Damon wants me dead and he won't stop until I am!"

"Then what about the moonstone? Is it true it can break your curse? That you won't be a servant to the moon any longer? What else are you keeping from me Mason?"

Mason couldnt bring himself to look hard into her pained slate depths as she waited for an answer.


	27. Ruse

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Mason I'm waiting," Brooklyn tapped her foot impatiently. "What else are you hiding?"

"Nothing Brook," he hated lying to her but she couldn't know he was working with Katherine. Brooklyn took a single step closer, letting her empathic talent field his aura. If Mason was lying she would hopefully detect it. The hunter tilted her head and narrowed her eyes until two perfect stone slits were staring back at him. Mason calmed his breathing and willed his mind to shut down for he knew of Brooklyn's ability and refused to let his language betray him.

"If you're hiding something and I find out Mason," she pointed a finger at him, "I will never speak to you again. I shouldn't even be talking to you now especially after that little stunt you pulled."

"Brook I'm sorry alright?" He was sincere in his apology. "I mean please understand where I'm coming from!"

"Mason," Brooklyn exhaled and dropped her shoulders, "I'm tired of the bloodshed. I'm tired of the fighting and pain."

"I know that," Mason gently held her shoulders up, "But Damon made it painfully clear…."

"I will handle Damon okay? Please just promise me that you will keep your distance from him?"

"But what about Stefan and what if Damon comes after me?"

"I can reason with Stefan but considering you tried killing him too the target on your back grew that much larger. As for Damon, I'm going to have to contend with him."

Mason nodded knowing he was going to have to make amends with the hunter. He didn't want to lose the precious friendship he had formed with her but had to consider the Salvatore brothers.

"You're right," he nodded, "I did overstep my bounds. But what about Liz?"

"You must not worry about her," Brooklyn waved her hands. "She won't reveal anything."

"Alright," he bit his lip and looked downward at his feet. "I don't deserve you as a friend."

"Well I'll be honest with you," Brooklyn leaned against the table and crossed her arms, "It's not a walk in the park when it comes to Damon. He's done some horrific and detestable things but there's enough humanity left in him to not give up on him. And I can see that in you as well."

"You do?" Mason felt hope rising in his voice. Brooklyn nodded her head and lifted her head to meet his curious gaze.

"Damon's not the easiest person to get along with but there's a side to him that few see."

"Well clearly I'm not one of those lucky few," Brooklyn laughed at his attempt at humor.

_Damn she has a beautiful smile!_

"Don't make me regret being your friend," Brooklyn warned him.

"You won't Brook I promise," he pulled Brooklyn in to a warm embrace, taking in the warmth of her body tightly beside his.

Alaric watched from around the corner as Mason held his hunter tight. Brooklyn didn't catch the initial pained expression that darkened his handsome features. He wanted to rip Brooklyn from Lockwood's hold and tear Lockwood to bits yet hesitated when he sensed nothing from her indicating anything that was beyond platonic. He remained concealed but kept a sharp eye on the pair until Mason reluctantly let go and left Brooklyn alone.

"What the Hell was that all about?"

Brooklyn turned around looked to Alaric with calm eyes. She felt his apprehension begin to subside and didn't have to venture a guess as to why he was rather tense.

"You can return to code green Ric because I am not interested in Mason Lockwood. Rather he fessed up to setting Damon and Stefan up but didn't divulge about the moonstone."

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "No matter since Jeremy's off to get it."

"Correction he's not," Damon appeared behind them. "The little punk Tyler gave it to Mason."

"Then we need to find out where he's hiding it," Alaric was anxious to get stone away from Lockwood and Katherine.

"We know that Ric," Damon added with his normal sass. "Which is why we have a plan B."

"No," Brooklyn shook her head, "Whatever scheme you two are dreaming up no way."

"Brook," Ric gently gripped her shoulders, "I know you want to believe Mason has some bit of good in him but he doesn't. He's using you to get what he wants."

"Oh like Damon never did that to anyone," the hunter huffed with annoyance. "But then he has good in him too Ric and you know it as well!"

Damon and Alaric knew she was right but that wasn't enough to keep them from doing what they needed to do. If it was one thing that Damon Salvatore didn't stand for and that was someone trying to steal what was his.

"I'm sorry Brook," Damon whispered regretfully as Alaric reached behind her and pinched the sensitive spot where neck and shoulder met. Confusion gave way to unconsciousness as Brooklyn's eyes rolled back up in her head. The vampire caught the unconscious hunter in his waiting arms knowing she would be less than pleased when she eventually came around.

"Take her outta here," Alaric nodded and carried her out the back away from curious and prying eyes. He knew Brooklyn would be angry with them both but didn't she understand it was to protect her and everyone else?

Damon watched as the Charger pulled away and down the road then turned around to find Stefan.

* * *

"Okay this is as far as I go," Bonnie jerked back and out of Damon's grip. She wasn't thrilled to be alone with the brothers but others were around if she needed to make a hasty escape.

"Okay," Damon blocked her way.

"What do you want?"

"A favor," Damon hated to request such a thing of the teen witch but they were out of options.

"Like that's gonna happen," she answered.

"So typical of you," Damon quipped, "Which is why I brought him."

"We know how you feel working with us but since you discovered the link between Mason and Katherine we were hoping you could help us get the upper hand on both of them. So just hear us out," Stefan was calmer and civil in his approach.

"Pretty please," Damon snipped. They were wasting time groveling at the mercy of Bonnie while Mason was still frolicking around the grounds!

"I'm listening," Bonnie relented knowing she may regret it later. Stefan exhaled in relief and started to speak when his phone went off.

"Excuse me I need to fill Elena in on what's going on," she had been texting him wanting to know what what was going on and finally called after impatiently waiting. "Can you two play nice while I'm gone?"

"All you gotta do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone," Damon smirked.

"My visions don't work that way Damon. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient," Damon hissed, "But what about that little brain thing you do to me where my head explodes into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm," Bonnie couldn't but help to smile. "Your blood vessels pop but you heal quickly."

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon inquired.

"Anyone with supernatural healing abilities would recover."

"Perfect," Damon grinned.

"Damon I'm not going to help you hurt him."

"Mason and Katherine are the bad guys here! You have some nerve standing here and playing morality police with me."

Damon seethed but decided to take another approach.

"Let me put it to you this way: They are a threat to Brooklyn and Elena. So you are going to get over yourself and help us."

The vampire narrowed his eyes in intimidation but Bonnie wasn't backing down. Stefan caught the heated exchange and raced to ease the tension.

"He meant that in the form of a question. Will you please help us? We think Mason may be after Brook and with Katherine being a threat to Elena we really need your help."

"Yeah," Damon pursed his lips and swallowed his pride. He had to tell himself he was doing this to keep Brook and Ric safe and Stefan was doing it for Elena and her loved ones.

"Alright," Bonnie sighed and nodded. "But only because it's to protect Elena and help Alaric."

* * *

Alaric eased Brooklyn down on the bed and lightly kissed her forehead then her lips. He hated having to take her out like that but she would've fought them every step of the way.

"We know you'll be angry with us but we're doing it for you," he whispered then traced a finger along her cheek before hurrying out back to Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

Mason stepped out as he continued looking for Brooklyn. He hadn't seen her since their talk in mansion and that over an hour ago. She wasn't responding to his calls or texts which caused initial concerns within. He wasn't alarmed, yet, but couldn't help to entertain the thought that something was wrong. Mason trotted down the steps and frowned when he noticed he the delivery van was blocking his truck.

"Hey your van's blocking my truck. Can you move it?" Mason wanted to head to Alaric's as that would be the best place to start. As he hurried towards his truck he came upon Bonnie struggling with a large table on her own.

"Did they leave you?"

"Yeah, something about draft picks. I don't know I don't speak that language," Bonnie stepped back.

"Here let me help you," Mason grappled the table as Bonnie looked up towards him. It started as a burning sensation in the back of his mind and spread throughout his head until it felt as though his head was about to rupture into a burning inferno. He fisted his hair and cried out in pain as the tendons in neck bulged and contracted. Mason dropped to his knees and writhed in agony as the aneurysm marched on in its ruthless path.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered regretfully as she truly didn't wish this upon him.

Damon sneered as he burst from his hiding place and hit Mason square in the face with his knee.

"I'm not," he quipped. Stefan appeared from beside the moving van and searched Mason's pockets until he found the keys. Damon caught them without hesitation and motioned for Bonnie to get in as he and Stefan rolled Mason's unconscious form in the back unseen.

The truck sped out from the drive without anyone giving the vehicle so much as a second glance.

* * *

Alaric was waiting at the boarding house when the truck came to a screeching halt. He sprinted across the library and out the door to see Damon hauling Mason cleanly over his shoulder with Bonnie keeping stride.

"Is it set up?"

"Yeah I just needed to roll the tarp down," Alaric pointed behind him.

"Good," Damon growled.

"I've got his bag upon request," Bonnie slung the oversized bag on the chair and heard a rattle within. She then turned to help Alaric who was struggling a little with the tarp.

Alaric and Bonnie continued to roll out the tarp as Damon unceremoniously dropped Mason in the chair.

"You wanna grab the other corner?" Damon pointed to Bonnie.

"Now why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I don't want blood on the carpet," Damon answered back.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're being judgy again," Damon snapped.

"Alright you two!" Alaric shouted. Damon raised an eyebrow while Bonnie finished unrolling the last of the tarp and stood before Mason. She applied her hands to his head and closed her eyes in concentration. Damon investigated the contents of Mason's bag and pulled out chains and locks much to his surprise.

"Looks like he's used to being tied up," the vampire's tone was flat with no wisp of the sarcasm Alaric was expecting to hear.

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked when he caught a glimpse of what Bonnie was doing.

"Helping Damon find the moonstone."

"Oh yeah good," Damon added as he began to restrain Mason. "Find out where she is and find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it. Then find out what Lon Cheney over here wants with Brooklyn."

Bonnie said nothing as she delved into Mason's thoughts. The images were hazy and random but she could heard words come and go.

"It's somewhere small, dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Alaric asked.

"No a well…No it can't be a well….It is a well."

"But why a well?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I only get what I get," Bonnie tightened her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"Well find out what he wants with Brook," Damon insisted. Bonnie exhaled and turned to face Mason when he started to awaken and clutched a hand around her wrist. The teen gasped and jerked back, spooked by the sudden contact.

"That's it I'm outta here," Bonnie backed away and marched up the steps.

"Hey Judgy," Damon called out. Bonnie paused and turned around. "Thank you."

"Yeah," she nodded before vanishing out the door.

**Yeah fast update!**


	28. Pain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wish I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric watched as Damon rolled the poker around in the fire. Mason was securely tied down and slumped over in the chair.

"Time to wake up," Damon smirked to himself as he pulled the poker away and approached their captive.

"Wake up wolf boy!" The vampire delivered a hard smack across Mason's face. Alaric winced at the sharp sound of skin and bone striking skin filled the room. "It's time we had a little talk."

Alaric pushed off from the wall and slowly advanced to where Damon hovered. He could sense the fear and defiance pulsing through Mason's veins while Damon's were cold as ice. Mason started to struggle and fight against the tight restraints.

"Someone's feisty!" Damon grinned as he returned to the fire. Mason grunted and groaned against the chains and succeeded in tipping the chair backwards spilling him and chair to the floor.

"Ric," Damon stood up and admired the red hot end, "I think Mason needs some persuasion."

"Yeah," Alaric nodded. His eyes hardened and darkened towards Mason. "Yeah I think he does."

"Alaric please…." Mason begged. "Don't let him do this!"

"Then what do you want with Brook?"

Mason kept silent refusing to speak to either one. Damon lowered the poker and felt the initial resistance of flesh and skin give way to muscle and blood. Mason wailed in pain as the acrid smell of burnt flesh floated through the air making Alaric cringe at the odor. Damon found the smell quite the opposite as the sound of Mason's painful screams and cries were like music to his ears.

"You hurt," Damon duly noted as he examined the wound. "Good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast master with no affinity for pain."

The vampire peered down to see the wound rapidly healing and huffed in frustration.

"Oh but you heal quickly. Not good," he shook his head, "Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

Alaric remained silent as he continued to watch Damon's version of the Inquisition. He had to hand it to the vampire his methods were straight to the point though he would've preferred other means to get his answers.

"So where's Katherine hiding hmm? What's she up to? How do you know her?"

Damon twisted around when silence greeted him. Mason's face was defiant and cold as his eyes burned with unmasked rage towards the vampire.

"We've got all day you know," he gestured over at Alaric who roughly pushed the chair upright not caring if the head smacked the back of Mason's. Damon calmly approached Mason with poker white hot and shoved the tip straight into Mason's chest. Mason struggled against the chains as the searing heat burned his flesh and cried in agony once again. Damon returned to the fireplace preparing for another go.

"So how did you to meet?" Damon craned his neck and raised an eyebrow. "She seduce you, tell you she loved you? Obviously she didn't compel you since you're a supernatural creature so she used her other charms. Katherine's good like that."

Alaric didn't miss the acid in the vampire's tone and caught the bitterness in his being. He couldn't blame Damon for feeling the way he did since after all Katherine did seduce him and toy with his mind and heart when in reality she never gave a damn about him.

Jeremy entered with a box tucked precariously under his arm. Alaric turned and traded glances with the teen as Damon caught sight of their unexpected guest.

"Thought I told you to leave," the vampire growled.

"I found some stuff in Ric's box," Alaric crossed the room, eager to see what Jeremy had discovered. He had not been able to search all the findings in depth like he wanted but his student had.

"Oooooh," Damon turned his attention towards Jeremy. "What is it?"

Jeremy handed the leather pouch to Alaric who carefully unrolled the worn faded satchel and laid eyes upon a bunch of dried leaves and twigs. He passed it to Damon who was intrigued by this find. Curiosity flashed in his eyes as he examined the contents. There was light pleasant scent that wafted from the buds and a few hints of blue between brown.

"I did some research on my phone and it's called _Ancontium vulparia. _It grows in the mountainous regions of the Northern Hemisphere commonly known as aconite, blue rocket and wolfsbane."

"What else did you read?" Damon wasn't impressed with Jeremy's work though Alaric was.

"Every source says something different. One says it causes lycanthropy which is bogus while another says it protects people while the third say it's toxic."

"I'm betting on toxic," Damon gathered a few strands before confronting Mason once again. Jeremy looked to Alaric with pleading eyes as he knew what Damon was about to carry out.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason pursed his lips and refused to speak. Damon simply shrugged his shoulders and placed the very tip of the wolfsbane along his cheek. Jeremy cringed and looked away as the sickening sound of burning skin hissed in his ears. The faint hint of charred flesh nearly made the teen ill.

"He's hurting him!" Jeremy whispered. Alaric stayed put but offered up an explanation.

"Mason isn't talking of his own will Jeremy. We have to know why Katherine is here and what he wants with Brooklyn."

"You're letting him do it?"

Alaric said nothing and averted his eyes away from Jeremy's accusing brown depths.

"What is Katherine doing here? I won't be nice the next time!"

"She's with me alright!"

"Doing what! What did she promise you?"

"Go fuck yourself Damon!" Mason spat out.

"Oh how rude of me! I didn't offer you anything to eat!" Damon lunged forward shoving the wolfsbane down Mason's mouth and throat. He choked and sputtered as the plant reacted with his body. Blood and foam coated his mouth and chin as he coughed and hacked the vile weed out. Jeremy flashed a look of absolute disgust in the vampire's direction but Damon ignored him. Alaric snatched the bottle of water on the desk and tossed it to Jeremy who charged towards Mason and tipped the bottle to his foamy lips. Damon snarled at Alaric who flashed a warning look in kind as Jeremy helped him ease his pain.

"If he was going to talk he would've done it by now!" Jeremy hollered at him. Alaric had had enough and blocked the vampire from Jeremy before Damon did something he would regret later.

"Damon that's enough!"

"Get out of my way Ric!"

"You're letting your rage towards Katherine get the better of you! You're better than that Damon!"

Jeremy stood up taking Alaric's side. Mason didn't deserve this! Though he was working with Katherine there was always another road to find answers.

"And you," Damon snapped his head in Jeremy's direction. "You need to take a walk."

"No," the teen shook his head in bold defiance. "No I'm staying."

"Fine then we're going for the eyes," Damon held up two more strands of wolfsbane inches from Mason's eyes.

"The well! You'll find it in the well!"

"I know where it is! Tell me what Katherine wants with it!"

"She promised to help me if I found it for her!"

"She promise you Brook? Is that it? Did Katherine tell you she help you get Brook as your own?"

"Fine! She did!"

"Alright Damon he's had enough," Alaric intervened. "We know what he wants with Brook."

"No," Damon shook his head, "No we're not finished. And you," he stared pointedly at Jeremy, "Leave now."

"No," Jeremy repeated.

"Please help Tyler!" Mason pleaded with him. "Don't let him suffer the same way I have!"

"Damon please," Jeremy pleaded quietly. Damon refused to hear him out and grappled Jeremy cleanly around the throat and pinned him against the couch.

"Damon!" Alaric rushed across the room.

"You wanna be part of this? Well here it is: Kill or be killed! The guy's a werewolf Jeremy and he will kill me the first chance he has! So you suck it up or leave!"

The vampire's eyes were wide and frightening as his grip remained iron tight. Alaric struggled to get Jeremy free but Damon wasn't letting up. Vampire and human stared at one another before Damon released his hold and straightened back up. Jeremy coughed and gasped for air as Alaric helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jeremy cast a look of revulsion before rushing from the room and out the house.

* * *

Jeremy hurried as he punched the numbers in his phone but only got the voicemail message.

_Hey this is Brook leave a message…._

"Damn it," Jeremy snapped his phone shut. Brooklyn wasn't answering but it didn't deter him from racing to Alaric's in the hopes she would be there.

Jeremy came to a screeching halt and charged from his car. His heart pounded as his feet carried him up the two steps and through the front door. Upon first glance Brooklyn was not on the couch or in the chair and immediately Jeremy hurried down the hall. He searched room to room before hitting the last room on the end and spotted the familiar outline of the hunter sprawled on the bed.

"Brooklyn," Jeremy started to shake her. "Brooklyn you gotta wake up!"  
Brooklyn groaned as she slowly stirred, slightly confused as to where she was.

"Jeremy what are you doing at the boarding house?" Her voice was groggy and thick as the hunter began to sit up. She blinked her eyes then pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath.

"You're at Ric's house," he answered, "You were sleeping on the bed."

"What!" Brooklyn shot up and leapt off the bed but nearly lost her footing but Jeremy was quick to steady her.

"Damon and Ric have Mason tied up at the boarding house," Jeremy was hesitant to mention the torture part at first but knew she would learn about it anyways.

"They're trying to get Katherine's location out of him by tormenting him with wolfsbane. I tried to stop him but Damon….Damon has so much rage…."

"Get me there now!"

* * *

"Damon he's had enough," Alaric roughly jerked the vampire around by the shoulder.

"I'll say when he's had enough Ric," Damon emphasized his lover's name with acid.

"What more is there! He told you where the moonstone is Damon."

"No," Damon tightly shook his head. "He hasn't told us what else he wants with Brook."

Mason continued to remain defiant despite the raging pain that burned through his body. The wolfsbane sat dangerously close to his lips and eyes as Damon glared with cold hatred.

"Why her? Why Brook? If you tell me I might pull this away."

His hand gestured towards the dried bunch beside his face.

"Go to hell man!"

"Alright," Damon shrugged. He fisted the plants and shoved them deep into Mason's mouth. Mason coughed and gagged the vile bits of leaves and stems as foam blended with them. The vampire slowly circled around as Mason battled for every gasp of air. Alaric helplessly watched as Damon gathered another stem and prepared to deliver another blow.

"Damon!"

Brooklyn stood on the landing with hands balled into two tight fists. Her eyes stared hard at the vampire as he continued to hover over the hapless man.

**Next update soon!**


	29. Egression

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Brooklyn what are you doing here!"

Brooklyn didn't answer as she descended the steps and crossed the room. Her eyes never wavered from Damon's, keeping hold the cold traction shared between them.

"Brook," Alaric reached out towards her but the hunter brushed aside his hand, determined to get answers from her undead lover.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"What are you doing here Brook? You shouldn't be here."

The biting edge of the vampire's tone softened slightly towards the hunter as she stopped inches from his face.

"You don't have to do this," she shook her head.

"He will kill me the first chance he has," Damon snarled through gritted teeth.

"Damon you struck first," Brooklyn hashed back with equal intensity. "You're the one who stabbed him with the silver knife."

"Did you know he's working with Katherine?" Damon watched as Brooklyn's face collapsed in disbelief.

"No," she shook her head, "No because then Mason would be lying to me when he swore he wasn't hiding anything….."

Brooklyn shoved Damon aside and gripped Mason's arms until her nails dug painfully into his skin. Mason winced in pain as Brooklyn blocked out his whimpers.

"You lied to me," she couldn't disguise her feeling of betrayal. "You told me to my face you weren't keeping anything else from me! Why? Why Mason?"

Mason watched her eyes change from soft smoky hues to dark angry grey. Behind her, Damon leered over her shoulder as she confronted her friend.

"Brook I should've told you but…"

"Save it," she snapped. "You don't know what Katherine has put us all through do you! Katherine Pierce is nothing more than manipulative little bitch who will use anyone she can if it means getting what she wants. Whatever she told you it won't happen."

"She promised him you," Damon rested his chin comfortably on her shoulder. "Katherine said she would offer you up to Mason in exchange for the moonstone."

Brooklyn fought to practice great restraint but felt her arm snapping across and decking Mason square in the jaw. Tears streamed down her face as she straightened up but didn't back away. The anger welling within was too strong to ignore.

"Do you realize that you almost got Damon and Stefan killed? Stefan is my friend! And Damon! I love him!"

Mason looked up as the hunter made her heartfelt confession. She was in love with Damon!

"Yeah that's right," Brooklyn nodded, "I'm in love with a vampire!"

"How? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," she sadly responded.

"And Alaric?"

A faint smile danced across her lips. "I'm in love with him too."

Alaric grinned from across the room as Brooklyn laid her heart out for all to see. Jeremy couldn't but help to admire the hunter for divulging her feelings like that. He secretly wished he could do something so bold like that.

"Mason how could do this? I'm your friend! I believed what you told me and that you were honest with me on everything!"

"Brooklyn listen to me please!"

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because you said you saw the good in me," he hung his head in shame.

"And I still do but what you did…" she waved her hand around, "What you did was unforgivable. How could you do that to Stefan and Damon?"

"It's kill or be killed Brook!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," the hunter shook her head. "On the full moon Stefan and Damon could steer clear of you and…"

"No way! Out of the question!" Damon snapped angrily. "There is no way I'm going to share this town with the fur ball! This is my town!"

"Damn it Damon this is why we're standing here now! You just had to prove some vampire macho crap and where did it get you! You were nearly killed!"

Alaric felt the sharp shooting pain race through his heart as Brooklyn's angst slammed against him like bolt of lightning.

"Damon for once in your life think of someone other than yourself!"

Damon glanced over towards Alaric who was crossing the room towards him.

"Ah come on Ric not you too! You can't be serious!"

"I don't condone what Mason did but we have to end this. Has torturing him brought you one step closer to Katherine? No it hasn't! This sick obsession of yours is hurting Brook. Look! Take a good hard look into her eyes and tell me you can't see her dying inside."

Damon forced his eyes up to Brooklyn's and caught the affliction that dominated her eyes.

"Damon please," Alaric beseeched the vampire. "Don't do this."

Brooklyn placed hand upon his shoulder and gently turned him towards her. Damon couldn't but help to stop and stare as she offered her own plea.

"I know what Mason did was wrong but tormenting him is not getting you anywhere. Please stop your witch hunt for me?"

It appeared that maybe hers and Ric's words were reaching the vampire for Damon stood and weighed his options. He could kill Mason and in return have Brooklyn probably hating him or not kill Mason and have him continue to hunt him down and possibly kill him the first chance he got.

"Sorry," he whispered quietly to his hunter. "I can't take the chance of him hurting you."

Brooklyn shook her head and dove towards the chair. She blocked Mason with her body as Damon halted right before her.

"No," she continued blocking his path, "I won't let you do this."

"Get out of my way Brook," Damon's eyes turned and fangs extended.

"You don't scare me," she shook her head.

"Damon don't!" Alaric reached for the vampire but Damon leapt forward knocking the chair over and taking Mason and Brooklyn to the ground. Brooklyn felt her body slam violently against Mason's, landing on top of his face and upper torso. The vampire fisted her shirt and jerked her upright and away from Mason.

"Don't try my patience Brooklyn," he growled dangerously.

"Damon," Jeremy lunged forward only to have Alaric grapple his arm and swing him back and away from the pair.

"Ric what the Hell?"

"Don't," he warned the teen. They watched as Damon's face returned to normal and his grip relaxed against the hunter.

"I can't and won't hurt you," he knew she may not believe him after he ruthlessly snapped her neck. "But I refuse to let him touch you."

He pointed a finger at Mason as his eyes turned dull and cold. Brooklyn knew he was serious but she refused to relent to her lover's anger. He was acting like a child in her eyes.

"And I refuse to stand here while you act like a 5 year old!"

Brooklyn turned around and looked to Alaric for help. "Ric…."

Alaric slid his hands along the sides of her face and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. A sad expression darkened his face as he spoke bluntly to his hunter.

"I know you think of him as a friend Brook but he tried to kill Damon. He is willingly working with Katherine. Mason wants you and will rip us apart. Do you want that?"

"No I don't!"

Brooklyn looked to Mason who continued to gaze upon her with deep pleading eyes. She could feel his vulnerability bleed into her soul and wrap around her like a shroud. Chills shot down her spine causing her to shiver despite the protective warmth of the roaring fire. Her eyes were fixated upon the dancing ribbons of yellow orange and blue.

"I'd like to talk to Mason alone for a moment."

Alaric and Damon traded worried glances at her request.

"Why?" Damon firmly gripped her shoulders.

"He's restrained and won't do anything. Besides you'll be able to hear every word we say. I know you that well."

Damon didn't want to leave her alone with Lockwood but on the other hand Brooklyn did have a point. Mason was tied down and not exactly going anywhere any time soon.

"Fine," he folded and started up the steps. Jeremy followed but Alaric stayed behind.

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone with him?"

Brooklyn nodded and forced a weak smile. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Alaric could sense some uncertainty from her but kept his thoughts silent. The tension was running high enough as it was and there was no need to ignite the spark.

"Alright," he nodded and slipped away leaving Brooklyn alone with Mason. She waited until the door was closed before she spoke but knew it was futile with Damon eavesdropping on the other side.

"Please help Tyler," he beseeched the hunter. "I don't want him to suffer as I have."

"And we're gonna do what we can to stop him from experiencing the living hell you are now."

"Brook I never meant to hurt you! Please believe me."

Brooklyn dropped to his level and encased a hand with one of his. She felt the rough warmth of his hand run along her softer smaller one. Mason had a soulful but sad smile etched up on his lips.

"I know you didn't," she whispered. "But I nearly lost two very important people because of your actions."

"They're vampires Brook! In case you forgot werewolves and vampires don't make great neighbors. We don't exactly get together for barbeques and fireworks on the 4th of July."

"I'm well aware of that Mason but I thought you were above that."

Mason didn't respond and instead looked over towards the fire. He knew the hunter held his fate in her hands.

"Damon has made it painfully clear he doesn't want to share this town with my kind. He won't let me go."

"Mason don't think like that."

"No Brook it's the reality of it," he shook his head. "If you had not arrived I would be dead by now. Look I know I won't make it out of this house alive so please….."

"No," Brooklyn adamantly shook her head. "No I won't do it!"

"Please," he begged her. "Please end it; end my suffering."

Brooklyn looked away as her chest tightened and eyes stung with hot tears. She couldn't comprehend what Mason was asking of her!

"I can't," she turned around with streaks adorning her flush tinged cheeks.

"You have to," his voice was steady but mournful.

"Why don't you just leave? I mean you could go back to Florida."

"Wouldn't do me any good," Mason huffed, "Katherine will hunt me down and make me suffer if I run."

Brooklyn knelt down and felt his torment and afflictions coursing through him. He didn't ask for this and now he was staring Death in the face.

"I just wanted to say that you were a true friend to me," he spat up more blood. "You saw the good in me even now as I betrayed you."

"Please don't talk like that," Brooklyn wiped her eyes.

"I know you carry a gun. Please…..please do it."

Brooklyn started to sob quietly not caring if Alaric and Damon could hear her. Her heart was breaking over Mason's agony and heartache. She slowly traced her fingers along the waistband of her jeans until they came to rest on the comfortable form of her gun. One to the heart and one to the head would be would swift and merciful – something Damon wouldn't give him. Her fingers hesitated to slip the weapon from its resting place.

"I wish I could do something," she sobbed.

"You are," Mason nodded through his own tears. "I won't be suffering anymore. I won't hurt you anymore."

"I just can't!"

"Damn it Brook! Please!"

Brooklyn couldn't hold back and felt her emotions taking over. Mason wanted nothing more than to break free of his chains and offer her a warm embrace.

"Before you do it….I have one last request."

Mason watched as the gun hung by her side, like it was always meant to be there, a friend in times of war and times of peace.

"What is it?"

"To share but on kiss goodbye."

* * *

Damon wanted to charge in there but Alaric held him back. "Give him that much. Brooklyn is about to take his life and it's the least she can do to ease his pain."

The vampire cast a look at him before jerking his arm back and listening in.

* * *

Brooklyn weighed his last desire knowing it would anger her vampire. But Mason was helpless and he couldn't do anything to harm her.

"Alright," she replaced her gun. Mason inhaled her deep intoxicating scent, knowing it would be the last time he would be surrounded in such an aura. Her vanilla cinnamon wash danced gently across his nose while the rich earthen scent of her body saturated every fiber and cell of his being. Her rich smoky hues reflected sorrow and sympathy for him as the space between them grew smaller.

The hunter leaned in and carefully took his face within her hands. Mason smiled with gratitude as she gently pressed her lips to his. He gently slipped his tongue between her lips and teeth, shivering in excitement when he felt her relent. How he wished he could hold her tight even if it was for a split second. The carnal need within slowly rose to the surface, but Mason fought it off save for a lone tooth that sharpened to a perfect needle point.

_Something to remember me by….._

The hunter felt a tiny prick as she drew back but didn't think anything of it nor did she notice the tiny droplet that sat on the tip of her tongue.

Mason sadly nodded as Brooklyn let her fingers dance across his face one last time.

"Do it…..I will never forget you..."

_BANG! BANG!_

Damon Alaric and Jeremy rushed in to see Brooklyn standing over Mason's dead body. Gunpowder hung heavily in the air as the hunter stared blankly at the man's limp body. One perfect circle tore through his chest as another had ripped the space between his eyes.

"Brook," Alaric called out as Damon rushed down the steps. The hunter stood frozen in place with only her tears of grief rolling freely down her face.

"Brook," Damon carefully plucked the gun from her fingers finding no resistance. "Brook look at me."

He turned her face to his and spotted the thin cracked lines that crisscrossed her eyes. Her chin trembled as she resisted the emotions that were bottled within. Damon saw how deep Mason's death was affecting her and realized his actions had perhaps gone too far.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Brooklyn collapsed into his arms and slowly broke down.

"I didn't want to do it!" She wailed against his shoulder. Damon knew he had to share some of the responsibility but didn't reveal it to anyone.

"I know," he answered. Alaric gently pried her away and enveloped her in his waiting arms. Such a burden for someone to carry! Her soul was in mourning and heart shattered over the loss of someone she called friend. Her pain was greater than his when he learned of Isobel's deceit.

"Come on Brook," he gently led her away leaving Damon and Jeremy to clean up the mess.

**I don't think anyone saw this one coming!**


	30. Compel

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the edge of the sofa with tumbler gripped ferociously in her hand. The liquid amber did little to warm her body as the coldness remained in control.

"You want another?"

She looked up to Damon who waved the bottle in his hand.

"Might as well," she raised her glass. "At least it's numbing my pain."

Her voice was hollow and emotionless as her eyes continued to stare into the fire.

* * *

_Several hours earlier…._

Jeremy carefully wrapped the tarp over and across Mason's body. He hoped the man had found the solace he so desperately sought in life. Mason wasn't a bad guy, he thought.

Stefan arrived with moonstone in hand as Damon callously patted the top of the tarp. Jeremy flashed a disgusted look towards the vampire who remained indifferent about the teen's thoughts.

"All this trouble for that?"

Stefan waved the stone and tossed it to Damon.

"Yep," his brother answered. He spied the tarp and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I see you practiced your usual restraint?"

"It wasn't me," Damon tilted his head towards the direction of the library.

"Then who did it?"

"Brook," Damon motioned to Jeremy to grab the bottom of the tarp. "Brook pulled the trigger."

"Brook killed Mason?"

"Call it a mercy killing," Damon lifted one end as Jeremy lifted the other and together they solemnly exited the house. Stefan rushed to the library to see Brooklyn sobbing against Alaric.

"You did the right thing," he could hear Alaric telling her over and over.

"But the right thing is never the easiest."

Alaric sensed Stefan's presence and motioned for the vampire to enter.

"Ric what happened?"

"Brook shot Mason."

"I heard."

"I didn't want to do it Stefan," Brooklyn pulled away revealing bloodshot eyes that blurred her beautiful depths. Stefan eased his frame beside his friend and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I know you didn't," he whispered.

"He asked me to do it," the hunter sniffled. "He said he didn't want to suffer anymore."

"And he's not Brook," Stefan gently took her face in his hands. "But you can't beat yourself up over this."

"You didn't see his face Stefan," she countered. "He was torn up inside."

"I know you wanted to see the good inside of everyone Brook," the vampire continued.

"He did have good in him Stefan!"

Stefan simply took her back in his arms letting the hunter cry into his chest.

Damon watched as the truck disappeared beneath the inky depths of the quarry. He held examined Mason's wallet and phone noting money and credit cards to which he promptly got rid of but held onto the cash. His attention went to the phone and he typed a hasty text to Carol Lockwood.

_Carol,_

_Big opportunity in Florida and will be gone for a very long time. I will send for my things once I get settled. _

_Love,_

_Mason_

The vampire sent the message knowing it would keep the Lockwoods from snooping around. Curiosity got the better of him as he spotted the last number Mason had dialed.

"Last number dialed…..Should I or shouldn't I?"

He flashed a wicked smile as Jeremy shook his head.

"Whatever you're thinking Damon don't do it."

"And why not?"

"Brooklyn's back at the boarding house about as stable as quicksand and you're gonna stand here and provoke Katherine?"

"You don't know what that bitch has done to me and the ones I love! A little taste of her own medicine wouldn't be so bad now would it?"

Damon slipped the phone in his pocket and headed back to the boarding house.

Brooklyn was snuggled up against Alaric when Damon returned. His arms were wrapped securely around her upper torso as the fire persevered and chased away the cold within even if for a short time. Stefan was standing over the fireplace as his brother triumphantly marched down the steps.

"It's been taken care of."

"Good," Stefan sighed. Brooklyn looked over to Damon with half lidded eyes. Her tears long since dried leaving behind dry achy eyes.

"You don't look so good," Damon sat down beside her.

"Wouldn't you be if you killed someone you cared about?"

The vampire kept silent but leaned in against her body. Brooklyn motioned for him to come closer as she needed to feel the comforting weight of his body beside hers. Damon leaned in across Alaric and planted a soft warm kiss against her lips then rested his head against her shoulder.

"It hurts," she whispered sadly.

"I know it does," Damon admitted.

* * *

_Present_

Brooklyn and Alaric were sound asleep on the couch leaving Damon and Stefan the only two in the house.

"Look what I found," Damon waved the phone in Stefan's face.

"No, no, Damon don't provoke her," Stefan warned him.

"Funny, Jeremy said the same thing," his brother snatched the phone away from his brother's reach and hit the send button.

Katherine heard her phone ringing and quickly picked up.

"Mason? You should've been here an hour ago."

_"Wrong boy toy!" Damon pushed his brother back as a sly grin crossed his lips._

"Damon for once you surprised me. Is Mason there with you?"

_"Well he is but his brain and heart are on the other side of the room."_

Katherine tightened her grip on the phone as her voice turned deadly. "You shouldn't have."

_"Oh I've had a busy day today! Killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey did you know he had the moonstone hidden in the bottom of a well full of vervain? Seems he didn't trust you. Tell me where you are and I'll bring him by."_

"You have no idea what you did Damon," Katherine growled.

_"Aw did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry…."_

"Do you honestly believe I don't have a Plan B? And if that fails a Plan C? A Plan D….and you know how the alphabet works don't you?"

Damon's face fell as he realized Katherine had come prepared.

"Send my love to Stefan," Katherine hung up.

Stefan looked to Damon who was absorbing Katherine's words. Had he put Brook and Alaric in the cross hairs of the vampire?

* * *

"Jenna thanks for inviting us over," Brooklyn force a small smile. It had been almost a week since Mason was killed and Brooklyn had not left the house.

"Well it's my pleasure and besides Ric mentioned you cook some killer Italian."

"Oh I see," she laughed lightly. "But really I don't mind!"

Alaric was happy to see her smiling once again. He had engineered this dinner night in the hopes of bringing Brooklyn out of her shell and it worked.

"So are Stefan and Damon swinging by?" Jenna grabbed the bread from the bag.

"Eventually yeah," Alaric nodded. The phone rang and Jenna grabbed the receiver. Just then Elena returned home with Stefan and Damon in tow.

"Hey guys," Elena was glad to see the hunter looking vibrant once again. She hated seeing Brooklyn so sullen and depressive over the last week and assisted in getting her out of the house.

"Where's Jeremy?" She didn't see her brother while setting the table.

"He's upstairs," Alaric answered as he placed the lasagna on the table. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"Who's she talking to?" Elena jerked her head towards Jenna.

"We don't know," Brooklyn shrugged. The smell of cheese, meat, sauce and salad was getting to her stomach.

"Yes I understand," Jenna turned and handed the phone over to her. "Elena it's for you."

"Who is it?" Jenna didn't answer and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Elena."_

Elena looked to Stefan and Brooklyn as Katherine's voice filled the receiver.

"Katherine…."

_"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?"_

Elena felt her heart stop as Katherine continued.

_"I will always know everything Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When will you figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To switch Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume and convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_

"No," Elena protested.

_"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world be a better place without her…."_

Elena spun around to see Jenna holding the knife directly at her abdomen.

"Jenna no!"

Brooklyn reached her first with lightning speed and tackled her to the ground. But Jenna had swung the knife downward striking the hunter directly in the back. Brooklyn cried in agonizing pain as the sharp tip and edge ripped through her back, severing muscle and tendon.

"Brook!" Damon pulled the knife from her body and tossed it in the sink.

"I'll be alright," she groaned through the tears. "Check Jenna!"

Alaric checked on Jenna as Damon and Stefan pressed several towels against her wound. Brooklyn couldn't hold still as the pain was too great to bear.

"Brook hold still!"

Damon barked a little too harshly.

"Try having a freaking butcher knife wedged in your back!"

The brothers carefully moved her to the couch as Alaric carried Jenna up to her room. "When she wakes up tell her she passed out or she wasn't looking too well…Something."

He hollered as he hurried up the stairs. Jeremy rushed down nearly colliding into Alaric on the way.

"What happened to Jenna!" He turned around and followed Alaric.

"I don't know," he answered. "When Jenna answered the phone she handed it to Elena then before we knew it Jenna was trying to stab herself!"

"What? How!"

"Katherine compelled her but Brooklyn stopped her before she ran knife through her body."

"Is Brook okay?"

"She's downstairs with Stefan and Damon."

"Brook how did you move that fast?" Stefan pulled away the blood soaked rag to examine her wound.

"I don't know…." She exhaled carefully. "I just moved. I mean I saw Jenna about to disembowel herself and the next thing I know I had a knife embedded in my back."

The brothers exchanged worried glances but stayed silent as they continued tending to the hunter.

"How's Jenna?" Stefan asked as Alaric arrived downstairs.

"She's sleeping," he nodded. "She won't remember a thing."

"Good," Alaric brushed by to check on Brooklyn who was still face down on the couch. Her soiled shirt and jacket were gone, replaced by a shirt Elena had found in Jenna's closet.

"Brook," he whispered.

"I don't know how I did it," she slowly breathed in and out.

"Brook, humans can't move that fast," Alaric slowly drawled. Damon checked the wound which was now a thick angry reddish line surrounded by flushed skin. He chalked it up to her necklace but still wondered how she was able to stop Jenna so fast.

"Guess I got lucky," she cracked a half smile before closing her eyes and sinking in to the depths of slumber.

"Brook didn't get lucky," Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well then how did she stop Jenna like that?" Alaric was leaning against the counter. Dinner was a bust as no one was hungry anymore. The table was cleared and food put up, leftovers for another night.

"It was like she possessed some supernatural abilities…."

"Well Mason didn't bite or scratch her," Stefan suggested. "We checked her over and didn't find a single bite wound on her body. You didn't turn her did you?"

"No Stefan I didn't turn her. And yes baby bro we checked her but something isn't right with her. I can feel it."

"Why don't you ask her when she wakes up," Stefan patted his brother's shoulder and headed off to check on Jenna and Elena.

Several hours later Brooklyn slowly awakened to a healed back. The pain had vanished leaving in its wake smooth flawless skin. She noticed her shirt was different as the hunter sat up and peered through groggy eyes.

"How ya feeling?" Stefan was seated on the chair.

"Better," she smiled at her friend. "How's Jenna doing?"

"Jenna's going to be fine thanks to you," Brooklyn smiled wider.

"Katherine has to pay," she declared as the fiery spark was reignited within her.

"And she will Brook," the vampire reassured her. "But we need to talk about what happened earlier."

**Next update soon...**


	31. Change

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"I'm not so sure if I want to go," Brooklyn sighed.

"Yes you do," Damon blocked her way. "You are going to the Masquerade at the Lockwood's and you are going to have fun."

"Yeah and at the same time devise a way to kill the bitch known as Katherine."

"Yeah that too," the vampire nodded. "But you need this. You've been such a drag the last few weeks."

"Gee thanks for being such a ray of sunshine yourself Mr. Gloom and Doom. I mean seriously- the last thing on my mind is partying."

"Don't turn into Stefan and be a Buzzkill,"" the vampire whined from the other side. Damon had dragged Brooklyn from Alaric's and out to town to find a dress for the upcoming Masquerade. Brooklyn wanted nothing more than to practice with her throwing knives but they conveniently grew legs and walked away. Alaric denied knowing where they were but the hunter knew better.

"I'm not turning into a Buzzkill as you so elegantly put it," Brooklyn marched out of the changing room and stood before the mirrors. The silken emerald gown was the fifth she had tried on since she arrived and found her feet staying firmly in place instead of high tailing it back to the tiny room.

Damon let out a low whistle as he admired the way the delicate material clung perfectly to her waist hips and breasts. Her copper locks were brighter and more radiant against the dark jade ensemble. If it wasn't for the girl at the counter and the lone customer to the right, Damon would've hurried Brooklyn in the dressing room and had her right then and there. But then again…..

"I suppose this will do," the hunter sighed and stepped towards the tiny room but sensed Damon ushering her in and locking the door behind them.

"Damon what the," her words were cut off by the crushing weight of her lover's mouth to hers.

"This is a public place," she pulled back but Damon knew better. He knew she wanted it as bad as he did.

"And what's your point?" He leaned in to steal another kiss.

"Keep it quiet," she whispered in a low husky voice as the hunter hiked up the expensive dress over her hips and slipped away the confining hipster. Damon felt the skillful swift hands unfasten his jeans and pull away the worn soft denim and dark boxers. The vampire felt the cool rush of air race over and around his weeping cock but the unpleasant sensation wouldn't be for long.

The knock on the door nearly killed the moment but Damon was quick to react. Brooklyn held her giggles as Damon briefly fondled her breast before answering the door.

"Is everything alright?" The clerk asked politely. Damon swung the door open and locked his icy blue depths with her shocked grey ones.

"Everything is fine. You don't hear anything and she will take the green dress. When she is ready she will come out."

The girl nodded and walked back to the counter leaving the human and vampire alone once again. Damon locked the door and

"Against the wall," he growled in her ear. Brooklyn pressed her body against the wall as Damon lifted her off the floor then slowly eased her down onto his fully erect member. The hunter bit down on her lip as the hard heat penetrated her body and filled her up. The very head rubbed teasingly along the highly receptive bundle of nerves and flesh deep within her body. Brooklyn nearly cried out at the welcomed intrusion but took Damon's lips hard to hers to quell the scream inside.

The vampire thrusted upward, gently at first but felt the rough grip of his lover's hand in his hair as she moaned in his ear, "Fuck me."

Damon swore he would come right then and there as he slammed his hips roughly against her body. He had never been this rough with his hunter before but the soft quiet moans that escaped her lips eased any fears he may have harbored before. Brooklyn raked her fingers down the wall feeling her nails slightly protrude before retreating. She could hear her own heart pounding wildly in her chest as her lower body tightened and coiled at the first hints of climax. Her blood raced through her veins as she felt Damon climbing closer to his own and the hints of sex radiated from the vampire and across her nose. It was a rousing scent, one that blended musk and earth along with his distinct essence and the hunter inhaled deeply into her being.

The vampire caught his lover's face twisting and contorting into one of ecstasy and pleasure, knowing she was on the verge of a powerful climax. Her scent was intoxicating, sending the vampire into the depths of need and release. The slick heat of her walls tightened around him like a silken glove, milking him closer with each hard snap.

"Damon…" she arched her back and palmed the wall with her open hands.

"Brook," he tilted his head back felt the deadly fangs slip out past his gums. He slipped a strap aside, not wanting to ruin such a beautiful garment then pierced his hunter's shoulder, anxious to taste the sweet nectar from her veins.

But something was different about her blood….Something was off though Damon couldn't describe it. It wasn't vervain or anything of that nature, no. He quickly withdrew in time to see a faint haze of amber fading from Brooklyn's eyes.

"Damon," Brooklyn gasped and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. The call of orgasm locked the vampire back within its greedy grasp sending his mind into an ocean of sexual bliss as he spilled thick ropes into his hunter's body. The vampire kissed her chest and breasts, tasting sex, sweat and her upon his tongue. Brooklyn's hips rocked violently into his as wave upon wave of crashed over her body. The room started swimming and turning blurry as she felt the remaining traces of orgasm begin to wane.

"Brook," he caught the familiar vacant expression and gently set her down on the bench. "Brook are you alright?"

"Hmm?" She looked up with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine….Just fine."

Did she know what just happened? That her eyes turned into a chilling shade of yellow like a…..

A sickening feeling slowly crept over him as he stood there in the tiny space with Brooklyn. Surely it was his mind playing tricks on him right? She didn't have any visible bites or scars anywhere!

"Damon," Brooklyn snapped her fingers. "Earth to Damon!"

The vampire shook his head and flashed a brief smile as he watched Brooklyn changed back into her clothes and sling the gown over her shoulder.

* * *

"Wait you saw her eyes turn? Are you sure you were just seeing the light reflecting?"

"No Stefan I wasn't hallucinating or seeing things as you put it," Stefan noticed the agitation rattling his brother's voice.

"Well we checked her and we didn't see anything," Damon took a drink and thought long and hard about that day Mason was killed. He recalled when she barged in on them and berated him and Mason for their actions then the part where she oh so lovingly confessed her love for him and Alaric then the few minutes she was left alone with Mason….

"He bit her," Damon growled.

"How?"

"When I left her alone with him…." Damon slammed his glass down and paced angrily in the study.

"What happened Damon?"

"I overheard Mason and Brook talking and she so graciously granted him a kiss goodbye. I knew that son of a bitch would try something!"

"But Mason's dead," Stefan reminded his brother.

"Yes I'm well aware of that Stefan but he still got what he wanted in a way. The next full moon she's gonna change and we're gonna be carrying targets on our backs!"

"Not if she knows what to do," Stefan gently assured Damon. "This won't change anything."

"It changes everything!"

"How Damon? How does it change everything? Are you going to stay away from Brooklyn? Avoid her like the plague? Tell her that you don't care about her anymore because every full moon she turns into a vampire's deadliest enemy? She's still my friend and will be despite this. Brook's gonna need us, need Alaric to be there for her."

Damon's shoulders slumped as he struggled to absorb everything. His eyes went to the small box sitting on the table and carefully weighed his options.

* * *

Brooklyn admired her dress knowing Alaric would love seeing her in it as well. He always told her green was the color for her as it brought out the richness of her hair and eyes. She draped the dress over the chair as a sharp pain stabbed her in the stomach. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

The hunter crumpled to the floor and doubled over as the sensation of thousands of knives ruthlessly ripped through her body with no end in sight. Her voice died in her throat as the searing heat roared through her vein and muscles contracted without pattern or method.

Death would've been welcomed as her body tightened into a ball, refusing to relax and free her from the private hell that entrapped her. The hunter couldn't hear the panicked footsteps of Alaric racing towards her for the blood split her mind and hearing.

* * *

Alaric remained steadfast by the bed as he waited for Damon and Stefan. Damon had delivered the crushing news about what was happening to their hunter. But Alaric refused to leave her side, even if Mason had succeeded in turning her before he died. No, he loved her too much to simply walk away. She and Damon were his life now and while Damon had reservations, Alaric was quick to see past it.

_"I don't care Damon. I love her and I refuse to give up and neither should you!"_

He knew Damon feared what will happen when she goes through her first change: Instinct would be in control and she would go after him and Stefan. Alaric was determined to keep that from happening. He knew Damon was devastated as he could hear in the vampire's voice but he was not about to let Damon walk away from the one bright spot in his miserable existence.

"Ric!" Damon saw Alaric at the end of the hall and raced ahead of Stefan.

"Damon," Alaric swallowed back the lump in his throat. "She's sleeping."

The vampire peered over his shoulder and caught the sight of Brooklyn at rest. Her body was still curled up beneath the thick blanket as beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"Ric what's wrong with her?"

"She's running a fever," Alaric held up the warm wet cloth in his hand. "I think it's because her body's changing."

Stefan entered and watched as his brother carefully sat down along the edge of the bed. His hands were gentle as they ran through the damp red locks while his eyes were pained. Alaric sat across the way and wiped away the streaks of moisture from Brooklyn's forehead and cheeks.

"I found her on the floor and I put her in bed hoping she would wake up," Damon looked up and caught the tear running down Alaric's cheek. The vampire compulsively reached out and swept away the tear. He couldn't explain why he felt the need to do it but he did.

"Stefan can you give us a moment?" Stefan nodded at Alaric's request and padded down the hall towards the living room.

"You can't give up on her Damon," Alaric pleaded with his lover. "We can fight this. Brook is strong and you know it! Please be there for her! She needs you…I need you."

Alaric needed him?

"You can't just wash your hands of this Damon. Brooklyn declared her love for you! You know what she told me? She told me that despite all that you did, she still fell in love with you. Now you are going to destroy that? She didn't ask for this and I know she sure as Hell didn't want it."

Damon didn't answer and focused his gaze on the sleeping hunter. How would she react to what they learned? He could feel a part of his soul screaming to fight for Brooklyn while a part of him wanted to run.

_I can't leave her….._

Alaric watched as Damon silently slipped his hand in Brooklyn's and lifted it to the side of his face.

**Drama drama drama I know...**


	32. Fate

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"How long was I out?"

Brooklyn was resting on her stomach with a hand on the pillow in front of her. Alaric had settled down on his knees to her level and lazily stroked a finger across the top of her hand.

"6 hours," he exhaled.

"Ric what's happening to me?" Alaric could see the confusion brimming in her eyes. He didn't answer but drew her hand towards his lips and pressed a light kiss upon it. "My eyes turned yellow and then I fell like a side of beef in a slaughterhouse and black out for hours!"

"How did you know about your eyes?"

Brooklyn smiled thinly and shifted closer towards him. "I was in and out of consciousness and overheard you and Damon talking across the room."

Alaric was taken aback by her confession. "How could you hear us when we were clear across the room?"

"I just did," the smile dropped from her face.

* * *

Damon sat in the living room with glass firmly in hand. The vampire stared in the fire as the devastating realization continued to set in: Brooklyn had been bitten by Mason. His hunter wasn't human any longer.

"It's not the end of the world," Stefan stood over his brother.

"If it isn't Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows," Damon grumbled.

"Go to her," Stefan leaned in closer to his brother until he was within inches of Damon's face. "Alaric texted me and said Brook woke up."

Damon pushed his brother aside and hurried out of the house. Stefan quickly typed a short text back to Alaric.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?"

Brooklyn was sitting up in the bed though she was still shaking all over. It reminded her of when she was coming out of the throes of influenza and how her body was drenched in sweat and muscles trembled as the fever's hold was severed.

"I'm not sick am I?"

The dejection in her voice tore through Alaric's heart.

"I wish it was that simple."

"I was bitten by Mason wasn't I?"

Brooklyn turned and looked up to Damon who stood behind Alaric.

"Yeah," the vampire nodded.

"So what'll happen now?" Brooklyn knew Alaric would stay by her side by wasn't certain about Damon. Would he leave her and never look back?

"You won't turn until the full moon which is quite some time away from now," she watched as the vampire rounded the bed and came down by her side.

"You didn't answer my question Damon," Brooklyn quickly intervened. "Now that I have been cursed will you turn tail or stay? I know the story of the hatred that burns between werewolf and vampire so answer me Damon please."

The vampire wasn't responsive and his eyes were shifted downward to the comforter. He was uneasy about everything though one thing wasn't wavering: How he felt towards her. Damon placed the blame on Katherine for this as she was the one who brought Mason here to begin with. He couldn't bear any ill wil towards Brooklyn.

"I should've protected you better," the vampire sadly whispered.

"Damon," the hunter tilted his chin upward, "Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who was bitten and I have to accept my fate."

"You can be here for Brook or keep sulking," Alaric spoke up. "But I'm going for the former. I know this is difficult and it's not fair."

"You're right it's not," the vampire huffed.

"But there is one silver lining to this," Brooklyn added, "A little leverage against Katherine. She won't know what hit her."

* * *

"What?"

Stefan nodded his head. "Mason bit Brooklyn and passed the curse on to her."

Her face fell as Elena grappled with this unnerving truth. What was going to happen when the full moon struck? Would she kill Damon and Stefan? Was there a cure or a way to lift the curse? So many questions rushed through her mind.

"What about Damon? How's he taking this?"

"Damon is being Damon," Stefan sighed heavily.

"So what he's gonna leave Brook when she'll need him the most?"

"That I don't know. But knowing Alaric and Brook he won't have a choice."

"Well maybe we can find something, a book or clue to help. What about the old Lockwood ruins?"

"Sounds like a good place to start but right now we need to deal with Katherine. Brook will be alright until the full moon okay?"

Stefan slipped his hands across the sides of Elena's face and gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

About a day later the hunter was back to her old self. Brooklyn felt better, in fact beyond better. She started off by going for an overdue run and discovered she had gone nonstop around town twice before feeling the first pains for air. She had broken out in a deep drenching sweat but it didn't dawn on her until she returned home and felt the sticky feeling of her clothing clinging against her skin. But that wasn't the only change she noticed.

"Again!"

Damon was seated in the chair as he watched Brooklyn and Alaric prepared for another round round of sparring. Brooklyn had won the first three rounds catching the larger man in an arm bar, choke hold and in a triangle choke. His sharp icy blues followed Alaric as he struck the first blow with a sharp upper cut only to have Brooklyn block his attack with the fluidity and speed that leveled his own.

Alaric grunted in pain as his knuckles slammed into her forearm though Brooklyn showed no signs of discomfort.

"Is that all you got?" She winked playfully at him. "Come on I'll let you take another hit."

She assumed a neutral stance with hands at her hips and coy smile to match. Damon snickered in his drink as Alaric quickly weighed his options and nodded shortly at the hunter. His eyes turned hard but determined as Brooklyn stood calm and reserved. Her hearing detected the quickening pace of Alaric's heart as she anticipated his move. Her newfound sense of smell detected traces of sweat and him sending tiny sparks of excitement through her veins.

"Come on Ric," Damon teased, "Are you gonna let yourself get beat up by a woman?"

Alaric charged his hunter and abruptly dropped and swept his leg with a controlled yet cutting kick across her ankles. Brooklyn felt her feet being thrown back and down as her feet and legs flew up and forward giving her little time to counter his strike. She landed hard against the floor with her lower half smacking the carpet and filling the air with the stinging sound of skin against wood.

"Brook," Alaric slid to his knees. "Brook are you alright?"

"Yeah," she winced and nodded her head. "I'll heal though."

"I think we should call a day," Alaric helped her up and examined the back of her head. If there were any signs of injury it had long since vanished.

"Well if you two are done re-enacting _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_," Damon finished off his drink, "We should figure out how we're gonna kill Katherine."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Brooklyn ripped off the leather wrappings from her hands and massaged the red skin. Damon and Alaric couldn't but help to notice the definition in her arms and shoulders as she stood in front of the window. Her legs and ass were tighter as her back and shoulders rippled with every movement. The traded soulful glances as both harbored the same sentiment: It was yet another sign of her body's changes though both each felt their pants growing tighter at the sight. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful before but now she was striking.

"So who's ready for a shower?" Brooklyn spun around with a wicked grin upon her lips. Damon arched an eyebrow as he couldn't turn down such an enticing proposition.

* * *

It felt like before everything happened.

The thick puffs of steam bellowed up and over the three wet bodies below. Brooklyn reveled in the attention being lavished on her body by Damon and Alaric. The vampire's hand slowly slid up and down her waist and hips while Alaric's cradled her face as their mouths melted in a deep sultry kiss. His tongue ran over and around hers in slow caresses. Neither vampire nor human desired to go further then, but rather each wanted nothing more than to languish with Brooklyn beneath the hot steady stream.

She felt Damon's slick arms cross around and in front of her body and draw her closer into him. His lips brushed over her shoulder pressing light kisses across the top. Brooklyn sighed and rested her head against her vampire's shoulder. This is what she needed the most: Being in the loving embrace of the two most important people in her life.

Alaric looked to Damon and blinked as he did a double take into the vampire's hypnotic eyes. He wasn't sure what he had seen but decided to keep it to himself. Damon caught the lost expression entrenched in Alaric's eyes. He leaned over Brooklyn and gripped Alaric's chin firmly but gently in his fingers. Their eyes locked briefly before Damon drew Alaric into a fervent kiss. Alaric felt the vampire's thoughts emotions and vulnerability channel between them with each passing moment. He felt the vampire's emotions turn heated when he thought of Brooklyn and her pain.

_Why won't he tell her he's in love with her? _

Damon slowly pulled back without leaving his hold on Alaric's eyes. It was as if Damon knew what the human was thinking. Using only his eyes, Damon motioned to Brooklyn then nodded at Alaric. Alaric studied his lover's face and quickly knew what he was implying and flashed a thin knowing smile.

"Why don't you tell her?" Alaric whispered.

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play coy with me Damon. I know what I felt and you're in love with her. Tell Brook how you truly feel."

"You don't know what I'm feeling Ric," he huffed shortly.

"Yes, yes I do Damon," Alaric nodded. He shot out a hand and curled his fingers tightly around the vampire's wrist. His eyes narrowed towards Damon as he picked up on the vampire's aura.

"As I said, you need to tell her," Alaric turned and walked away.

Damon exhaled and watched him enter the kitchen then turned his gaze towards the bedroom. Brooklyn was fast asleep in the bed, exhausted after everything that cumulated earlier in the day. Her breathing was deep and steady beneath the comforter. He took the chair closest to the bed and lightly traced a finger along the side of her cheek. He was still uncertain about what the future would hold but knew Alaric was right: He was in love with Brooklyn but couldn't tell her himself.

**Next up...Masquerade**


	33. Gift

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone by my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline pleaded with the brothers.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick!" Damon made a slashing movement with his hand. "I've had it! I'm going to the Masquerade and I'm gonna kill her! Tonight!"

"Oh no you're not gonna get to have all the fun," Brooklyn crossed her arms.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan spoke up.

"Oh no you're gonna give us that goodie goodie crap!" Damon growled.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan continued.

"And why not Stefan!" Brooklyn waited for his answer. "You better have a good explanation…."

"Because I'm gonna kill her," he smiled thinly. Damon smiled back and rubbed his hands together. This called for a drink! But then again any reason was good enough for a drink!

Brooklyn turned and studied Caroline, noticing how visible shaken she was.

"Did she say anything else?" The hunter gently pursued.

"Yeah," Caroline took another drink, "She said if she didn't get the moonstone she was gonna rip through the town until it rained blood…Starting with you and Alaric."

Brooklyn's face fell and she sunk back in her seat. So Katherine knew about her Alaric and Damon. Well it didn't matter as the blood sucking succubus would meet the end of a stake and the hunter intended on being the one to do it.

"Brook," Caroline leaned over and waved her hand over the hunter's face. Brooklyn snapped out of it and shortly shook her head. "You okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine," she sputtered. "I wanna see Katherine dead just as badly as the rest of you do."

* * *

Alaric sprawled out the weapons, checking over the various tools of his trade. Brooklyn had gone over to the boarding house to see the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy who was only more than eager to get in on the action. Ever since the failed attack on Jenna, the teen was hungering to get his part in Katherine's demise.

He quickly wrapped everything back up and stuffed the weapons in the duffel before heading to the boarding house. Learning that he and Brooklyn had a target on each of their backs courtesy of Katherine, Alaric was driven more than ever to keep Brooklyn safe. His phone rang and he saw it was Stefan calling.

"I'm on the way," he hurried through the door and out the Charger.

* * *

"Where do you get such wonderful toys?" Damon ran his hands over the assorted spikes, stakes and ingenious weapons to fire stakes or vervain.

"Imagination," Alaric answered flatly. Jeremy hurried over to see Brooklyn and Alaric checking over their arsenal.

"Whoa cool," Jeremy reached out for the crossbow but Brooklyn was faster and snatched it away.

"Oh no," she chided him a bit too harshly. "You haven't graduated to the full on assault weapons yet."

"What Brook means is it's best for you to start out smaller," Alaric quickly stepped in. He sensed a slight tinge of aggression in his lover's tone but knew it wasn't of her own accord. "For you," he picked up a black sleeve with several stakes. "This is pretty nice, fits under a jacket sleeve." Jeremy watched as Alaric demonstrated how to slip it on without activating the spring shot. "Push here when you're ready," he pressed the spring down dislodging a single stake in between his fingers. Caroline and Damon were unnerved by how at ease he was holding the simple yet deadly weapon. Alaric grunted and thrusted his arm forward with stake pointed outward in a striking position. Damon instinctively stepped back as Caroline watched with a nervous eye. Alaric jerked his in Damon's direction and shrugged.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill vampires," he was nonchalant in his response. Brooklyn giggled earning a look from all three vampires.

"What?" She feigned innocence. "You three looked like you were gonna freak out back there."

Bonnie arrived to see the tense expressions on the vampire's faces along with the amused one on Brooklyn's face. The teen witch couldn't but help to smirk at Damon's discomfort as she strolled down the steps and towards the group.

"Bonnie thanks for coming," Stefan nodded. "And thanks for bringing the Grimoire too."

"Sure," she smiled.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Yeah," Bonnie and Stefan slipped away while the others continued looking over the weapons.

"I need you to help me get the upper hand on Katherine."

"Stefan it's too risky. Look I know you want Elena back."

"Yes I want Elena back but when Katherine went after Jenna and has put Brook and Alaric in her crosshairs she crossed the line. Now she knows I won't do anything in a crowd of innocent people so we need to isolate her from everyone."

"You mean an entrapment spell," Stefan nodded.

"Yes something similar to the tomb spell. Now will you help me please?"

Bonnie pressed her lips in consideration then nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What's wrong with Brook?" Jeremy wanted to wait until Alaric was alone.

"She's been through a lot," his answer was vague but it wasn't wrong either. "She didn't mean to snap at you like that but she's been hunting for a long time and doesn't let anyone touch that crossbow."

"Sorry I tried," Jeremy shook his head.

"Don't take it personally," Alaric squeezed his shoulder. "Believe me when I say Damon has been on the receiving end of it too. But she did want you to have these," he presented what reminded Jeremy of brass knuckles only there were sharp wooden points on the leather strap.

"If you ever need a quick escape and you're in close quarters, these have proven invaluable for me," Brooklyn appeared behind Alaric. "They saved my ass a few times."

"Sweet," Jeremy's face brightened.

"Alright last chance," Damon hollered out.

"Anybody wants to back down now's the time to do it. Cold feet speak now because I don't anyone chickening out and screwing this up….Caroline."

Damon flashed a smart ass smirk towards the blonde vampire.

"Oh no she killed me," Caroline's face darkened, "Fair's fair. As long as there aren't any werewolves running around."

"Don't worry Brook took care of Mason."

Brooklyn winced internally at her words. Caroline couldn't know truth about her or anyone else for that matter. Alaric gripped her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze. Damon too had seen the pained expression from across the room. To witness such internal anguish only compounded what swirled within.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he'll be fine," Jeremy added.

"Bonnie you in?" Stefan asked.

"As long as no one gets hurt," she answered.

"The only getting hurt is Katherine. Tonight she gets a stake in her heart," Damon's tone turned low and dangerous.

* * *

Brooklyn slipped into her dress as Alaric looked on. His heart raced as she went from hunter in jeans to lady in emerald. She was even more beautiful than ever.

"That dress is just…wow I don't know what to say."

"How about I look really good in it and offer to zip me up," Brooklyn grinned in the mirror. Alaric pinched the zipper and lightly kissed her back as he tugged the zipper up until it stopped. She let her hair cascade back down and let it rest around her back and shoulders.

"I feel naked without some kind of weapon on me," she whined.

"Damon Stefan and I will be plenty stocked," Alaric gently turned her around.

"Right," she exhaled. "I suppose we should go. I mean Damon and Stefan already went ahead."

Alaric didn't respond but instead took her lips in a deep warm kiss. Brooklyn was quick to push against him, finding herself hungering for more. Alaric felt his own body respond to hers but time was not on their side.

"We need to go," he whispered regretfully. "But when the night is over we will finish what we started here."

"You two are holding up the party," Damon teased the pair.

"Damon I thought you had left," Brooklyn tilted her head and eyed the box in his hand.

"I had but I wanted to find you and give you something before going out," he offered the box to the hunter. Brooklyn accepted it and peeled away the ribbon and lifted the lid off the top. Her eyes widened at what its contents held.

"It's beautiful," she pulled a silk green scarf from the tissue.

"I thought it would go with your dress," Damon plucked the delicate fabric away and carefully placed it around Brooklyn's neck. The vampire thought it brought out the beauty of her soulful smoky hues but didn't say it aloud.

"Thank you," Brooklyn was deeply moved by his small but significant gesture. Damon tilted her chin up until their lips had met for soft but quick kiss.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

* * *

The Lockwoods knew how to throw a party.

Brooklyn took in the performances of the fire eaters and acrobats as she crossed the lawn and towards the house. Damon and Stefan had paired up to look for Katherine leaving Brooklyn and Alaric to search the house. Throngs of people crowded up the stairs and inside the main room where wine food and other indulgences awaited the party goers. Strawberries as red as blood were piled neatly on golden platters as candies from Europe waited the eager palates of the many guests. Brooklyn went for the pineapple and mangoes then dabbled with a few of the succulent chocolates along the way. Her senses had heightened since being turned and the sweet smoothness that danced across her tongue and lips had no words for her to describe it.

"You look happy," Alaric chuckled.

"My sense of smell and taste are more acute now and everything I experience is that much better."

"What about when you were with Damon?" Alaric dared to ask. He watched her eyes light up through her mask as a sly smile crossed her lips.

"Perhaps it's best if I showed you," she closed her eyes and brushed her lips over his. "But after we take care of business."

Alaric absently nodded as thoughts of intense bordering on rough sex rushed through his mind.

* * *

"Mask?" The attendant handed a black with gold trim to the guest.

"Thank you," the light British accent replied in kind. Elijah had arrived in Mystic Falls but the day before and noticed the announcement for the Lockwood Masquerade. He always did have a weakness for such a splendid gala and the Lockwood affair didn't disappoint. The vampire donned his mask, knowing his identity would be concealed. It was perfect for him to spy on the citizens and perhaps find the one he sought. Vanessa had done a splendid job in tracing the bloodline per his request and he inhaled the air in search of the scent.

He was dressed in a crisp black suit with simple tie adorning his neck. Beneath his blazer was a new white shirt that was neatly pressed. He had to admit his appearance granted him the ability to blend in with the humans rather nicely. The vampire couldn't but help to sample the various goods and sweets that lined the tables finding many to be of his liking. The last time he attended a lavish gathering was in 1912 aboard the Titanic.

Elijah plucked a flute of champagne and sipped the sweet blush. It had been too long since he had been privy to such fine pleasures. He allowed himself a moment to take in the sights sounds and scents that swirled around him in invisible waves. But Elijah also remembered why he was there.

Finishing his drink, the vampire swayed between the bodies of dancers and spectators but remained undeterred in his quest. As Elijah approached the main ballroom, his sharp senses picked up a faint but distinguished scent.

_It has to be…._

Following the unseen trail, Elijah weaved between people finding it to continue growing stronger with every step he took. The people slowly faded into the background as his ancient eyes spied the one who lured him in.

Brooklyn had lost Alaric somewhere in the crowd. With all the guests having donned masks it proved futile for the hunter to find her companion. She attempted to text him but the signal inside was minimal at best.

"May I have this dance?"

The hunter spun around coming face to face with the masked stranger.

**I really think Elijah should've been at the Masquerade...**


	34. Masquerade

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stared into the stranger's hypnotic eyes and saw no malice in those deep chocolate depths.

"Sure," the man extended a hand in manner that reminded the hunter of time's past causing Brooklyn to suppress a laugh. "A gentleman."

"Of course," the man smiled flashing a brilliant set of teeth. "Always in the presence of a lady."

Brooklyn accepted his hand, noting how unusually cool it was to her touch. She sensed something was off with her mysterious stranger but said nothing as he led her on the floor. Elijah took her hand as the other rested comfortably on her waist. She was a slender woman with rich copper tresses that flowed freely across her shoulders and back. Her eyes reminiscent of a gentle rain on a fresh spring day. Elijah had thought for centuries that Klaus had exterminated the bloodline but somehow it survived and resided in the form of the one before him.

"So tell me handsome stranger what is your name?"

"I go by many," Elijah coyly answered. "But you may call me Elijah."

"Elijah huh? Well that's a rather old name," the vampire chuckled at her reaction.

"My family was rather traditional when it came to names."

Brooklyn nodded as they continued across the floor, flowing in rhythm with the other dancers on the floor.

"So tell me Elijah how old are you?"

"Excuse me?" He was caught off guard by her sudden question.

"I know what you are Elijah. I can feel it," Brooklyn's tone wasn't accusatory but rather matter of fact in its conveyance.

"I am not sure what you are talking about."

"Don't play stupid okay? You're the one that's been in my dreams."

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere more private about this…..Brooklyn."

"How did you know my name?" The hunter froze mid step.

"As you have I too have been visited by visions. But come let us go away from the crowds."

Brooklyn nodded and allowed the vampire to lead the way out towards the balcony.

* * *

Damon searched the sea of concealed faces until he spotted Alaric from across the room.

"Ric," the vampire called out. Alaric turned and hurried towards the vampire.

"Where's Brook?"

"We were together but got separated in the crowd," his eyes scanned the tops of the heads but no sign of the familiar red anywhere in sight.

"So not good," Damon looked up to his lover. "We need to find her before Katherine does."

* * *

"So we finally get to meet," Brooklyn slipped the mask away revealing her face to the vampire.

"Yes so it seems," Elijah pulled his own mask away to allow the human to get a better look at him. "There is much we need to discuss."

"Yeah we do," Brooklyn nodded. She turned to the railing and watched the party below. She knew Katherine was in there somewhere, probably seeking out victims to torment Damon and Stefan with no doubt. "Ever since I got here over a year ago I had these dreams of a vampire with these evil ice blue eyes and blonde hair, hair that was so light it could be white."

"That is Klaus, one of the Originals," Elijah admitted.

"What do you mean one of the Originals!"

"He is one of the oldest vampires to walk the Earth and one of the most dangerous."

"Why am I dreaming of him? Elijah please if you can tell me anything," she beseeched the vampire bordering on desperation. "He threatened me, telling me he was coming for me."

Elijah turned and caught the trepidation in the hunter's eyes. He knew she had to be kept safe, protected from the one who hunted her.

"It's your bloodline Brooklyn," the vampire confessed sadly.

"What about my bloodline?"

"You don't know do you? You don't remember any of it…."

"Remember any of what?" Brooklyn huffed in frustration. "Look, my parents died in a car crash when I was 4 and I was raised by my guardian, Markus DeTaurius, so my memories of my early childhood are hazy at best."

"I know this is difficult for you to comprehend," Elijah turned sympathetic, "But know this: You will not be alone in this."

"Right," she thought of Alaric, Damon and the others. "But I already have a rough road ahead of me."  
Brooklyn looked up to see Elijah was gone leaving her alone on the massive balcony. The vampire had left without saying a word but the hunter simply waved it off. She felt as if she could trust him as if he wanted to kill her he could've done it out here where they were alone.

_I need to find the guys….._

Gathering her composure, Brooklyn hurried back inside to find her lovers.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's called collateral damage Stefan," Damon coldly assured his brother. "Don't you dare back down on me now! That woman ruined our lives! She destroyed everything we had and have now! I will be damned if Katherine hurts Brook or Ric!"

Stefan paused and looked up at his brother. "You care about them that much."

Damon stayed silent but his eyes betrayed his somber expression.

* * *

Brooklyn brushed by the food and entertainment and muttered hasty apologies as she pushed aside people and staff alike. She attempted to listen for the familiar voice of Alaric or at the very least his heartbeat.

"Come on Ric," she muttered to no one in particular. As she continued scouring from room to room for Damon or Alaric, something caught her attention.

_The three of us together just like old times! The brother who didn't love me enough and the brother who loved me too much!_

_And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself!_

Following Damon's snarky tone, Brooklyn rushed up the steps and down the hall.

* * *

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite?"

"That Damon died a long time ago," Damon snipped.

"Good because that Damon was a total bore."

"Alright will you two quit antagonizing one another?" Stefan chided them both like children. From the corner of his eye he saw Brooklyn peering from around the corner.

"Damn where is she?" Damon growled impatiently.

"So how about that moonstone?" Katherine sat on the small sofa with one leg dangling freely across the other. She toyed with a stake between her fingers.

"So why do you want the moonstone Katherine?" Stefan circled around.

"So do Brooklyn and Elena enjoy having you both at their feet? Do they love it when you both worship at their altars?"

Brooklyn snarled and clawed her fingers against the wall, ripping the expensive wallpaper beneath her nails.

"Nice distraction Katherine. Turning desperate are you?"

"So tell me Stefan how does it feel knowing your brother pines for a man? How he thinks about that red headed wench's body pinned beneath him and Alaric locked together in total euphoria?"

Stefan merely shrugged but Damon glared coldly at his former flame. "Your attempt to anger myself or Damon fails once again Katherine. But what I don't understand is how Mason was involved? I mean a werewolf? Although we are aware of the agreement you two had: Moonstone for Brooklyn."

Katherine was silent as Brooklyn continued to eavesdrop. Finally some answers!

"I mean why give him a stone that can break a curse that can allow werewolves to destroy all vampires? What's in it for you?"

"Yeah sorry about your pet wolf," Damon offered an empty condolence. "You should've kept him on a tighter leash."

"I'll remember that for next time. Besides there's more than one wolf in town."

Damon looked over at Stefan who looked back to him. Katherine smirked and spun around to face the open French doors.

"I know about you," she called out. Brooklyn slowly stepped from her hiding place with eyes a rich shade of liquid amber. "So you see I have two to choose from! I think Red over there will suit my needs just fine."

Damon lunged for Katherine and slammed her violently against the wall.

"My aren't we a bit protective? Tell me something Damon, when she turns on the full moon, will you be there for her then? Are you so willing to defend her then as you are now?"

"Yes," Damon flung the smaller vampire across the room in anger. Stefan watched as the angry yellow subsided and gentle grey returned. Brooklyn felt the corners of her mouth tug upward at Damon's defiant answer.

"Look at you slumming with a werewolf!" Katherine continued to taunt Damon. "Hope you didn't catch anything."

Brooklyn lost it.

The hunter charged across the threshold and dove for Katherine knocking Damon out of the way. Her hand closed tightly around the vampire's throat as she got in Katherine's face.

"You're not using me for anything. You better watch your back Katherine because on the full moon you're mine."

"Someone should put you on a tight leash," Katherine shoved Brooklyn back and hurled the stake that lay on the floor directly towards the hunter. The piercing sharp stake went straight through her chest, missing her heart by millimeters as it passed through her back and embedded itself deep in the wall.

"Brook!" Damon cradled the hunter in his arms, not caring if her blood spilled across his suit. "Shhhh don't talk."

Brooklyn coughed and spat up blood as she tried to speak. An unnatural gurgling sound rose from her throat as her next few breaths turned ragged and excruciating. The pain ripped through her body as muscle, tendons and skin was shredded by the violent force from the attack. Stefan ripped her jacket off and pressed it against the wound as Katherine rolled her eyes and looked on. Both brothers worked furiously to make her as comfortable and pain free as possible.

"Always about her or Elena," the disgust rang loudly in her voice.

"Bitch," Damon muttered.

"Oh please she'll spring right back to life! That little charm of hers…."

Katherine stopped midsentence as she got a better look at the pendant that hung around Brooklyn's neck. She had seen one like that somewhere else, in another time. It couldn't be could it? No, she was supposed to be in the tomb!

Damon protected Brooklyn's body as he waited for her to return. Stefan silently observed his brother's affliction and felt the deep love Damon held for her. He knew she would come back and probably be pissed to say the least but then again he couldn't blame her. Katherine had a knack for leaving a path of destruction in her wake.

The hunter's fingers slowly twitched against Damon's leg as her body's wound mended and healed. Tendon and muscle intertwined back together as skin generated covering the hole.

"Damon….." she opened her eyes.

"We're here," Stefan took her hand in his. Brooklyn inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. She smiled warmly at the brothers as they helped her sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now Damon," she dared to lean in for a kiss. "Thanks to you and Stefan."

"Please…" Katherine rolled her eyes. Brooklyn spun around to attack the vampire but Damon had restrained her.

"No don't Brook," he quietly pleaded with her. Brooklyn nodded and fell back against the vampire.

"Don't ever do that again," Stefan warned Katherine.

"Promise," Katherine mocked the trio.

"When you faked your death in 1864, you had George Lockwood help you in return for something he needed. You struck a deal with him. You bargained the moonstone."

"What are you mumbling over there?" Damon passed a glass of whiskey to Brooklyn as he needed one himself.

"It was the moonstone wasn't it?"

"Very good Stefan! Two plus two. My plan would've worked except people found out I wasn't in the tomb."

She sharply spun around and glared menacingly at Damon. "Thanks to you by the way. Did I mention how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey," Damon took another drink. Brooklyn stayed close to him as Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"And your little extended stay has hampered my plans."

"Mason went peacefully," Brooklyn muttered. "In case you wanted to know."

"Why do you want it back?"

Katherine snorted and turned back to Stefan. "Did I ever tell you how hot you looked in a suit? So dashing?"

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath Stefan," Brooklyn snorted in her glass.

"Unless it wasn't your to start with in the first place."

"In 1987 I saw you in Chicago at a concert of all places with that wench Lexi. You were up in the front row dancing, watching Bon Jovi as I watched you…."

"The moonstone didn't belong to you did it? Who were you running from?"

"We're missing the party," Katherine whined as she looked out the window. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she started on another round. The hunter wasn't about to let the blood sucking parasite out of her sight. Damon followed the hunter with his eyes as she paced around the room.

"Your dog is making me uneasy," Katherine belittled Brooklyn.

"Just sizing up my prey," the hunter continued her leisurely pace. Katherine twirled her head around and helped herself to one of the tumblers.

"I'll take one of those," she happily snatched one from Damon's hand.

"Yes Miss Katherine," Damon said in a dry impersonation of a servant. She strolled around with an air of arrogance, taking a drink every few seconds. Damon waited until she had stepped away then attacked. Katherine didn't have a moment to react as the force of the vampire's body slammed her against the wall with uncontrolled rage and violence.

"Damon!" Brooklyn rushed to Stefan's aid as he battled his brother for the stake.

"No Damon don't do it!"

"Yes Damon do it!"

"The second the spell's lifted I'm gonna drive this stake through your heart," Brooklyn knew he was serious. Katherine grinned and ran her hand down the front of his shirt.

"When did you get so hot? God you're hot."

Brooklyn ripped into Katherine, fisting the long dark locks as she felt her anger rising uncontrollably. The vampire raked her nails across Brooklyn's face, slashing the surface of her skin. Four deep welts appeared on her cheek and nose but the hunter wasn't deterred. She caught Katherine's wrist and twisted it behind the vampire's back. Katherine screamed in pain but Brooklyn wasn't finished yet.

"You have no clue as to who you're fucking with Katherine," she growled in her ear.

"Brook no!" Stefan grappled her wrist and pried her hand from Katherine's hair. "Let her go Brook or Elena's gonna suffer."

"What?" Brooklyn released Katherine like she was contagious.

**Definitely needed some Katherine getting a little roughed up LOL!**


	35. Masquerade II

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"What do you mean Elena will suffer?"

"You didn't tell her?" Katherine laughed.

"Katherine has a witch helping her," Stefan regrettably confessed. "She bonded Elena and Katherine together."

"And my witch is better that yours," the vampire taunted.

"You…." Brooklyn snarled revealing two canines.

"Katherine," a new voice rang out. A taller woman waltzed into the room. She was mocha skinned with long flowing black hair that was entwined with streaks of caramel. Her eyes were almond hues that reflected something darker within.

"The spell in this room's been broken. You're free to go."

"Thank god," the vampire rolled her eyes.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done," Katherine spat.

"I owe you nothing," the woman added.

"I said done. Now give it over!"

The woman handed the moonstone over to Katherine whose eyes gleamed with elation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Damon hurried towards them. As he reached the vampire, Katherine started gasping and choking as she clutched the stone.

"You should've told me another witch was involved Katherine. She's a Bennett! But then again you probably already knew that."

Katherine continued coughing and gasping as her legs shook and gave way, sending the vampire hard to the floor. Brooklyn hovered over the convulsing vampire and merely snickered at her misfortune.

"I apologize for my involvement," the woman spoke. "I won't bother you again."

"Wait," Brooklyn turned and caught her arm. "Wait please who are you?"

"The name's Lucy," Lucy answered.

"How did you get tangled up with Katherine?"

"The bitch saved my life and I was forced to help. She held it over my head and threatened my family if I didn't put the spell on Elena."

"It's best you leave," Brooklyn was cool in her town and gestured at the Salvatore brothers.

"Elena's alright as the spell has been lifted. She will heal quickly as Bonnie is with her right now."

"Thanks," Brooklyn released Lucy from her grip and watched as the woman hurried down the stairs and vanish from their sight. There was something familiar about her but what Brooklyn couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what do we do with her?" Stefan tilted his head as he noticed how vulnerable Katherine was at that moment.

"I think all know where she should go," Brooklyn scooped up the moonstone and examined the smooth flat stone. So this little rock was responsible for so much pain and angst. Mason died over it and who knows how many others before him.

* * *

Alaric waited out by the car as Brooklyn and the others hurried to get Katherine out of the mansion. He had gotten cornered by Carol in regards to an upcoming event and wanted his opinion on several ideas. Alaric wanted to find Brooklyn and Damon but knew if he didn't say something Carol would hound him the rest of the night.

"Ric," Brooklyn waved as she darted between the rows of cars. His smile wavered as the dark tell tale stain stood out on the front of her dress.

"I'm glad you're alright," he instantly took her in his arms.

"I'm glad too," her laugh was half-hearted. "But is the car ready?"

"Yep," Alaric rounded the car and popped the trunk open seconds before Damon appeared with an unconscious Katherine in tow. The vampire unceremoniously dropped her limp body in the trunk and slammed it shut without batting an eye.

"Let's go," Damon wiped his hands against one another and quietly slid in the backseat.

* * *

Katherine slowly came around several hours later. The vampire rubbed her head and scanned her eyes carefully around the new surroundings.

"Like your new home?" Brooklyn was standing several feet away. A smug smile was planted firmly on her lips.

"Where am I?"

"Where you should've been in the first place," Pearl appeared beside the hunter with Anna on Brooklyn's opposite side. "After Brook and Ric told us of what really happened in 1864 I wanted nothing more than to see you suffer as I did in there."

"You betrayed us Katherine," Anna was dangerously calm. "My mother was ripped away from me while you what? Ran freely wherever you wished? Did whatever you desired! With friends like you who needs enemies."

"See what happens when you mess with a Bennett witch?" Damon positioned his body in front of the trio. "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now."

"You should've killed me," Katherine bared her fangs.

"Death is way too kind for you," Damon stepped towards the door and slowly pushed it inward. Pearl and Anna were more than happy to assist him in ceremoniously closing a chapter in their lives.

"No please! Pearl! Damon! Anna don't do this! Elena's in danger!"

"You're a liar," Brooklyn growled. Her tone was thick with hatred towards the vampire. "Your deceit and trickery destroyed lives. You betrayed your best friend all in the name of 'self-preservation'. All of the vampires trusted you and this was how you rewarded their loyalty and respect! By selling them out! I only wish I could watch you wither away until you're nothing more than a wrinkled leathery shell."

Katherine was silent but only for a moment.

"Damon please listen to me! Why don't you think I haven't killed Elena? She's the doppelganger! She needs to be protected!"

"Then we'll protect her," Pearl offered. "While you rot in hell."

"No! No you need me! Damon!"

Katherine slapped her hands on the moldy cold stone as she shrieked and cried out in anguish. Damon stepped back then turned to Brooklyn who had a complacent smile dancing across her lips.

"Wow Brook," Anna looked with disbelief. "You didn't hold anything back."

"Katherine ruined a lot of lives without holding an ounce of remorse for her actions."

"We thank you for allowing us to confront her," Pearl embraced the hunter. "Katherine had us all fooled."

"Well she's not going anywhere," Damon pressed his lips together. Brooklyn slid up beside him and ran a hand up and down his arm in a soothing manner. She knew it took him a great deal to do what he did tonight.

"So will you two be around?" Brooklyn was hopeful as Anna and Pearl had become two vampires she had grown closer to over the last year.

"Anna is returning to school here in Mystic Falls," Pearl announced. "Now that Jonathan Gilbert is gone and Katherine is locked in the tomb."

"Yeah that's the last person I want to see back here again," the bitterness didn't go by undetected in Brooklyn's voice. "Son of a bitch nearly got Damon and I killed along with you two."

"Exactly," Anna second her sentiment.

"We will be off now," Pearl hugged Brooklyn one last time while being cordial towards Damon. "Damon, thank you for this as my daughter and I received closure."

"Sure," he was distracted in his thoughts.

"Take care you two."

The two pairs parted ways leaving Katherine to her fate in the tomb.

"Damon I know it was pretty hard to do that," Brooklyn suddenly stopped. Damon twisted around.

"Katherine was a nasty little slut who is in love with one person: herself. She uses everyone and anyone, not caring who gets hurt."

"You really did love her," her words were more of a statement than a question.

"Well that's in the past," Damon countered.

"But it still affected you when you did that. Don't try to throw up some wall Damon. I can see through the evil tough charade you're putting on. Look I know she hurt you," Brooklyn lightly caressed his face, "But I still feel as if you can't or won't open up to me or Ric."

"You don't…."

Brooklyn tilted his face back and caught the affliction in his eyes.

"Don't shut us out."

The vampire felt the heavy weight of her stare against him despite the darkness that surrounded them.

"I know it's hard for you to say but I'm not afraid to: I'm in love with you Damon. You've done some horrid things in the past yet I'm standing here baring my soul to you."

"Let's go," Damon gently tugged her arm as the chill settled in across the ground.

* * *

Alaric was stepping from the shower when he heard the door shut. With towel hanging loosely around his hips, he rushed down the hall to see Brooklyn and Damon looking back. His grin faded as his eyes lay upon the worn weary expressions.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah I think so," Brooklyn nodded. "I think I'm gonna shower then go to bed."

The hunter zipped her dress down and started down the hall without saying another word. Alaric watched as her body slumped over in exhaustion and melancholy before the door closed behind her.

"Damon what happened?"

Damon didn't answer and turned to the bottle on the stand. "Just Katherine being her lying slutty self as usual."

"Right," Alaric wasn't buying what the vampire was selling.

"Fine," the vampire huffed, "Brooklyn spilled her most inner feelings to me and I merely brushed them off okay!"

"Why?"

"Why what Ric! Should I be reciting sonnets by the light of the moon or maybe be like some guys who douse them women in roses and candy while whispering sweet nothings in her ear!"

Alaric arched an eyebrow at Damon's little outburst. "Why are you so insistent on denying what you're feeling about her? What is it that keeps you from telling her yourself?"

"Do I look like a hopeless romantic to you? In case you haven't noticed Ric, I have no heart!"

"You're right," Alaric nodded, "You don't."

Alaric gave one last look towards his lover before retreating down the hall.

"Ric wait," Damon called out. Alaric paused and glanced over his shoulder. The vampire threw up his hands then took another drink. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not one to sit in a sewing circle, spew my feelings out then describe how warm and fuzzy I'm feeling inside."

"Understatement of the century," Alaric snorted.

Brooklyn stood in the welcoming deluge, hoping it would relax her tense body. The Masquerade had been eventful to say the least as now another vampire was in Mystic Falls and he knew who Klaus was! She had not been plagued by any further dreams of the blonde haired one in several weeks, but the hunter knew better. The hunter didn't tell either Alaric or Damon about her encounter with Elijah as each had enough on their plates to deal with. The full moon was rapidly approaching which presented a whole new set of problems. Brooklyn felt sick all over as the thought of transformation loomed over the horizon. Would she remember any of it? Could she control herself in any way in wolf form?

"You know your face will freeze if you scrunch it any harder," Alaric teased. Brooklyn's face relaxed at his gentle badgering.

"Thanks for the reassurance," she playfully slapped his arm.

"I know tonight's been rough for all of us, especially Damon and you."

"That would be putting it lightly," she collapsed against the bed. "I wanted….I wanted to rip Katherine's heart out but I would've killed Elena."

"But she's in the tomb now and won't be going anywhere," Alaric traced his fingers along her cheek and jaw, finding her slowly relax from his touch. "You're tired."

Brooklyn nodded and slipped between the sheets, nearly on the brink of sleep when the comforting weight of Alaric shifted behind her. He rested his forehead against her back while his arms protected her in a tight loving circle.

**Finally update!**


	36. Fear

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn brought the Charger to a screeching halt, nearly sending Damon through the windshield. Alaric suppressed a laugh as the vampire cursed and held his head.

"Should've buckled up Damon," Brooklyn sighed and hurried out.

Stefan was waiting at the door and flung it open once he heard the screaming tires against the pavement. Elena had gone missing, never making it home from the Masquerade. Jeremy had alerted Stefan who in turn called Brooklyn up in a panic.

"Stefan," Brooklyn quickly hugged her friend. "We got here as fast as we could. Now what happened?"

"Elena never made it home last night," he paced around the room.

"Okay so what do you know?" The hunter guided him to the couch. Caroline was standing close by with blood in hand. Her face had anxiety written across it as she took another drink.

"Her car was still at Lockwood Manor and that's it."

"That's not good," Brooklyn's face twitched uneasily. "So what are our options?"

"Brook are you alright?" Caroline noticed the hunter was on edge ever since she sat down.

"No not really," she shook her head. "The full moon's coming up."

"Right and Tyler will go through his first change," Caroline wasn't sure where the hunter was headed.

"And he's not the only one," Brooklyn looked up and caught the shock in the vampire's eyes.

"Wait you…." Brooklyn nodded sadly and looked down at the rug. "No that can't be….can it?"

"Mason bit her before he died," Alaric confessed.

"So when the moon gets all nice and high….."

"Vampires become Scooby snacks for her," Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Brooklyn shot a dirty look at the teen who caught the pale amber in her eyes.

"You watch it," Damon warned him.

"Damon," Brooklyn stood and gripped his arm. "Now is not the time for time out okay? We need to find out where Elena is."

"Maybe I can find a spell to locate her," Bonnie offered.

"Right," Stefan nodded. "Well this has Katherine written all over it!"

"Wrong," Damon answered. "Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me, I put her in there then Brook Anna and Pearl helped seal her in nice and tight."

"Did you?" Stefan accused his brother.

"He did Stefan," Brooklyn was quick to her lover's defense. "That's something I wouldn't lie about."

"Well considering the hold she had over Damon it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't."

"She's in the tomb. End of story."

"Well let's leave it that way," Stefan backed down. Damon went straight for the bourbon.

"She said something before we shut her in," Damon remembered her words. "But I thought she was lying."

"And you didn't stop to think and ask her?"

"It's Katherine! Katherine lies! I thought she was lying alright! How am I supposed to know she was going to start spouting off the truth?"

"We need to go and ask her."

"No and I'll tell you why! She'll find a way to negotiate her way out of the tomb then she'll kill us all!"

"I don't really care," Stefan started towards the door.

"It's a bad idea Stefan," Damon blocked his brother's path.

"Bonnie what did you find?" Brooklyn changed the subject. She had sensed the tension hanging in the air between the brothers and had to diffuse the situation and fast.

"I found a spell but I'm gonna need the blood of a relative to make it work."

"And we have one annoying baby brother present," Damon smirked at Jeremy.

Alaric looked up and over to see Brooklyn was nowhere to be found. He slid up and out of his seat leaving the others in the room. Damon caught him sneaking out and decided to follow him out in the hall.

"Brook?" He decided to head upstairs. Damon sneaked up behind him starting the human with his sudden presence.

"Damon," Alaric gripped the railing. "Don't do that."

"She's in my room," Damon continued up and down the landing. His hearing had picked up the quiet sobs coming from down the hall.

* * *

Brooklyn was seated cross legged on the bed with her hands cradling her head. A box of Kleenex rested faithfully by her side as a pile of used ones opposite of her.

"Brook," Alaric sat down beside her. He gently tilted her head upward revealing blood rimmed eyes.

"I'm scared Ric," she confessed.

"I know you are," he wrapped his arms around her. "But you won't be alone. I promise."

"What if something happens and I hurt your or Damon? Or Stefan?"

"You won't," Alaric promised. He looked up at Damon whose expression couldn't be read but Alaric sensed the vampire's apprehension. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nose then allowed Alaric to escort her to the bathroom.

"It's alright," Alaric whispered repeatedly. He turned on the water and ran a cloth beneath it. "It's a lot I know."

"It's too much," she hiccupped. "The hearing, the strength, being aggressive…."

"And we're gonna be here for you," Damon stepped in.

"I don't….I don't wanna hurt anyone! I would never forgive myself!"

Her fingers curled around the rim of the skink as her body shook. Nausea crashed over in wave upon agonizing wave. Alaric shushed her while running a hand down and up her back hoping to bring her back. Damon felt helpless as he watched his hunter suffer. He couldn't compel her to forget the pain and guilt as it wouldn't work on a werewolf.

_Damn you Mason! I should've ripped your heart out when I had the chance!_

Damon had harbored his own selfish desire to turn the hunter. He had wanted to back in Chicago all those years before but had practiced great restraint. They would've been perfect together! Hunting in the night, drawing forth victims with innocent ploys into the waiting web….

God how they could've owned the world! Everything within their reach! Anything they wanted for the taking!

Alaric looked at Damon, nodding before returning to quelling Brooklyn's angst. The vampire slipped away undetected returning a short time later with something in hand.

"Brook," Alaric cupped his hand and took the two small tablets. "We want you to take these and get some rest."

"No," she shook her head.

"You're upset," Alaric pleaded with her. "Please just this once."

"If you don't we will hold you down and I will personally popped them down the back of your throat," Damon despised threatening her but she left them with no other choice.

"Fine," she growled and shot out a hand, taking the two blue tablets and swallowing both with no water. "Are you two happy now?"

Damon noticed her grip on the sink tightened, cracking along where her fingers held expensive porcelain in a merciless hold. Her breathing was short and shallow, almost as if she was panting like a dog.

"Brooklyn…." Damon reached out with a hand but the hunter spun around smacking it away with a force strong enough to make Damon wince. Her eyes glowed liquid amber as she crouched down before Alaric and the vampire.

"You don't understand," she snarled. "You don't know what it's like! Don't you get it! I'm the one that has to go through some ungodly transformation! My body, I won't be able to control what it does! I'll feel and experience all of the pain!"

By now the tears were rolling freely down her face.

"I'm going to have to live with the knowledge that every full moon I won't be in control! Who knows where I'll wake up and who I'll hurt!"

"Which is why Damon and I have come up with a way to keep that from happening," Alaric gently reassured her. "There's a room in the basement that will keep you in. It's where the vervain was being grown."

Brooklyn blinked absently at her lovers as her limbs grew heavy and cumbersome. Her vision blurred creating streaks behind anything that moved around her.

Damon was closer when the hunter's eyes rolled back up inside her head and legs gave way, sending her towards the floor. The vampire caught her and lifted her with ease towards the bed.

"You stay here," Damon didn't have to say it twice. His hand slid along her body before pausing over her hand. Alaric caught the tender but brief squeeze before the vampire withdrew his hand. Damon was silent as he left the room but paused to watch Alaric running the cool cloth over Brooklyn's face. He knew his brother would need help in finding Elena but was hesitant to leave Alaric and Brooklyn behind.

"Go find her," Alaric softly called out.

"Rick…." Damon started to say.

"Stefan needs your help," Alaric stood and faced his lover. "Brook would understand. She'd probably be hollering at you to get your ass in your car and get going."

Damon laughed at he envisioned Brooklyn's voice threatening to kick his ass if he didn't go. The vampire nodded and finally left leaving Alaric alone.

* * *

"Rick sure knows his weapons," Stefan examined the crossbow. "I mean vervain bombs! I would've never imagined it."

"Well that was Brook's idea," Damon was quick to point out. "I've seen her use them up close."

"I take it you were on the receiving end?"

"Yep," Damon took a drink from the blood bag. "Chicago."

"You know you've been hiding something."

"Oh really now and just what might that be little bro?"

"Just let out Damon. I've seen it in your eyes when you look at them. You can't run from it."

"Okay Dr. Phil speak," Damon gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"You're in love with Brooklyn which we all know and a part of you deeply cares about Rick."

"And just where did you devise that little theory Stefan?"

"Didn't have to devise anything. You're just pretending it isn't there."

"Keep it up Stefan. Because I can step out of this just as easily as I stepped in," Stefan shook his head.

"Nope because that's the beauty of it- you can't. You see Elena as a sister, a friend and you can't stand to see anyone you care about getting hurt. You're hurting over what's happening with Brook. You don't think anyone sees it but it's written all over your face."

Damon was silent as he kept his eyes on the road. They had about another 90 miles to go before they arrived at the abandoned plantation house. After they got Elena back and ripped the ones who did this apart, Damon was gonna need a strong drink.

**Wow...Sorry bout the delay!**


	37. Rescue

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"If we go in that house we may not be coming back out," Damon muttered. The idea of being strung up by three vampires didn't exactly show up on his bucket list.

"Alright then I won't come out," Stefan simply shrugged.

"So noble," Damon rolled his eyes.

"I can't think of a better reason to die."

"Again with the self-martyrdom," Damon checked over the weapons Alaric had packed before tossing the bag over his shoulder. The man knew how to prepare.

"Like you aren't wondering if you'll make it back to Brook and Rick?"

Damon stayed silent as they slinked through the woods until they were at the edge of the tree line. The house was large though small compared to other plantation homes. It was dilapidated and left to the elements with boards rotting on and along the windows while the porch was adorned with frayed planks and railings. The brothers surveyed the house as they weighed their options.

* * *

"What else do you know?" Elijah was polite but blunt in his questioning.

"I know where the moonstone is," Elena admitted. Elijah snapped his head around and glared accusingly at Rose.

"This is the first I've heard of it!" She answered truthfully. "Elijah I wouldn't hold anything back I swear!"

Elijah spun around facing Elena. The teen was frightened but maintained calm despite the Original staring her in the face. His eyes spotted the vervain necklace hanging around her neck and with one sharp flick of the wrist, ripped the chain away from her neck.

"Where is it?" His pupils widened then shrank. Elena was frozen in place as her lips spilled forth the stone's location.

"It's in the tomb under the church ruins with Katherine."

"Ah so you know Katerina," Elijah nodded. "That will be all."

Elena stepped back away from the taller vampire. Elijah wondered if she knew about Brooklyn and her ties to the Originals.

"Wait," he held up a hand. "I must know one more thing."

He rushed up to Elena and compelled her once more. "Do you know of a red haired woman called Brooklyn?"

"She's a hunter," Elena responded. "She lives with Alaric Saltzman in Mystic Falls. She was bitten by Mason Lockwood and turned into a werewolf."

"And this Alaric Saltzman? Tell me about him as well."

"He's the history teacher and his ex-wife Isobel is my birth mother. She was turned by Damon. Alaric is also a hunter."

"Yes I see," Elijah contemplated this information. It appeared he wouldn't have to go any further than Mystic Falls. It was disheartening to hear that Brooklyn was now a werewolf but he wouldn't let that minor detail derail him from what he needed to do. The Original could see that the hunter was unlike the other werewolves he had crossed paths with in the past.

Without warning whispers filled the house. Elijah stood back and listened again.

"Who else is here!" He demanded.

"I don't know!" Rose hollered in panic. She feared Elijah would kill her in the same fashion he had killed her best friend Trevor. The Original had shown no mercy as he struck a blow against the younger vampire, ripping his head cleanly from his body. Rose had wailed like a widow in mourning as Elijah had granted his "amnesty." His decapitated body lay in the middle of the room while his head rested under an old table. Blood soaked the floor and seeped into the carpet and floorboards, a sad reminder the vampire wasn't coming back.

Damon rushed around the trio as Stefan was perched upstairs with stake gun in hand. Elijah's eyes darted across the room before he started cautiously up the stairs. His ears were perked for any signs of movement from their unknown visitors. He took each step with the balls of his feet, something he had learned from his years as a human. Stefan darted from his hiding place and fired the first shot. Elijah growled and gripped his wrist to see the stake protruding from both sides of his hand.

"Enough of these games!" Elijah shouted as he slid the wooden projectile out. He spied the coat rack and splintered it like a sapling until he had fashioned a large stake. Angered, Elijah started back up the stairs with the intent of destroying the intruders.

"Wait," Elena appeared at the landing. "Please just don't hurt my friends."

Elijah paused, unaware of the vervain bomb hidden behind her back. Elena waited for the vampire to come closer until he was but two steps away. She snapped her arm outward thrusting the bomb directly in Elijah's face. The vampire hollered in pain as the device erupted, splashing his skin with its burning contents. His skin hissed and burned, distracting him long enough for Stefan to leap from the steps above and launch another stake. The younger Salvatore rushed the vampire sending Elijah stumbling down the steps backwards to where his brother waited. Damon snatched the makeshift stake and hurled it without a second thought, watching as it impaled the Original straight against the wall. Elijah's face grew pale and veined as his head hung limp to the side which for Damon was more than enough proof the vampire was dead.

"Killed the bad guy and saved the girl," Damon smirked as he crowed over his victory.

* * *

Alaric gasped for air between the rough hungry kisses. Brooklyn had awakened several hours before with a voracious appetite for something other than food. He could only lie on the bed as his hunter kept him pinned deep within the mattress, riding him so hard Alaric thought he would die! Brooklyn dug her fingers into his tight biceps, loving how he reacted to her touch. Alaric was shocked at how far his body had gone, as he had feared he would collapse from exhaustion. But he felt the renewed sense of energy rushing through his body with each passing release.

He pushed his arms upward, eager to sift his fingers through her soft beautiful tresses. The silken strands threaded through his hands like copper fibers shining in the sun. Her eyes reflected a rich soulful grey, baring her soul to her lover. Alaric flipped their bodies around, pushing Brooklyn into the mattress.

"I love it when you're rough," she growled. Alaric cut her off with the crushing power of his mouth. His tongue darted through her mouth, running along hers with swift needy strokes. He rocked his hips steadily against hers, sensing the tightening deep within his body. The sweet slickness of her body coated his cock and thighs as Brooklyn writhed and moaned beneath him.

"God yes," Alaric purred in her ear. He nipped at her neck and ear sending shivers down his lover's spine. Brooklyn arched her back and snapped her hips, craving more of Alaric's thick cock deeper inside of her. She felt his arms encircle her body and press her tight against him. Beads of sweat trickled over their bodies and dampened the sheets but neither one cared as their bodies clung tightly to one another. Alaric's hips thrusted harder against her, driving the pulsing need for release closer to the surface. His lower body constricted and coiled, teetering on the brink of ecstasy.

Brooklyn carded her fingers through his short hair, fisting it between her slender digits. Alaric hissed with pain and pleasure, finding he had loved the tug of her hands through his spiky tresses. He lightly nipped at her neck and shoulder taking in the rich scent of her body wash. Brooklyn deeply inhaled the thick delicious blend of earth and cologne, tantalizing her senses with the intoxicating aura. Alaric thrusted harder, feeling the surge purging through his body until his vision exploded in a white blinding light and the sound of his short loud moans filled the air. Brooklyn tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Alaric spilled into her waiting body.

"God Rick," she sighed loudly. "So good!"

Alaric nuzzled her neck and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Their bodies trembled and shivered despite the warmth they shared as they remained locked together. Alaric felt his cock softening inside but stayed on top of his hunter. His heart raced against his chest as he felt his sexual high waning. Brooklyn's height of emotional bliss was slowly tumbling down to Earth, replacing the raw carnal lust with fatigue and lethargy.

"Brook," he brushed aside a few loose strands.

"Hmm?" The hunter looked over with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What just happened?"

"I would have to say we had some seriously rough hot sex," she grinned lazily.

"I mean you were weak and tired but then you woke up and the next thing I know you're totally screwing my brains out."

"Is that a bad thing?" Brooklyn frowned.

"No," Alaric grinned, "No, I loved every minute of it! Believe me you were incredibly hot riding me like that. It's just I can't help but to wonder if it's because…."

"Of what happened," Brooklyn sighed. "Rick, I did a little bit of reading and werewolves, like vampires, can develop a heightened sexual charge. But don't worry I didn't bite you."

Brooklyn lifted her head and playfully kissed him. "But you know what sounds good right now?"

"What's that?" Alaric was hoping for another round with her.

"You, me and that large tub calling our names," Alaric peered over her shoulder at the beautiful fixture across the room.

"I can live with that," Alaric leapt up and scurried towards the tub. Brooklyn hurried across the spacious bedroom to where her lover was already filling up the tub.

* * *

Alaric got his wish.

Brooklyn gripped his shoulders and kissed him slowly as they made love in the hot steamy water. Alaric slipped his hands below the surface and tenderly gripped the firm globes of his hunter's ass, drawing her up and against him. Brooklyn felt the solid rock pressure of his cock rubbing against her inner walls as her hips rocked against his. A part of her wanted Damon to walk in on them and join them both, taking her from the other way. She hungered for the vampire's mouth against her neck and shoulder before piercing her skin with his deadly fangs.

Alaric watched his lover as she rode his cock. He closed his eyes and reveled in the tight damp heat that clenched him fiercely, sending shivers of delight down his spine. Water gently lapped the sides of the porcelain confines, never once spilling over the top. His hands rose from the hot water and gently massaged her perfect breasts. The pert nipples stood erect and rigid, beckoning the sweet caresses of his lips and tongue.

"So beautiful," he whispered before placing a kiss against her shoulder then turning his attention to her waiting breasts. Alaric tenderly took on into his waiting lips, teasing the pert bud with the tip of his tongue. Brooklyn cried out in ecstasy as he reached out and kneaded the soft sweet flesh. He secured a hand upon her lower back, keeping her still on top of him.

Alaric thrived and welcomed the sexual energy they shared between them, knowing his pulsed through Brooklyn's being. It was like their souls bled through the other, filling their bodies with the warmth each had missed for so long. Brooklyn rested her head on Alaric's shoulder, feeling the start of a building orgasm. Her lower body coiled tightly and toes curled as the overwhelming sensation of euphoria rushed down from her head to feet.

She threw her head back exposing her slender neck and toned chest while the cries of pleasure escaped her lips. Alaric kissed her breasts and shoulders, sighing in response to the flood of emotions ranging through his body. He gently thrusted upward as his hunter rod out the powerful climax. His hands were securely around her bottom, keeping her still as he took control. Alaric gently turned their bodies around until Brooklyn was relaxed against the smooth surface. She looked so small and vulnerable below him with those wide smoky hues and swept back soaked tresses.

"I love you," Alaric whispered. Brooklyn pulled him down until his chest rested on top of hers. The dark brooding eyes looked straight into hers as Brooklyn drew him in and caressed his face.

"I love you too," she crushed her mouth hard to his. The gentle thrusts turned rougher and faster as Alaric felt his orgasm drawing closer. Her finger teased along the tight puckered ring, highly receptive to her attentive touch. Alaric gasped in her mouth at this welcomed intrusion, hoping she would dare to go further. As if she were reading his mind, Brooklyn carefully protruded a single digit, sending Alaric further into heights of titillation.

"Yes," his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the gentle pressure curled around the hypersensitive bundle of nerves deep within his body. The undeniable tightening couldn't be ignored and Alaric surrendered as the first wave crested, spilling into the hunter's waiting body. Brooklyn grappled her legs around his waist, keeping him tight within her embrace. She felt his body shaking uncontrollably and was quick to comfort him.

"I've got ya," Brooklyn cooed in his ear. Her own breathing was shallow and erratic as her heat thundered furiously in her chest. Alaric rested his head against her shoulder and slowly slipped his softening cock from her body. The tub was surprising accommodating for them both as they leaned upon one another. Alaric closed his eyes and relaxed against his hunter while she soothingly ran a hand along his back.

Damon rushed up the steps upon hearing the splashing of water and sweet sounds of release. The vampire paused in the doorway watching as his lovers continued soaking in the tub, reveling in one another's presence. He desperately wanted what they shared, to feel human once again, to relive the threads of emotions that kept him grounded to the world of the living.

**Sorry about the super long delay!**


	38. Slater

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat before the fire as she enjoyed her drink. Tonight she opted for hot tea instead of the usual fare. She needed a clear head after everything that happened in North Carolina.

"So Klaus is real?" Stefan crossed the room. He sat down beside Brooklyn who nodded regretfully.

"Yep," she exhaled, "Afraid so Stefan."

"Great," the vampire huffed. "But we killed Elijah…"

"Stefan stop," Brooklyn shot a sharp look towards him. "Did you just say Elijah?"

"Yeah why?"

"We've already met," Brooklyn confessed. "At the Masquerade he was there and we talked out on the balcony about Klaus and how my dreams are connected to him. It seems he has been was looking for me."

"And you didn't tell Damon or any of us because….."

"Because of this," she gestured at him. "You are starting to teeter on the brink of panic."

"Ya think Brook! I mean after all that was who the vampires that kidnapped Elena were gonna turn her over to!"

"Well I'm sorry," she snapped. "But right now with everything that's been going on I think we have enough to deal with! Did you two geniuses think that maybe we could've found out where Klaus was hanging out before skewering him like a piece of meat!"

Brooklyn stared her friend down in an angry but not intimidating fashion. The one big lead they had on Klaus was now gone!

"Well maybe you should take it up with Damon. He's the one who ran the coat rack through Elijah."

"Well maybe I will," Brooklyn started towards the kitchen but froze. Stefan too heard the sound of footsteps closing in on them. The hunter snatched a stake in her hand as Stefan did the same. Rose sidestepped out from the shadows; fear clouded her eyes.

"What do you want?" Stefan growled.

"I mean no harm," Rose held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"You were willing to sacrifice Elena," Stefan's eyes darkened.

"You don't understand," Rose begged them to listen. "Trevor…."

"Enough," Brooklyn placed a hand on Stefan's chest. "Stefan let's hear her out."

"I know who you are," Rose pointed a finger at the hunter. "Klaus is looking for you."

"Newsflash," Brooklyn snorted, "I already knew that."

"Well there's more you don't," Rose crossed her arms.

"Then start talking," Brooklyn went and seated herself in the chair. "Because I have all night."

* * *

Alaric and Damon pulled up to the boarding house finding the Charger in the same place it had been when they left.

"So she woke up and screwed your brains out," Damon smirked. "I like it."

"You're not the one with the bruises," Alaric grimaced as he slid out. The juts of his hips were discolored with yellow and purple from the rough wild sex mere hours before.

"But you loved it," Damon teased playfully.

"Yeah yeah," Alaric started up the gravel path.

"Look I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know if he's even real or not! For all we know he could be some bedtime story!"

Stefan wasn't buying what Rose was saying.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something," her eyes turned towards Brooklyn, "or someone he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Stefan he's real," Brooklyn hoped she could get through to him. "Don't ask me how I know this but I do. When I see him, in my dreams, it's real."

"Brook I know you're upset," Brooklyn shot a hand across her chest. Her eyes narrowed to two angry slits.

"Upset? Stefan, we can't just wave this off! Elijah was very real and an Original! He knew who I was! He sought me out at the Masquerade for crying out loud!"

"Really now?" Damon stood beside Alaric in the doorway. Brooklyn tilted her head back in frustration and muttered a curse word beneath her breath.

"Yes, Elijah found me at the Masquerade," Brooklyn paced in front of the fireplace. She knew she had some explaining to do but she felt justified in not telling them right away.

"When were you going to tell us?" Alaric had a pained look upon his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she looked towards them both. "But he knew who Klaus was and he was having dreams about me….About me being killed by Klaus."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alaric gripped her shoulders.

"I could sense he wasn't evil or manipulative like Katherine. In case you forgot I can pick up on those vibes…including those of vampires."

Damon raised an eyebrow as she stared straight at him.

"Look I didn't mean to scare anyone okay? But I did what I had to do. I love you and Damon and would never deceive you."

"I know that," Alaric gently cupped her face in his hands.

"So what else did Elijah have to say? What infinite words of wisdom did he divulge to you?"

"Don't underestimate Klaus," she whispered.

* * *

Brooklyn was throwing clothing in her bag when she heard a light rapping on the door.

"Can we talk?" Rose stood in the doorway.

"What's there to talk about?" Brooklyn didn't turn around and continued shoveling dirty clothes in her bag.

"About how I know who you are," Rose slowly stepped in.

"Really?" Brooklyn stopped and turned around. "So what did you call up the Physic Hotline?"

"No," Rose was sad in her answer. "Because I know of your bloodline and what it means to Klaus."

"Oh yeah that," she crossed her arms.

"It's not only the Petrova doppelganger he's after."

"Yeah I kinda figured that when he perverted my dreams with all the blood and scary faces."

"This isn't funny Brooklyn."

"Who said I was laughing?"

"Look I know we all got off on the wrong foot," Rose started to say.

"That would be putting it very lightly considering you tried selling my friend upriver."

"And I'm sorry for that. Look I lost someone very dear to me: Trevor. He begged Elijah for forgiveness and was killed as show of 'mercy'."

"And I'm sorry you lost someone but it doesn't change what's happening and what happened."

Rose stood silent as Brooklyn got a feel for the vampire's aura. Rose was frightened to her core yet lost at the same time. Apparently the death of this Trevor dealt a death blow to her.

"You're right," Rose acknowledged. "But there's more that you don't know about the curse."

"You mean about the werewolf, the doppelganger and the vampire? Gee while we're at it let's throw in a magical wardrobe for added measure!"

"There's more to it," Rose continued. "The blood of the three has to be spilled upon the stone. And not just a few drops either."

"So how does my bloodline tie into this?"

"One of your ancestors went up against Klaus and succeeded in killing several of the Originals. Klaus swore revenge upon her and her descendents and hunted every single one down. But he missed one and the child grew up a hunter and taught his own children about the Originals and the curse."

"Anything else you wish to divulge Ms. Dickens?"

"I know you don't trust me and you have every right to but hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"You also have a connection to the moonstone."

"This keeps getting better by the minute," Brooklyn flopped down on the bed.

"Your ancestors had kept it hidden until it was stolen from them. After the Aztec shaman cursed vampires and werewolves, he entrusted the stone to one his best warriors. He and generations after him guarded the moonstone."

"Lemme guess….It somehow made its way to England where a certain dark haired vampire stole it from one nasty blonde haired vampire."

Rose was growing frustrated by the hunter's snarky manner but didn't let on.

"Yes Katherine stole it from Klaus and fled to the New World where she changed her name to Pierce."

"But how would it have made it to England?"

"That I don't know," Rose answered regretfully.

"But you never said how I tie in to the moonstone."

"One of your ancestors was in possession of it when Klaus found it."

"Then it was stolen by our resident psychotic bitch."

"So how do we find out more about the moonstone?"

"There's a vampire in Richmond named Slater. The guy's a fanatical researcher, a walking encyclopedia of vampire lore."

"Well then I suppose that's where we should start huh?"

* * *

Damon was seated across from Alaric in the library. The vampire watched his lover lick the tip of his finger before slowly turning the page. He had not given up on finding anything new about the moonstone or doppelganger story and was going back through Isobel's journals. Damon tilted his head as he ran a finger around the top of his glass, watching the rich soulful hues sway back and forth. He cared about Alaric that much was certain.

Rose silently watched as Damon continued gazing across the room. The glint sparkling in his mocha hues spoke volumes to her. His body was relaxed in the presence of the human, nothing like she witnessed in North Carolina. Brooklyn was close by, making her own observations about her undead lover. Damon's usual tense aura was nowhere to be sensed but rather something else was in place.

"Now isn't this precious?"

Damon shot up with a defensive look in his eyes. Alaric rubbed his and blinked at the pair. He then looked towards Damon who looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Brooklyn grinned as she stepped down and across the room, clearly amused by Damon's expression.

"Relax," she assured the vampire. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Whatever," Damon rolled his eyes. Brooklyn frowned behind his back as he went to help himself enough to another drink. "So did you two social butterflies come up with anything?"

"There's a vampire in Richmond who may know more about the curse. His name's Slater."

"Great well let's go," Damon finished off his drink in one gulp. Brooklyn started to gather her things but was stopped by Damon who blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," she huffed.

"Wanna try that again?"

"I'm not Elena, Damon. You can't boss me around and threaten me."

"Which is why I'm doing this," Damon scooped her up finding the hunter fighting against him.

"Damon put me down damn it!"

"Nope," he pressed his lips tightly. Alaric followed them down the hall with Rose right on his heels. Brooklyn continued cursing and beating against Damon's chest but the vampire simply waved aside her protests. "You are going to stay put until I get back."

The vampire dropped her unceremoniously in the spare room and slammed the heavy iron door behind her. Damon locked the ancient door and handed the key over to Alaric. His eyes were two pools of steel as he relayed his orders.

"She stays put. No one goes in and no one goes out but you."

"Do you really have to do this?"

Damon cast a strange look at the human. "In case you haven't noticed Rick, Brooklyn isn't exactly one to obey. I can't have her going off and getting hurt. Last thing I need is a dead werewolf on my hands."

Alaric picked up the underlying concern in his voice. Brooklyn's fist pounded angrily on the door as she wailed and cursed on the other side. It was killing Alaric to do this but Damon's stern look convinced him this was the best way to go.

* * *

"You know you probably didn't have to lock her up," Rose added her opinion.

"You don't know Brooklyn like I do," Damon snorted.

"You know it must be difficult for you," she said out of nowhere.

"Difficult for what?"

"To be in love with both of them."

"I'm not in love with anyone," Damon denied her astute observation.

"Wanna try that again?" Rose smirked.

"Well you're way out of your league," Damon instantly threw up his defensive walls.

"No, I believe it is the other way around," Rose relaxed in the seat as they rolled into the underground garage. Damon slipped out as Rose came around to join him. Without warning he hurled the older vampire against the vehicle with eyes turned and fangs flashing.

"You know I could rip your heart out," he growled. Rose simply fisted the vampire's jacket and slammed him against the concrete pillar.

"You're sorely mistaken! Remember I'm older and stronger than you are so don't mess with me!"  
Damon couldn't find his voice as Rose released him. "Come on."

The vampire followed her up the backstairs then down a vast tall corridor. People passed by with coffee in hand while others were chatting away on their phones. The rich aroma of coffee and milk filled the air as Rose pushed open a glass door then stepped inside a modest looking coffee shop. Damon noticed the tall panes of glass openly embracing the burning rays of the sun.

"Aren't you worried about…." Damon gestured at the windows.

"Slater had them tempered to block out UV lights," Rose casually answered. "There he is over there."

A slender chocolate haired man was seated in the corner with a laptop perched before him. Damon snorted as he was looking at Slater, the alleged walking encyclopedia of vampire lore.

"Slater," Rose shook the vampire. Slater leapt up, startled at first but once his mind caught up with his eyes he immediately calmed down and smiled warmly at them both.

"Rose," he embraced her shortly. "It's good to see you!"

"Slater this is Damon Salvatore," Damon nodded curtly. "Slater we need your help."

**Yeah...Another update...**


	39. Need

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Alaric sat by the door listening to Brooklyn her cursing and screaming. It was killing him inside she was locked up but Damon was right: Brooklyn would wind up getting hurt or someone else would.

"Brook?" He called out as it had suddenly turned silent. Alaric sat up and looked through the bars. What little bit he could see revealed no trace of Brooklyn.

"I'm in here," Brooklyn stood across from him. Her eyes were heavy with sorrow as she pleaded with him in silence.

"I'm sorry," he shot a hand out across the confined space.

"Not your fault," she smiled sadly.

"We did this because we care," Alaric watched as she leaned against his touch.

"Funny way of showing it," she stared glaringly at him.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have listened either."

Brooklyn withdrew from Alaric's touch and sat down upon the narrow bed. He felt the turmoil of emotions raging through her: Betrayal, hurt, distrust, anger, sadness and many more. Realizing she wouldn't come back, Alaric left her alone in solitude.

* * *

"So what do you need to know?"

"How do we get into contact with Klaus?" Rose inquired.

"Oh wow, big time dealings huh?" Slater was intrigued but listened.

"How did you get in touch with Elijah?" Damon looked hard at the younger vampire.

"Well I put out a message on Craig's List of all things and waited then a few days later I got a response from someone who put me through to someone who put me through to Elijah."

"Oh lovely so playing telephone's your answer?"

"Hey, Klaus isn't exactly a vampire you can pick up the phone and call up. He finds you, not the other way around."

"Well can you get in touch with your contact?" Rose continued to ask.

"I can try but I can't guarantee anything," Slater shrugged then changed the subject. "So werewolves are real?"

"Oh yeah," Damon shook his head with a smart ass smirk.

"Sweet! I guess I'll have to visit Mystic Falls sometime," Slater was genuinely excited about the notion.

"So how did you wind up with so much…." Damon started asking.

"Knowledge? Information? In the last 30 years I was recipient of 5 Bachelor's, 10 Master's and 8 PhD's. I got bored so I decided to do some digging."

"Nice," Damon slumped back in his seat. This was getting them nowhere.

"What about the hunters? The ones who were to guard the moonstone?" Rose asked. Damon sat up and looked curiously at Rose.

Elijah stood across the street, jingling coins between his hands. He listened as Rose inquired about the guardians and about how to locate Klaus.

_Be careful what you wish for….._

He remained in place and continued to eavesdrop, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Well I have all my notes at my apartment," Slater frowned. "Sorry but I don't exactly get asked about the Guardians or Klaus on a daily basis."

"Well then what can you tell us? It's pretty important."

"The Guardians were entrusted with the moonstone once the vampires and werewolves were cursed. The history is spotty at best but again everything I have is at home."

"Well let's go," Damon leapt up. "Time's a wasting!"

Elijah made his move. The vampire hurled the coins across the street, watching as the sheer force of copper and silver shattered the windows, creating an implosion of glass and chaos. Patrons scattered as Rose and Slater wailed in pain. The damning rays of the sun screamed inward, burning the vampires' flesh with each passing second. Slater scooted away to safety as Damon covered the suffering Rose with his jacket and hurried her towards the garage.

"Slater was behind this wasn't he?" Damon ushered Rose in the SUV.

"No! No it was Klaus! It has to be!" Rose was fatigued from sun nearly killing her but her injuries were beginning to heal.

Damon wasn't sure what to believe as he started cranked the engine and hurried back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

Alaric was seated in front of the fireplace when Damon returned. He held a tumbler loosely in his hands while his eyes were transfixed on the dancing flames.

"She's sleeping now," Alaric announced.

"Good," Damon flung off his coat and tossed it on the chair.

"How was Richmond?" Alaric took another drink.

"Well the moonstone is key to the curse and there is a succession of guardians who babysat the stone only to have it ripped away by Klaus and now the psychotic bitch in the tomb."

"So how does Brook tie into it?"

"My guess is that she is next in line to be babysitter."

"Which puts an even larger target on her back," Alaric finished off his drink.

"Which is why you and I," Damon shifted a finger between them, "are going to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Right," Alaric set his glass down.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rose appeared in the doorway.

"No," Damon shook his head.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today," she explained herself. "Loyalty got Trevor killed and I don't want to share the same fate. But you can't shut off your emotions Damon. No matter how hard you fight it, ignore it or shut it out, they will resurface."

Alaric raised an eyebrow at Damon who simply looked away. "Damon what's she talking about?"

"Nothing," he got up but Rose blocked his path.

"I know it's hard for you but deep down you know you care about Alaric and Brooklyn. It's alright to love."

Damon was silent as he stared hard at Rose. Deep down the part of him that hungered to be loved was screaming to let Alaric and Brooklyn in and love him as they loved one another.

"I shall be upstairs," she excused herself leaving Alaric and Damon in an awkward position.

"What happened when you were in Richmond?"

"Nothing," Damon snapped. Alaric crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You're lying."

"There's nothing wrong with me Rick," he stormed off. Alaric wasn't ready to relent so easily. He chased after Damon, catching up with him in the hallway. Damon felt his arm being tugged backwards as Alaric's strained voice spoke, "Damn it Damon! Why don't you just tell us!"

"What do you want me to say Rick? That I love you and Brook? That I cannot live without you?"

"No," Alaric answered. "Why can't you open up?"

Damon felt the bleary blue pools looking hard into his eyes and found it was difficult to pull away. The vampire growled and slammed the human against the wall and crushed his mouth into the startled human's. Alaric was stunned at first but quickly melted into his lover's embrace. How long had it been since they were together? Too long in Alaric's mind as his hands reached up and inside Damon's tight grey shirt. The vampire moaned into Alaric's mouth, finding his body responding to his human's touch.

"It's been too long," Alaric growled. He tore at the vampire's jeans, eager to feel the growing bulge that rubbed along his inner thigh. Damon gasped at the cool caress of fingers as they slid along his solid rock cock and melted against his lover's waiting body. Alaric grunted and pulled along his thick member, knowing it was driving the vampire mad with hunger. Damon gripped Alaric's broad shoulders and pulled them both to the floor, not caring that Rose was upstairs with Brooklyn. Alaric started this and damn it he was going to finish it!

"You want this!"

"God yes," Alaric panted and whined. He bucked his hips with short hard thrusts against Damon, hungering for release. The vampire was slow and torturous as he tugged at the worn denim as Alaric attempted to kick his legs free.

"No," the vampire's voice purred in his ear. Alaric went limp though deep down he was dying for the vampire's touch. His body had missed the cool sweeps of his vampire lover's fingers and gentle pressure of his cock as he took Alaric in a show of dominance over him.

Damon grinned at Alaric's distress but would make the torturous wait well worth it. He looked down at his wanton lover, spying the half lidded eyes that were swollen with lust and need. The dark spot formed on his boxers and soon the vampire's sharp senses inhaled the faint hints of sex. Alaric lifted his eyes to see Damon stripping his clothing away until he was hovering over with cock curled upward to his abs.

Alaric felt the forceful tug of his shirt going up and over his head allowing the cool rush of air over his hypersensitive body. Damon dared to tease along the elastic band of his boxers, watching Alaric helplessly squirm and pant. His cock twitched in response to the quiet cries that escaped the human's lips but knew his manipulations of Alaric's mind and body would make it that much better.

The worn cotton slipped effortlessly over his hips and thighs freeing the painfully confined member. Alaric sat up, yearning to fell the vampire's lips pressed tightly to his but Damon pushed a finger to those full hungry lips and gently pushed him back.

"Oh no," he growled in the low sexy tone that sent shivers through Alaric's spine. Damon loved being in charge but also loved it when they took control of him. Alaric bit his lip and pleaded with Damon with those rich cerulean depths.

"Damon…." He whispered. Damon grinned and leaned down to devour those swollen lips. Alaric roughly shoved his tongue within the vampire's mouth, running it along the soft warm surface of his lover's. Damon knew Alaric was tight and pulled away from the human's hungry lips. He slipped two fingers in his mouth, slickening the slender digits. He slid them along the throbbing vein then over the thin skin and sweet spot that made Alaric scream. The vampire carefully teased the tight ring and was cautious in inserting the first digit.

"Do it!" Alaric snarled impatiently. Damon kissed his inner thigh to take Alaric's mind off the burning pressure. He felt his lover's body begin to give way to the welcomed intrusion and slowly swirled by the receptive bundle of nerves. Alaric forced himself to breathe as the second digit slowly pushed inward and started to scissor him every so carefully. His heart pounded and pulse raced as Damon's attentive movements prepared him for the thick solid cock.

The vampire continued kissing and nipping the soft skin until he heard Alaric's irregular pants and moans slowly broke down to gentle sighs of bliss. They didn't have anything handy so Damon coated his cock with saliva and precome then rested his head at Alaric's entrance. He lifted his lover's legs off the floor and slowly slid into his waiting body, feeling the vise like grip welcoming him in. Alaric arched his back and slapped the hardwood floor with his open palms as Damon steadily rocked against him.

Alaric had deeply missed all of what he was experiencing with the vampire and never wanted to lose that feeling again.

* * *

Rose could hear the moans and cries from downstairs and looked to Brooklyn who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"They're normally not this quiet."

"I don't know how you can tolerate those two," the vampire sighed.

"Easy: I love them."

Rose simply smiled and passed the mug to the hunter.

* * *

Damon felt his hips snapping harder against Alaric as the familiar coiling simmered inside. Alaric watched as his lover's face twisted and contorted and desperately sought out his own release. He gripped his cock and started stroking with swift long flicks of his wrist. His vision blurred and brightened as he felt the burning heat fan throughout his body. The dam was slowly cracking with each passing stroke.

"Damon…" he whimpered as the thick hot sticky ropes coated his fingers and hand. Damon pumped harder as the tight ring clamped around him, milking his cock closer to climax. The vampire felt his fangs extend and eyes turn dark as his body exploded deep inside Alaric's. The sharp piercing fangs ripped into his shoulder, spilling blood down Alaric's neck and chest. His hand fisted Damon's dark hair, keeping the vampire locked tightly with him as he continued to taste the thick sweetness he had to offer.

Their bodies remained locked together for several minutes longer until Damon finally withdrew and slipped his soft cock from Alaric's stretched entrance. The vampire curled up beside the human and rested his head against his rapidly rising and falling chest. The thundering of Alaric's heart was music to Damon's ears as they remained tangled up in a heap of limbs and bodies on the hallway floor.

**Sorry about the late delay...**


	40. Quest

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"It's this way," Brooklyn trekked through the woods with Rose keeping stride.

"What exactly are you hoping to find?"

"If Jonathan Gilbert kept a journal from 1864 then maybe George Lockwood did too," Brooklyn continued to listen for the presence of others, human or otherwise. She was banking on George Lockwood to have left something behind regarding the werewolf curse. The hunter had to know what she faced with the upcoming full moon! She had lost several nights' sleep over what would happen. It was the fear of the unknown that cruelly taunted her mind and soul ever since she learned of what Mason had done. Brooklyn fretted about Damon and Alaric, how they would react to her first transformation. She wasn't sure if she could control her actions as the wolf in her would seek out Damon without hesitation.

"It's up ahead," Brooklyn pointed at the crumbling foundations that gradually came into view. The Lockwood property had been overrun with ivy and weeds as nature reclaimed what had been taken. Despite the turbulent events of over a century ago, the area was almost peaceful and serene. A stark contrast to what the hunter had been put through the last several weeks. Brooklyn had to admit to herself it was nice to meet another vampire that was more understanding of her situation. Rose had enlightened her with the short but telling conversation she had with Damon earlier that day leaving Brooklyn to wonder.

Suddenly Brooklyn froze and pulled Rose behind the stone wall. She could hear two voices growing louder and recognized them as belonging to Caroline and Tyler. They stayed planted behind the wall as the vampire and werewolf reached the top of the steps.

_"It looks like Mason was keeping track of his transformations in this."_

_"Let's go back to my house and see what's on this flash drive."_

Brooklyn and Rose traded looks as they waited for both to be out of ear shot. Despite this new twist, Brooklyn was determined to search the abandoned quarters for anything that was missed.

"I think we're good to go," Brooklyn peered over the wall before rising then descending.

The smell of must and mold clogged their senses as they scouted out the ruins. Rose spied the metal hoops and several chains scattered around the floor. Brooklyn saw the claw marks etched in the solid stone and lightly traced her fingers across the marks.

"Hey Rose look at this," Rose looked at the marks then looked back wearily to Brooklyn. "Looks like this is where the Lockwoods hung out during a full moon. I mean these chains are bolted in."

The hunter tugged hard on the iron shackles but the links refused to give in to the will of the her strength. Brooklyn continued scanning the room and didn't look where she was going. The hunter's toe caught the tip of a protruding brick and with arms flailing landed face first in the ground.

"Brooklyn," Rose helped her to her feet.

"Okay I need to watch where my clumsy ass is walking," she laughed. Brooklyn sat up and braced a hand on an old bench, knocking a loose stone aside.

"Let's see what's behind door number one," the hunter jerked and freed the crumbling mud brick aside revealing a long forgotten hiding place. She shined the flashlight in the space as something caught her eye. Rose looked on as Brooklyn held a journal in her hand. A thin smile crossed her lips as they looked at the worn leather bound with a thin taut string.

"Looks like they forgot something," Rose chuckled.

"I think we need to pay Tyler a little visit," Brooklyn added. She sat on the flat slab and unfastened the string, watching as it disintegrated between her fingers. Brooklyn tapped the top of the journal, unsure if she wanted to venture between the warped cover. Seconds ago she was intent on learning more about the curse but a sudden sinking feeling of apprehension held her back. She was suddenly distressed over what words would greet and torment her with the fate that awaited her.

"I don't know if I want to read this," Brooklyn looked up with trepidation. Her fingers trembled and legs twitched as the cold fear wracked her body. Rose sat down beside her and gently pried the book away. She slowly turned the pages, catching George Lockwood's own voice reaching out with foreboding and dread. Rose glanced at Brooklyn through the corner of her eye and felt her heart drop in an instant. The hunter was perched like a frightened animal that was ready to take flight at the slightest movement.

_All three of them are going to suffer. …._

"Come on," Rose stood and guided Brooklyn up from her seat. "It's time to go. I think you've had enough for one day."

Brooklyn didn't protest as the vampire led the way back to the boarding house.

* * *

Elena was waiting for them when they returned.

"We need to talk," she looked straight at Rose. "You said Slater was a walking encyclopedia. He must have something about Klaus."

"In case you forgot Elena I was almost killed in Richmond."

"Well that's why I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be able to walk in the sun again? I know a witch who could be convinced to help."

Brooklyn knew Rose was seriously considering her offer. She had sensed that Rose missed the gentle warmth of the sun and being able to walk in daylight without being burned or worse. It was the one thing she yearned for besides having Trevor back.

"Alright," she nodded. "You get your witch to help and we'll go to Richmond."

"Deal," Elena grinned. Brooklyn knew what it meant for her: Keeping Stefan in the dark.

"Go," she shooed them out of the library. "I can cover for you both."

"Thanks Brook," Elena hugged her friend tightly. Brooklyn knew she would have to lie to Stefan but unlike Caroline she had turned it into an art form in her years of hunting.

* * *

"Brook where's Elena?"

"I don't have the slightest clue," she shrugged. Stefan had not heard from Elena all day and knew Brooklyn was the last one she had spoken too. "I don't keep track of her Stefan."

"Brook what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

Brooklyn froze at the sink and forced a deep breath. The full moon was two days away and her mood had been rather darker and patience shorter. The hunter hung her head and bit her lip as her body trembled against the counter.

"I'm scared Stefan," she looked over with bleary eyes. "I'm scared I won't be able to control it."

Stefan grabbed her as she broke down and tightly embraced his friend. Alaric stepped in to see the vampire comforting Brooklyn.

"Stefan what happened?"

"Maybe she should tell you," Stefan remained seated on the couch. Brooklyn continued sobbing against his jacket, forming incoherent words and phrases between hiccups and sobs. Alaric pried her away from Stefan and encircled her body with his arms.

"Brooklyn what's wrong?"

Brooklyn didn't answer and kept her body pressed tightly against his. She wanted nothing more than to feel the safety and shelter of the one she loves' arms wrapped fiercely around her. Stefan slowly retreated from the room and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

_"Stefan it's Rose. I don't want you to panic but Elena's here with me in Richmond."_

Stefan hung up and with one last glance over his shoulder at Alaric and Brooklyn, raced out of the boarding house. Alaric continued to hold Brooklyn, knowing she was in turmoil. But he continued to remain steadfast in being by her side when the full moon approached.

* * *

Damon sat on the edge of the bed as he read through George Lockwood's journal.

_The first time I changed it felt as if the fires of Hell were licking my flesh and bone. I could remember hearing and feeling my shoulders crack and contort in ungodly ways. Since the accidental death of Matthew, my body has changed in ways I cannot explain. My mood shifts without warning allowing anger and rage to dominate._

The vampire paused and thought of what this would be what Brooklyn would have to suffer through. He forced his eyes back down upon the worn writings as George Lockwood continued to speak from the grave.

_The chains groaned and stretched as my body continued to twist and snap in agony. I felt the sharp teeth of the wolf burst through my mouth as my fingers stretched then contracted over several painful moments. _

Damon slammed the book shut, unsure if he wanted to read any further. He couldn't begin to imagine what his hunter was going to be put through but the words of George Lockwood were enough to make him ill throughout.

Clutching the book tightly in his grip, Damon made his way back downstairs.

"I just don't want anything to happen to anyone I love," Brooklyn took the mug with a shaky hand.

"Stefan said he would get chains for the basement," Alaric reassured her. "The door is solid iron."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Of course it will be enough," Damon entered the room. Alaric spotted the journal in his hand as the vampire took a seat by the couch.

"I take it you read it."

"Yes and such an enlightening and fascinating read wouldn't you agree?"

"Not funny Damon," Alaric shot a warning look. "The full moon is two days away and in case you haven't noticed Brooklyn is in a state of panic."

"Of course I know that," Damon rolled his eyes. "Look, Stefan's getting the chains and the basement will be more than enough to keep Brooklyn from wandering the neighborhood and snacking on the family pet."

"You're not helping Damon," Alaric warned.

"What?" Damon shrugged. "Look I'm not looking forward to tomorrow night either alright? But if we keep her locked down she won't hurt anyone."

"You could at least be a little bit less of a dick about it," Alaric muttered bitterly.

"Anyways," Damon slid down beside him, "I made a little trip to the tomb and saw Katherine."

"And what sweet little lies did the bitch tell you this time?" Brooklyn joined the conversation.

"There's a way to destroy the moonstone without sacrificing the doppelganger," Damon continued.

"Oh really genius and how do you plan on getting the moonstone back from Katherine? She isn't going to just hand it over you know."

"Well we have a crafty witch on our side," the vampire winked.

"Okay so Bonnie agreed to help you?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she agreed to do anything to help," Damon smirked. "Just be glad the witch and I are getting along."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and leaned back against Alaric. Leave it to Damon to be the snarky one of the trio.

"So just how are you two geniuses going to get the moonstone?" Brooklyn awaited his creativity to show.

"We'll pry it from her cold dead fingers," Damon smiled. "Bonnie will find a way to lift the seal long enough for us to find it and come right back out."

"Sounds like you two have it all planned out," Alaric stared pointedly towards the vampire.

"Yep, we're awesome!" Damon shot up two thumbs and flashed a brief smile.

"What if Elena doesn't want you to? She's made it pretty damn clear she doesn't want anyone getting hurt."

"Well what Elena doesn't know won't hurt her," Damon sat down beside her.

"So what about Klaus? Look, we know he's out there like Jaws; watching and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Well by then we'll have the moonstone safely in our possession," Damon leaned over and lightly kissed his copper haired lover.

"Now is that before or after he spills the blood of the entire town? And lest we forget that I'm public enemy number two for that bloodsucking bastard. I mean after all it was my ancestors who stashed the stone until Klaus got his blood stained hands on it."

"See there you go again," Damon rolled his eyes. "Thinking about the bad things and not the good again Brooklyn. If we can de-spell the moonstone Elena's life is saved! Klaus gets whacked and everyone lives happily ever after!"

"You're forgetting one thing: Katherine."

**Wow am I ever sorry for the super slow update! **


	41. History

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alaric watched as Brooklyn solemnly nodded her head. Damon grabbed the door to the tomb and pushed it aside expelling a cold musty rush of air from its dark bowels. Brooklyn stood at the edge of the entrance and slipped the bag from her shoulder.

"Come on in there's plenty of room for everyone," Katherine appeared. Her hair was ragged and dirty as she was still clad in the dress from the Masquerade.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out," Damon said in disgust.

"Oh but they're such pretty eyes," Katherine muttered. "I'm dirty, hungry and above all bored."

"Your whining will earn you no pity with us," Brooklyn stood with hands firmly in her pockets.

"Someone muzzle the dog," Katherine snarled at the hunter.

"Alright," Brooklyn shrugged as she pulled the bottle from the bag, "I guess you won't be wanting some of this."

Katherine caught the glimpse of red flowing into the small cup. The vampire rushed to the entrance only to have the seal stop her dead in her tracks. She hollered in frustration but slid to the ground as Brooklyn slid the cup over with a stick. Katherine clutched the plastic cup as if her very life depended on it and greedily gulped the life giving blood.

"What do you want?"

"Tell us everything you know about the Guardians," Alaric demanded. Katherine laughed and looked away back towards the tomb.

"So you want to know about the Guardians huh?"

"Considering Klaus has a nasty habit of tormenting me in my sleep and I found out that my ancestors guarded the moonstone for centuries, yes I want to know about them."

"Small world," Katherine pushed the cup back towards the hunter. Brooklyn poured another round and passed it back to Katherine. She was reminded of Gollum from _Lord of the Rings_ as her eyes followed the blood dripping down Katherine's lips. "First the doppelganger and now a Guardian!"

"Cut the crap Katherine and tell us what you know."

"Oh where to start? I suppose at the beginning. But my memory's a bit hazy" Katherine tapped the empty cup, "I need a refill."

"Fine," Brooklyn growled. "But just know if you try anything I have a vervain bomb with your name on it."

Alaric produced the weapon for Katherine to see. The vampire was impressed at Brooklyn's bold statement. Brooklyn sensed the apprehension lurking beneath the surface of the cool arrogant expression as she poured the remaining blood.

"Now start talking," the hunter coolly demanded.

"God you're impatient," Katherine started off, "But I do know this: The Guardians were originally the Jaguar Knights, the most feared of all the warriors. They had seen what vampires and werewolves did to the countryside and swore to defend the stone to the death."

"Talk about hard core," Damon let out a low whistle.

"Anyways," Katherine continued, "When Cortes arrived and the Aztec empire came tumbling down, the few remaining warriors fled the city taking the stone with it."

"Doesn't explain how it wound up in Europe," Alaric was quick to note.

"Do you really think history is written by the losers? God, you of all people should know that," Katherine rolled her eyes at him.

"Katherine," Brooklyn warned her. Alaric held the vervain out while Damon simply smirked.

"The warriors headed north as they were instructed by the shaman to get the stone as far away from Tenochtitlan as they could. But they were caught by the Spanish. The stone was discovered by one of the comfort women and taken back to Spain."

"So how did word get out about the curse being able to be broken?" Damon asked.

"Women have their way of getting what they want," Katherine said with a smile. "You men are so easy to get things from when we desire it."

Damon pursed his lips and wanted to rip that little tight smirk from her lips. Brooklyn wasn't amused by Katherine's words.

"Is that all?"

"Klaus found out about the stone and the curse when he was in Spain and hunted it down to Seville."

"Where my ancestors were guarding it," Brooklyn sighed.

"Sorry," Katherine mocked the hunter and pouted her lips. "But if you get Bonnie to lift the seal and get me out I'll hand over the moonstone and leave Mystic Falls for good."

"No dice," Damon shook his head.

"Fine," Katherine shrugged and stood back up. "But when Klaus arrives and kills you all, I'll be the safest psychotic bitch here in the tomb. Oh but there is one more thing…."

"And what's that?" Brooklyn huffed.

"The blood of a Guardian is also needed to break the curse. You see when the shaman worked his magic one of the warriors sacrificed his life as a sort of extra lock on the door. Better it be you and Elena then me."

"Why you," Brooklyn started for the tomb but Alaric and Damon held her back.

"It's not worth it Brook," Damon had a hand planted firmly on her shoulder.

"Close the door," Brooklyn gathered her bag and stormed off in an angry huff. Damon was only more than happy to seal Katherine back in the tomb.

"I love this part," he grinned from ear to ear as the stone door slammed back in place.

* * *

"Brooklyn she's screwing with you," Alaric tried reasoning with the hunter but it fell upon deaf ears.

"And what if she isn't," Brooklyn spun around facing him and Damon. "We both know the doppelganger part is true along with the vampire and werewolf part. It would make sense about the warrior's blood."

"Which is why we are going to find another way to turn the moonstone into an ugly paperweight," Damon turned serious.

"And Katherine has that ugly little paperweight," Brooklyn added.

"Well let's work on that then," Damon punched in a short text to Bonnie.

* * *

"Okay there might be a way to incapacitate her," Bonnie admitted.

"And who gets to run the gauntlet? I mean she has fed," Stephen glanced over to Brooklyn.

"Hey," she shrugged, "Bitch was starved and I was starved for info."

"Enough," Alaric shot up his hands. "We can argue over this later."

"Okay," Bonnie looked at everyone present in the room. "I'm gonna need something personal of hers."

"Well why don't I just run in and get it? I don't have to worry about some spell," Jeremy felt the stare of everyone present.

"Who you? You're just a little sixteen year old! Why don't you go run along," Damon scoffed.

"Damon knock it off," Brooklyn cast a warning look.

"I have something," Stefan hurried off. He returned several moments later with the photograph he had held onto for over 140 years. "This should do it."

Bonnie took the photo and placed it in the bowl while Brooklyn lit the candles placed carefully on the table. "I can use a spell to turn her photo to ash which will incapacitate her long enough to get the moonstone."

Everyone stood back as Bonnie quietly recited the incantation. Their eyes were fixed on the old black and white photo as it was swallowed in a gentle flame. The edges curled within itself as the rich hues of yellow and orange consumed the image of the vampire. The flames briefly jumped before calming back down before extinguishing itself and leaving a neat pile in its wake.

"Alright," Bonnie nodded.

"Let's grab a few things before heading down there," Alaric motioned for them to follow. Jeremy waited until they were out of the room and quickly scooped the ash in an envelope.

"Jeremy you coming?" Brooklyn called out. The teen hastily stashed the packet in his jacket before making a quick exit for the door. The hunter stepped back into the study to find it empty. She sniffed the air capturing a faint hint of Jeremy's scent.

"Now where did he run off to?"

* * *

"Someone really needs to put a leash on him," Damon muttered as the group hurried down the steps.

"Mm hmm," Brooklyn agreed as they reached the entrance to the tomb. Stefan looked around as Bonnie lit the torches and spotted something familiar nestled in some brush.

"Hey guys," he showed off the moonstone.

"Houston we have a problem," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well well well," Katherine appeared. Her face was slick with a fresh sheen of blood and skin renewed with a fresh infusion. But that wasn't what horrified the group.

"The Gilbert men just don't seem to get it," she grinned and shook Jeremy around. "But then again that's exactly what I was counting on."

Brooklyn started for the tomb with vervain bomb in hand and a set of wooden knuckles clutched on the other.

"Brooklyn don't!" Alaric wasn't fast enough and fell inches behind her and could only watch as a streak of red charged in the tomb. Katherine grinned and flung Jeremy to the side, eager to take on the hunter once again.

"Bring it on Lassie," the vampire bared her fangs in a show of defiance. Brooklyn leapt up kicking Katherine straight in the chest catching her off guard. The vampire collided against the stone wall, stunned at the lightning speed to which she was assaulted. Brooklyn punched Katherine in the chest with the wooden spikes sending the vampire into a fit of pain. She wailed in agony as Brooklyn delivered another blow in the side.

"That was for Jeremy," she decked the vampire before smashing the vervain bomb against her face. Katherine screamed in pain as the herbal blend burned her skin, weakening her even further. Brooklyn backed away as her foe slumped against the stone wall, weak and incapacitated. She spotted the wounded teen close to the entrance and raced off to get them both out of there.

"Boy we are going to have a talk when you get better," she hoisted him across her shoulders and raced towards the entrance. Bonnie and Damon were waiting for them while Alaric and Damon were armed in the event of Katherine coming around. Hopefully the vervain would keep her down long enough to get Brooklyn and Jeremy out of harm's way. Damon watched as the two forms rushed closer to the entrance and freedom. But his sharp vision caught a third form catching up towards them.

"Brook!" He hollered out. Alaric caught the outline of Katherine as she charged closer to Brooklyn and Jeremy.

"Here!" She hoisted the injured teen over her head and towards Stefan who caught him with ease. Damon and Alaric pushed aside Bonnie and Stefan as Brooklyn was within inches of getting out. Her fingers outstretched towards theirs brushing along them. But just as quickly she was snatched away from their protective hold.

"No!" Alaric shouted as Katherine ripped the hunter back inside the tomb. The vampire slammed her against the wall and ripped away at her throat. Brooklyn screamed in pain as the deadly fangs tore deeper into her flesh. She felt the warmth racing down her neck through her shirt as her conscious started to slip away. Katherine heard the screams of terror on the other side and continued feeding on the helpless hunter as the others could only watch helplessly.

Alaric stumbled as he went for the entrance but Damon held him back. "No Rick!"

"Brook's hurting!" He felt her pain and agony become his own. Alaric battled back against Damon but the vampire's strength overpowered his feeble human efforts. The sharp piercing bolts paralyzed his body as Katherine continued to make their hunter suffer. Damon started for the tomb but was cut off by the flash that was his brother. Stefan pulled Brooklyn from Katherine's cold grip and flung the unconscious hunter towards the entrance. She landed on the gravel but didn't fell the tiny stones scratch and rip across her skin as her body landed hard on the cold ground.

**Sorry about the long delay gang!**


	42. Giving Up

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn rested comfortably on the bed as Alaric took the first watch. He didn't know when she would return to them but remained faithfully by her side. The scratches across her cheeks had long since healed along with the deep bite wounds left behind by Katherine.

"How's she doing?" Jeremy stepped inside.

"She's healing," Alaric didn't move from his place. "I get the feeling she was a little pissed at you. What you did back there was incredibly stupid Jeremy."

"Yeah I got that feeling from Bonnie and Damon."

"Just wait until your sister learns of your actions," Alaric felt pity for the teen as he would get an earful from Elena. She and Rose were still in Richmond hoping to learn anything about who tried to blow up the coffee shop just a few weeks earlier. Rose had called Damon to warn him Elena was trying to lure out Klaus and the older Salvatore sped off to stop her from being a martyr.

_She's on a martyr tear that rivals Stefan's greatest hits! _

"I'm sorry what happened to Brooklyn," Jeremy tilted his head and looked down at the sleeping hunter. He noticed her injuries were absent which didn't happen unless….

"Is she a vampire!"

"What?" Alaric snapped from his trance.

"Her injuries are gone! I saw the bite wounds and now they're gone!"

"It was her necklace. See," Alaric pointed at the pendant.

"No it wasn't! She picked me up and threw me like she was the Hulk! Brooklyn is strong, yes, but she can't just pick up and hurl someone like that! Now what's going on!"

Alaric swallowed hard as Jeremy stood there demanding the truth. The teen deserved to know after all considering everything he had gone through within the last year.

"Brook's a werewolf," his voice was barely audible. Jeremy's tense features slowly dropped as the truth started to slowly seep in.

"How?" Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

"Mason bit her before she killed him," Alaric didn't mask the sorrow in his tone.

"So when the full moon happens tomorrow….."

"She'll be like Tyler," Alaric wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "But she'll be locked up away from everyone."

"I'm so sorry," Jeremy felt like an ass for what he did earlier. "I've been such a jerk towards her and all this time…."

"It's not your fault," Alaric shot up a hand halting him before he went on. "Brooklyn's strong but I'm afraid she won't be able to handle this."

Jeremy pulled up a chair beside him, feeling as if he shouldn't leave Alaric alone. "You truly love her."

His words were more of an observation rather than a question. Alaric didn't react right away but instead collected her hand within his.

"You know after Isobel left I was clouded by nothing more than revenge against Damon and then when Brooklyn came into my life it was as if this heavy feeling was lifted from me. She's been so passionate and patient with me. I don't think there's anything I could that would ever repay the faithfulness and love she's given me."

"She sure does care about us," Jeremy admitted, "Even when I was acting like a dick to her at the carnival and during Founder's Day."

Alaric suppressed a laugh but it still escaped between his lips. "Yeah she was about ready to kick your ass there too."

"Yeah well I probably would've deserved it too," Jeremy lightly chuckled.

"We all make mistakes," Alaric just shrugged before returning back to Brooklyn. "She's just worried about everyone."

"I'm gonna go check on Bonnie," Jeremy knew he had better leave. He quietly slipped away granting Alaric some time alone with Brooklyn.

"Hey," Brooklyn's voice cracked. Alaric sat up and kissed the hand he still held.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she managed to crack a smile. "What happened? I don't remember…."

"Katherine attacked you after you got Jeremy out and Stefan rushed in the tomb to save you."

"No," she shook her head. "We have to get him out!"

"You need to relax," Alaric gently pressed a hand on her chest. "Bonnie's working on it."

"How's Jeremy?"

"He's fine," Alaric nodded. "But he's sorry for being such an ass."

"It's all good," she shrugged. "Elena's gonna panic when she finds out about Stefan being trapped with Elvira."

Brooklyn looked around for Damon but didn't see the vampire. "Where's Damon?"

"Richmond to keep Elena from offering herself up to Klaus like a sacrificial lamb."

"I swear that girl's on some sort of martyr trip," Brooklyn huffed in irritation. "Does she realize that going Kamikaze isn't the solution to our problems?"

"Well let Damon worry about getting her back," Alaric pressed his forehead to hers, "Right now we have to worry about tomorrow."

"Did you read the journal?"

"Yeah and it's not pretty Brook," Alaric was hesitant to tell her. "George Lockwood didn't sugar coat it."

"I wasn't exactly expecting a walk in the park either," Brooklyn flashed a stern look.

"Anyone up for a little horror flick?" Damon appeared with the flash drive twirling through his fingers. He waggled his eyebrows towards his humans as he casually crossed the room.

"Where did you get this? Did you break into the Lockwood Mansion?" Alaric looked upward with a trace of concern.

"No, I am simply borrowing it and will return it to avoid the late fee," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Give," Brooklyn snatched the stick and started up her laptop. Her heart raced as the computer booted and ran through the normal checks. It felt like an eternity for the hunter as she opened the drive and tapped her fingers impatiently on the keys. What the Hell was taking so long? The seconds dragged on tormenting Brooklyn as the light on the drive blinked on and off.

Alaric sensed her apprehension and held her hand within his. "Breathe," he whispered before pressing his lips to her hand. Brooklyn nodded and forced her lungs to expand before slowly exhaling. Damon sat down on the other side and caught the screen pop up. Brooklyn felt her heart stop when the image of Mason appeared. It was like he was reaching out beyond the wings of death and deep into her soul with those striking depths.

_"It's been about 2 hours since the full moon rose and nothing yet…."_

"Nice accessories," Damon muttered in sarcasm as he noted the chains wrapped tightly around his half naked body. Brooklyn and Alaric ignored his snide remark and continued watching.

"What's that he's drinking?" Damon pointed at the screen. They watched as Mason took a drink of something clear before promptly throwing it back up. Brooklyn grabbed George's journal and scanned it for the entry she had read.

"It's wolfsbane," she slowly answered. "George said it was like the very drink of the Devil was burning his soul. Like it was liquid brimstone. He also hoped he would black out from the pain but was conscious for the entire time."

She bit her lip and forced her eyes upon the screen as she hit the play button. Soon she wished she had never done that.

_Mason writhed and flopped around the garage floor like a fish out of water. His muscles contracted and contorted as his joints snapped and twisted as the transformation began. His cries were shrill yet piercing as the fires of pain fanned throughout his body. _

Alaric covered his mouth, shocked and sickened by what was playing out. Damon could only watch as Mason remained locked in the grip of the curse. The vampire felt pity for the poor bastard but also knew the curse would never be a problem for him again.

"It's like he's going insane," Brooklyn whispered. Her stomach churned and pulse raced as her eyes lay witness to what would befall her.

"How long is this?" Damon asked. Brooklyn pushed the forward key then paused as Mason's face hit right in front of the lens. His eyes were yellow and feral as the beginning of fangs loomed beneath his lips.

"This is three hours," Brooklyn was sick all over. She pushed the forward key again watching Mason suffer at high speed.

"We're at six hours now," she choked. "Oh my god is this going to happen to me?"

Alaric closed the computer and set it on the stand. Brooklyn was wringing her hands as her eyes watered and turned bloodshot. She felt her chest constricting as the anxiety loomed beneath the surface. So this is the cruel fate that awaited her tomorrow night? To be chained like an animal and be forced to endure hours of agony?

"I don't want this! I don't want to become that! To feel that pain and suffering….."

Damon quickly wrapped his distraught hunter in his arms and felt her slowly breaking down.

"If I hurt anyone…..I want you to kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with the burden of knowing I killed someone!"

"Nope," Damon shook his head. "We can't and won't do it."

"Please…." She peered upward with sorrow brimming in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you or Rick or anyone else. I would never forgive myself!"

"Stop talking like that," Damon gently warned her. He gripped her face firmly in his hands, forcing her to look straight into his eyes.

"Well it's true!"

"No it's not! You're stronger than this!" The vampire was fierce in his declaration. "When I met you, you were determined to ram a stake through my chest! Now you're just giving up just like that!"

"You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Oh I know exactly what you're going through Brook. I know more than you'll ever know."

Damon thought back to when he had fully turned and wanted to die for losing Katherine….or so he thought in 1864. And now he had a front row seat to witness Brooklyn suffer a similar fate. He embraced the shaken hunter and rocked back and forth. His eyes lifted to meet Alaric's soulful gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment before Damon averted his pained expression away from his lover.

* * *

Elijah stood outside the boarding house and listened as emotions ran high within.

"So Brooklyn was bitten by a Lockwood…." He thought to himself. "Doesn't matter as Klaus will still seek her out. It matters not if she is human or not unlike the doppelganger."

The Original had returned from Richmond as Elena had attempted to reach out to Klaus through a vampire named Cody Webber. Webber had tried to weasel his way out by telling him he was delivering Elena to him but Elijah knew better.

_And in an instant snap of his wrists, the hearts of the vampires rested comfortably in his hands. _

His sudden rise from the dead had stunned Elena and Damon though Brooklyn was ignorant of the attempt on his life. Elijah's business was not to ruin any relationships but Brooklyn needed to know about what happened in North Carolina.

"Perhaps dreaming a little dream is order," he silently thought as the thin smile played across his lips.

**Thanks again everyone for all of the support!**


	43. Marked

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn finished the shot placed before her and motioned for another. Alaric watched with a weary eye as she downed the fifth shot of the day.

"Brook, slow down," he pleaded but was answered with a smack to the hand.

"No," she held up the sixth and shook her head. "I want to dull the pain as much as possible."

Alaric scanned the bar and grill for any sign of Damon who was nowhere to be seen. He had told the human to keep an eye on Brooklyn while he had set to the task of getting the basement ready for the night. Brooklyn had decided to down her sorrows with Jack though Alaric didn't agree with her coping mechanism.

Brooklyn continued to see the images of Mason's video playing over in a horrid loop deep within the recesses of her mind. For every shot she took, it felt as if the images only grew stronger and more resilient. Her body shivered as the growing fear fused throughout her veins, turning her blood cold.

* * *

"So tonight's the full moon," Stefan tapped his fingers against his arm.

"Yep," Damon nodded. "But I brought you this," he held out a bag. "A little care package: Candles, clothes and lunch."

"I don't want it," Stefan refused. "I'll only have to share it with her."

He gestured to Katherine who hovered several feet behind. "Okay then," Damon retracted the bottle back.

"How's Brooklyn holding up? And Elena?"

"Well Brooklyn's probably with Rick wallowing in self-pity and Elena's been safely confined to home."

"What! You trapped her? In the house!"

"It's for the best trust me. Besides, be thankful the witch and I are getting along."

Stefan inwardly admitted that it wasn't a bad idea given Klaus would have to be invited in and Elena couldn't get out and get herself killed.

"Tonight's the full moon," Damon painfully admitted. "But the basement's all ready for Brook so she won't be going out making any vampires her chew toy."

"You never cease to amaze me you know that? The way you just shrug aside everything that's going on is so cavalier….so you."

"Oh don't start that again," Damon rolled his eyes and whined.

"You can't bring it to yourself that you're in love with Brooklyn and maybe even feeling something more for Rick."

"Okay thanks for that wonderful insight Dr. Phil," Damon bemoaned his brother. "Anyways I need to be leaving. Nice chatting."

* * *

Brooklyn slammed the shot glass upside down and hesitated in whether or not to order an eighth round.

"No," Alaric told the bartender.

"You're not helping," Brooklyn snorted.

"Well this isn't solving anything and you know it."

Brooklyn drew circles on the bar with her index finger while inhaling the deep enveloping scent of whiskey and rum. She knew Alaric was right but feeling nothing was even better at this point.

"Alaric, Brooklyn," Liz appeared behind them. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Brooklyn instantly put on a stone sober front. "What's wrong?"

"Mason Lockwood's missing. A friend of his came up from Florida when he didn't return back from here."

"Who," Brooklyn asked.

"Her name's Jules and she seems pretty shaken up."

"Well we haven't seen Mason since before the Masquerade," Alaric spoke up.

"If you do know anything, don't hesitate to call me," Liz nodded and headed off. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as her eyes followed the figure of the local constable out the door and from her sight.

"This is so not good," Alaric grabbed his phone and called Damon.

* * *

"Where's Bonnie?" Jeremy looked around.

"She's on moonstone duty and I'm on Elena Patrol," Damon huffed.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy wondered aloud.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up and he bites her that would take care of two of my problems."

"Hold on a sec? Tonight's the full moon?"

"Yep," Damon smirked at Elena. "But you're too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice."

His phone started ringing in his pocket which was his signal to head to the door.

"What?" He answered bluntly.

_"Sheriff Forbe's officially declaring Mason Lockwood a missing person."_

"What! Why?" Damon felt his head spinning in vicious circles.

_"A friend of Mason's, Jules, showed up at the Lockwood's doorstep and now she has everyone in a tizzy!"_

"That's not good. Okay where are you?"

_"At the Grill with Brook."_

"Stay put I'm heading there now."

Damon looked to Jeremy and pointed at him, "Change of plans: You're on babysitting duty. You should get out and enjoy the sun."

Elena rolled her eyes and hurled a pillow in the vampire's direction. Damon ducked her attack and hurried out the door, laughing on the way.

* * *

Brooklyn was beginning to sober up when Damon caroused into the bar. She spotted the dark haired vampire and quickly motioned for him.

"Damon," she hollered. Damon caught the powerful scent of whiskey the closer he drew towards the pair.

"So you're hanging out with Jack and Jim now? I'm hurt," he frowned but Alaric and Brooklyn knew he was lying.

"Gee thanks for caring," Brooklyn wasn't faking. Damon frowned knowing she was deeply disturbed. Before he could speak, Brooklyn lifted her head and caught a strange new scent.

"We got company," she pointed to a blonde petite woman entering the Grill. She had wavy locks that framed a strong defined face. Her eyes were a striking shade of cerulean, a contrast to the light sun kissed skin. She was dressed in a grey tank top with a lacy camisole underneath.

"Ah so Mason's mystery woman surfaces," Damon was intrigued by the new arrival.

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked Brooklyn. The hunter took several short sniffs then shook her head with uncertainty.

"Can't tell," she admitted, "But she does have a killer body splash though."

"Not now Brook," Alaric rumbled. "If she is a werewolf now is not a good time!"

"Well then why don't we find out?" Damon slipped a packet from his jacket and flicked his wrist. The fragile contents erupted within, releasing the powerful seeds and powder from their confinement.

"Is that….wolfsbane?" Alaric stared down at the vampire's hand.

"Keep that over there now," Brooklyn hissed. Her eyes morphed into two wide saucers as the tiny yet painful herb flickered in the plastic.

"Don't worry," Damon reached out and caressed her cheek. "I would never do that to you."

His tone turned serious though his touch was otherwise. Brooklyn felt a smile creep up on the corners of her mouth while Damon nodded. Alaric took her hand and ran his thumb along the top, sensing the anxiety drop a few levels in her.

"I know," she looked the vampire dead center in the eye.

* * *

Jules took another drink as she sorted out her thoughts. Mason was missing and now Jeremy, his nephew, had triggered the curse. She had to find the teen and find out what he knew and fast.

"Well hello there," Alaric slid up on the barstool beside her. Brooklyn watched as he put on a rather convincing show.

_I just got an idea…_

She felt the corners of her lips tug upward and wondered if Damon and Alaric would go for a little role playing after this whole Klaus mess was over with. The hunter continued observing from across the dining room as Damon waited in the shadows.

"Hi," Jules smiled politely.

"I'll have a Scotch and whatever this lady's drinking!"

"Oh no, one's enough for me thanks," she calmly turned him down.

"Oh come on now! It's not like I'm a freak or anything. Just being friendly to the new person in town."

"How do you know I'm new?" Jules played along.

"I've never seen you here before," Alaric answered. "And I am here every night."

Jules felt slightly uneasy around Alaric but held her own nonetheless. One drunk was the least of her concerns. Brooklyn nodded to Damon who approached from behind and slid up alongside the pretty blonde.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

From her spot, Brooklyn watched how calm and cool Damon's demeanor was. She found herself becoming turned on by both of her lovers and quickly suppressed the simmering need within.

"What? I'm not bothering anyone!" Alaric pretended to be offended. He shot his hands up in faux frustration for added measure.

"Perfect. Well do it somewhere else," Damon stared with sharp icy depths. Alaric carried on his with charade by putting on a dejected look as Damon distracted Jules from her drink. He quickly dumped the wolfsbane in the liquor and stashed the packet away. His wrist worked the straw furiously until nothing remained. He gave a short look to Damon acknowledging success.

"Don't worry about him," Damon assured her, "He's harmless you know. He's sort of the town drunk. When we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Alaric slid the drink in front of Jules.

"Then why are you here?" Damon inwardly loved the game they were playing. He knew Brooklyn was rather bothered from watching them both but kept his focus on the task ahead. Alaric held up a drink and shrank down within the collar of his jacket before gathering his drink and taking a hike.

"Thank you for the drink," Jules smiled in gratitude and returned her attention towards Damon.

* * *

Brooklyn finished her coffee when Alaric returned and signaled Matt for another round.

"So Operation Silver Bullet is underway?" She looked sideways towards her lover.

"Yep," Alaric finished his Scotch with one solid gulp.

"I'm going to have to go to the boarding house soon," Brooklyn nervously checked her watch. Her foot was tapping underneath the table sending small vibrations across the smooth oak. Alaric covered his hands over hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm not going to leave you and neither is Damon. We will both be on the other side of that door."

"Right," Brooklyn started on her fourth cup of coffee.

* * *

"There's a B and B down the road or a nice hotel out on the interstate," Damon offered.

"Oh no thanks," Jules shook her head, "I'm only here for one night; long story actually. I'm looking for a friend of mine, actually, Mason Lockwood."

"Oh I know Mason!" Damon masked his disgust superbly.

"Really? How do you know him?" Jules was initially suspicious at how this stranger knew Mason.

"Oh from a friend of a friend," Damon shrugged. "Great guy by the way! You know I could help you look for him."

"Oh no thanks," Jules declined his offer. She stirred the drink absently which made Damon uneasy.

"I see you haven't touched your drink," he pointed.

"I'm not a big drinker," Jules continued playing with the straw.

"You know you should at least have one drink," Damon pleaded with her.

"No, no I really shouldn't," Jules resisted at first. "But you know what why not?"

"That's the spirit!" Damon held his glass up high. "Cheers!"

Jules started lifting the drink to her lips as Damon felt the seconds painfully pass by.

_Come on….._

Brooklyn and Alaric were also observing from the far side, both waiting with bated breath as Jules relented and started to take a drink. The rim of the glass was inches from her lips and finding out if Jules was a werewolf.

"Oh no," Brooklyn was horrified to see Jules's reaction and watched as she slammed the glass back down.

"You must think I'm stupid," she glared accusingly at Damon. "Wolfsbane in my drink, one of the oldest tricks around! Where's Mason?"

"He's dead and has been for a month now," Damon added a touch of arrogance to his voice.

"You really are stupid you know that? You have no idea who you're screwing with."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon was emboldened at this point.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be though. I sniffed you out the minute I walked through that door. That and your pathetic wolfsbane! I also know the little red head across the way sitting with your wingman is also a werewolf."

"How the Hell do you know that!" Brooklyn shoved her way between Damon and Jules.

"I've been at this a long time now and I can sniff out vampire and werewolf alike. You're running with a dangerous crowd."

"No I don't think so," Brooklyn bristled.

"Well your vampire friend picked the wrong night to pick a fight with me. Consider him marked," Jules got up and stormed out. Brooklyn sensed the woman was serious and shot an incredulous look at her lover.

"Nice going Damon! You pissed her off and she's a werewolf on top of that!"

"Oh like this is my fault," Damon swiped a drink.

"Actually it is," Alaric added. Damon had to hear this coming from them; so not the time for them to be nagging on him!

"Okay you know what guys? I need to head to the boarding house as I have 3 hours left before sunset and I don't want to pull a Cujo on anyone."

"Fine let's go," Damon marched across the lower part of the dining room before shoving the door open and stepping out into the cooling air. Brooklyn shook her head and followed Damon out the door. His blind determination to exterminate the werewolves may wind up leading to his own.

**Next up...Full Moon ahead!**


	44. Pack

_**A/N: **_I don't own my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

Brooklyn shuddered as the impeding weight of the chains brought both body and soul down. The cool iron rested too comfortably around her neck and shoulders as they crossed behind her back and around her torso before wrapping around her slender waist. Two other lines of chain latched against the cuffs that bit against her flesh then ran across the floor to where they latched into the walls. She pulled against each base, hoping they would hold.

"God I feel sick," she collapsed in the center of the room. Alaric sat beside her and held her face firmly in his hands. The anguish and torment raged like a hurricane in the depths of the hunter's being then channeled effortlessly through his.

"You won't be alone," he whispered reassuringly. "I will be right outside the entire time."

"You may not like what you see," she sadly shook her head.

"I don't care," Alaric pursed his lips and hardened his stare. "I refuse to abandon you."

"If you run I'll understand," Brooklyn shifted her eyes to Damon. His cool blue gaze was calm though uncertain as he leaned against the wall.

"Nope," the vampire tightly shook his head. "Not leaving you Brooklyn."

"Alright," she nodded and reached for the sports bottle a few feet away. Her fingers trembled while working the lid open and almost spilled the contents in the process. Her lips were hesitant to allow the clear liquid to pass between them but she forced her mouth apart and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately she gagged and spat the wolfsbane out. The bottle's contents spilled across the floor as the hunter violently coughed and wheezed. Alaric and Damon helped Brooklyn to her feet and supported her on each side.

"It burns! God it burns!" She gasped and cried in agony. It was like battery acid had been poured down her throat and settled in her stomach.

"Here," Damon produced a bottle of water and tilted it against her lips. Brooklyn greedily gulped the cool crisp relief, feeling the burning start to melt away. "Look at me Brook."

Brooklyn looked at the vampire and nodded she was alright. "What time is it?"

"It's after seven," Damon checked. He knew the moon would soon be high against the cloak of night soon enough. Hours of torment awaited the hunter and Damon wondered if he would be able to withstand watching her suffer.

"Ngh!" Brooklyn collapsed to the ground and pounded the rough stone floor with her fist. Her arm snapped like a dry twig, remaining at an awkward angle before snapping back into place.

"GO!" She shouted at Alaric and Damon. Her breathing was labored and hitched as beads of sweat formed across her bare skin.

Damon and Alaric refused to abandon their hunter and held her in their embrace.

"We're not leaving you," Damon declared. Brooklyn writhed and wailed in pain as her shot out from beneath the vampire's body then cranked back at a 90 degree angle and hitting the vampire in the lower back. Her agonizing cries thundered painfully in their ears as Brooklyn felt her body flare.

"It burns! Make it stop please!"

Alaric and Damon only tightened their hold over their hunter as she twisted and writhed against them. Her skin was searing, reminding Damon of when he had a fever as a child. Brooklyn whimpered and sniffled as her body went limp but for how long she did not know. Her breathing continued to remain heavy and labored as her body ached and muscles screamed in untold torment. Alaric wiped his eyes as the tears rapidly pooled and splattered on his sleeve.

Vampire and human watched in horror as the veins in her arms protruded to the point of almost rupturing from beneath her skin. The webs of blue throbbed and pulsed as the tendons and muscles in her triceps and deltoids contracted then relaxed. Her fingers clawed furiously into the ground as her back arched upward exposing the now larger vertebrae that lie just beneath.

"GO!" She screamed through the snapping and contorting of her bones.

"No," Damon whispered sadly. He refused to leave her side. His resolved strengthened as his arms wrapped tighter around her. "We're not leaving."

"Please just go…." She continued beseeching them. Brooklyn curled her fingers around Damon's bicep, tugging and jerking in the hopes he would take Alaric and run. Damon could hear the violent racing of her heart as the hunter's agonizing transformation slammed her weakened body.

Alaric kissed the top of her head and continued whispering soothing words into her ear. He sensed her smaller form tense then shake before the last throes racked her body. The shrill scream shattered through the air as Brooklyn's head shot up revealing the yellow rings that dominated her eyes. Her teeth were deformed as the canines sharpened into four deadly points, seeking out the cold dead flesh of the vampire.

"Damon we need to go," Alaric gripped the vampire's collar. Brooklyn snarled and snapped at them both as her humanity surrendered, leaving no trace of recognition in the feral stare. Damon pulled Alaric back, seconds before the half wolf half human creature lunged and nearly took the human's hand off. It snarled at Damon as centuries of hatred pulsed through its veins. The chains groaned against the loops as the thing that was once Brooklyn leapt for Damon and Alaric, hungering to rip the vampire to shreds, to taste the sweet thick blood of her bitter enemy coat her tongue and throat.

Damon hurled Alaric into the corridor and slammed the heavy iron door shut. He could hear the growls and shrieks of frustration as the thing lamented losing its prey. He peered through the slot and witnessed in stunned silence as Brooklyn, now more feral than human, gripped the chains and with several hard tugs, ripped the chain free from its iron confinement.

"Not good," Damon snapped the slot shut then spied the wooden plank several feet away. He quickly barricaded the door with the thick sturdy wood, hoping it would keep until the full moon had past its apex. The vampire backed away from the door as the iron groaned and rattled against the attacks of the beast. He didn't want to see what was happening nor did Alaric as it would only offer further heartache and sorrow.

The creature ceased its relentless assault as the full moon was now at its peak. It collapsed to the ground as its legs snapped outward at the knees and narrowed in width. Muscle and flesh painfully swelled then ebbed before tightening over the newly transformed bones. Vibrant rich tones of flush and flesh vanished beneath the ashen hues and thick hideous webbing of veins. Coppery fur sprouted from every inch of skin, masking the last remnants of its human form. Nails sprouted from bone as the muzzle grew revealing two perfect rows of sharp teeth. Saliva trickled down and pooled on the ground across the front paws. The vile stench of the vampire wafted through the cracks along the door which only fueled the rage and need to destroy the undead creature.

Damon listened intently as it had turned quiet...too quiet for his liking. Alaric lifted his head from his arms and heard nothing but the deafening silence greet his mortal ears.

"I don't like this," he whispered.

"You're only stating the obvious Rick," Damon rose with stealth and cautiously approached the door. He had to tell himself that Brooklyn wasn't on the other side anymore and what resided instead was a primitive beast that harbored an undying hatred towards his kind. Damon regretted not turning her when he wanted to as he harbored too much respect for her to do what Katherine had forced upon him.

As he extended a hand and rested it upon the splintered wood, the werewolf made its move. With every ounce of energy and strength it had, the wolf clawed and attacked the door, sensing the old hinges fighting to keep the door in place. Alarmed, Damon spotted the top door hinge coming apart from brick and mortar, realizing the door couldn't hold on for very much longer.

"Rick," Damon pointed at the hinge as the middle one began to relent under the pressure. "Time to go!"

Alaric didn't argue as he raced through the corridor and up the stairs towards the main entrance. Damon knew time was slipping like grains of sand and shoved several boards against the door. The werewolf snarled and pushed with its sturdy body, refusing to surrender to the barriers Damon continued to throw up. The vampire stepped back and watched as the weakest board snapped and splintered sending shards of wood across the floor. He continued throwing open doors and hurling everything he could to slow the creature down as Damon made his escape upstairs.

Alaric heard the frantic steps then black blur as Damon slammed the door shut and shoved the heaviest chair he could find against it.

"What's going on?" Rose appeared in the doorway.

"It's Brooklyn…."

"She's turning isn't she?"

"Yeah," Alaric couldn't disguise the emptiness he held inside.

"Alaric I'm sorry," Rose offered a sympathetic smile and hugged the distraught man. Alaric accepted her warm embrace and for a brief moment relaxed.

The gentle yet abrupt silence was shattered by a window breaking in the main room.

"What was that?" Damon tensed as Alaric blocked Rose with his body. The trio stood frozen and listened for several anxious seconds before carefully treading across the hall and towards the study. Damon immediately halted as the werewolf stood on all fours with fur bristled, body hunched, and teeth bared with droplets of saliva trickling down the deadly canines.

The vampire rushed for the sword on the mantle and the werewolf launched its attack, eyeing Rose with deadly intent. Alaric felt the force of fur and muscles knock him towards the bookcase leaving Rose open to its assault. The vampire fought off the creature as it snarled and snapped at her arms and face. Her screams of panic resonated through the house as she fought with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Damon rushed with sword in hand as the wolf sunk its teeth deep into Rose's shoulder. Sharp canines tore into soft cold skin and flesh filling the wolf's mouth with the sweet spoils of victory. It briefly savored the blood of its foe before Damon charged with blade aimed at its heart.

Alaric rushed to Rose's aid but something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

"Damon!"

Crouched in the doorway was the coppery form of the other wolf. Its eyes widened at the sight of the intruder, feeling the instinctive nature to protect its territory ignite. Alaric grabbed a log from fireplace, and swung the flaming wood towards the approaching creature.

"No don't!" He shouted as he veered the burning firewood. Damon caught the coppery streak barreling down and raised the blade in preparation to strike. The wolf rushed by its ancient foe and pounced upon the other wolf. Damon hurried to Alaric and Rose's sides as they watched in horror the battle being waged before their very eyes.

The copper colored wolf pinned the grey one against its back with chest and throat exposed for it to tear apart. It bit hard on the upper shoulder of the wolf feeling the thick warmth spill down over its jaw. The carpet quickly stained with crimson as the wolves dug claws and teeth into the other in hopes of killing the other. The copper one slipped and lost traction on the carpet along with the hold on its foe's throat. The grey one seized its chance and dove for the smaller wolf, ripping in the left shoulder before pinning it on its side. The copper one snarled and growled, snapping at the grey one's paws and legs but it proved futile as the larger one buried its fangs deeper in its flesh.

Damon, with sword still in hand, charged the fighting creatures with blade poised at the grey one's heart. The larger wolf sensed the vampire's arrival and bit down on the smaller one's throat. The shrill cry of pain pierced the night as the larger one refused to relent its hold. Damon stabbed the beast with its sword, snapping the trance the werewolf was in. Instantly the grey one let up then rushed out the window leaving the vampires and Alaric in a stunned silence. The smaller wolf remained on its side as its injuries were slow to heal.

"No," Alaric ripped off his shirt and pressed it against the throat. "No, no, no….."

The wolf didn't snap or even snarl its upper lip as something told it not to hurt the man. It whined and panted as it was weakened from battle.

"She's gonna pay," Alaric muttered through the stinging tears. Damon rushed to his side with a towel in hand. He gently pressed it on the gaping wound against the shoulder. Blood matted the soft reddish fur while muscle and hints of bone lay open and exposed. Bits of skin hung by a thread to which Damon carefully replaced along the edges of the injury. The wolf yelped in pain and bared its teeth towards him but didn't attack and rested its head back against the Oriental rug.

"Oh my god," Rose was close by but saw the extent of the damage done.

"Rose," Damon looked up, bewildered by her rapid recovery.

"It healed," she returned the stare for she was as equally perplexed. "I thought a werewolf bite was fatal to a vampire."

"Must have been some story cooked up by werewolves," Damon shrugged. Rose nodded and watched as he and Alaric worked to keep the werewolf calm.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Hope so," Damon carded his hand through a patch of unscathed fur. It was light and feathery, nothing like he had imagined a werewolf's fur to be. The ginger highlights reminded him of the way Brooklyn's hair shined in the sun like a ring of fire that adorned her beautiful face.

Alaric kept the shirt, now heavily stained with blood, steadily against the wolf's throat, hoping against hope it was beginning to heal.

"Fight it," he whispered. "Don't…..don't give up."

Damon was deeply touched at Alaric's resolve to reach her. His eyes were lined with hope as his baby blue depths harbored desperation and grief. The vampire continued holding steady pressure against the shoulder but a new scent caught his attention. Slowly he withdrew the towel to see the wound mending itself. Flesh melded together, concealing the tiny specks of bone followed by skin and fur. Damon ran a hand across the area finding it free of even the slightest flaw.

"Rick," Damon motioned at the shoulder. Alaric felt a renewed sense of hope and dared to pull the shirt aside.

"It's healing!"

Rose covered her mouth as a small laugh escaped her lips. It was a laugh of relief as their darkest hour was coming to pass. Brooklyn was going to be alright!

"Look," Rose pointed at the paws as they stretched and separated into fingers and toes. What was once fur was now skin as the wolf's body stretched and snapped. The snout retreated as the familiar features of the hunter returned. Bone cracked and fused though Brooklyn didn't cry out as she was groggy and hazy from the transition. Rose snatched the throw off the chair and wrapped it around Brooklyn's naked body. Her injuries had fully healed leaving behind perfectly smooth skin though blood coated her shoulder and throat. Sweat laced her body as she started to shake beneath the thick warmth of the throw.

"Damon…..Rick…."

"Come on, let's get her upstairs," Damon scooped Brooklyn in his arms and rushed up the stairs.

**Sorry this took sooooo long! **


	45. Revenge

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

Alaric stood in the doorway, watching Damon who was watching over Brooklyn. She was resting now, in Damon's bed, clean and healing from Jules's attack several hours earlier. The deep lacerations were shallow and pink instead of red, swollen and angry. The color was gradually returning to her skin, restoring the youthful blush where ashen grey once dominated.

"How's she doing?" Rose came up beside him.

"Better," he nodded. Alaric spied something on her shoulder and tilted his head back, stunned at what his eyes were telling him. The back of Rose's shoulder had become massively infected. Skin peeled away exposing muscle and flesh below. It was like something had run her shoulder through a meat grinder then sloppily pasted the mauled flesh together again.

"Alaric what is it?"

"Nothing," he put a liar's smile on his lips. Rose didn't believe him.

Damon knew Alaric was lying for he had seen the wound but a few hours before. Brooklyn wasn't the one did it to Rose; it was Jules. Caroline had confirmed that Lon Cheney Jr. was locked up tight in the slaves' quarters of the old Lockwood property. The vampire tenderly held the hunter's hand, secretly hoping she would soon awaken. He wanted to see those bright beautiful eyes looking back at him with the undying love she held for him.

_What the Hell's wrong with me? This isn't me! I'm not all love and sentiment! I don't feel!_

"Damon…." Brooklyn tightened her hand around his. He snapped out of his trance and peered down into the soulful hues he had yet hungered to see moments before.

"Brook," he forced the rush of feelings back, refusing to let them show.

"What happened? Where am I?" Her eyes slowly shifted around the room, confused as to her new surroundings.

"You're in my room," Damon smiled. "You had a rather rough night."

"I don't remember….."

"You were in the basement with us," Alaric sat down beside her. "Do you remember that?"

"I remember bits and pieces…..I remember being chained and drinking battery acid."

"That was the vervain," Alaric added. "You thought by drinking it you could keep yourself restrained."

"Guess it didn't work huh?" She bitterly noted.

"That doesn't matter," Damon shook his head.

"Besides you did take on Jules," Alaric brushed aside a few loose strands that slipped before her eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah the bitch paid a visit last night," Damon's eyes narrowed at the mention of the woman's name.

"What did I do?"

"Well you went for the jugular," Alaric added with a smile but it vanished when he mentioned, "But she almost ripped you apart."

Brooklyn's hand absently ran across her neck and shoulder. Though she couldn't remember what happened, a part of her remembered the injuries she had been dealt.

"But lucky for you, you're a fast healer," Damon flashed a sly grin.

"Good to know," Brooklyn muttered. "God I feel like crap. I could use a shower."

She flung back the sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling as if two dead weights were attached to her hips. Brooklyn noticed the beads of sweat that laced her body and drenched her clothing and caught the whiff of her own scent.

"Yeah I really need a shower," she groaned and rolled her eyes.

Alaric and Damon shared a small laugh but the sudden thud from across the room abruptly ended the moment.

"Rose!" Damon rushed to the fallen vampire's side. Her skin was ash and listless which was reminiscent of a corpse. The bite on her shoulder had grown deeper into infection.

"Did I do this?" Brooklyn hovered over. Her eyes were bright with fear and her lips trembled but quickly she covered her mouth. "Did I do this?"

"No," Alaric wrapped his arms around her body. "No you didn't hurt her. It was Jules."

"Jules did this to her," Brooklyn repeated to herself. "That bitch! That bitch!"

"Shhhh," Alaric shushed her. "You don't need to be getting upset. You're still weak."

"Like Damon said, I'm a fast healer."

Anger welled in her body as delicious thoughts of blood soaked revenge danced in her thoughts.

* * *

"I'm 560 years old," Rose recalled with fondness as she looked to Brooklyn. "I was born in 1450. So I can die….I've lived long enough."

"If you're gonna be maudlin then I'm gonna have to kill you to put me out of your misery," Damon attempted to cheer her up, "Come on it's just a little werewolf bite."

"A little werewolf bite that's fatal to vampires," she noted sarcastically.

"Well according to legend which is a highly unreliable source," Damon intervened and handed the glass of blood over to her. "Drink up! Blood heals."

"Yeah," Rose said after a minute, "It does feel like it's working."

"Well let's have a look," Damon peeled away her robe but found the area had grown worse. Her skin had literally peeled away, leaving a large area of exposed flesh in its wake. What skin was left intact didn't fare any better. The light tan was disfigured by the swollen veins below. It was like someone had taken acid and splashed across her shoulder.

"Well how is it?"

"Definitely better…..Right Rick and Brook?"

"It's not bad," Alaric lied. Brooklyn nodded and muttered something incoherent. She knew Rose didn't stand a chance of making it unless they confronted Jules.

"Well I am going to find the blonde bitch and make her squeal," Damon started up the steps. "But Alaric here will be happy to stay and play nurse. It's in his nature you know…..He's a do gooder."

Alaric glared at his lover who simply smiled and headed towards the steps with Brooklyn right behind him.

"Damon," Alaric called out. Damon and Brooklyn stopped in their tracks.

"She's gonna die isn't she?"

"Probably," Damon coldly shrugged it off, "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection that's getting worse."

"Well what are our options here? I mean what if Jules doesn't help."

"Well I don't know," Damon shrugged. "I'm not an expert in the field. Death happens; we come, we go; the sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as Hell in here."

"Damon what the Hell has gotten into you!" Brooklyn hissed angrily. She couldn't believe the audacity of Damon to just simply write Rose off as a lost cause!

"Let's go," he tugged her arm, ignoring her attentive and angered stare, leaving Alaric alone with Rose

* * *

Stefan and Elena spotted Jules talking to Liz as he sat in a booth at the Grill. They had been trailing her since she arrived in town earlier in the morning.

"Alaric, the wolf's in the grill," he hung up his phone

* * *

Alaric helped Rose onto the bed as the vampire coughed and wheezed unabated. He sensed her fear slipping into despair and hopelessness as she eased onto the posh sheets and comforter. Rose looked up as Alaric drew the sheet up and over her shivering body and couldn't but to help to question him.

"I hate this. I haven't even had a cold in five centuries. When we die it's fast and sudden but this….This is slow and dragged out."

"You can't keep talking like this," Alaric gently admonished her. "Brook and Damon are going to find a way to help you."

Alaric glanced up at the spacious bathroom, catching the modern tub that sat to the right while the marble and granite trimmed sink sat stoically with a mirror that was more appropriate for a mansion in Hollywood or Miami than Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"Never been in Damon's room?" Rose smiled playfully.

"Actually no," Alaric confessed. He picked up a worn copy of _Gone with the Wind _and wondered if it was Damon's way to keep a link to his past. "But it wasn't what I was expecting either along with the silk sheets."

His fingers glided across the expensive but welcoming material. Rose could see the emotion in his eyes swirling about as his mind was set adrift in the sea of thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Alaric straightened up.

"I nearly let Elena slip into Elijah's hands and ran when he appeared at Slater's flat. You shouldn't be so kind to me."

"It's because deep down you're a good person, Rose. You were on the run for centuries from Klaus, doing what you had to survive. None of us blame you. Brook and Damon told me about what happened with your friend, Trevor. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I'll see him again," she smile weakly. "I'm so tired."

"You will," he reassured her. Alaric's phone went off and he quickly excused himself.

_"Alaric, it's Stefan."_

"Stefan, hey, how's it going?"

_"At the Grill. Our wolf friend's slinking around and knowing Brook and Damon they're out looking for her."_

"Great," he muttered. "I tried looking through Isobel's research hoping to find a cure for a werewolf bite but the only thing I found was that it's fatal to a vampire."

_"So what now you're doing my brother's dirty work?"_

"No, I'm trying to help."

_"Listen I was hoping you could help me. Do you still have a way to get in touch with Isobel?"_

"Even if I did Stefan, Isobel's not gonna help."

_"Well Katherine said to start with her as Isobel knew Klaus."_

"So this isn't really about Klaus is it? It's about Elena isn't it?"

_"Elena and Brooklyn both; Klaus is coming for them and I can't sit around and do nothing!"_

"I do have her old number but you know Isobel can't be trusted. Even when it comes to Elena."

_"Yeah I'm well aware of her loyalties."_

"Alright, I'll find out what I can and then I'll text you."

_"Great, thanks Alaric."_

Alaric turned around and returned to Rose who twisted and rolled about in pain.

"Alaric I need more blood," Alaric quickly handed over the glass. Rose started to drink but a violent coughing fit made her drop the glass on the bed. She doubled over as the fire burned in her body. Her muscles contracted then relaxed in short yet agonizing spurts before releasing the vampire from its grip.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, no don't apologize," Alaric got up to get a cool cloth. As he ran the water, something made Alaric turn his head towards the room.

"Fetch the horses….."

Alaric shut off the faucet and listened.

"You'll never make it before the sun comes up….."

"Rose," Alaric called out. He rounded the wall but Rose had vanished from the bed. The room hung heavy with an uneasy silence. Alaric cautiously approached the bed, finding the blood stained sheets but nothing more.

"Rose," he tried again. Alaric stood for a moment then felt the sensation that he was being watched. He spun around to find Rose glaring back, with eyes turned black and veins ringing the cold depths. The vampire pounced, pinning the human against her body and the wall. Her fangs protruded from her gums, eager to rip the strong throat apart.

"Rose! Stop it's me Alaric!"

Rose didn't listen and dove for the kill. Alaric reached over and dug his fingers into her wound, distracting the vampire. The bolts of pain overwhelmed her causing Rose to release Alaric from her death hold as the burning raced up her shoulder then down her body.

"Rose," Alaric knelt down to the fallen vampire. "Rose, can you hear me? It's me Alaric."

He watched as the black and red retreated and recognition flooded her almond depths. Guilt washed over as the vampire realized what had happened.

"Oh my god, Alaric I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me! My mind…."

"Come on," he lifted her up and guided her back to the bed.

"Please don't be scared of me….."

"I'm not afraid. You need to rest." Rose crawled back on the bed and curled up beneath the cool sheets. Sorrow covered her like a heavy blanket as Rose's eyes welled.

"I want to go home," a tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the pillow.

"Tell me about it," Alaric hoped it would help to make the pain ebb away. He watched as Rose quieted down and recalled the warm visions of a time long past.

"Saint Austell…..About 30 miles south of London. Pastures and trees as far as the eye could see with horses that would gallop across the meadows."

"Sounds beautiful," Alaric took her hand. Rose felt the warmth of his touch, finding the connection soothing and comforting. "Tell me more about it.

* * *

Stefan and Elena continued watching Jules as she was now taking up one of the local fares. He knew Brooklyn would rip her to pieces. She had come to see Rose as family despite the short time they had known one another.

_She has a good heart Stefan….._

"What do you think she's up to?" Elena looked across the table.

"I don't know but whatever it is can't be good," Stefan sighed. He anxiously awaited Alaric's text, but didn't want Elena to learn of his plan. After the devastating meet and greet in the square, he knew Elena would become angry at his attempt to reach out to her estranged vampire mother.

Brooklyn and Damon blew into the Grill, both looking for the blonde headed werewolf. Stefan and Elena spotted them both and rushed the door before either one could do something they would regret.

"Damon," Stefan grabbed his brother's arm as Elena blocked Brooklyn. Both weren't exactly pleased to see them there.

"What are you two doing here?" Damon didn't hide his irritation.

"Waiting for you two," Stefan responded.

"Brook, don't do anything stupid, please. I know you're upset about Rose."

"Elena, you don't know the half of it," Brooklyn kept her eyes trained on the blonde. "Did Stefan tell you she almost killed me last night?"

"What?" Elena darted her eyes to Stefan.

"Brook and Jules fought when in wolf form last night and Brook nearly had her throat torn out."

"Oh my god," Elena looked over and saw the faint hint of pink across Brooklyn's neck.

"I have two good reasons to rip her apart."

"You can't," Stefan argued, "This place is full of people."

"Oh damn, there's go my plan to rip her spleen from her back!" Damon sarcastically noted.

"Look Damon we know you're upset about Rose and now about Brook," Elena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why is everyone assuming I'm upset about Rose and Brook? We just want to have a friendly chat with the lady wolf, Brother. Peace out."

Damon turned with Brooklyn by his side leaving Elena and Stefan to watch with bated breath.

**Next update soon**


	46. Rabid

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

Jules divulged in the Cobb salad, finding it simply divine to say the least. She had to admit it was better than the campers she had attacked the previous night. Too bad for them as they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And as for the ranger who stumbled upon her…..

_Just another stupid human….._

Brooklyn and Damon converged on the table, each one taking a seat to block her path. Jules calmly took another bite then sip of her Coke before acknowledging them both.

"Well if it isn't the one I meant to kill," she looked across to Damon. His eyes were unreadable but Brooklyn knew exactly what he was thinking. "I'll have to remember to get that right next time."

"And if it isn't the other one that I wanted to kill; the traitor to our kind," Brooklyn bristled but said nothing.

"Oh I'm so hurt by your words," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"You won't live to see another full moon unless….unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite. Then I won't kill you."

Damon got straight to the point. Brooklyn sat and stared at Jules as she sarcastically replied, "Promise?"

"Promise," Damon repeated. Brooklyn knew he wouldn't honor his word but then again she probably wouldn't either when it came to Jules.

Jules finished her food and grabbed her wallet, slipping a 20 on the table. She then turned to Damon and with a smug smirk crossing her lips added, "Bite me."

"Why you," Brooklyn shot up from her seat, ready to tear her apart.

"Brook," Damon grabbed her wrist, "Don't."

"Yeah don't," Jules snidely remarked. "You wouldn't want the whole town knowing what you two really were now do you?"

"We'd out you just as fast," Brooklyn snarled. "Now why don't you get your stuff and get the Hell out of our town before nightfall or something very bad may happen."

"Is that a threat Brooklyn? Because that clearly sounds like a threat. Perhaps Sheriff Forbes should be called."

She grabbed her phone and started punching numbers but Damon reacted and snatched it from her hand.

"Give that back!"

"Not until you tell us how to help our friend," Brooklyn said the last word with pride.

"You sit here and mingle with vampires like they're your best friends. You make me sick!" Jules fired back with venom dripping in every word. "I can pick up his stench on you so much that it's disgusting."

"Really now? I think that's actually cologne," she grinned. "And by the wonderful hints I would say not the cheap imitation either."

"Alright enough," Damon took two steps closer. "How do you cure a werewolf bite?"

"Again, bite me," she rose and started to leave but Damon snatched her arm and jerked Jules back around.

"I'm not afraid of you," she taunted in a sing song voice with an equally confident smirk.

"You're very very stupid," Damon warned her.

"How is your friend doing? Rose…is it? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure you better tell us now," Brooklyn wasn't afraid to take Jules on. "Or start watching your ass."

"Did I also mention there was dementia? It'll eat away at her brain and make her rabid."

Jules thrived in watching the pair grow tense and agitated while she dragged out the symptoms of a wolf bite. Too bad she didn't get to kill Brooklyn outright as that would've been one less thing to deal with.

"Tell us," Damon demanded, "Or Brooklyn here will make you talk."

"And I can get very very creative," she added with a smile.

"You want to know a cure? I know the only cure that exists….."

She slowly backed away and spoke in a low menacing tone, "You take a stake and drive it through her heart."

Brooklyn and Damon were stunned. Had Jules lied to them or was she really telling the truth? Either way it didn't matter as Brooklyn stormed out the Grill and went after Jules

* * *

Jules reached her truck and was fishing out her keys when a violent force shoved her against the driver's side.

"You bitch," Brooklyn pinned an arm against Jules's back. Jules cried out in pain but it was muffled against the rough steel body. Adrenaline poured into the hunter's veins, fueling her with added strength and determination.

"You come prancing into town looking for Mason, who is dead by the way, and dare to threaten my family?"

Jules twisted her head to the side but Brooklyn instantly clamped a hand across her lips.

"Mason begged for death," she continued. "He knew he wouldn't leave Mystic Falls alive so he pleaded with me to do it. He didn't want Tyler to suffer as he had! But Mason had one last trick up his sleeve. He made sure I would never forget him and now I live with that reminder every full moon."

Brooklyn stopped as Jules couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't want to do it! Deep down Mason wasn't evil or hateful like you! He genuinely cared about people! Hell he even chained himself down so he couldn't and wouldn't hurt anyone! But I don't think you exercise the same restraint. You would rather rip apart anything that crosses your path! You thrive on the power to play God as you take life after life."

"Brook!" Stefan and Elena rushed across the lot with Damon a few steps ahead. Brooklyn hurled Jules to the ground, ignoring the cries of her friends.

"You murderous bitch!" She threw her right fist against Jules's face, feeling her bones smack against the other woman's cheek. Jules caught her other wrist and jutted her fist in an upper cut, landing perfectly square below Brooklyn's chin. The pain was dull and throbbing but the adrenaline numbed it as more pulsed through her veins. Jules bucked her hips and sent Brooklyn crashing to the sidewalk. Her head smacked against the curb leaving a circle of crimson beneath. The hunter clawed at Jules's face and fisted her long blonde locks with fierce death like grip. Jules hollered out at the ripping sound of her hair tearing at the roots.

Damon reached his hunter first and pried her away from Jules. Brooklyn kicked and screamed in protest as she watched Jules get up and scurry in her truck. The engine roared to life as the tires screeched in reverse then in drive as Jules sped away.

Stefan and Elena looked at Brooklyn in shock and dismay, catching the wild feral look in her eyes. Her hands held thick tufts of Jules's hair while blood ran down her nose and neck.

"Calm down!" Damon barked. "Brooklyn calm down!"

Brooklyn huffed and ceased her resistance. She lifted her hands and examined the blood stained hairs still gripped tightly in her hands. Her knuckles were white and tendons strained before beginning to relax.

"Brook…." Elena took her friend's face in her hands. "Brook look at me and breathe. I know you're angry and hurting. You're distraught and worked up about Rose, we understand that. But going after Jules won't solve anything."

Brooklyn just looked at Elena, too upset to say anything. Stefan could feel his friend's agony slam him like a wall. He enveloped her within his arms and felt the hunter break down.

"I wanted to kill her! To make her suffer as Rose is!"

"Shhhh," Stefan cooed in her ear. "You're not like that Brook. You have a soul. You care about people."

He looked to Damon who struggled against the growing empathy inside of him. Brooklyn, his hunter and lover, cared about him and the others so much that she went after Jules to make her pay!

"No one comes into this town and hurts the ones I love!"

"We know that," Stefan remembered how she went after John Gilbert and save Anna at the risk of losing her own life. But then again after being haunted by the deaths of those were close to her, Brooklyn had turned into a fierce warrior, one who laid her life on the line for family.

Stefan felt his phone vibrate and knew it was Alaric. He decided to wait until he was alone to try and reach Isobel

* * *

Alaric returned with a fresh change of sheets and blanket for Rose. He had texted Stefan when he stepped out, hoping it would help him. Though it was a long shot, it was a chance nonetheless.

"Rose, I brought some clean sheets," Alaric entered but Rose had vanished.

"Damn it," he dropped the linens in the chair and hurried out the door. Alaric searched the top floor then raced down the steps to the main floor. He darted from room to room but still no Rose. He quickly retrieved his phone and called Damon but got his voicemail.

"Basement," he whispered to himself and started down the cold stone steps. As he reached the bottom landing, Alaric heard a noise coming from the right. With a slow and steady tread, Alaric closed in on the small dimly lit room ahead. His boot crunched down on something causing him to pause and glance down. An empty blood bag lay on the ground. Alaric knew this wasn't a good sign but continued his cautious tread down the hall. He wasn't prepared to what awaited him.

Empty blood bags were scattered around Rose as she ripped into the last one. The sound of sucking and ripping captured his attention and Alaric felt ill and despondent at the same time.

"Oh no," he felt his heart stop. Rose twisted her head, sensing the arrival of fresh blood. Her chin and lip were coated in a sticky film of scarlet while her eyes had resorted to their feral hungry state. She sized the human up before lunging from the floor and towards a stunned Alaric. Alaric hurled everything he could to block the vampire's path from planks and hurried up the stairs. His heart raced as he knew Rose was hot on his trail, hungering to rip apart his throat and shoulder.

"Rose!" He shouted in terror. "It's me Alaric! Damn it Rose snap out of it!"

Rose closed in on Alaric, her eyes red and veins protruding around them. Blood clung to her chin as she slowly circled her prey. Alaric rushed the double doors but Rose was two steps too fast and pinned him between her body and one of his few ways out. She clutched his throat and felt the ravenous hunger setting in. Her eyes spied the pulsing vein beneath, tempting her with empty promises of relief from her agony.

Alaric thought fast and dug his fingers in her shoulder once again. The vampire wailed and dropped to her knees as the searing pain flooded her shoulder. Alaric broke free and flung open the darkened curtains, flooding the room with the sweet warmth of sunlight. Rose wailed in pain at the purifying rays of the sun and felt her skin burning beneath its searing hold. Alaric sprinted for the front door but Rose was on top of him, ready to rip his throat wide open. Her fingers curled tightly in his shoulders eliciting a short cry from the human. Her fangs were inches from his jugular when Alaric mercilessly stabbed the wound with his fingers.

Rose released her prey and dropped to the ground as she writhed in agony. Alaric charged up the stairs knowing Rose had him cornered like a rat. His heart pounded like thunder as he slammed the door to Damon's room shut. His eyes raced around the vast area and spotted the dresser close to the door. With every ounce of strength he still held, Alaric shoved the heavy furnishing against the door and stepped back as Rose pounded and furiously twisted and turned the knob. His fingers absently sought his phone and punched Damon's number as Rose pleaded with him on the other side.

"Damon! Damon hurry! It's Rose!"

"Alaric," Rose pleaded on the other side. "Alaric it's me Rose. I know you're scared but please….please I need help!"

The heartbreak in her voice tugged at Alaric's emotions. He wanted to fling the door open and tell the vampire everything would be alright but the sad reality of it was it wouldn't be.

"Rose, Damon's on the way. Please just stay and talk to me."

Alaric waited for her to respond but was greeted with silence. "Rose?"

He called out and waited again. Nothing.

With stake held poised to strike, Alaric pushed the dresser aside and slowly opened the door. He peered down the hall but no sign of the vampire in either direction. His heart refused to be still as it raced wildly in his chest. He knew Rose could attack from anywhere at any time but the further he treaded, the more apparent it was becoming Alaric was the only one in the house.

He hurried down the stairs and scanned the library and main entrance but found she was gone! Alaric spun around to find the front door hanging wide open into the night.

"Rick," Damon appeared behind him. Alaric jumped with the stake held close to his chest but let out a deep whoosh of air in relief.

"Don't do that," he dropped his arm.

"Where did Rose go?"

"How the Hell should I know! I was barricaded in your room!"

"Damn it," the vampire muttered. "Alright, Brook's out with Elena looking for her but we need to go now."

**I think Alaric needed to be more in my story...Especially with that's coming around the bend in The Last Dance**


	47. Confession

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs

* * *

"God I hope she hasn't hurt or killed anyone," Brooklyn frantically scanned the sea of faces that spanned the school grounds.

"So Jules told you that a stake was the only way to cure her?"

"Afraid so," Brooklyn winced. "I wanted to rip her apart."

"You're angry and that's understandable," Elena stopped the hunter. "You see Rose as a friend maybe even family and that's being shredded apart, you're helpless to stop it so you're lashing out."

"How do you do it? How do you keep yourself from falling apart?"

Elena smiled sadly at her friend. She could read the despondency go deep into her granite depths. Brooklyn was clinging to the few threads of sanity that battled to keep her together. But for Elena it was difficult at times to keep a level head when your boyfriend is a vampire, your birth mother was a vampire and your father was a total vampire hating asshole. But then again Brooklyn wasn't having it an easier time either: Damon was pushing her and Alaric away while struggling with coming to terms with being a werewolf.

"Strength," she simply answered.

Brooklyn smiled and they started back to searching for Rose. The hunter felt this was the time to tell Elena about the dreams.

"I've been having dreams again ….About Klaus."

"Klaus! How!"

"He knows who I am and he's coming for us both. He taunts me in my sleep and Elijah even said he was being threatened by Klaus."

"Do Damon and Stefan know about this?"

"No," she hung her head. "I couldn't bring myself to tell them. Stefan would flip and Damon…."

"He would just try to kill Elijah."

"Yep," Brooklyn nodded her head. "I can't even tell Rick about it! He's already on edge with everything that happened! Hell, he had to watch me turn for the first time last night."

"That had to be so hard," Elena couldn't start to fathom what Alaric had to endure.

"That's putting it lightly," Brooklyn sighed. "I was in so much pain and Rick and Damon were helpless to do anything."

"But they were there for you." Her words rang with the overlooked truth.

"Yeah," she forced a tiny smile. "Yeah they were.

* * *

Rose hunched over in front of the dumpster, her stomach churning, feeling as if a thousand knives were slashing through her body. The blood rushed up her throat and past her lips, coating her shoes with a hot film of crimson.

_I just want to go home….._

The pain caused her to double over as her stomach wretched up more blood. It burned the back of her throat as her body continued to painfully purge itself.

The janitor hauled the trash down to the dumpsters, hoping to catch some pulled pork or even brisket along with baked beans and coleslaw. It was the only reason he liked working the fundraisers: the food!

"Almost done," he whistled. The bulking green metal container came into light and he quickly tossed the bags up and over with ease. Before he could hoist the second bag over, a squeaking noise caught his attention. He turned to see a woman hunched over, coughing violently. Her body was trembling and the janitor feared she was very ill.

"Excuse me," he softly called out. "Are you alright?"

Rose heard the human's gentle tone and footsteps approach. Instantly her body reacted and pounced on the unsuspecting human. Her strength overpowered the weaker man as her lips and tongue were rewarded with the sweet ambrosia.

10 minutes later one of the deputies discovered the dead man drained of blood

* * *

Liz felt sick after noting the ripping injuries to the man's throat. No one had to tell her what was responsible for this. The last thing she needed was a vampire on the loose during the Booster Club Barbeque. Damon was on his way as was Brooklyn. She needed all the help as the vampire menace had once again surfaced in Mystic Falls. Carol Lockwood was breathing down her back about keeping things low key and not sending the town into a state of panic while her deputies had become on edge as of late.

"Liz," Damon arrived.

"Damon thanks for coming so quickly," she nodded.

"I was close by. Liz what happened?"

"A vampire," she waved a hand behind her. He noticed her eyes were ringed with bags as they were dull and heavy from lack of rest. Unfortunately for Liz, she was about to have another sleepless night.

"Luckily one of my deputies found him before someone else did."

"Then we have to secure the area then," Brooklyn trotted up the grass. "If the vampire is still around, all of them," she pointed at the gathering, "are in danger."

Liz nodded tightly as Damon gave a sideways glance at his hunter. Brooklyn stood tightlipped as Liz hollered at the deputies. She wasn't in the mood for Damon's games.

"Let's move this party into the cafeteria. But don't cause a panic alright?"

The deputies shuffled towards the lights and tents leaving the trio alone.

"I go inside the cafeteria and you two take the East?"

"Yep," Brooklyn charged off without giving Damon a chance to speak. Alaric was at the barbeque looking out for Rose while masquerading as a chaperone and Elena had tried to find Stefan though against Brooklyn's wishes of her being alone.

_You can't just go off alone! Klaus is out there and who the Hell knows when and where he'll strike!_

"Brook wait up," Damon curled his fingers around her bicep. Brooklyn stopped and stared impatiently.

"What is it Damon?" Her voice was cool and even as Damon cringed at her chilly reception.

She stood waiting for him to answer but something froze his tongue or rather someone.

"Nothing," he shook it off.

"Did Elena find Stefan?"

"Baby bro is the least of my worries right now," he discreetly passed a stake to her. "Come on," he led her by the wrist

* * *

Alaric stood by the doors as the deputies took the main entrances. He wanted to be out looking for Rose; but specifically he wanted to talk to Damon.

"Rick," Elena pushed through the throngs of people.

"Elena, where's Brook and Damon?"

"Brook and I got separated. Have you seen Stefan anywhere!"

"No," he led her away from the people and down an empty hallway. Alaric stopped halfway down and turned to face the teen.

"Rick what is it? Did Brook or Stefan get hurt?"

"No, it's Rose. She killed a janitor and one of the deputies found the body."

"What?" Elena felt ill and leaned against the lockers.

"Brook and Damon are out looking for her right now."

"We should be out there too. I mean what if she hurts someone else or worse?"

"No, you need to stay here where it's safe. I know Katherine's safely tucked away in the tomb but you and I both know that means squat."

Alaric felt his phone go off and fumbled with the vibrating device in his shaky hands. He saw it was text from Brooklyn and quickly opened the message.

_Haven't found Rose yet; is Elena alright?_

He punched a hasty message letting her know Elena was fine. Alaric knew Damon was more than likely with her or close by.

"Look Rick I can't sit around and do nothing. When Brook was being held by Frederick there was no way I was going to wait in the car! You need my help."

Alaric shoved his phone back in his pocket and forced a deep breath to calm himself down. He knew Elena was right as she had been a huge help in getting Brooklyn back from the tomb vampires but risked her life in the process.

"Fine," he could hear Stefan's displeasure echo in his ears as they hurried down the hall and out the side doors

* * *

"Hey what was going on back there with the police?"

"I heard a maintenance man had a heart attack; just dropped dead."

The young couple strolled arm in arm towards the car. The boy unlocked it then opened door for his girlfriend in a gentlemanly gesture. She eased in the seat as he closed the door then rounded towards the driver's side. The girl did a brief once over in the mirror then frowned as her boyfriend had not reappeared. Slowly she raised the visor then glanced behind her to find no sign of him.

"Eddie?" She called out. Still no response. She grew anxious and faced the front as the lifeless form of Eddie crashed in the windshield. The girl screamed and rushed from the car in terror only to make it two steps before Rose ripped savagely into her throat.

"Stop!" Damon hollered from behind. Brooklyn was horrified at her friend's degenerated state. Damon pinned Rose to the wet pavement as the older vampire struggled and flailed beneath him.

"Rose it's us! It's Damon and Brook!"

The feral look slowly started to ebb away as the angry red veins retreated beneath her skin. Her chin was slickened with the remnants of her kills. Rose blinked at Damon then saw Brooklyn cautiously approaching her. She turned her head and saw the two bodies strewn upon the ground. Damon allowed her to sit up as the vampire trembled.

"Did I do this?" The threads of sanity ripped apart as Rose realized what she had done. Guilt poured through her veins over killing the teens as she loathed killing a human.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't want to kill anyone! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

Brooklyn dropped to her knees and cradled Rose's head in her lap and ran her fingers along the vampire's face.

"We know you didn't Rose."

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed uncontrollably but Brooklyn quietly held her.

"Let's get you home," Damon whispered and started to lift her off the ground. Rose fell back and writhed in agony as the blinding pain stabbed her mind like a thousand swords ripping apart her flesh.

"My head! Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Brooklyn watched with a heavy heart as Damon picked the debilitated vampire and walked towards her car. The sorrow bubbled within her soul as she caught the torment swirling in his sapphire hues. She scanned for any sign of Liz or the deputies before hurrying back up to Damon.

* * *

Damon watched as Brooklyn continued dabbing the cloth over Rose's sweat laced face with soft methodical pats. He wondered how many others she had shown such compassion towards in their final hours, vampire and human. The vampire continued observing Brooklyn as she went to get the cloth wet for the third time. He stood over the bed as Rose slowly came around.

"Hi," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You went on a murderous rampage, it happens," Damon replied in his sarcastic manner.

Brooklyn returned and placed the cloth aside and took Rose's hand in hers. "I'm sorry Brooklyn. I never liked taking human life. I never have."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she shook her head.

"That's the worst part about it. The hunt, the need to kill and the Thirst. The pleasure it brings you afterwards. It hurts….."

"Then stop talking about it," Damon chided.

"Damon's a lot like me," Rose looked to Brooklyn. "He wants to care; he wants to love but runs away when he does."

Damon felt the words slam against him like a wall of vervain. Rose had figured out he cared deeply about Brooklyn and Alaric yet he kept them at arm's length. But then again he had supplied them with ample reasons to act the way they had around him.

"Brook you need to fight. I know you're scared but you and Elena have to do it."

Brooklyn simply held her hand tighter as Rose sighed. "Why are you so kind?"

"Just how we humans are; wait that's right I'm not human anymore."

Damon heard the sadness in her voice.

"I miss being human. It haunts me every day," Rose confessed. "My family and friends have long since passed. But it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Brooklyn watched as Rose settled deeper in the sheets and cleared her throat.

"Rose," Brooklyn noticed the vampire being to grimace then double over as the last throes of pain tore mercilessly through her dying body. Rose cried out and Brooklyn released her hand and could only watch helplessly as Rose collapsed against the iron grip of agony. Damon was on the bed and cradled Rose as she fought her final battle.

"Brook you should go," Damon glanced briefly at the hunter.

"No," she stood her ground. "I am not leaving you!"

Damon growled and narrowed his eyes at Brooklyn but kept Rose still until he felt her body begin to calm down. He adjusted her, making her comfortable as both vampire and hunter knew she was slowly slipping away from them. Her once radiant skin was pale and sickly as the fever raged on.

"I never thought you would be a nice guy," her voice gradually weakened with each word.

"I'm not nice. I'm mean and I like it," Damon argued.

"You're lying," Rose weakly argued. Brooklyn held her hand as Damon lightly stroked her cheek and willed his friend to sleep

* * *

_The sun blessed the paddock as Rose strolled down the rolling meadow. The horses grazed at a leisurely pace as she stopped to pet the white mare. The birds sang their finest tune as she scanned the countryside and spotted Damon seated several feet away. _

_"This is where I used to come as a girl," she was surprised to see her home. "How did you know?"_

_"Word gets around," Damon grinned. "Actually Alaric told me."_

_Rose was so content and at ease while taking in the afternoon sun. Its rays welcomed her, embraced with open loving arms. _

_"The sun is so warm," she closed her eyes and reveled in it. "I miss being human."_

_"Humanity's not what it's all cracked up to be," Damon countered._

_"I had friends, I had a family," Rose smiled sadly. _

_"You still do."_

_"No, but you do. You've built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent the last 500 years existing."_

_"You didn't have a choice. You were running from Klaus."_

_"There's always a choice," Rose recalled._

_"You're ruining a perfectly good day with your philosophical talk."_

_Rose laughed and took Damon in her arms. "I want to enjoy the fresh air. Want to join me?"_

_"For a while," Damon relented. Rose cuddled in his arms and smiled with gratitude. _

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?" Damon looked down with uncertainty._

_"The pain is gone," Rose sighed. "Will I see them again? My family and friends?"_

_"You can see whoever you want," Damon declared. _

_"That would be nice! Maybe I will see Trevor too!"_

_Damon sincerely hoped she would see her old friend as he hoped when he finally met his end that he would see Brooklyn and Alaric waiting in the afterlife for him. _

_"I'm not in pain anymore!" She grinned and felt as if she had been liberated from the heavy veil of darkness that held a cruel reign. _

Brooklyn slipped the stake to Damon who gripped it gently in his hand. She held Rose's hand tightly in hers and closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her face as she knew the inevitable was nearing. Damon saw the emotions running down her face and gingerly wiped away the lone drop.

_"It's alright to let them in," Rose said out of nowhere._

_"Let who in?"_

_"Brook and Alaric," Rose sat up on her knees and took his face between her hands. "You run away from feeling anything towards them. It's alright to love them both." _

_"See there you go again with that philosophical talk."_

_"Damon please," Rose pleaded with her friend, "Tell them how you truly feel! Don't allow them to slip away. You deserve to be loved and love in return. You keep them at arm's length yet they want you to let them in your heart."_

_Damon averted his eyes to the tall waving grass, watching it ripple like waves upon the sand. _

_"Promise me that you will let them in."_

_Her voice trembled but Damon felt his head nodding in consent. _

_"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek. "Now I'll race you down the hill."_

_"You'll lose."_

_"I'm older and faster," Rose playfully teased._

_"Well since I'm controlling this dream maybe I'll cheat," Damon grinned cheekily. _

_"On the count of three…..One….two…."_

Brooklyn sobbed as the stake was driving through Rose's heart. She felt her grip go limp and unresponsive and carefully she slid Rose's hand on her body. The hunter peered through watery eyes and saw the tears running down Damon's eyes. She took his pain into herself and pressed her face into the sheets, not wanting the vampire to see her soul shattering before his eyes.

_Goodbye Rose…._

* * *

She held his hand as they drove into the woods, agreeing to meet Liz in seclusion. Neither one spoke as they reached the clearing and waited by the trunk. Brooklyn had taken a shot of the strongest bourbon Damon had but even then it did little at best to numb her pain.

The familiar headlights glowed in the distance as Liz pulled up. Damon popped open the trunk as the sheriff approached.

"Brooklyn, Damon," she greeted them cordially.

"Here's your vampire," Damon showed Rose's dead body.

"How did you find her?"

"That doesn't matter," Brooklyn interjected. "What matters is the problem's been solved."

"Well once again you both have come to the aid of this town. We, I, cannot thank you enough."

Damon glanced down at the body one last time as Brooklyn quickly covered and explained to Liz they would take care of the body.

_She's getting a hunter's funeral…..Rose deserves it….._

They watched as the pyre glowed brightly in the night. Brooklyn took Damon's hand and locked her fingers with his. He looked over as her lips flowed flawlessly in an ancient prayer.

"Jules was coming after me."

"She won't get away with this," Brooklyn broke her eyes from the fire. "I'll make that bitch pay I swear it! Even if it's the last thing I do!"

Damon said nothing as they headed back to the boarding house.

* * *

Brooklyn poured another round for him and joined him in the study. They both gazed into the fireplace, unsure of what to say to the other. Damon wanted to confess everything he harbored for the hunter but the wall around his heart was preventing him from doing so.

"Don't shut me out," Brooklyn swallowed the lump that built in her throat. "Please don't shut Rick and I out."

"What do you want me to say Brook?"

"I don't know what you should say Damon," she finished off her drink and headed for the array of tumblers and bottles. "But I know you cared for Rose even if you won't admit it."

"I appreciate you being here but I'm glad it's over. You should get some rest. It's a whole new day tomorrow. I've enough self growth for one day."

"You're upset," she set her glass down and took his from his hand. "You feel guilty about Rose. How do you think I feel? I couldn't….I couldn't stop Jules from hurting her."

"Well I didn't care about Rose and I'm not upset."

"Bullshit Damon," she took his face in her hand and cupped the side of his cheek.

"I feel Brooklyn and it sucks! I'm not human!" He fought to keep his voice from cracking with emotion.

"I'm not human either Damon but I know one thing: I love you and I'm sorry for how I've been acting towards you. It's just you keep Rick and I at arm's length. It kills me to see you like this: hurting and in denial. Please just don't close me out."

The hunter sniffled and wiped her eyes dry. "We didn't mean to be so harsh to you. I should've acted and said things differently, tried harder to reach out to you when you needed Rick and I the most. I failed you Damon and for that I truly regret."

Damon watched as Brooklyn crumbled before his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She was pouring her heart and soul out yet here he was unable to do the same. He had found two people who didn't care if he pretended to be some bad ass vampire or self proclaimed bad boy as they knew who the real Damon was on the inside.

"I do love you," he whispered and pushed Brooklyn back. "I'm in love with you Brooklyn, you and Rick. But I can't be what you want me to be."

Before she could speak, Damon rushed from the house leaving her alone. Heartbroken, she dialed Stefan but it went straight to his voicemail. With shaky fingers and blurred vision, Brooklyn called Alaric and tearfully broke down.

* * *

The car rolled down the road illuminating the pavement ahead. The driver hummed happily to her radio while keeping an eye out for deer. As she scanned the highway, something caught her eye and she came to a stop. A man lay in the road, unconscious or even dead. She darted from her car and stopped halfway.

"Sir are you alright?"

Damon stirred and answered in a slow slurred speech, "I'm lost."

"You're lying in the middle of the road," she stated the obvious.

"Not that kind of lost," Damon sat up and shook his head. "Metaphorically. Existentially."

"Do you need help?" She offered.

"Yes I do. Can you help me?" He whipped out a flask and took a drink.

"You're drunk," she turned and started to leave.

"No…Well yes maybe a little….Wait please don't leave, I need help!"

The girl marched to her car as Damon shot up and sped towards her. She froze in shock as the vampire appeared and stared hard into her eyes.

"Don't move," he compelled her to stay.

"I don't want any trouble!" She beseeched him.

"Neither do I," Damon agreed. "It's all I got is trouble."

"Why can't I move?" She couldn't budge her arms or legs or even wiggle a single finger or toe.

"What's your name?" Damon leered.

"Jessica," she complied.

"Jessica, I have a secret. I have a big one and I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make me good. Make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What _they_ want me to be. This is who I am, Jessica."

Damon was on the verge of tears as he carried on his rant. He gripped her arms and got within inches of her face. Anger, pain, love, agony, and grief waged war in his being as Jessica stood frightened.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"I'm not sure…..Because you are my existential crisis….Do I kill you? Do I not kill you? They wouldn't want me to kill anyone."

"Please….please don't," she begged him. Tears of terror ran down her face.

"But I have to Jessica," Damon stood back. "Because I'm not human and I miss it! I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my big secret. But there is only so much hurt one man can take."

Damon felt his tears streaming down his face as he spilled his heart out to the petrified teen. He had left Brooklyn devastated at the boarding house, alone and rattled after his confession then went on a drinking binge which landed him in his current situation.

"Please don't," Jessica meekly whispered.

"Okay," Damon relented. "You're free to go," he compelled her. Jessica felt the weight lifted from her body and she raced with every ounce of strength she possessed towards her car. Damon heard her heart racing, luring him back. The Thirst and the thrill of the hunt won out.

Damon rushed the unsuspecting girl and tore out her throat. The thick ambrosia filled his cold veins with life and vigor. The sweet reward ushered the vampire into a euphoric feeling as he dropped Jessica's body and reveled in what he was. He licked his lips and fingers as his eyes were ringed with thin red veins and ice blue hues masked with cold inky blackness.

**Okay this is a huge chapter I know but Brooklyn's desperate to reach out to Damon (I know bout time) and yes he finally told her!**


	48. Foe

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs

* * *

As Brooklyn mourned her friend from the boarding house, on the other side of town, Jules sat at the Grill waiting for Tyler.

"Thanks for coming," she pushed a smile at the teen.

"What do you know?"

"Mason's dead," Jules went to the point.

"What?" Tyler felt his stomach drop. Mason wasn't dead! He went back to Florida!

"Your little blonde vampire friend Caroline's responsible for his death! Her and the other vampires!"

"Wait what are you talking about? Caroline's the only vampire in town," Tyler argued back.

"She lied to you Tyler. This town's crawling with vampires." Jules slid her hand in Tyler's. "Can't you smell them?"

"No," Tyler was confused.

"Is this your first time turning?"

"Yeah," Tyler reluctantly acknowledged.

"Well it's okay because we're gonna get them…..all of them," she locked her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," Jules plainly stated. "And there are others, like us on the way here."

* * *

Brooklyn poured her third cup of coffee as Damon showered upstairs. Alaric watched her slow listless movements as she turned and sat back down at the table.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Didn't sleep much last night."

"Not your fault," Alaric took her hand and kissed it gently. "You cared about Rose."

"Still feel guilty," Brooklyn said before putting the mug to her lips.

"Guilty about what?"

"I wish I was faster," the hunter lamented. "I could've ripped the bitch's throat out."

Alaric felt the emotional hurricane sweeping throughout her soul. "Brook, you can't wallow like this. Rose wouldn't want you to. Granted I was with her a short time but she was wise beyond her years."

The hunter mustered a weak nod before taking another drink.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Elijah hovered in the doorway. He frowned at the sullen expression that dominated Brooklyn's face. "I heard about Rose and I am sorry."

"She's not hurting anymore," Brooklyn whispered.

"I have come to speak to you Brooklyn," the Original crossed the tile floor. His shoes clicked smartly as he pulled up a seat. His eyes darted to Alaric then up to the ceiling where his sharp hearing detected the shower running above. "Alone."

"Sorry Elijah, but if you have something to say then say it now."

"Fine if you wish."

"Well stow it," Brooklyn crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat.

"Since you are the last of the Guardian line, Klaus is hunting you down as you are needed for the sacrificial ritual."

"Tell us something we don't know," Alaric noted dryly. He earned a stinging glare from the vampire.

"Anyways, I need for you to lay low. I cannot have you doing something which will imperil your life."

"You realize that's like nailing Jell-O to a tree," Alaric interrupted.

"Of course," Elijah laughed lightly. "Which is why I wish to barter an arrangement with Brooklyn."

"This isn't going to be some Faustian deal now is it?"

"No, nothing of the sort," he tightly shook his head. "These are my terms: You maintain a low profile and in exchange I shall protect Alaric and even keep an eye over Damon for you. I know some powerful witches who can protect you."

"Oh Damon's gonna love this," Alaric snorted in his mug.

"What about Elena?"

"I have made a similar agreement with Elena. You see Brooklyn my goal is to not break the curse."

"Really," Brooklyn stared wide eyed at the vampire.

"Really as you put it," Elijah nodded. "Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse and only trusts those in his inner circle."

"And you're not part of the Cool Group anymore," Brooklyn pointed out astutely.

"Precisely which is why I need you and Elena to stay alive and you both will be used to lure Klaus out of hiding."

"No," Damon stood in the doorway. "Brook is not going to be used as some sort of bait just so you can lure Klaus out."

"Damon please," Brooklyn pleaded with him. "We don't have any options at this point. Look, I'll just come out and say it: Klaus has been tormenting me again in my dreams. I haven't slept in three weeks because of it."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the Original but didn't dare make a move against Elijah.

"Brooklyn why didn't you tell us?" Damon sat beside her.

"I didn't want you or Rick to panic," she knew her excuse was as transparent as air but it was the truth. "I should've said something but with everything that happened with Rose and Jules….."

She rested her elbows on the slick wood and carded her fingers through her hair in frustration. Brooklyn feared Damon would pull away from them after seeing Elijah and now learning of her deception.

"You should've told us sooner," was all Damon said. His tone wasn't scolding or harsh but quiet and regretful.

"I'm sorry," she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I wanted to protect you and Rick. I didn't want either one of you to panic."

"I think we're beyond panic at this point," Damon snorted. Elijah stood and left in silence, having received his answer to his proposition.

"I'm sorry," she sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you two by keeping this to myself."

Damon caught her hand in his and ran it along his cheek. Alaric was surprised at the vampire's sudden display of affection given he had been as cold as ice the last few weeks. Damon caught the perplexed expression written across Alaric's face but said nothing. The vampire remembered Rose's words and heard them softly echo in his mind.

_You deserve to be loved and love in return….._

His hand lingered along her face, letting his thumb trace along the soft warmth of her skin. He missed being human so much that it threatened to shred the strands of humanity within.

"I can't lose either one of you," he quietly admitted.

"And you won't," Alaric reached over taking Damon's hand in his. "But you have to open up to us. We can't fight Klaus like this."

* * *

John Gilbert poured his morning coffee while watching the morning news. Mayor Lockwood was announcing the memorial for the missing campers, park ranger and 25 year old Jessica Cohen who had been reported missing as well. He wondered if Damon Salvatore had anything to do with the mysterious vanishings but then again would be surprised?

Elena stormed down the stairs in the kitchen where John looked up and greeted her.

"Morning; coffee?" He offered.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded.

"No thanks, I'm not playing that little game," she wasn't thrilled her father. "You've been avoiding me since last night."

She stared coldly at John, remembering how he almost killed Brooklyn and Damon along with Pearl and Anna during the Founder's Day Celebration. At this point she wouldn't hesitate to let one of them run a stake through his heart.

"Oh my gosh I am so late!" Jenna rushed in a panicked manner. She searched around and spied her bag then looked over and dropped it to the floor.

"Hello Jenna," John coolly greeted his former flame.

"We weren't expecting you in like….never," she bristled.

"I arrived late last night," John covered. "I'm going to be staying for a while."

"Not here you're not!"

"Actually I have every right to be here," John calmly yet arrogantly countered. "Elena would you like to tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm Elena's biological father," John watched as Jenna's face fell. "There, now you know."

"Jenna I'm sorry I should've told you sooner," Elena started to say. John brushed past Jenna on his way to the living room.

"Okay I'm confused," she admitted.

* * *

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big "save Brooklyn and Elena" move?"

Damon was livid at word of his foe returning to town. Stefan's great plan was to have John Gilbert, the same John Gilbert who wanted to kill him and left Brooklyn to die along the way!

"I went to go look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate."

"Oh we're not that desperate! In case you forgot Stefan, the guy tried to barbecue me and impaled Brook!"

"Damon," Stefan nearly shouted his brother's name, "Bonnie's new witch friend, Luka, is working with Elijah. We have to assume the moonstone was never destroyed. I mean you said so yourself: Brooklyn made a deal with Elijah as Elena did and both are putting their blind faith into this vampire to keep all of us safe!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer," Damon stood with hand pressed lightly to his mouth. What the Hell was his brother thinking? It was bad enough Brooklyn and Elena stopped short of whoring their souls to an Original, but his brother just pulled a dumbass move!

"I don't trust Elijah! Do you Damon? Do you really believe that there isn't some ulterior motive lurking in Elijah's head? Brook's being tormented by Klaus again! I can see it's destroying her and so can you! And what about Alaric? Don't you want him safe? If you really care about him and yes you do, you would do what it took to protect them both!"

Stefan could see his words struck a chord in Damon. His eyes were tense as unknown thoughts raced through the older Salvatore's mind. Damon was determined to find a way to keep Brooklyn and Alaric safe from Klaus but now with John back in town a wrench had been hurled in his path.

"He knows about the sacrifice and Brooklyn's true identity," Stefan continued. "He said there was a way to keep them safe."

"Oh really now and just what might that be baby bro?"

"He isn't talking…..Well at least not to me anyways."

"Great work Stefan! Top notch job! As if I didn't have enough problems!"

Damon blew his brother off and started up the steps. Brooklyn had fallen back asleep as the mental strain of Rose's death had taken a deeper toll than Damon realized. He knew she took his suffering and made it her own, compounding the mental anguish brewing already.

"I'm sorry about Rose," Stefan hollered out. Damon froze and spun sharply on his heels.

"Whatever….I knew the woman for like five minutes," he responded in typical snarky fashion.

"You cared about her for five minutes," his brother countered. "Well I wonder what that means."

"It means I care Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness," Stefan sighed sadly at Damon's sarcasm. Yet another mask to hide his true feelings.

* * *

"I can't do this," he quietly told himself. Damon paused before entering his room, unsure of why he was hesitant. The vampire wrapped his hand around the doorknob but paused as he could hear the hushed whispers on the other side and listened.

_"Damon's in love with me?"_

_"Yeah, he poured his heart out before running off last night."_

_"He's beginning to care."_

_"Yet he treats it like a disease. Why can't he see what he means to us? Damn it I love him and told him I fell in love with him!"_

_"Because of the mind games Katherine played on him. She toyed with his heart and mind, stringing him along for her sick twisted pleasure."_

_"I still wanna run a dull stake through that whore's chest…..Only miss the heart by a millimeter and let her suffer a slow excruciating death. Damn her!"_

_"But we can't give up, Brook."_

_"I won't and I refuse to! He has to see he needs and wants us!"_

_I do need them…_

Damon twisted the ornate handle and slowly pushed the door open. Brooklyn looked up with bleary eyes and quickly wiped them dry. Alaric felt his heart stop at the sight of the vampire standing quietly in the doorway. A troubled expression darkened Damon's handsome features and immediately they knew something was off.

"Damon what is it?" Alaric was afraid to find out.

"John Gilbert's back," he blurted. Brooklyn's face morphed from sorrow to anger as visions of flames and pain seared her memory. Alaric held her back in his arms as she battled the swelling anger. Damon crossed the room and sat down along her other side.

"I'm sorry Brook," he deeply meant it. "Stefan tried reaching out to Isobel…."

"Lovely," she snorted. "What was he thinking?"

"What was he thinking? Brook you made a deal with an Original."

"I did it to protect you and Rick. I can't…..I can't and won't forgive myself if something happens to either one of you."

"Brook…." Damon took her hand and lightly caressed her arm and cheek. Brooklyn sadly smiled at her vampire.

"You don't get it Damon but you have to understand. I was alone and lost until I came back to Mystic Falls. I never knew real deep love like I have with you and Rick. It's because of it I'm willing to die! I'm prepared to sacrifice myself if it means you two live."

"NO!" Damon and Alaric shouted.

"No you're not going to do it," Alaric held her face firmly in his hands. "We won't sit by and watch you do it. It was hard enough with I lost Isobel but then I found you and Damon….."

Damon felt the pang stab his heart at Alaric's words. After all he did and said to them both were remaining by his side and Brooklyn was willing to give her life for him...

* * *

"The Guardian is here," Elijah leaned against the doorframe. Jonas arched an eyebrow and held the moonstone in his hands. The smooth glasslike stone glistened in the sunlight as he examined it.

"She will come for this," Jonas presented it to Elijah.

"Brooklyn is being tormented by Klaus in her dreams and I wish to see her be free of such torment."

"That is her name? Yes, I sensed her presence but there is something else about her…."

"Mason Lockwood passed his curse to her," Elijah added.

"So the Guardian is no longer human?"

"It matters not to Klaus or the sacrificial ritual," Elijah shook his head. "He will come for her."

"Then we shall have to protect her and the doppelganger a little bit harder," Jonas nodded. "Though her instincts will awaken and the Guardian's powers will surface as all the others' had before her."

"But we have a problem," Elijah pushed off the boards and took a seat opposite Jonas. "Damon Salvatore."

"Don't worry Elijah, if Damon gets in the way we will deal with him accordingly."

**Sorry about this overdue update!**


	49. Power

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Elena paced around the kitchen when the front door burst open and Brooklyn charged through the entryway. The hunter's demeanor was one of an enraged bull as her nostrils flared and eyes flooded with rage.

"Okay where is he?"

"He's gone," she said with relief. "He just blew in, announced to Jenna he's my biological father then took off. Brook don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid? Me? No, John's the stupid one for coming back."

"Look I know you're upset," Elena held up a hand.

"Upset is the tip of the iceberg," Brooklyn took a deep breath. "Whatever he's doing here, whatever he's told you is a lie. What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"You doing okay?" Brooklyn softened her tone.

"Yeah I think so," Elena shrugged it off. "Stefan's convinced he's telling the truth when he says he wants to help me."

"Stefan's delusional," Brooklyn snorted. "He may be a dear friend but sometimes I question his judgment. You don't believe John do you?"

"No I don't believe him for a second!"

"Good now that's settled," Brooklyn smiled, "Let's go find him shall we? God knows what he's telling people."

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill him," Brooklyn grinned wider much to Elena's horror.

"Brook!"

"Okay I won't kill him…..yet."

"Brooklyn!"

"Okay okay I'll have a civil little chat with him," she rolled her eyes then turned to walk out the door.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you!"

* * *

Damon felt his phone vibrating and caught the text from Brooklyn.

_Off to hunt John down…._

Alaric frowned at the message then looked over to Damon. The vampire knew she wouldn't try to kill John, well at least not without Damon and Alaric present.

"Think we should find her?"

"I think I know where she's headed."

The hunter and vampire slid in the Charger and rolled down the winding driveway into town.

* * *

"It's good to have you back John. We could really use you."

Carol smiled warmly at John. The solemn procession continued by as citizens gathered to pay their final respects to those who were victim to the recent attacks. The day was cool with a light breeze but for John Gilbert it felt as if a bitter blast ran through the town. He sensed as if Carol wasn't exactly thrilled to see him back.

"And what about the Council? What are they doing?"

"Damon Salvatore heads the Council now," Carol simply answered. "Talk to him or Brooklyn Ravenwood."

John was inwardly floored by Carol's news. A lot had happened since he skipped town after the Founder's Day festivities. He wondered if the vampire and hunter had Alaric Saltzman entangled in their little twisted web. John scanned the small gathering and spotted a familiar face in the sea of strangers.

"Jeremy," he greeted his nephew, "There you are."

"Looks like I slept through the homecoming," he dryly noted.

"You didn't miss much. To say that no one's happy to see me is an understatement."

"Look things have changed now," he warned. "So don't start up your anti vampire campaign again. I know what happened to Brooklyn and Damon so leave them and Elena alone."

"I'm not here to start any trouble," John weakly defended his actions. "How's that ring treating you?"

Jeremy snarled and pulled and tugged at the ring feeling it loosen and slip off his finger. "Here! If this is what you came back for!"

"What kind of a man would I be if I asked for it back?"

Jeremy slipped it back on his hand and walked away. John knew if he was to succeed in his plans he would have to work harder. His stomach growled in protest as he had not eaten anything since the previous night.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me up," Jenna sighed.

"Not a problem," Damon smiled. Alaric sat beside him, anxious that Brooklyn had not shown up yet. Damon had called telling her to meet them at the Grill when Jenna arrived.

"It's been a crazy day let me tell ya! I can't believe it! Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter! And her mother, my ex's dead wife is her mother!"

"Talk about Six Degrees," Alaric forced a feeble smile.

"Yeah well it's just nice being with friends right now," Jenna finished off her Coke. Alaric looked up as the door opened and John Gilbert waltzed in. He nudged Damon who caught his foe standing on the landing staring straight back at them.

"Great," he muttered. Jenna rolled her eyes and groaned as Alaric narrowed his.

"May I join you?" John politely asked.

"Do you have to?" Damon sarcastically replied.

"Well I don't have to but might as well," John loved watching the trio squirming in his presence. Damon wanted to rip his heart out while Alaric went rigid in his seat. "Well look who's here!"

Brooklyn and Elena appeared at the side entrance and immediately spotted John standing over the table.

"Brook don't do anything stupid okay? We just need answers," Elena begged her friend.

"Yeah but stupid is much more fun," she grinned wickedly.

"Now you're starting to sound like Damon. Please be calm Brook."

"Fine," she gritted her teeth. Brooklyn took a deep long breath then slowly exhaled as John continued watching her every move. His aura was reminiscent of flies on manure as she finally started towards the table. Damon and Alaric watched with bated breath as Brooklyn forced a smile on her lips and feigned enthusiasm.

"John! Hey how ya been?"

"Hello Brooklyn," he cordially greeted the hunter. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and stood with feet hips' width apart. Alaric knew that stance as did Damon. Brooklyn was ready for a fight.

"Brook why don't you have a seat?" Jenna hoped to diffuse the tension she sensed brewing.

"That's okay but thanks Jenna," she kept her eyes trained on John.

_Do it John! Do or say something that will give me one good reason to rip your throat out!_

"Excuse me," John headed towards the makeshift memorial with Brooklyn hot on his heels. Damon stood to keep his hunter from going off the deep end while Alaric and Elena stayed with Jenna.

"So, John, word has it you know a lot more than you're letting on," Brooklyn whispered.

"Well since you can be trusted Brooklyn I can tell you: Originals can compel vampires. That is why according to Stefan Katherine is still in the tomb. An Original compelled her to stay."

"Only because all the vervain left her system," Damon came up behind her. He lit a candle as Brooklyn followed suit. "But Stefan and I are chalk full."

He blew out the candle letting the miniscule trail waft in John's face. The sly grin matched Brooklyn's as John was dumbfounded.

"You've been drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste," Damon dryly noted.

"Where's your decoder ring?" Brooklyn hinted at his naked hand. The stitches had long been removed leaving in their wake thin rings. "Oh too bad for you because," she leaned into his ear. "You better start talking about what you know about Klaus or Damon and I will kill you….."

John laughed shortly. "Is that any way to convince me to join your team? Make me trust you and Brooklyn first before I say anything further."

"How about our guarantee you won't have your throat ripped out?" Brooklyn offered.

"If you hurt me," John countered, "Everyone will know about your little love affair."

"Bad move," Brooklyn growled. John gasped as her eyes morphed into yellow feral depths.

"What the….."

"You've missed out on a lot," Damon patted the side of John's face and walked Brooklyn back to the table leaving a stunned John to comprehend what he witnessed. She growled at John then snickered at his spooked reaction before relaxing her tense expression.

* * *

"God he's like a freaking cockroach!"

Brooklyn furiously paced around Alaric's living room. Damon and Alaric watched as the hunter's nostrils flared and features scrunched in an angry scowl.

"You're incessant pacing is getting on my nerves," Damon blocked her path. Brooklyn stopped but tapped her foot impatiently while her hands planted squarely on her hips.

"He's got serious balls showing his face around here. He waltzes back in town and starts threatening us! I don't take threats well Damon."

"So I've noticed," he duly noted.

"Although he wasn't expecting my little party trick either which may have bought us a little more time. I mean we have enough to worry about as is."

"Jules," Alaric muttered.

"Who knows if any other werewolves staggered in or not besides her? And now that we know she's got Damon in her sights….."

"Brook you need to calm down," Damon took her hands in his.

"I am calm!"

"Right," he didn't believe a word.

"Look I'm sorry," she deflated. "Ever since this whole moonstone curse saga something's been off with me…."

"What do you mean off?" Alaric demanded.

"I've been picking up more and more on things….People's emotions are running through me and draining me! And with Klaus tormenting me…."

"Could it be tied to you being the Guardian?" Alaric wondered.

"I don't know," Brooklyn shrugged. "I wish it would stop! All of the reading and experiencing As Mystic Falls Turns is driving me insane! I can't take this anymore!"

She started to panic and felt her breathing quicken and pulse race. Damon felt her hands turn clammy and sweaty against his.

"Brook, you're turning pale," Damon watched as her skin turned ash and sickly. "You need to sit down."

Brooklyn didn't resist as he guided her back to the couch and eased her back down. She felt dizzy and shaky like she was coming down from an incredible high or rush of adrenaline. The blinding pain shot through her mind like a thousand piercing daggers attacking her at once. Brooklyn screamed and crumpled to the floor as her body convulsed and jerked.

"Brook! Brook!" Damon cradled her in his arms. "No, no, no, no, no….."

Alaric fetched a cold cloth and pressed it over Brooklyn's face and neck.

"Damon what's happening to her!"

Damon couldn't answer and held his hunter closer to his body. Alaric was helpless as Brooklyn continued to seizure in the vampire's arms. Her eyes had rolled up in her head though they twitched uncontrollably.

"Allow me to help," came a new voice. Damon and Alaric looked up to see a man standing at their feet. He was dressed in dark khakis and sweater with thin wired glasses adorning his face. His eyes were soft mocha yet held a sharp edge about them. The man knelt down and gently pressed his fingers against Brooklyn's temples. His eyes closed and his lips moved with perfect fluidity. Alaric sensed the man possessed a great ability as he and Damon felt Brooklyn's body slowly begin to relax. Her breathing resumed a deep steady rhythm as Brooklyn was now in a deep state of slumber.

"Her powers are beginning to awaken," the man spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"What powers?" Damon rudely responded.

"Every Guardian is born with a certain set of powers though how and why they choose to awaken is uncertain. But Brooklyn will be alright now as I eased her pain. When she awakens she may be a bit confused but it is normal."

"Thanks but who are you?" Alaric stayed by Brooklyn's side.

"Jonas," his voice carried like a quiet breeze. "As part of her pact with Elijah I am bound to keep her safe."

"She doesn't need any protecting," Damon snipped.

"Damon," Alaric cautioned the vampire.

"Quite alright as I have heard about you Damon Salvatore," Jonas lightly chuckled. "You put on a brave front yet when it comes to Brooklyn and Alaric, your walls crumble."

Damon snorted but held Brooklyn's hand nonetheless. Jonas nodded and left as he had entered leaving them in silence. Alaric looked over to his lover, not surprised at Damon's display.

"I don't trust him," the vampire stated. "He's in good with Elijah."

"But he did help Brook," Alaric gently reminded him. He reached over and squeezed Damon's free hand. "Come on, let's get her in bed."

Damon nodded and brushed his fingers along Brooklyn's cheek before lifting her up and carrying her down the hall.

**Next update soon...**


	50. Confess

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn stirred and slowly sat up with vision blurred and head no longer throbbing. Her body was drained, empty of any strength as she felt her body slipping back into the pillow.

"How ya feeling?"

Stefan sat in the chair beside the bed. His face was frozen in concern as he watched his friend struggle to regain composure.

"Like someone ran me over with a freaking Mack truck," she groaned. "What happened? I can't remember…."

Stefan shifted on the bed and held his hand in hers. He regretted not being there for her as much as she should've been. But with Klaus's shadow looming over them all, Elena had become his priority. The vampire knew Brooklyn could handle her own but with the revelation that she was the Guardian and continued to come to terms with being a werewolf, the strain was visibly taking its toll on her body mind and soul.

"You started to seizure in the living room but someone showed up and healed you."

"Who was it? Was it Damon?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "His name is Jonas Martin and he's a warlock. He and his son, Luka, are working with Elijah."

"What?" Brooklyn shook her head, clearly confused by Stefan's words. "What do you mean working with him?"

"Well you said so yourself that Elijah doesn't want to break the curse of the Sun and the Moon and Luka and Jonas are helping him. You took a bad spill Brook, maybe you should rest and we can talk about this later."

"Stefan's right," Damon boomed. "We have enough to worry about with two witches teaming up with Elijah as it is. Besides you're safer here."

"Like I'm going anywhere," Brooklyn huffed. "My arms and legs are deadweights. And besides you'd chain me down if I did try to escape so what's the point?"

"The point is you're being reckless," Damon chided. "You make some back alley deal with Elijah knowing what can happen!"

"I'm not going to sit and watch everyone I love in this town get hurt or die," Brooklyn took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "That includes you."

"Well I'm touched," Damon's tone harbored not a drop of sarcasm. "But it doesn't atone for this insane deal."

"Sorry Damon but we don't have any other choice," Brooklyn sadly sighed.

"There is always another choice," the vampire countered. "You and Elena offering yourselves up like a pair of sacrificial lambs is not a choice!"

"I know what I'm doing," she looked up into Damon's eyes and sensed the turmoil swirling inside of him.

"Well you are not going to die," Damon firmly declared. "We are going to find a way to keep you and Elena from winding up dead."

Brooklyn pinched the bridge of her nose and felt the mattress shift under his weight. Stefan looked down to see his phone vibrate and a text message from Caroline.

_911_

"I'll be back later," he rushed out leaving a small breeze in his wake.

Damon found his fingers tracing the hunter's knee and thigh as Brooklyn frowned. She knew something was bothering him and didn't have to guess what or rather who it was.

"What I said the other night," he lifted his head up, "I meant it. But I can't be what you and Rick want me to be."

"Then try," Brooklyn begged. "Please Damon just for once battle those demons."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," he whispered.

* * *

Caroline ushered Stefan inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Tyler knows about you and Damon and Brooklyn," she shut the door behind them. "He knows that Mason's dead and everything else that's happened. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman Jules," Stefan shook his head. "Damon had a run in with her and Brooklyn came within inches of killing her in the Grill parking lot."

"Tyler is so upset," Caroline was flustered as she waved her hands in the air. She was deeply hurt over Tyler's reaction and emotions as she still considered him a friend. "You didn't see the look of betrayal on his face."

"Wow this is bad," Stefan was stating the obvious but Caroline was too upset to notice.

"You're not going to tell Damon or Brooklyn are you? I mean they're already upset….."

"Damon already wants to kill her as does Brooklyn. He thinks all werewolves should die, well except for Brook. But what if Tyler retaliates for what happened to Mason? I mean he has every right."

"Well could you talk to Tyler? I mean you know all of the right things to say."

Stefan carded his hand through his hair as he carefully weighed his options and noticed they weren't looking so stellar. The last thing any of them needed was war between the vampires and werewolves.

"I'll try to reason with him," he relented.

* * *

Jules reached the campsite finding no one around.

"Brady?" She opened the door and looked around in the camper. "Brady?"

She felt a presence behind her and was startled to find a man with close cropped hair and rough five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in a blue plaid shirt with a heavier coat to block the chill that clung to the air. Jules rushed in and greeted him with a deep soulful kiss.

"This place is hard to find."

"You told me to stay under the radar," Brady smiled.

"Thanks for coming," Jules grinned.

"Are you sure these monsters are responsible for Mason's death?" Brady asked.

"Positive," Jules affirmed. "But you need to be careful."

"I'm not scared of a vampire," Brady rebuked her words.

"No, you don't understand," Jules shook her head, "There's another werewolf in Mystic Falls besides Tyler. She's a hunter who is slumming with vampires."

"Traitor," Brady growled.

"I want the boy more than I want vengeance. If Brooklyn crosses paths with us then she will suffer the same fate as her vampire friends."

Brady shrugged as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Alaric scoured over the files for the third time hoping he had missed something, anything that would tell them how to stop Klaus.

"Damn it," He slammed the book shut and tossed it in the box. Alaric leaned back in his chair feeling helpless to do anything. There had to be a way to stop Klaus or an Original for that matter! But he wasn't finding even a word that would point them in that direction. It killed him to see Damon agonizing as he was over Brooklyn's choice to work with Elijah. Alaric wasn't pleased with her actions either but remained committed to finding a way to keep her and Elena safe.

A light rapping on the door snapped Alaric from his thoughts. He cautiously opened the door as he concealed a stake behind his back.

"Hello," Jonas greeted him. "You must be Alaric Saltzman. I'm Jonas Martin."

"I know who you are," Alaric tightened his hold on the smooth wooden weapon. "You healed Brook."

"Yes and I'm here to speak with her," Jonas stepped inside. Alaric followed him down the hall where they entered the master bedroom. Damon shot a questioning look at Alaric then shifted his gaze to Jonas.

"What is he doing here?"

"I am here to speak with Brooklyn and the both of you," Jonas stood in the center of the room. "I understand Brooklyn is better now."

"She's better yes," Damon flashed a smug grin. "But as you can see she's not up for visitors."

"Yes I see she is resting," Jonas noted. "But this also concerns you both as well."

"Well speak," Damon shifted closer towards the sleeping hunter.

"As part of the agreement between Elijah and Brooklyn, you and Alaric are both under our protection."

"Yeah for us," Damon rolled his eyes. Jonas ignored the vampire's remark.

"Since she is the Guardian, Brooklyn has come into some new abilities. They vary from Guardian to Guardian but if she possessed any kind of extra sensory perception those are amplified tenfold."

"What abilities are we talking about?" Alaric looked sideways at the warlock.

"Some were known to have telepathy, others were able to astral project, some could manipulate objects or their surroundings to name a few."

"So what about Brooklyn?" Damon sat up but didn't leave the bed.

"I don't know for sure," Jonas shook his head regretfully. "But I sensed her empathy has magnified."

"So she will feel everything much harder?"

"That is correct Alaric. Like a vampire does, Brooklyn will experience everyone's emotions with such a greater magnitude it will be difficult for her to comprehend at times."

"Well then we'll help her then," Damon dismissed Jonas's caution.

"We're only here to help Damon," Jonas remained surprisingly cool despite Damon's needling. "We all want the same thing which is to stop Klaus. You both must be very confused about us."

"Understatement of the century," Damon snorted.

"What Damon means is how do we know you can be trusted?" Alaric was always the voice of reason when it came to Damon. His vampire lover rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Brooklyn.

"Because if we couldn't be trusted you would be dead by now," Jonas laid it out in black and white. "And Brooklyn and Elena would already be in Klaus's hands."

"Doesn't mean we can trust you," Damon narrowed his eyes towards the warlock.

"Believe what you want but I'm telling you the truth," Jonas sighed and turned around to leave the trio in peace.

"He's not lying," Alaric watched as Jonas drove away. "But he's hiding something."

"Interesting," Damon noted.

"Look Damon," Alaric started to say. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Well speak Rick, purge, get it off your chest," he grinned slyly. Alaric walked away from the window and sat down beside Damon at the edge of the bed. The smile faltered as Damon noted the serious look that crossed Alaric's face.

"When I first came here I wanted to kill you for what happened with Isobel but after the first time we touched at the 50's dance, something awakened inside me."

"Okay," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure what I was feeling but when I talked to Rose she made me face it and I now I know…."

"Know what Rick?" Alaric reached out taking the vampire's face gently in his hands and lightly caressed the cool smooth cheeks.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered. Damon was stunned by the human's heartfelt confession. Alaric was in love with him?

"How? I mean after everything…."'

"Remember what I told you outside the Grill that day Isobel met with Elena?"

"Yeah….."

"Despite you being a dick sometimes, I could see something in you Damon, something good. You can sit here and deny it until Hell freezes over but it's there."

"But I can't be what you and Brook want me to be Rick. I'm not the good guy like Stefan."

"You're strong Damon," Alaric continued. Damon closed his eyes and soaked in the light touches of his human lover. "You choose to hide behind your nature but you shouldn't."

"Stefan…."

"Stefan also believes you deserve to love and be loved. He now sees how Brooklyn and I keep you grounded, keep you here."

"Rick…" Damon protested but was quickly cut off with the hungry pressure of Alaric's lips. The vampire felt his body melting at the long missed connection and pushed back with an equal need. Their tongues swirled around one another, getting reacquainted with the wet hot caverns of their mouths. Alaric softly sighed against Damon's mouth and felt their bodies lowering on the bed with the human on top of the vampire. The vampire felt his lover's hand run hungrily over and around his body, sending shudders through Damon's being with every caress, stroke and grope.

"Not here," Damon growled. Alaric looked over to see Brooklyn sleeping in the bed.

"Next room," he peeled their bodies off the bed and rushed into the smaller room next door.

Their hands tore at the restrictive layers of denim and cotton, each eager for the touch of the other. Damon roughly took Alaric's mouth to his as his hand shot down the front and around his twitching cock. Alaric groaned and shivered in delight, eager to return the favor to his undead lover. His hands cupped the vampire's cock and slowly massaged the sensitive shaft. Damon's knees went weak and stomach knotted at the tender attention he was receiving. Alaric was gentle yet firm with each swift stroke, knowing where to push a little harder and where to pump a little faster.

"I need you Rick," he whispered.

"I need you too Damon," Alaric looked down with half lidded eyes that were brimming with lust and desire. Beads of sweat laced his body and glistened in the sunlight. Damon carefully positioned his lover on the bed on all fours, leaving random kisses along his back and spine. Alaric's body stiffened in anticipation of what was about to come but Damon's gentle words relaxed the hunter.

"Relax," he whispered. Alaric nodded and forced his body to breathe as the intruding pressure pushed into the tense ring of muscle. He gasped at first but the longer Damon teased and scissored him, the better and hotter it turned. Damon watched his human thrust his hips back against his hand, demanding more from his lover.

"Damon….please…." he whined. Damon grinned and nipped at Alaric's back before retrieving the tiny tube and smearing the contents along his cock. The clear cool gel glided across the smooth soft skin, coating his erection with a thin layer. Alaric felt the tip slowly penetrate his body, pushing past the protesting circle of flesh before slowly coming to rest inside. He pushed a hard breath from his lungs as Damon gently rocked his hips, trying to be as careful as he could. His hands rested firmly on Alaric's shoulders allowing his fingers to knead the tense skin and muscle beneath them.

"Oh god…" Alaric felt the head of his lover's cock tease the tiny sensitive spot of nerves and flesh. His vision blurred and head swam as his body remembered every sensation, touch and kiss that propelled his soul into the heavens of sexual bliss and joy. Alaric reached down and frantically stroked his cock as the screams for release grew louder and rang in his mind.

Damon grinned and inhaled the thick scent of sex and his human, finding his body tremble and tingle at the saturation of those intimate hues. His lover panted and gasped beneath him, teetering dangerously close to the edge. Alaric's heart raced as his body coiled and constricted like a spring, unable to be restrained for much longer.

"Damon…" He closed his eyes and cried out the vampire's name. The flood of hot sticky ropes sprayed across his hand and down upon the comforter. Damon thrusted hard and faster, feeling his own orgasm coming to a head. The sweet heat of his lover's body constricted around him, drawing him faster and faster until the violent explosion raked his body. The thick heat spread throughout his human's body, marking him as his. Damon dug his nails into Alaric's hips as his body shuddered and tensed with the crashing waves.

His keen hearing detected Alaric's heart beating wildly, drawing out his feral side.

"Do it," Alaric tilted his head down and offered his neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the sharp fangs pierced his shoulder. The hints of copper and iron tantalized Damon's senses, enticing him to feed even more. A cool slender arm wrapped around Alaric's waist, keeping him from moving as the vampire fed. Blood mingled with sweat as it trickled down Alaric's back, creating pale crimson streaks across his rippled shoulders. The lovers remained locked in their intimate dance for what felt like a sweet eternity until Damon regretfully withdrew. He felt the sharp pressure pulling away as it was replaced by the warmth of his lover's tongue tracing along the red lines that mapped his back.

Alaric felt a heavy feeling overcome his body and felt his arms being to shake. His head was spinning as he knew what was overpowering his body.

"Rick what is it?" Damon became concerned.

"Feeling….." he struggled to breathe before collapsing on the bed.

"Rick!" Damon felt his pulse racing and held Alaric's face in his hands. Alaric looked up with a hazy pair of cerulean jewels and smiled lazily.

"What a rush," he relaxed into the bed.

"What?"

"I felt all of our emotions slam me like a car then run through me. It was such a euphoric feeling…"

"Like what Brook felt?"

"Oh yeah," Alaric nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The grin never faltering from his lips as the vampire curled up beside him. Damon envied Alaric and Brooklyn for such a gift: to feel their emotions and unspoken feelings in such a beautiful way. That was what he missed the most about being human. He felt a tear race down his cheek as he mourned the loss of that aspect of his humanity.

He rested his head against Alaric's chest and listened to his human drift off into sleep.

**Wow that was tough to write...Please let me know what you think**


	51. Battle

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished to own the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Damon sat at the bar, slowly savoring the bourbon in his glass. He had to get away from them, to collect his thoughts as humans said. No, that was a lie.

_You're running away from what you fear: Feeling for another_

He shook his head and ordered another round, praying the subtle yet rich warmth would silence that voice that continued to grow louder with each passing day. The eternal battle raged within as the feelings for Brooklyn and Alaric continued to strengthen. Now he had not one but hunters who loved him for who he was and accepted the fact he was a vampire and could be an absolute dick from time to time. And it scared him.

"Damon," Jenna came up behind him. "I would like for you to meet a friend of mine."

A sultry blonde stepped up beside him, sizing the vampire as he sat unimpressed.

"This is Andie Star," Jenna gestured with a smile.

"I recognize you, you're the news lady."

"Nice to meet you," Andie flashed a flirty smile. She was impressed that he recognized her.

Damon sat dumbfound as Andie smiled wider and batted her eyes hoping to make inroads. Damon silently admitted she was a striking woman in her own right. Slender tanned legs that seemed to go on forever; a beautiful smile that could make any man in the Grill stop dead in their tracks; long blonde hair that framed her strong yet feminine features.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Her voice was soft and smooth as the finest silk with full lips to compliment.

"No thanks," Damon responded politely, "My glass is full. But thank you anyways."

Elena watched as he shot her down and wondered what was going on.

"You just totally blew her off."

"I have a lot to deal with right now," he finished off his glass then walked away. She waited until he was out of sight before sending a text to Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Elena. Her brow furrowed as she read the message but slowly the frown changed into a smile.

_You missed it….Andie Star tried picking up Damon and he totally shot her down! He said he has a lot on his mind…..What does that mean?_

The hunter punched back a quick response.

_Isn't it obvious?_

She snapped her phone shut before peeling her clothing away and stepping in the shower.

* * *

Caroline walked to her car, thrilled that she was going to meet up with Matt after he got off shift. Things were beginning to look up as she slid the key in door.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out. "You're Caroline right?"

Caroline turned around coming face to face with Jules. "Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler, have you seen him?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not since earlier."

"I know you're lying," Jules stepped closer. Caroline rolled her eyes and slowly spun back around.

"Really? How? Is that one of your wolf tricks?" She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah it is," Jules smirked. Caroline opened her car door, wanting nothing more than to get away from her.

"Although," she paused, "I have a trick of my own."

Jules suspected she was up to something and wouldn't have to wait and see what Caroline was doing. The teen twisted around, revealing her vampire features to the werewolf. Jules was prepared and fired off a canister of vervain directly in the vampire's face. Caroline wailed in pain and turned away feeling the purifying element burn her eyes and skin. She rubbed away the streaks from her skin and returned to face against her foe.

As she prepared to take on Jules, Brady attacked and fired the gun in his hand propelling a wooden bullet straight between the unsuspecting vampire's eyes.

* * *

Stefan hovered over Tyler as he sat skeptical of the vampire's words. Jules had warned him about vampires and werewolves being enemies and that he could never be friends with the Salvatore brothers or any other vampire for that fact including Caroline.

"Damn it Tyler why won't you listen?"

"You wanna be friends? Great we're friends! Will you go now?"

"Look when I came back to this town, I wanted to start over and build a family. I have that and we can both have that. We can coexist."

Tyler contemplated another attempt to escape but knew Stefan would catch him with ease. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the house and find Jeremy, talk to him and explain everything including why he was avoiding him. He had seen him and Bonnie talking and growing closer which made Tyler seethe with anger and jealousy. But the curse had changed everything.

Stefan waited patiently for Tyler to respond as he perched on the edge of the expensive leather chair. He had spent the last several hours battling the stubbornness that was Tyler Lockwood.

"If you don't believe me then ask Brooklyn."

"What do you mean?" Tyler snorted.

"Your uncle passed the curse on to her and yet she has no hesitation about being my friend and being with Damon."

"When did this happen?"

Before Stefan could answer his phone vibrated in his hand and his eyes read the name Caroline across the screen.

"Hey are you okay?"

_"That depends….How badly do you want to keep her alive?"_

"Who is this?"

_"Ask your brother and Brooklyn. Where's Tyler?"_

"Jules," Stefan muttered. Immediately Tyler's ears perked up at the woman's name. "Where's Caroline?"

_"You made a mistake, Stefan, and I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."_

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

_"You want proof? Here, I'll give you proof."_

Stefan heard the sound of a door opening and the heavy footsteps from the other end. He listened as Jules was ordering someone to give proof that Caroline was alive. Seconds ticked like hours until a loud gunshot rang out followed by the painful scream of Caroline.

"Caroline! Hurt her again and you're dead!"

_"I hurt her again she's dead. Bring Tyler and meet me in the clearing by Rookery Falls in 20 minutes or she dies!"_

"Stefan what's going on?"

"Jules has Caroline," he ran his hand over his face.

* * *

Brooklyn emerged from the shower, feeling refreshed and ready for a highly sought after night's sleep. The last several weeks were blurred in her memory but knew they would return clear as the stream that fed the falls.

"It's been a long day," she flopped on the bed and looked over at Alaric who was leaned against the pillows.

"That would be being generous," he slowly exhaled. "Damon pulled another one of his famous escapes again."

"He's so afraid of what he's feeling," Brooklyn pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know he thinks his nature is what keeps him from giving in but he's blind."

"Or maybe he's scared that something will happen to us and if he becomes too emotionally attached it will destroy him."

"That's the chance one takes in love, Rick," Brooklyn smiled over at him.

* * *

"Why am I now finding out about this?"

"Stefan was really worried that you would…"

"Kill him? That's what needs to happen!"

"No Damon," Elena pursed her lips and shook her head. "Do whatever it takes to get Caroline back but leave Tyler out of it!"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die and I'm willing to kill! It's a win win situation!"

"Oh so you think Brooklyn should die as well?"

Damon felt his tongue tie up as he was caught off guard by Elena's accusation. "No! No, Brook's different alright!"

"Tyler's no different than her! Damon please don't, too many people have died."

"You need to stop this…."

"Stop what?" Elena was confused.

"Stop assuming I'm going to play the good guy because you bring up Brooklyn or Rick."

"What other choice do I have Damon? I'm not stupid I've seen how you act around them and how they react around you. You care about them!"

The door flung open as John barged in the bathroom.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Elena responded nastily.

"Funny, it doesn't look like nothing. I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

Damon growled at the little game John and Elena were playing and took matters into his own hands.

"I'm out of here," the vampire turned but Elena was hot on his heels.

"Wait, I'm going with you!"

"No you're not," John blocked her path earning a deep hateful stare from his daughter.

"First Dad duty, ground your daughter," he pointed at Elena and rushed out the door.

* * *

Damon rushed through the door and up the stairs, following the deep seated breathing of his lovers. There was no detection of sex as he stood in the doorway, watching them sleep locked together in one another's arms. Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes, sensing Damon's presence close by.

"Damon, what is it?" She tossed the blankets aside and rushed over. Brooklyn was troubled by the look that darkened his handsome features.

"Jules has Caroline," he whispered.

"Don't say another word," Brooklyn found her jeans and shirt draped across the back of the chair and hastily dressed. She kissed Alaric and gave one last longing glance before joining Damon once again.

* * *

Jules paced around in the dark as she waited for Stefan and Tyler to arrive.

_Stefan better be here….._

Her eyes shifted to the trees ahead as her senses detected the Stefan's presence in the woods.

"I know you're out there," she called out. Stefan emerged with Tyler in tow.

"Where's Caroline?" He demanded.

"Locked up tight," Jules said boldly.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag don't you think Stefan?"

"No one else has to get hurt," Stefan gently argued.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler," Jules refused to budge.

"Tyler's free to make his own decision; once Caroline's released," Stefan refused to back down as well.

"My brother the peacemaker," Damon revealed himself from behind a tree. The vampire grinned smugly at Jules as Brooklyn appeared by his side. Her eyes glowed in the bright silver light of the moon as they fixed upon Jules.

"Since Stefan got here before we did we're gonna let him try his way before we resort to mine which is a little bit bloodier."

"So give us Caroline," Brooklyn took a step closer to Jules. "You know you don't stand a chance since it's not a full moon. It won't be an even fight and you know it."

"You stand there with them, confident and comfortable; it makes me sick," Brooklyn felt the hatred soaking her soul. It fueled her own internal rage as she clenched her fists.

"You make me sick," Brooklyn snapped back. "This so called code of honor is such a crock. You show up in my town and then crossed the line by hurting one of my friends. You killed Rose and for that I should rip your throat out."

"Better listen to her," Damon chimed in. "We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that tough guy," Jules whistled summoning several other werewolves who lurked in the shadows. They slowly circled around the trio closing off any hopes of a hasty retreat. "Let's try this again: Give us Tyler!"

Brooklyn noticed one carried a stake while a dark skinned man held a torch and can of gasoline. Brady held a stake in plain sight, poised to rip it through one of the Salvatore brothers' hearts. They narrowed their eyes at her as their thoughts echoed coldly in her mind.

_Traitor…_

_She deserves to die with them…._

"Go on," Brooklyn roughly shoved the teen in the middle of his back and watched him slink towards Jules. Tyler glared at the hunter as she glared back harder still. He slowly crossed the clearing and waited by Jules's side.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady demanded.

"That would be me," Damon spoke up before Brooklyn could. The vampire smiled at her as Brooklyn stared in shock.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers," Brady pointed his stake towards Damon. Stefan looked worriedly at Brooklyn and Damon who were both tense and prepared for a fight.

"We can take them," Damon casually remarked.

"I'm not so sure," Stefan kept his eyes trained on the group.

"Blondie's mine," Brooklyn grinned and lunged for Jules. Jules leapt up against the camper then flipped backwards towards the ground. Brooklyn wasn't impressed and dropped for a sweep taking the werewolf to the ground hard. Damon rushed towards his hunter as another werewolf leapt from the top of the camper. The vampire shot his hand out and ripped the still beating heart from his chest. Damon tossed it to the side hearing it land with a wet spongy thud.

The one with the flamethrower went for Stefan but the vampire dodged the fiery spray and used him as a shield from the others. His hand lashed the man's arm across his chest keeping the other werewolves at bay.

Brooklyn fisted Jules's hair and slammed her head against the ground. She belted her foe across the face leaving scratch marks along her cheek and nose.

"That was for Rose you bitch!"

Jules fought back and hurled the smaller woman against the camper. Brooklyn felt the air rush from her lungs as her body crashed violently against the metal and plastic. Damon saw she was in trouble and hurried to her side. Brady stepped out and swung the stake at the older Salvatore but hit air instead of flesh. Damon caught the flaps of his jacket as he propelled him in the air and slammed his body to the ground. The vampire gripped his head tightly in his hold ready to snap Brady's neck.

Brooklyn coughed and gasped as Jules kicked her hard in the ribs. She felt the snapping of several bones keeping her from getting up so quickly. Jules saw Brady was in distress and whipped out the gun hidden in her jeans. With one shot she hit Damon in the chest with a wooden bullet, disabling the vampire.

"Damon, Stefan," Brooklyn painfully wheezed. She crawled towards him but collapsed after two feet. Stefan couldn't move as one of the werewolves plunged a stake in his back as he took out three other werewolves.

Caroline stepped out to find Brooklyn curled in pain and the Salvatore brothers impaired by stakes. Brooklyn glanced up to see the vampire walk towards her but saw something else.

"Caroline…." She pointed behind her but Jules already had her pinned to the camper with the gun digging against her spine. Brady slowly got up and spied the stake beside Damon's leg. He grabbed it and poised the stake over Damon's heart but froze and cried out in searing agony. Jules and the remaining werewolves wailed and grabbed the sides of their heads as something unbearable brought them all down. Brooklyn could sense their pain and cried out as their suffering became hers.

Damon and Stefan slowly got up as Jonas entered the campsite. His face was burrowed in concentration while his hands were outstretched and level with his waist. Damon scurried to Brooklyn's aid and gathered her in his arms.

"Make it stop!" She pleaded and clawed at her ears. Her mind was throbbing and teetering on the verge of exploding like a bomb.

Jonas paused and looked up at the vampires and werewolf. "Elijah made a promise to Brooklyn and I intent to fulfill it."

"Thank you," Stefan nodded.

"You need to leave," Jonas's voice was serious and deadly.

Damon ferried Brooklyn out as Stefan and Caroline followed. Jonas remained behind waiting for Tyler to emerge. The bewildered teen cautiously treaded among the unconscious werewolves but halted as he came face to face with the warlock.

"When your werewolf friends wake up give them a message: Pack up and get the Hell out of this town."

**Okay gang...Another longer chap for you! :)**


	52. Head Games

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's...though I wished I owned the rest...*sighs*

* * *

"Thanks," Brooklyn took the mug of steaming green tea and savored the gentle blend of lemon and ginseng as it swirled with the tea leaves. She could feel the shattered ribs were almost healed but it was still painful to make any sudden movements.

"Where's Stefan?" Alaric sat down beside her. He had called Pearl and Anna after the fight hoping they could provide some support for them all.

"He took Caroline home," Brooklyn smiled, thankful to be home where it was safe. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know," Alaric shook his head. "He brought you home then took off. It was strange though because he looked almost sad."

"Brook," Anna sat down and hugged her friend tight, thankful she was alive. "Alaric told us everything that happened to you."

"Yeah it's been rather exciting," she bitterly laughed. "I mean John Gilbert returns and I grow fur every full moon! Life keeps getting better and better!"

She knew she owed an explanation to Alaric for leaving him as she did.

"Rick, I'm sorry I left you but I didn't want you hurt."

"Brook it's alright," he smiled sweetly. "You got Caroline back."

"But still I promised you I wouldn't keep secrets nor do anything sneaky handed."

"I can't be mad at you," he kissed her lips then pressed his forehead to hers.

"We must exercise extra caution now that werewolves have attacked and not to mention John Gilbert is in Mystic Falls," Pearl exercised her uncanny level of calmness.

"Which is why I called you," Alaric admitted and presented Isobel's research. "We have a lot to talk about."

Brooklyn slipped out her phone hoping to reach Damon. She wanted to tell him so much as her mind was swimming with emotions and thoughts.

* * *

Damon roamed the halls of the boarding house alone with drink perched comfortably in his hand. Tonight he had selflessly risked his life for Brooklyn by taking the blame for Mason's death. This wasn't like him! Sure he had confessed his love for her and Alaric but it went against everything in his very nature! He couldn't switch off the cold blooded killer that resided within for so long. It was easier to turn off the human emotions! Yet he didn't and couldn't bring himself to do it. The warmth he felt when Brooklyn and Alaric admitted their love to him was just too great to let go.

A knock on the door captured the vampire's attention as he finished his drink and strolled towards the main entrance. He opened the door to find John Gilbert standing on the other side.

"We didn't finish our conversation," he was cordial in his greeting.

"I'll bite," Damon allowed for John to enter, curious to see what he had to say, if anything of use.

"I was thinking," John started, "Personal feelings aside, I think Stefan and Brooklyn will do all that they can to protect Elena."

"I agree with that statement," Damon leaned against the couch.

"Which is why I come bearing gifts," John laid out the rolled up cloth and slowly unwrapped it to show Damon what lay concealed.

"What the Hell is this?"

"This is how you kill an Original," John explained, "In this vial is ash from white oak tree which dates back to the genesis of the vampires. The dagger must be dipped into the ash then plunged through the vampire's heart."

Damon snatched the dagger and looked at John with distrust in his blue depths. He toyed with the idea of burying the blade deep into John's chest but retracted the thought.

"How do you know all of this John?"

"Isobel," John answered. "She's very good at finding out things. But then again you already knew that."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls."

* * *

"What can you tell us about Klaus and Elijah?" Brooklyn watched as Anna and Pearl hesitated to speak. "You know something don't you?"

"We know they are two of the Originals," Pearl drawled.

"Do you know anything else? Something, anything that will keep Klaus from breaking the curse and allowing vampires to walk amongst the sun."

"I have crossed paths with Elijah," Pearl finally admitted. "It was in the 1640s en route to the West Indies. I wished to keep a low profile as Anna and I were fleeing what had been our home."

"Let me guess…Someone ousted you," Alaric caught the brief glimpses of sorrow cross their eyes.

"Anna and I knew of the curse and of the Petrova doppelganger but we didn't realize it was Katherine!"

"Well the bitch had a lot of people fooled," Brooklyn smiled bitterly. "She only thinks of one person: herself. Honestly Pearl, I don't know how you stayed friends with Katherine. I mean she's a selfish slut who would sell her own mother if meant saving her own skin."

"I would have disagreed with you in the past but after learning the truth about her deception in 1864, I agree with you."

"Do you know of any way to track Klaus down? We have the moonstone hidden but there's something you need to know."

Alaric watched with baited breath, sensing Brooklyn was hesitant at what she wanted to say.

"Elijah's here in town and he knows I'm the Guardian."

Pearl and Anna exchanged worried glances.

"What is it?" Alaric observed the silent trade of apprehension.

"Elijah is not to be trusted," Pearl warned them in a veiled manner. "He is an Original and the Originals abide by their own rules."

"Well Brooklyn brokered a deal with Elijah," Alaric slipped. Anna and Pearl's eyes went wide with fear.

"Brook why did you do that?" Pearl gently gripped her friend's shoulders.

"Because I'm protecting everyone I love," she smiled sadly. "For the first time in a very long time I have people who genuinely love and care about me. I can't stand by and not do anything."

"There is always another way," Pearl beseeched Brooklyn.

"Funny because Damon said that same thing to me."

"Well Damon's right," the older vampire agreed with Damon's earlier words. "Who knows what ulterior motive Elijah harbors. For all we know he may be prepared to take to you to Klaus himself!"

"He won't," Brooklyn shook her head in confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm empathic remember? Well rather an empath on steroids. A man, a warlock, named Jonas Martin is here in town…."

"And he is standing right here," Jonas interrupted. Luka stood silently by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric coolly demanded.

"As I said before Alaric, I wished to speak with Brooklyn when she was better."

The father and son slowly crossed the room and stood by the opposite edge of the bed. Pearl and Anna tensed and wearily eyed the pair.

"So I see Anna and Pearl are here," Jonas bowed slightly. "Fear not as I am not here to kill you."

"Then what do you want?"

"He's here to talk about you," Luka gently answered. "Or rather about what is going on with you."

"Oh you mean the super phenomenal cosmic powers I have? Then by all means I'm all ears."

"Since you know of the curse and the role of the Guardian we can fast forward a few centuries," Jonas started.

"But the moonstone was destroyed," Alaric interrupted. "Bonnie told us she and Luka destroyed it….right?"

Jonas and Luka remained tight lipped but Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and straightened up in the bed.

"It wasn't destroyed was it?"

Her words stabbed like the sharpest blade as Jonas and Luka avoided her accusatory stare.

"Elijah has it in a safe place," Jonas revealed. "I apologize for the deception but we had to let Bonnie think it was destroyed."

"So what you don't trust us?" Brooklyn angrily spat. "So you came here to rub it in our faces that you got the moonstone like a kid that got the prize from the cereal box!"

"No," Luka interjected, "You don't understand…."

"Yeah I think we do," Alaric stood up and slowly rounded the bed. "You don't trust us despite the fact Brooklyn is the Guardian, who by the way's job it is is to keep the moonstone and doppelganger safe."

"Unfortunately, Brooklyn isn't in a position for such a task," Jonas challenged the hunter.

"And what the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Alaric rose up against him but Jonas struck first. With a simple wave of his hand, the warlock sent Alaric to the floor, crumpled in a heap of pain. His muscles contracted and head throbbed uncontrollably as a high pitched whine threatened to rupture his eardrums.

"Stop it!" Brooklyn hollered. Immediately Jonas ceased his demonstration of power and released Alaric from his hold.

"Alaric," Pearl and Anna helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he struggled to breathe and felt his legs wobble like Jell-O. They helped him into the chair and stood in front his weakened form. Brooklyn slowly breathed in and focused on his suffering, absorbing it into her body. She couldn't explain it but felt something deep within her soul guiding her like a gentle hand. Her eyes remained steady and focused as they imagined a glowing aura surround his depleted being. Alaric felt the healing warmth envelope his body and soul, erasing any traces of Jonas's hand. Luka looked on, clearly impressed by her abilities.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"It's the powers she holds," Jonas reminded him. "Clearly I underestimated her."

Anna smiled as she watched Brooklyn heal Alaric with a simple thought. Pearl was quiet and reserved but silently applauded her friend for protecting the one she loved.

"I suggest you two gentlemen leave now," Brooklyn stood up and padded across the room. "Since you refuse to help us and have made it painfully clear you do not trust us it's best to steer clear of us."

"Brooklyn I'm sorry," Luka felt he had to apologize on behalf of his father. "But please understand we are not your enemies. We want the same thing: Keeping Klaus from breaking the curse."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and suddenly the side table rattled against the wooden boards. Jonas bowed slightly at the hunter before motioning his son it was time to go. Her stone cold orbs trailed the warlocks as they retreated down the hall and through the front door.

"We need to get that moonstone back," Brooklyn said without turning around. Pearl and Anna stood by either side of her, knowing they had to regain the upper hand. "But for now we keep an eye on Will and Jaden."

* * *

"Thank you for coming by," Damon passed a tumbler of bourbon to Andie.

"Hey anytime," Andie flashed a brilliant grin. Damon smiled uneasily and took a long hard drink. What was he doing! He shouldn't have called Andie over! But then again he was in turmoil: He was in love with Brooklyn and Alaric but what they wanted from him he couldn't give. He felt as if he was betraying them both by having Andie here, in such a comfortable and slightly compromising situation. But then a tiny voice whispered, _Vampires don't fall in love...It's a weakness..._

"Damon what is it?" Andie frowned as he traced a finger around the edge of the glass. His eyes had clouded over dulling the brilliant edge to his eyes.

"I'm in love with two people," he confessed.

"Great! I sure know how to pick em! Wait what? You're in love with two people!"

"Afraid so," Damon placed his glass down. "But I can give them what they want. I'm not in control…."

"What you don't trust yourself around them?"

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie," Damon continued. "I'm bad Andie. I do things. I kill people."

Before Andie could run, Damon held her down and looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, you're alright," he compelled. Andie relaxed and sat back up.

"Why do you kill people?"

"Because I like it, it's in my nature," Damon confessed. "It's who I am. They want me to be a better man you see and that means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having Andie?"

Andie reached out and took his face within her hands. The vampire felt the smooth soft warmth as they pressed upon his cheeks.

"Maybe this is who are now. Love does that Damon. It changes us."

"No," he shook his head. "It changes humans."

"What do you mean 'humans'?"

The sclera of Damon's eyes melted into deadly oily pools. The veins around his eyes protruded from beneath the skin as his fangs glistened in the light of the fire.

"You're my distraction," he whispered before pressing his lips hard to hers. Andie responded and melted in his arms. Damon withdrew and spied the pulsing artery along her throat. The temptation was too great for the vampire to pass up as he tore into the fragile skin and flesh. Andie gasped and dug her fingers into Damon's back as the streaks of dark crimson flowed down her back.

**Next update soon**


	53. Respect The Elder

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Andie hurried down the steps with Damon bringing up the rear.

"I'm late," she flung the jacket on and checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. "I'm covering the story about the Historical Society's high tea."

"Woo hoo," Damon flung his hands up in sarcasm. The scarf in his hands fluttered about him as Andie rolled her eyes. The bandage on her neck contrasted against her subtle yet graceful attire.

"Yeah it's for a visiting writer who's writing a book on small town Virginia," she wrapped her hands around Damon's arm as they walked towards the door.

"A writer eh? What's his name?"

"Elijah Smith," Andie shifted her hair around as Damon carefully concealed the bandage.

"His last name's not Smith!" Damon huffed.

"Well if anyone asks about us I'll say we hit it off," Andie smiled sweetly. "You're charming, sweet and funny."

Damon held her face in his hands and let his hypnotic stare compel her, "And falling hard."

"You could be the one," she responded. Damon smiled and opened the door and kissed her chastely.

"Have a good day honey," he waved her off just as Alaric came up the steps. His face fell at the sight that was Andie Star leaving the house. What the Hell was going on?

"Oh, hey Alaric," she greeted the hunter.

"Hi," he battled to keep his rising emotions in check. Alaric read her posture and body language, confirming his initial suspicions.

"Rick….uh hi," the vampire smiled coyly. He felt a dead weight in the pit of his stomach as the pained expression slowly came over the human's face.

_Damn it!_

"Care to explain what's going on?" He hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "I came over to see what happened after you brought Brooklyn home because we were concerned about you but I guess you're coping just fine!"

"Rick wait," Damon blocked his path.

"Wait for what Damon? For you to stand here and lie to me! In case you forgot I can tell when you're lying. Do you realize what this will do to Brooklyn! She's back home resting, worried sick about you!"

"It's not what you think," Damon hissed.

"Really now! For some reason I don't think I'll believe anything you say."

Damon knew Alaric would tell Brooklyn everything he saw. He had to act fast!

The vampire rushed the human, slamming him against the wall. Alaric felt the air rushing from his lungs as Damon pinned his forearm to his throat. With one sharp motion he ripped the ring from Alaric's hand, leaving the human vulnerable to Damon's will.

"Now you listen to me," he locked eyes with his lover. "Andie is my spy and nothing more."

"Right," Alaric whispered.

"I am not sleeping with Andie," that part was true as Damon couldn't bring himself to do it. Though he and Andie had come close the previous night, the vampire had instead let Andie fall asleep in the bed as he retreated to the safety of amber gold.

Damon released Alaric and took a step back to allow for him to regain his composure. Guilt burdened his mind as he looked hard into Alaric's eyes. They were empty pools, void of any emotion, emotion that been raging bright moments before. His ring was back on his finger like nothing had happened.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're here. I have something to show you."

Alaric followed Damon into the study where the dagger and ash were kept.

"John Gilbert says this how we kill an Original," he presented the dagger for Alaric to look at. "You have to stab him with ash from a white oak that dates back to the Originals."

"Do you think it's a set up?" Alaric examined the dagger closely.

"Probably, because he's a weasel," Damon sneered. "I wouldn't put it past him."

It pained Damon to see Alaric so oblivious but it was for the best. He watched Alaric continue to look over the blade, noting how careful and gentle his hands were across the hilt and edges of the weapon. For a moment he thought of when those hands caressed and stroked him as they did the dagger that juggled between his fingers.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He suppressed the thoughts to recesses of his mind, keeping his back turned to Alaric as to not show his pain.

"Well Brooklyn and I got wrangled into helping with the Historical Society thing," he sighed.

"Well Elijah is the guest of honor," Damon grinned wickedly.

"You're not gonna kill him are you!" Alaric ran his hand down his face.

"No of course not! I want to know his endgame before I kill him," Damon tapped the top of the blade against Alaric's jacket. Alaric's brow was furrowed with deep disapproval as Damon continued to downplay his antics. "Besides it's about time he and I officially met."

"Don't do anything stupid," Alaric cautioned. "Brook made the deal with him."

"I have nothing but her best interests in mind Rick," he grinned and patted the side of Alaric's cheek before leaving to get ready.

* * *

Tyler trotted out the door to his car but came to a dead halt as Brooklyn stood leaning against the driver's side.

"What do you want?" He was cordial though Brooklyn wouldn't be.

"We need to have a talk," she pushed off the door with one boot. Her arms were crossed over her chest as the wind lightly whipped through her hair.

"About what?" Tyler demanded impatiently.

"Let's get a few things straight," she rushed the teen shoving him against the massive oak. "Damon didn't kill Mason! I did! I killed Mason!"

"What!"

"Yeah Jules lied to you," Brooklyn shoved off and away. "Mason begged me to do it."

"No," Tyler shook his head in disbelief.

"Afraid so," Brooklyn nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it had to end the way it did Tyler."

"You're lying to cover for Damon," he rattled a finger in anger towards her.

"No he was covering for me," Brooklyn corrected him.

"Why? Why are you on their side!"

"It's complicated," Brooklyn didn't want to divulge her conflicted relationship with the vampire. "But then again what are you doing hanging around with Jules? I mean she lied to you and was ready to kill Caroline when you should've stood up for her! But no you just stood there and watched!"

"You don't understand," Tyler spat.

"Don't I now? Did Jules tell you that it was Mason who passed the curse to me? That he was going to rip me away from the people I love?"

"No…."

"Well now you do," Brooklyn got within inches of the teen's face then did an abrupt about face and headed towards the main doors of the house leaving Tyler to his thoughts.

Brooklyn felt her phone vibrate and saw the text from Bonnie.

_Going to find out what Luka knows about curse…._

She quickly punched a short response.

_Be careful ok?_

Brooklyn shoved her phone in her pocket and took the steps two by two.

* * *

Elijah took a sip of tea, savoring the delicate Earl Grey blend. It had been too long since he had been privy to a fine exquisite brew. His sharp hearing had honed in on the tense and heated exchange between Brooklyn and Tyler. The Original had to admit the hunter wasn't afraid to set the record straight, even if it meant doing it on Tyler's territory.

His eyes wandered through the crowd and noticed Jenna talking to Carol Lockwood about society business as a few of the local media personalities had arrived including Andie Star. But it was the striking red head his sights were set on.

"Brooklyn," he waved at the hunter. Brooklyn nodded and made a straight line towards the vampire. "So good to see your radiant presence."

"Save the flattery for some poor human," she took the cup and saucer Elijah extended out towards her. "I know you're working with Luka and Jonas. You should've told me."

"I apologize my dear but I felt it was wise to withhold that," his voice was calm and level.

"Well Jonas paid a visit to Rick's and let's say I had to pull a Ragan on him."

"Ah so your abilities are awakening."

"Yep," Brooklyn took a drink. "If Damon shows up, and he will, please don't do anything to hurt him."

"Well that shall depend on Damon."

"Elijah there you are!" Carol Lockwood strolled up. She was dressed in a sharp black and white dress with matching blazer. It was Prada no doubt as the woman refused to wear anything less. She noticed Brooklyn and greeted the hunter with a genuine smile.

"Brooklyn, I am so glad you and Alaric could help me out. Jenna couldn't have wrangled all of this alone."

"Oh no problem," Brooklyn smiled. "Jenna was thrilled to get the extra hands."

She spotted Alaric entering the doorway and quickly excused herself leaving Elijah alone with the mayor.

"Glad you made it," she lightly kissed his lips. "Damon's gonna be here I know it."

"Yeah well Damon has a new recruit in his campaign against Elijah," Alaric wished there was whiskey in the tea. He felt Brooklyn turn apprehensive then anxious as her eyes scanned the crowd of faces.

"Really who is it?" Brooklyn bit her lip so hard and nearly drew blood in the process.

"Andie Star," he raced through her name in one breath.

"Wait the news reporter? What the Hell is he thinking?"

"He's not," Alaric muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

"You came," Andie said wistfully and greeted Damon with a kiss in front of Jenna.

"Damon hi," Jenna was pleasantly surprised to see him cozy with Andie. "I see you two are rather friendly all of a sudden."

"Yes, thank you for introducing us," Damon flashed his best smile before leaving Andie with Jenna.

"Wow…." Andie glowed like a star struck teenager as she watched him schmooze with the mayor.

"Damon," Carol took his hand and exchanged short pecks on the cheek.

"Carol, so good to see you!"

"Damon I would like to introduce you to Elijah Smith," instantly the vampire's features darkened as his eyes rested upon the Original. Elijah felt no love lost between them as he too hardened his stare. "Elijah, this is Damon Salvatore. Damon's family was one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls."

"Elijah, it's a pleasure to meet you," Damon feigned enthusiasm as he extended his hand. Elijah accepted the offer as a gesture of civility and casually replied, "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

John Gilbert watched as Damon and Elijah slipped into a side room as Alaric and Brooklyn watched. He sensed an opportunity to wreak trouble for the couple and started towards them.

Brooklyn caught John's scent and instantly groaned and cringed.

"What is Damon doing with Elijah?" He demanded.

"How would we know?" Alaric gritted his teeth and held his tongue.

"Because you're his little helper among other things," John didn't attempt to disguise his disgust.

"Whatever you wanna believe John," Alaric smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want John? Don't have you have someone else to go terrorize this week?"

Alaric shielded her from John as the elder Gilbert carried on with his threats.

"Does Liz know about your extracurricular activities with Damon? About how you're sleeping with a vampire right under the Council's nose?"

"You must have a death wish."

"Is that a threat Brooklyn? I believe you just threatened me."

"You're a dick," Alaric had enough of John's little twisted game.

"That ring Isobel gave you? That's mine and I want it back," John eyed the blue and silver shining on Alaric's finger.

"Fat chance Johnny Boy," Brooklyn shook her head. "Guess you'll just have to look both ways when crossing the street."

John knew Brooklyn could and would make good on her threat but if she dared to try and do it, hers and Alaric's little secret would be thrown in the open. The couple watched as John sauntered away leaving them both guessing as to what he would do next.

* * *

"Damon what can I do for you?" Elijah stood in the center of the room. "Where is Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan; although you already know where Brooklyn is. You see we've had a bit of a werewolf problem as of late. But then again you already were aware of that since it was your witch that saved the day."

"And by the way you're welcome," Elijah didn't expect a reciprocating response.

"Which leaves Alaric and I confused as to exactly why you're here," Damon leaned comfortably against a desk.

"Why don't you stay focused on keeping Brooklyn safe and leave the rest to me," the Original gave a shielded smile. It was almost as if he was recalling an obscure inside joke. Elijah started for the door but Damon swiftly blocked his path.

"Not good enough."

Elijah didn't answer and grappled Damon by the throat, hurling the vampire against the opposite wall but never relenting his hold on the younger vampire. Damon struck out and wrapped his fingers around the ancient cool throat and hoped for leverage against Elijah.

"Young vampires," he lightly choked and peeled Damon's fingers off with ease. Damon's eyes went wide in surprise as he winced in discomfort. "So arrogant; you dare to come here and challenge me."  
"You can't kill me," Damon struggled to speak. "It's not part of the deal."

"Silence," Elijah lightly smiled. His fingers reached around and behind his back, landing over a pencil. In a sharp violent stroke, the wooden pencil was lodged deep into Damon's throat. Damon tumbled to the floor as he tugged and jerked at the makeshift weapon. Elijah calmly watched and pulled out a handkerchief. The smell of iron and copper twisted in the air as ribbons of crimson streaked the vampire's hand and fingers. His ring was coated with a sticky film of red as he dislodged the pencil.

"I'm an Original," Elijah passed the clean pressed linen over, "Show some respect."

Damon's contorted and twisted expressions of pain provided some gratification for the Original as he hovered over Damon.

"When you no longer prove to be of use to me, you're dead. Keep Brooklyn safe."

Elijah patted the side of the vampire's cheek before crossing the room and casually stepping out.

Seconds later Brooklyn burst in with Alaric lured by the scent of blood. She spotted Damon on his hands and knees as he continued to slowly writhe in agony.

"Damon," they dropped to the floor and tended to his needs. Alaric pressed the cloth against his throat, careful not to inflict any further pain. Brooklyn saw the blood upon his fingers, finding herself drawing in the crimson digits. Damon watched as she slowly closed her eyes and enveloped each finger with delicate precision. The vampire's pain faded away as the tender warmth chased it away.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Brooklyn's eyes flashed open and she dropped Damon's hand before spinning around coming face to face with Andie.

**Uh oh...What is Damon to do?**


	54. Leave No Vampire Behind

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I said what the Hell is going on!"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes as her facial features darkened. She remained silent as Andie stood within inches of the shorter woman's face. Her nostrils flared and eyes morphed into a pair of tiny pinholes yet didn't produce the desired results.

"What's it to you?" Brooklyn's voice rumbled low and dangerously. Damon rose to his feet, still feeling shaky from his encounter with Elijah.

"Andie, it's alright," the vampire intervened and caught her furious stare. "There's nothing wrong here. Brooklyn and Alaric were helping me."

"Oh she was helping you alright," the human pointed angrily towards Brooklyn. "I saw _her _sucking your fingers of what looked like blood!"

"Damon what's going on?" Brooklyn was genuinely confused though she didn't want to entertain the sickening probability Damon was running around behind her back.

"Nothing," Damon cradled her face in his hands and locked eyes with hers. "Now return to the party and forget you saw anything."

Andie blinked and shook her head before absently returning to the main room. Damon waited until she was out of sight then turned around coming face to face with a very angry hunter.

"Just your spy huh?" Brooklyn's eyes swirled like a violent storm as Damon couldn't find his voice.

"Brook wait…."

"Not for you," she stormed out refusing to let the vampire see her hurt.

"Damon what the Hell is wrong with you?" Alaric jerked Damon around. "After everything we've been through and said you're screwing around with Andie Star?"

"You wouldn't understand," the vampire's defense was transparent and weak which only angered Alaric further. The human shook his head and hurried out to find Brooklyn, not caring about what the vampire did.

* * *

Elijah walked amongst the grounds and heard the faint sobbing in the garden. He picked up his pace though only slightly as he came upon Brooklyn, alone and devastated.

"Brooklyn," the Original frowned in concern. Brooklyn hastily dried her eyes and slid across the bench allowing him to take a seat.

"A part of me warned me not to fall for him and yet I did. Guess this is what I get for allowing my heart to feel."

"Damon," Elijah shook his head with slight disgust.

"Apparently he wasn't satisfied with Alaric and I having fallen for him so he's shacking up with Andie Star."

"I am truly sorry for you and Alaric," he lent a sympathetic ear. "Love is never an easy emotion I'm afraid. Perhaps it is the best for you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I can't give up on him!"

"I don't understand why you remain persistent on him when it's painfully clear he's made his decision?"

Brooklyn couldn't give Elijah a straight answer.

"Brook," Alaric trotted up to where she sat with Elijah. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry," she gave a brief sad smile. Alaric caught the Original's hands covered a little too comfortably over his lover's.

"Perhaps I should go," Elijah politely excused himself but not before embracing the distraught hunter. Alaric's eyes followed the Original until he was down the small hill and on the path towards the house.

"Why do I keep punishing myself Rick? Why do we keep punishing ourselves for someone who runs away from what he feels by hurting those who love him?"

"That is a good question," Alaric curled his arms around her. "Maybe it's because we refuse to give up so easily in the hopes he will come around."

"Maybe," Brooklyn sighed, "Maybe."

* * *

Jenna searched for Brooklyn as she promised to help sort all of the documents in regard to Mystic Falls history.

"Where's Elena?" John demanded with arrogance.

"At the lake house with Stefan."

"With Stefan," he parroted. "And who gave her permission to do that?"

"I did," Jenna hotly replied. "Until you hire an attorney and file for guardianship you have no say in what I do."

"I never realized how loose you were with them," John talked down to Jenna, doubting her ability to raise two teens.

"How dare you come into this house and start ordering everyone around! You know what you have the house to yourself because Brook and Rick are letting me stay over."

"Oh yeah they're such wonderful friends," John snidely remarked.

"You are on dangerous ground," she warned him.

"They're liars," John smirked. "Did Rick tell you what really happened to his wife?"

"She died," Jenna shook her head and wanted nothing more than to be as far away from John as she could.

"Yet they never found the body," John watched as something clicked in those full soulful depths.

"What are you saying?" Jenna found herself wondering.

"Why don't you ask them?"

John casually strolled away with a victorious grin across his lips.

* * *

Damon downed another round of bourbon as Alaric stormed through the door and down into the study.

"Well this day keeps getting better," the vampire flatly noted.

"Andie Star," Alaric crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Start talking."

"What's there to talk about? She's my little minion and keeps tabs on everyone for me."

"You conveniently left out the part where you're sleeping with her."

"I'm not sleeping with her!" Damon rushed across the room and pinned Alaric to the wall. His eyes flooded with a cold darkness as he stared his lover down.

"Then why are you keeping her around?"

"Because," Damon released Alaric and took a step back, "I can't be what you and Brook want me to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not valiant and noble like my brother. I'm a cold blooded calculating killer."

"You don't have to be a killer," Alaric attempted to reach out to the vampire. "I remember what Stefan said about personalities and how vampires and shut off certain emotions. You're pain and anger are amplified yes, but you can love so much harder and deeper."

Damon stood in disbelief. Alaric should've been walking away, leaving him to wallow in the personal hell he created for himself. But instead he stayed, determined to make Damon see what was at stake if he continued down his destructive path.

"Please go talk to her," Alaric beseeched him. Damon stood in silence as for the first time in over a century he felt lost and uncertain. No one had ever refused to give up on him like Alaric and Brooklyn were doing. Everyone who dared to cross him in the past wound up dead.

Alaric slowly crossed the room and poured the last of the bourbon in two tumblers. He passed one to Damon and kept the other as he sat on the spacious couch.

"No one ever fought so hard for me like you two," he quietly admitted.

"Love is funny like that," Alaric shrugged. "I had kept the hope alive that I would find Isobel until the day that cold hateful imposter rolled into town. I know you don't want to hear this but you do have a soul and you care. You care more than you care to admit to anyone even to yourself. The reason you haven't killed Stefan is because he's your brother and you care about him."

"Right," Damon huffed in his glass. "Too bad the interrogation was a bust."

"Speaking of which how are you feeling?" Alaric finished off his drink.

"My throat's still sore," Damon absently rubbed his throat. "Damn pencil hurt like a bitch."

"Elijah's one scare dude but with nice hair," Damon rolled his eyes at Alaric's observation.

"He's gonna be hard to kill," Damon groaned.

"Yeah and I'd think twice before I trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources!" Damon shrugged.

"Look we need to stick together Damon. Elijah's the only link we have to Klaus right now and you pissing him off isn't exactly gaining any favors with him."

"Like I care," Damon shrugged.

"You should start caring. I think Elijah's taking more than a plutonic interest in Brook."

"What?" Damon sprung up.

"When I saw them on the bench he was holding her hands before oh so tenderly drying her eyes."

Damon clenched his hands so tightly around the glass it shattered in his hand, sending shards of crystal slick with amber gold to the floor. Alaric knew that was the ammunition he needed to get the vampire fired up. He watched as the anger gathered like a summer storm in the vampire's soul.

"So Elijah thinks he can move in on her? Bring Brook now."

Alaric leapt to his feet and jogged up and down the entry way to the front door. He knew Damon couldn't stand by and watch as the Original charted into dangerous waters. As Alaric opened the door he felt a sharp pain just below his heart. He looked down at the darkening pool gathering around the stake impaled through his body. Alaric stumbled and crashed against the small stand knocking down the vase to the ground. He fought to pull the stake free but only worsened his suffering as Damon dropped to his knees.

"Rick!" Alaric coughed and sputtered blood before taking his last breath. The intruder leapt from the landing and on top of the vampire. The syringe plunged deep into his neck as the vervain reacted to his blood and body. Damon felt control slipping from his grip and limbs and knew the vervain was winning the battle of wills.

He fell hard to the ground, unable to stand, let alone get to his hands and knees for any defensive attack.

"This one was a fighter! Took the whole syringe!" The man grinned and exhaled in a rush.

The door opened as Brady and several of the surviving werewolves gathered around the weakened vampire.

"Hi Damon," Jules stepped around and hovered over him. "Nice to see you again."

* * *

Damon opened his eyes and slowly came around, spotting Alaric still across the floor. He felt as if he were trapped in a spiraling hangover as the vervain continued working through his veins. He spied the ring and knew his lover would return. It still pained him though as the open void depths haunted his vision. The further he came around, the harder the throbbing pulsed around his throat.

"Morning Sunshine," his attacker stood with two chains comfortably in his grip. "I saw this movie once, a foreign torture flick I think. Well anyways they had this collar and it was really cool. So I improvised and added some wooden nails and when I pull…."

The werewolf snapped the chains, tightening the slack along the rusty links. Damon grimaced in agony as the wooden nails in the back of his neck ripped deeper through muscle and flesh. The werewolf was getting his kicks from watching the blood run down Damon's neck and soak into his cool black shirt.

"I hear you have the moonstone," Jules knew Damon wouldn't talk so easily but waited for him to speak nonetheless. Damon laughed at their crude attempt to extract information.

"Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You torture me I don't talk and someone's gonna lose a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason."

"This time it'll be you," she motioned at the smaller werewolf who eagerly snapped his wrists and watched the wooden nails vanish into Damon's throat. The vampire gritted his teeth and silently hoped Brooklyn or someone would show up.

"You know what the great think about buckshot is? It scatters throughout the body…..Maximum damage," Jules aimed the stake gun towards Damon, grinning as she savored her impending victory.

"You're never gonna get it," Damon shook his head.

"Looking for this," Elijah and Brooklyn stood in the doorway. The Original held the moonstone in his hand as Brooklyn had her gun trained on Jules.

"Some people just don't know when to quit," Brooklyn drew another gun from her jeans and held it on the torture master. She watched Elijah place the moonstone on a stand and gesture for the werewolves to try and take it. Jules looked to her right and motioned at the two who were poised to strike. The lunged for the stone but Elijah was faster. The vampire ripped their hearts out and felt them beating in his hands. Brooklyn went after Jules but she was gone before Brooklyn had a chance.

The last werewolf alive cowered in a ball on the ground and covered his head with his jacket. Brooklyn put her weapons away and hovered over him. Damon observed, impressed at how cool and suave Elijah was as he took out the werewolves.

"Well now how about you sweetheart?" She roughly dragged him to his feet. "I can smell the fear running off you among other vile stenches."

"Please….." he begged for her to spare his life.

"Why even bother," Brooklyn shook her head then belted him across the face. She unceremoniously dropped the dead weight that was the werewolf to the ground as Elijah snapped the chains freed him.

"This is the third time I've saved you," he said with a smirk. Damon looked at Brooklyn who started pulling the nails and collar from his wrists and neck. The sensation of the burning wood sliding through his flesh made Damon grimace and contort in pain.

"Are you okay?" She held his face gingerly in her hands.

"Yeah I will be," he nodded. "Thank you."

"I'd do it again if I had to," she pressed her forehead to his. Damon closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, finding her light tender caresses healing against his injured flesh. "That's what you do for the ones you love Damon."

* * *

Bonnie paced anxiously through the house, attempting to digest what Luka had revealed.

_The Guardian and doppelganger have to die….._

She knew Damon and Stefan had to know about this as Elijah had been harboring a sinister motive. He was going to sacrifice Brooklyn and Elena!

**Yeah! They aren't giving up on him!**


	55. Hand You're Dealt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Stefan skipped rocks as he stood on the edge of the dock, watching them hop along leaving perfect infinite waves in their wake. His thoughts drifted to the night before when Tyler and Brady had ambushed him and Elena in the hopes of killing them both. He also thought of Brooklyn and how she had been handling the entire drama with Damon. Elena had been so kind as to fill him in about his brother's latest exploits involving a certain blonde reporter.

As he watched the last rock slip from between his fingers, his phone began to vibrate and didn't have to venture a guess as to who was calling.

"Hello?"

_"Well I've showered, shaved and had breakfast and very relaxed…."_

"Nice," Stefan shook his head. "Lemme guess you had the early riser?"

_"Oh ha ha…But on a lighter note Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night!"_

"How did you know?"

_"Well I heard it from Sheriff Forbes who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood thus ending our werewolf chapter and bringing us too…"_

"Killing Elijah," Stefan finished his brother's words. "So Elijah plans on sacrificing Brook and Elena?"

_"Exactly!"_

"Well it won't be easy since he's crafty and managed to keep two steps ahead of us."

_"Well I've got a crafty little dagger."_

"He's an Original Damon and who knows what that all encompasses."

_"You need to keep Elena at the lake house and as far away from Elijah as you can."_

"What about Brook?"

_"Leave her to us. Rick's on Elijah duty anyways. He's tagging along with Jenna and Don Juan to see if he can get anything else from him."_

Stefan snorted doubtfully at his brother's plan. "So I take it Alaric and Brook didn't kick down the door wanting your head on a stick?"

_"Not anymore….."_

"Alright Damon what happened?"

_"Jules and her merry band of wolves ambushed Rick and me at the boarding house but then Elijah showed up with Brook."_

"And she didn't kill you?"

_"No….."_

"Damon, Brook and Alaric love you more than you can even begin to comprehend. Why can't you get that through your head?"

_"Yeah well she made that clear when she took care of the last one standing."_

"Well just don't jump in head first to anything like you normally do Damon."

_"Oh trust me Stefan I'm crossing all of my T's. I don't want any surprises."_

"Wow, Damon, you're actually gonna be careful for once?"

_"Yes Stefan, I've become you….How tragic for both of us. Gotta run, gotta murder to plan….Busy day."_

Stefan hung up and turned to watch Elena as she continued reading Jonathan Gilbert's journals. They would stay at the lake house until Elijah was dead.

* * *

Alaric pulled up beside Jenna's car and sprinted through the woods. He knew she was meeting Elijah to survey the old properties of the Founding Families but Alaric knew the vampire was looking for something else. As he hurried through the thickets and underbrush, Alaric spotted Elijah and Jenna walking through a clearing.

_Good…..They're still there…._

"My research showed me this area was settled a full two centuries before any the Founding Families settled here."

"Really as in Salem Massachusetts? Well then if that's true then the Founding Families didn't find anything. But it was probably the men who made a big deal about it anyways."

Elijah heard the approaching hurried steps and caught Alaric's scent. He knew Damon had more than likely sent his errand boy to spy on them.

_Salvatore won't give up….._

"Alaric," Jenna smiled as he slowed and casually approached. She turned to Elijah and introduced him to the vampire.

"Elijah this is my friend Alaric Saltzman."

"I heard from Brook you and Elijah would be surveying the property lines and I figured if it was okay I could tag along since I'm a history buff and all."

He laughed uneasily as he felt the lean dark stare of Elijah's ageless depths strike through his soul. Alaric felt the awkward silence simmer into an unspoken tension as they stood there in the clearing.

"Where to next?" Alaric hoped to break the tension he sensed gathering between all three of them.

"Well I was hoping to look at the freed slave property owners. I understand some believed that the descendents of the slaves were the true keepers of American history," Elijah made a veiled indication about Bonnie which made Alaric cringe.

"In that case I need to get the rest of the surveys from my car," Jenna started back along the trail towards their cars leaving Alaric and Elijah alone in the clearing.

"Alaric Saltzman," Elijah smiled thinly. "Brooklyn made it very clear you were to be one of her loved ones to be protected along with Damon Salvatore."

"I know what you're doing Elijah," Alaric took a step closer towards the shorter man. "Stay the Hell away from Brook."

"Lemme think about that….How about no," Elijah's eyes briefly flashed revealing his vampire nature. "Brooklyn made the agreement as did Elena and as long as they abide by the terms than you and the others shall be spared."

"We will not let you hurt her or Elena," Alaric felt his body trembling as adrenaline slowly crept throughout his veins.

"Is that a threat Alaric? Because if it is I do not take such words lightly and you should tread perhaps a bit more wisely as they say."

"Stay the Hell away from Brook," Alaric growled. "She's been through enough without you coming into the picture."

"Oh yes I'm well aware of the dreams and visions."

The knowing smile crept up across Elijah's lips which infuriated Alaric even more. He knew if he dared to take on the Original, Elijah could easily rip him in half without a second thought. Elijah stood taller and smirked as he knew the human wouldn't make any stupid moves.

"Ah Jenna," Elijah waved as Jenna returned with the survey maps. Alaric was disgusted as he felt his stomach churning at the sight of Elijah standing so confident and victorious.

"Look I need to go," he mumbled something incoherent and hastily retreating down the trail.

* * *

Damon tapped his fingers as he sat in the booth in the middle of the Grill. Alaric had hurriedly called him, warning him about what Elijah told him in the clearing.

_He knows about Brook's nightmares and visions Damon! _

"Damon are you okay?" He looked over at Andie who was perched comfortably beside him. Damon smiled and nodded as his brow betrayed his true feelings.

"So what is going on with you Alaric and Brooklyn? You didn't call for over two days and then you ignore me when I get here."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Stop talking," Damon grumbled. He felt hints of remorse over hurting Brooklyn and Alaric by keeping company with Andie. She had said nothing about it after helping him heal from Jules's attack but then again had stayed away since. The vampire quietly admitted he missed seeing her beautiful face as it brightened up any room she entered and how her touch chased away the stinging needles of pain from the wooden nails in his throat.

"Damon," Alaric slid in across from him and Andie. Damon's anxiety ran wild as Alaric was a few agonizing feet away from him. But the voice inside screamed at him to keep his distance, the cold unfeeling part of him. He felt Andie's hand slip beneath the table and gently massage his inner thigh. Alaric noticed the sudden shift in the vampire's position and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Rick hey," he nodded and sat straighter in his seat. "So besides the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"No it was boring," Alaric exhaled and felt the anxiety leaving Damon. "But of course Jenna finds him charming."

"Where's Brook?" He noticed the hunter was absent and tried to keep his voice level though Alaric suppressed a laugh at his poor attempt to mask it.

"Yeah, she's home. Brook threw herself into the books and research Isobel left behind."

"Right," Damon muttered. "That's my little walking encyclopedia."

Alaric sensed Damon wasn't keen on being seen with Andie, let alone around him or Brooklyn. It was almost as if he was ashamed of it. He kept his lips sealed but continued watching with his eyes and decided to talk about it when no one was around let alone Andie Star.

"Oh look here comes Jenna with her new boyfriend," in an instant any indication of his guilt vanished, replaced with gentle sarcasm. Alaric twisted around and spied the pair strolling through and down the entrance. He had to admit Elijah was very charming but he was a vampire, an Original at that. Maybe if he were still living and breathing it would have been another story.

"Hey guys," Jenna smiled but noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Brook?"

"Oh, Brook's not feeling well," Damon covered. "Said something about a migraine, you know how that goes."

"I wanted to share the property surveys with her," Jenna sounded a little down.

"I could take them to her," Elijah offered knowing it would infuriate Damon and Alaric.

"You know I need to go and grade papers so why don't I take them?" Alaric offered as Damon flashed a secret smile towards him. "See you guys later?"

"Hey why don't we have a dinner party? In honor of Elijah of course," Andie's eyes brightened at the idea of a formal gathering. The wine and food would be of the finest products as everyone would dine in grand splendor.

"Looks as if my girl here has a great idea," Damon raised his hand, "I'll host. Let's say around seven tonight?"

"Well I'm in," Jenna chimed in.

"As am I," Elijah added. "Hopefully Brooklyn will be well enough to attend?"

"We'll see," Alaric was reluctant to attend but he needed to be there. "I'm gonna go see how Brook's holding up. Oh Damon can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Damon slid up and out following Alaric towards his car.

Alaric waited until they were in the parking lot before saying a word. "Brook's not gonna want to be there and you know it. Besides you need to ditch the news chick."

"Then convince her," Damon looked over at the door and noticed Elijah standing on the landing. "Look Andie is a spy and has quite the tasty blood. I'm not screwing her!"

"Then you need to do something because Brook won't wait around for you. And neither will I. We laid our cards out for you Damon now the question is will you take the hand you've been dealt or walk away?"

"Gentlemen," Elijah interrupted them. His calm and unnaturally cool demeanor was chilling. "In case either of you are considering any kind of attack or move against me, you should reconsider now or I will kill everyone in the house and you will never see Brooklyn again."

Damon straightened up and narrowed his eyes menacingly towards the Original. No one threatened them like that and lived to see another sunrise.

"Relax Elijah there aren't any ill intentions as your paranoid mind calls it."

"Very well," Elijah carefully studied Alaric and Damon's faces, hoping to catch the slightest betrayal crack through their stone expressions. "In that case I shall see you tonight and do remember my friendly warning."

Alaric and Damon traded worried looks as the Original walked away. Neither one could stand the thought of losing the fiery hunter each had come to love so fiercely.

* * *

Brooklyn tossed and turned on the bed, attacked by an unseen force. She had decided to rest until Alaric returned but her slumber quickly deteriorated into a hellish vision of blood and fire.

_The flames danced around her body, challenging her to cross their deadly guard._

_"Someone! Help me!"_

_The heat radiated like laps of acid that threatened to peel away her skin and flesh. A cruel taunting laughter filled the air around her yet she remained the only one standing. _

_"Don't be afraid my dear," the ancient voice whispered. _

_"I know that voice….Klaus!"_

_Footsteps crunched behind her causing Brooklyn to twist around too fast. She landed to the ground, scratching her hands and arms against the rough uncaring rocks. Brooklyn struggled to rise but Klaus pounced and pinned her down against the ground. _

_"I have plans for you…..Grand plans."_

_"Get the Hell off of me!"_

_"Now is that anyway to greet me? I'm so hurt."_

_The sarcasm rolled off his tongue and lips. Brooklyn battled to stand and fight, but her strength proved to be no match against Klaus's endless power. _

_"Rick! Damon! Help…." Her voice trailed off into a quiet whimper. _

_"Oh but they can't help you Brooklyn," Klaus hissed in her ear. He hoisted Brooklyn to her feet getting a better look at his prey. Brooklyn's eyes, once two hard orbs had softened to those of a frightened animal. Klaus grinned revealing his deadly fangs, letting them gleam in the eternal flames. _

_"So beautiful…."_

_He caressed her cheek like he was her lover, letting his fingers lightly stroke the smooth warm skin. Brooklyn jerked her head back, away from the cold vile touch but Klaus simply laughed and gripped her face firmly in his fingers. _

_You're mine…..My lovely….."_

_Brooklyn's scream died in her throat as flesh and blood was savagely ripped apart against the smooth hungry canines. Klaus feasted upon her blood, allowing it to flow down his lips and chin like a raging torrent of crimson. Brooklyn felt her life slipping between her fingers as the sinking feeling of Death slowly embraced her like a cold heavy blanket._

**I decided to have Alaric lay down the law with Damon! Also a little Klaus never hurt anyone! ;) Feedback is like my crack! Feed me and I shall post sooner! **


	56. Unwelcome Guest

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

"I am here because…." Brooklyn was groggy as she let Damon lead her towards the boarding house. Her head throbbed after the horrific nightmare she experienced but didn't tell Damon or Alaric about it. She could think of a million different things to do besides being trapped in some stuffy party, let alone in the same stuffy party as Damon's little toy.

_My lovely….._

Klaus's voice echoed in her mind. The smooth seductive voice enveloped her thoughts like silk around her naked body as they entered through the front door. She involuntarily shivered at the image of the electric blue eyes that reflected her death within them and didn't notice Damon snap his head in her direction.

"Brook are you okay?"

The hunter was moved by his display of concern, given the last few days he had been indifferent towards her and Alaric.

"Yeah I'm just….drained."

She tugged at the vampire and headed for the study to see Alaric perched on the couch. Immediately he realized something was up with his lover. He watched as Damon guided her towards the overstuffed leather chair then helped himself to a drink.

"Okay Damon spill it," Alaric got straight to the point.

"Spill what Rick? Tonight is a fact finding mission and nothing more I swear."

"I know that look Damon," Alaric wasn't buying it.

"Look I know Elijah's an Original and it would be a stupid idea to try anything with a room full of people."

They continued their bantering unaware Brooklyn had slipped into the kitchen, wanting to be alone. She found a glass then sought out the wine cabinet across the way. Her eyes relished in the vintage bottles that rested comfortably in the cool dry racks.

"Bingo," she slipped a bottle from the middle rack and popped the cork with a small simple twist. Brooklyn poured until the top was level with the rim then slowly sipped the dry sweet ambrosia.

"It's such a travesty to see a distraught beautiful woman drinking alone," Elijah appeared across the bar.

"Not when one desires to be alone."

"Even with Damon and Alaric just across the way?" Elijah studied the label and nodded as he was impressed over her selection.

"I just needed to be alone that's all," the hunter took a longer harder drink. Elijah noted the subtle hints of anger in her features as the hunter refilled her glass.

"It happened again didn't it?" His voice was calm but sympathetic causing Brooklyn to pause with her glass midway to her lips. She closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Yesterday when I was sleeping I had visions of Klaus tormenting me."

"I'm sorry," he meant every word. Brooklyn didn't deserve the personal hell Klaus was forcing her to endure as it was clearly taking a heavy toll upon the hunter's health.

"Yeah well I really shouldn't be here Elijah; not with Damon's little 'friend' showing up."

"Even after he shuns you, keeps you at arm's length you still love him," the vampire's words were more of a question than statement.

"Yeah," she laughed shortly then took another drink. "Love bites sometimes. That and ever since these abilities awakened my emotions are so much more intense and harder."

Elijah could relate to Brooklyn's predicament for he had once loved as hard and as fiercely as she does now. To see the way she spoke of Damon and Alaric sent a pang of jealously through the Original.

"I suppose I should play nice since I'm stuck here," she sighed and waved at Elijah to follow her.

"This is a bad idea," Alaric still didn't believe Damon's innocent agenda.

"There is no such thing as a bad idea; just poorly executed awesome ones," Damon poured them each a drink.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Brook or anywhere near her for that matter; especially after what Bonnie told us."

"Rick," Damon took two steps closer until they were nose to nose, "It's just a fact finding mission as I said before. It's totally harmless. I won't let anything happen to Brook."

"So you're telling me that you are on a simple fact finding mission and will keep Brook safe at the same time," Doubt lingered in the human's tone.

"Yeah, just a fact finding mission," Damon defended his actions. "We need to find out why Elijah's so interested in some long forgotten settlement."

"No sneak attacks, no surprise plans, nothing that's gonna put Brooklyn in harm's way. You and I both know Elijah will make good on his word and we will never see Brook again. I mean it Damon, no more lies between us. If you're truly serious about making this work with Brook, you can't keep secrets."

Damon was quiet and looked briefly down into his drink. Tonight he indeed intended on sending Andie packing as he realized Alaric's words had cut deeper than he cared to admit, even to himself. Andie had been a distraction, a poor choice made in a moment of weakness, and now it was time to right his wrong. Katherine was right: The beginnings of a love story did hurt; a lot.

* * *

Brooklyn heard the doorbell ring and she was first to reach the door. To her dismay it was John Gilbert who stood before her.

"Who the hell invited you?" She blocked his path but John easily slipped past the hunter and into the entrance way.

"Well when I heard that a dinner party was being thrown in Elijah's honor I had decided to swing by."

"John," Damon flatly greeted him, "What a surprise; leave."

"Yes please do leave," Brooklyn pointed towards the open door.

"I can't miss out on the fun and games," John refused to set foot outside.

"There won't be any fun and games," Alaric came up behind Brooklyn. "It's a quiet dinner party and nothing more."

"Again get out," Brooklyn barked.

"You don't have a say as to whether or not I stay or go Brooklyn. So why don't you run along like the good little girl that you are."

"Excuse me," Brooklyn headed towards the kitchen where Jenna was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She knew John had made a veiled insult about the change in her life but Brooklyn was determined to not let the weasel get under her skin. That iron will was slowly beginning to warp and twist with each passing second.

"Don't look now but John's here," Brooklyn warned Jenna the instant she stepped in the kitchen.

"Who invited him!" Jenna nearly dropped the casserole she held but kept it steadfast.

"No one I can assure you that," Brooklyn started grabbing dishes and flatware while battling the anger that simmered within. "He just decided to invite himself."

"Lovely," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"That makes two of us," Brooklyn snorted before heading out to set the table.

* * *

The dinner was uneasy at best.

Brooklyn glared and Andie who glared back at the hunter. If looks could kill both women would've dropped dead. Alaric thought fast and reached his hand beneath the table and gently squeezed his lover's hand. Brooklyn could feel the weighted stare of John Gilbert as he sat at one end while Damon was placed at the other. Both were locked in a heated battle of wills as Jenna was oblivious to the powder keg that was teetering dangerously close to exploding before her very eyes.

Elijah made it a point to sit next to Brooklyn, sending a friendly warning to both Alaric and Damon regarding his words.

_You will never see Brooklyn again….._

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged witch massacres?"

Damon watched as Elijah thought for a moment, as if he were planning his words carefully. He then calmly replied, "I find the story fascinating, what with the ties to the Salem Witch Trials and settlers being a faction from the colony. In fact there was an outbreak of witch hysteria over in the next settlement and the witches were rounded up and tied to stakes in a field where they were burned alive. Some say you could hear their screams for miles around."

"There is no tangible proof that witches existed in Salem," Andie said with a knowing smirk.

"Shows what you know," Brooklyn retorted in a nasty manner.

"What Brook means is most people don't believe in the supernatural or metaphysical world," Damon jumped in hoping to keep the peace.

"Sure, that's what I meant," Brooklyn muttered in her glass. "You know I think I'll go get the dessert going."

Brooklyn flung her napkin down and darted for the kitchen. Jenna got up and hurried to the kitchen leaving Andie alone with the men.

"Brook what's wrong?" Brooklyn hung her head and gripped the edge of the counter with her hands. The expensive Italian marble slowly cracked beneath her grip as she shoved aside the tears.

"Brook are you and Rick having problems?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, it's not Rick. It's the company Damon's holding."

"John," Jenna exhaled.

"Yeah," Brooklyn had also included Andie but kept that detail to herself. "He's doing everything he can to ruin anything good for Rick and Damon."

"Brook I have to ask but what's Alaric holding back about his wife?"

Brooklyn felt her heart stop as her very breath was trapped in her lungs.

"Jenna I know as much as you do," she turned around and faced her friend. "I'm gonna guess John said something. Jenna you know you can't take anything he says as literal truth."

"I know but a part of me wants to believe Rick but there's another part of me that isn't so sure."

Brooklyn felt the turmoil churning throughout Jenna's aura as she started getting the dessert put together. She feared Jenna would one day learn the truth about Alaric's vampire ex-wife and how she helped to keep it under wraps. As her hands were busy panning and layering the thick layers of sponge cake and rum, Brooklyn couldn't hear Alaric or Damon in the next room.

* * *

"So in addition to the doppelganger, the moonstone, the Guardian, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, I suspect you need to know where this witch burial ground is."

"Well since we've grown so close Damon I'll tell you yes I do."

"Wanna tell me where the moonstone is?" Damon passed a tumbler of Cognac over to Elijah.

"We're not that close," Elijah took a step back to admire the paintings. "You have such an amazing collection."

"Thanks," Damon rolled his eyes and savored his drink.

"Though I would like to remind you that I am allowing for you and your brother to live so that you both may keep an eye on Brooklyn and Elena."

"And I would like to remind you to keep your distance from her," Damon quietly gathered the dagger in his hand.

"You know Damon, you proclaim such a fierce devotion to Brooklyn and yet you are brazenly gallivanting around town with Andie Star. Tell me, do you deprive some sort of sickening pleasure by drawing her in then coldly brushing her aside?"

Damon prepared to plunge the dagger into the Original's heart when Alaric rushed into the study. The vampire quickly concealed the dagger as the human hurried down the steps.

"Elijah, Brooklyn would like for you to try some of the dessert before serving it to everyone else since you're the guest of honor!"

"Well yes of course," Elijah brushed past Alaric and up the steps towards the kitchen. Alaric flailed his arms and gestured towards the door then at the dagger.

"What!" Damon was annoyed by the sudden interruption. He had been within feet of ridding themselves of a huge thorn in their side!

Alaric shot a finger to his lips and frantically sought a pen and paper. He spotted both on the desk and hastily scribbled down the message Stefan relayed to him.

_Stefan says if you use the dagger it will kill you_

Damon stomped his foot and balled his hands into two angry fists. John Gilbert had nearly succeeded in getting him killed!

_That bastard is gonna pay!_

**Next up...All Hell Breaks Loose! PS: It's gonna go a different way than the Dinner Party...But can't say too much without giving it away!**


	57. Disaster for Dinner

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"Elena what's going on?"

_"We found Jonathan Gilbert's remaining journals and he researched the dagger and about the Originals."_

"Dagger? What dagger?" Brooklyn had shut herself in the bathroom and turned on the water to block Damon's hearing. Her stomach turned knots at the revelation that a dagger that could kill an Original existed, let alone any weapon at all.

_"You mean Damon and Alaric didn't tell you?"_

"No, no they didn't."

Elena could hear the growing irritation in the hunter's voice.

_"Damon planned on killing Elijah with the dagger but if a vampire or any other supernatural being wields it against an Original they die too. John gave Damon the dagger and didn't tell him about that little detail."_

"Why am I not surprised? After all of this time he still wants Damon dead. Maybe I should pay John a little visit after the dinner party."

_"Brook don't do it okay?"_

"Elena, he tried to burn Damon, Pearl and Anna alive and stabbed me with a stake then left me to die as well."

_"Believe me I haven't forgotten that. Let me handle John okay?"_

"What else did Stefan tell you?"

_"The dagger has to be dipped in the ash of the white ask tree. Apparently the witches saved the ash then let alchemy do the rest."_

Brooklyn paced around the room, knowing she had to stop her lovers before they did something both would deeply regret later.

"Did these two geniuses have any idea about what they're trying to do! God, what the Hell are they thinking?"

_"They're trying to protect you."_

"And you too," Brooklyn added. "But the ends don't justify the means Elena. Elijah is our only link to Klaus!"

_"Then go stop them!"_

"You don't have to tell me twice," Brooklyn snapped her phone shut and darted through the door in search of Damon and Alaric.

* * *

"What are you suggesting we do now Rick!"

Alaric stood frozen in place as he knew Damon wasn't going to give up on killing Elijah one way or another.

"Considering Elijah threatened to take Brook from us, our options are pretty limited don't you think Damon?"

Alaric spun around and felt his face drop. Brooklyn stood at the top of the steps glaring down upon them.

"I can't believe you two," she slowly came down the steps to confront the vampire and hunter. "You would go behind my back and sever the one link that will lead us to Klaus."

Her tone was low and distressing as she stopped in front of them. Damon noted the stinging bite of betrayal ringing her normally vibrant eyes. He winced inwardly at her cold approach as she waited for an explanation.

"Elijah's lying to you Brook," Damon defended their actions. "He plans on sacrificing you and Elena."

"And what planet have you been on for the last two days? Elijah doesn't want to break the curse Damon. He doesn't want Klaus to succeed! Besides Elijah's the one real lead we have in finding the son of a bitch and you two want to drive this," she held up the dagger over her head, "right through his chest!"

"We don't need Elijah to find Klaus," Damon snatched the dagger back from her. "If Klaus wants to find you and Elena bad enough, he'll come. Besides I'll take the word of the witch over the word of Elijah any day."

"You don't like him do you?" Brooklyn crossed her arms and stared at them both incredulously. "Look, Elijah may have more information about Klaus. But if you kill him then we'll never know!"

Alaric could see the hurt written clearly across her face and knew he and Damon screwed up. Here he told the vampire no more secrets between them yet he and Damon were doing just that with Brooklyn.

"Elijah has to go," Damon firmly declared. "Besides that bitch Katherine won't ever see the light of day again once he's gone."

"No," Brooklyn blocked his path. "I won't let you do it."

"Brook," Alaric stepped in, "If Elijah dies, Katherine will stay locked away in the tomb. We paid her a visit in the tomb and we got the answers we needed. When the Original who compelled a vampire dies their compulsion remains."

"Which would be one less problem in my eyes," Damon smirked then let it collapse.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't going to survive?" Alaric turned the tables on her.

"Elijah is one who treads carefully with his words," Brooklyn slowly drawled. "He guaranteed Elena and me that everyone we loved would be safe and protected."

"But there was no mention of you?" The hunter looked at the carpet and grudgingly nodded her head.

"I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't going to stand by and watch and any of you die! Elena and I can't and won't let it happen!"

"What is wrong with you?" Alaric firmly took her face within his hands. "It's like you want to die!"

"If it comes down between me and you and Damon I would run a blade through my heart without a second thought."

"That's just tragic," Damon couldn't believe she would give up so easily!

"Please reconsider your plan," Brooklyn pleaded with him. "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed over the last year?"

"Fine," Damon relented and wrapped the blade back up. "We won't kill Elijah."

Brooklyn nodded in gratitude and felt her lips tremble as they formed a shaky smile.

"Thank you," she whispered and embraced him tightly. Damon enveloped his arms around his hunter, feeling thankful she wasn't angry with them.

* * *

Elijah spied Andie alone in the kitchen and cornered her by the sink.

"Would you like help?" Elijah cleared the dishes and passed them over to Andie.

"Thanks," she flashed her million dollar smile, the same one that drew viewers in and secured her position at the top. Elijah waited until she straightened back up then turned to face him before grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and locking his hypnotic gaze with hers.

"What is Damon up to?" He quietly demanded.

"He plans to kill you," she answered.

"How?"

"With a dagger dipped in white oak ash," she continued.

"And what of Alaric?"

"He knows about the dagger," she revealed.

"And what was your role in all of this?"

"I informed him about your actions and movements."

Elijah knew Salvatore couldn't be trusted and this revelation just cemented his suspicions.

"Now listen to me my dear and listen closely: You will leave here and never look back or think about this place, especially Damon Salvatore. If anyone asks you shall simply tell them things did not work out. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Elijah smiled and released his hold over her. Andie blinked and shook her head, slightly dazed from her compulsion.

"I need to go," she said to no one in particular as she retrieved her bag and hurried out the door into the night.

* * *

Brooklyn searched for John, dying to rip the man a new one over his latest deceit. Alaric and Damon didn't stop her from searching the boarding house as it gave them time to devise another plan. She spotted him in the library searching through the volumes of books that lined the endless shelves and nooks.

"Hello Brooklyn," he greeted her without looking over his shoulder.

"You almost succeeded," she closed and locked the door behind her.

"So it would appear," he sighed in disappointment.

"Elena and Stefan found the other journals and thankfully found the little passage about the dagger."

"I make no effort to mask my hatred for vampires and your kind," John finally turned around and faced his nemesis. He calmly shoved his hands in his pockets as he calmly stood by the bookshelf.

"Well I make no effort to mask my hatred for you," she mimicked his words. "I mean after all you did try to kill Damon and I."

"Which I regret not succeeding in doing of course," John started towards the hunter with slow deliberate steps.

"God you're such a dick," Brooklyn wanted to rip his heart out but practiced great restrain from doing so. "I know you're trying to cause problems between Rick and Jenna with dragging up Isobel."

"She deserves to know the truth; the same truth that you and Alaric are fighting so hard to keep her in the dark about."

"You son of a bitch!" Brooklyn assaulted the thinner man as she thrusted his body against the wall. Her hand closed around his throat and slowly constricted around it like a snake. She watched his face turn flush then red as his airway continued to close. "I should kill you right here and now; no magic ring to protect you from death by my hands."

John coughed and sputtered as his hands fought to get a good hold around her wrist or hands. His flung wide open at the startling appearance of liquid amber in place of rain cloud grey; her lips had curled and twisted upward into a menacing grin.

"Brooklyn," Elijah appeared beside her. "Let him go Brooklyn."

"No," she shook her head. "He deserves to die. He hurt Damon and Rick."

"Brooklyn this isn't you. You're upset but this isn't the right avenue to channel that pain and anger."

Elijah watched her shoulders slump as she took a step back and let John collapse to the ground. John gasped and wheezed while rubbing the angry red handprint that marked his neck.

"You're lucky Elijah showed up when he did," she dropped down to John's level and roughly took his face in her hand. "Or else you would've been meeting your brother sooner than you thought."

"Brooklyn that's enough," Elijah slid an arm across her shoulders and gently led her away.

* * *

"I don't know what overcame me," Brooklyn cradled her face in her hands. She was seated at the table, alone in the dark, as Elijah delivered a brimming glass of the finest wine the house had to offer.

"You're a werewolf," the vampire gently reminded her. "It's the rage from that part of you that took control."

"I wanted….I wanted to rip John to shreds. I wanted to feel his intestines slipping through my fingers as his blood flowed past my lips. To watch the light in his eyes turn dull and listless as I took his life."

"You can control it," Elijah offered her hope. "You have to fight it, to lock away the rage burning inside of you."

Brooklyn took a drink then weighed the vampire's words.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm in love with your enemies and yet you sit here and offer me guidance. But I must know this: Are you going to sacrifice Elena and me?"

"To answer your first question, you are a noble person Brooklyn. You have willingly offered your own life so that the ones you love will live on. Not many will do such a deed. To answer your second question, as I have stated previously, I do not intend to break the curse. Klaus cannot be allowed to complete the ritual."

Brooklyn nodded and took another drink. "You're a man of your word which was why I agreed to this arrangement in the first place."

"As are you Brooklyn," Elijah smiled.

"And since you are a man of your word, Katherine stays in the tomb."

"Of course," Elijah nodded, "Klaus will want to know where Katerina is."

"Wait," she held up a hand, "Klaus knows Katherine?"

"Yes, yes he does I'm afraid," Elijah sighed.

* * *

In another part of Mystic Falls, the tall dark haired man busied himself in the small apartment. The owner was gone, dead by the hand of his master allowing for him to use the place as he saw fit. The Guardian's powers had awakened making her a formidable and dangerous enemy. Time was turning into their enemy as the ritual had to be completed by a specific sequence or else the chance would be lost once again.

He had been watching the Guardian and the doppelganger's every move, who they associated with, and more importantly what they knew. Both the Guardian and doppelganger were aware of Klaus, the moonstone, and the sacrifice to break the curse.

As he searched through his grimoire, his cell phone went off.

_"I need an update."_

"Elijah has met with the Guardian and doppelganger and both are aware of the curse."

_"Damn him! What else?"_

"I am working on a plan for you to get to closer to both of them and I think I know how."

_"Excellent Maddox! I knew I could count on you!"_

"Always, Klaus," Maddox hung up and held up the photo between his fingers. A sinister smile slowly crept up on the corners of his lips as he said out loud, "They won't know what hit them."

**Time for a little Klaus eh? Elijah is still alive and kicking LOL! **


	58. Simple Deception

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn simply stared at Elijah in shock as he continued slowly nodding his head.

"Well it explains why she panicked when your name was mentioned," she finally found her voice.

"Yes," Elijah chuckled. His eyes held a dreamy look like the Original was recalling some fond memory from centuries past. "Well Katerina escaped Klaus thus causing for her to be on the run for so long."

"Guess she figured living out of a suitcase was better than being dead," the hunter finished off her wine. Elijah quickly refilled the glass and gestured for her to take it. He liked how relaxed the hunter was as she imbibed the sweet cherry wine. Her guard was lower now that Alaric and Damon weren't around which allowed for him to get more from the hunter; he hoped.

* * *

"So what now?" Alaric toyed with the dagger while watching Damon from across the room. "I mean if Elijah knows we have the dagger he'll be anticipating something, anything against him."

"And he makes good on his promise to make Brooklyn vanish," Damon muttered beneath his breath.

"Well isn't this interesting," John appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Alaric growled. He felt the man's aura oozing off him like slime as John flashed a smirk and crossed the room to join them.

"Aside from wanting my ring back," John gestured at Alaric's hand, "I came to discuss Elijah."

"Why should we believe you? No better yet, why shouldn't I kill you? You seemed to forget the detail where if I killed Elijah I would die too," Damon stared the man down.

"Yes well as I said before I don't deny my sentiments towards you but that point is moot. Elijah is correct on one thing: Klaus is dangerous and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and that includes my daughter and Brooklyn."

"If you know something John you better speak up now," the vampire's voice turned low and dangerous like a cold winter wind that could rip the skin from one's very bones.

"Oh I will," John stretched his hand out, "But first I want my ring back."

Alaric gritted his teeth but slid the cool silver and lapis lazuli band from his finger and slammed it coldly in John's waiting palm. "After what you did to Damon and Brook you're gonna need it," he warned his foe.

"Thank you," John slid it on his own finger and admired how it fit perfectly on his right finger. His eyes lit up with a certain sense of victory over Alaric and warmed his body all over.

"What do you know about Elijah?" Alaric never let his hard level stare waver from John. The arrogance washed off John as he deliberately paused to watch the vampire and human squirm.

"He has crossed paths with Brooklyn's ancestors in the past for starters. It was Elijah who ordered the massacre of an entire village on behalf of Klaus in order to get back in his good graces."

"And?" Damon hissed.

"Elijah has been tracking down and killing all of Brooklyn's blood ties for centuries Damon. You don't think that this is important in any way? The Guardian is one of the few beings who can take on an Original! The witches made certain each Guardian was given powers that could be used against them."

"Can she kill them?" Alaric heard his voice squeak.

"Well yes she can but as a werewolf that isn't possible. The dagger will kill her if she uses it."

"That leaves you Rick," Damon did that little eye waggle that always made Alaric melt on site.

"Well of course there's me as well," John offered.

"Who asked you to help?" Damon scoffed his nemesis.

"Let's make something clear Damon: Elena is my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to protect her from Klaus and Elijah; even if that means going against you and your errand boy."

"Oooooh, John thinks he can run with the big boys now," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just remember I almost took you out once before Damon and I will do it again once your usefulness runs out."

"You arrogant dick," Alaric shook his head in disgust. "You're enjoying this."

"If I said no then I would be lying now wouldn't I?"

John leaned against the table where the dagger now rested and traced his fingers along the smooth polished edge. He reveled in observing both Alaric and Damon standing there knowing John harbored more information than he had spilled.

"If you don't want your precious Brooklyn to wind up as Klaus's main course, I suggest you listen."

"Excuse us," Damon dragged Alaric out into the hallway leaving John alone in the room. He waited until they were out of sight before slipping the dagger in his jacket and replacing it with the counterfeit one he brought. If Damon and Alaric were intent on killing the Original, they would use the phony one he left behind.

_Then Elijah will kill them both and rid me of two big problems…_

"We can't trust him."

"Well duh," Damon noted sarcastically. "But we have to find out what else he's hiding."

"Good luck with that one Damon," his lover snipped. "In case you haven't noticed John doesn't exactly hold us in high regard! So what exactly do you suggest?"

"I can use Andie to distract him while you plunge the dagger into his cold black heart."

"You promised Brook you wouldn't kill him," Alaric sounded slightly alarmed.

"I promised her I wouldn't kill him but you on the other hand…"

Alaric raised an eyebrow though he wasn't surprised by Damon's little plan.

"We can stash his body in the cellar then we can focus on killing Klaus."

Damon watched as Alaric weighed his options, which in reality were only two: Kill Elijah or watch Brooklyn die.

"Fine," he reluctantly gave in. They headed back towards the study where John was casually enjoying a glass of bourbon.

"I take you two lovebirds settled your differences?"

"Get out," Damon snapped his fingers towards the door.

"I was leaving anyways," John started towards the door. "Remember our discussion gentlemen," his words echoed off the walls as his closed the door behind him.

"We need to find Brook," Damon grabbed the dagger off the table and together human and vampire darted out the door.

* * *

"You loved Katherine didn't you?"

Elijah nearly choked on his wine but steadied himself. Brooklyn was calm and inquisitive in her questioning and patiently awaited his answer.

"I do not believe in such things," Elijah politely dismissed.

"Even when you were human you didn't love anyone aside from your family? I get the distinct impression you held something for Katherine even if it was a simple fondness. Surely you didn't hold a callous mind towards her when Klaus expressed his intentions?"

"No," the vampire confessed. "Katerina was innocent, carefree; she had no idea what Klaus planned to do with her. He was charming and charismatic, getting into her good graces and getting her to trust him."

"Rose said you searched for her after she escaped into the woods. Was it to appease Klaus or perhaps something else as well?"

"Klaus threatened my life and I was obligated to track Katerina down. When I failed to bring her back Klaus shunned me, telling me to always watch my back."

"But why didn't he kill you?"

"Klaus would rather see me suffer and torment me over the centuries. He said death was too good for a bastard like me."

"Elijah I'm sorry," Brooklyn shook her head sympathetically.

The vampire sadly smiled and nodded his head before taking another drink.

"It is getting late and you must rest," Elijah rose and walked around the table.

"It's alright," she waved aside his concern, "I haven't been sleeping well anyways."

John paused at the doorway and listened to the conversation between Brooklyn and Elijah. He gripped the dagger tightly in his good hand and waited for his opportunity to strike. Isobel had not returned his calls regarding her search for Klaus and had decided to take action.

"Perhaps a walk to clear your head is in order," Elijah offered.

"Sure why not," Brooklyn shrugged.

Alaric quietly padded across the carpet towards the dining room, hearing the faint yet distinct voices of Brooklyn and Elijah. He knew Damon was somewhere close by and waited for the vampire to give him the signal. His body tensed and hands began to sweat as he remained frozen in place. Alaric wanted to rush in and bury the damned dagger deep into Elijah's chest but knew that would not only be fool hardy but dangerous as well. Without the protective ring he would be as good as dead.

_We're doing this for Brook….._

He told himself over and over in his mind. Alaric could feel his feet begin to shuffle while his hand pushed open the door. The heavy oak swung silently to the left as he crept up behind the Original. Brooklyn was distracted with her back turned to both as she stacked the remaining dishes together. His body moved as if it were in water, slow and heavy with each movement. His eyes watched as the blade ripped through the vampire's spine and chest followed by the sharp cry of surprise from Elijah.

"Rick!" Brooklyn dropped the plates in horror. "What are you doing!"

Elijah stumbled back and looked down at the sharp end protruding from his chest. The Original turned around to face his would-be executioner with eyes burning cold. Alaric felt as if they reached into his soul and robbed it of all its warmth.

"Nice try Alaric," Elijah pulled the fake from his back then dropped it. It made a dull thud upon landing on the thick carpet. The Original grappled his hand around Alaric's throat, lifting the human off the floor.

"Elijah don't please!" Brooklyn struggled against the vampire in a desperate effort to save her lover.

"What did I tell you about attempting anything Alaric?"

"Elijah please don't hurt him!"

"Now you are never going to see Brooklyn again," he flung the human against the wall before turning to the hunter. The hunter was gripped in fear as Alaric collapsed to the floor and didn't get up. Brooklyn backed up, frightened at what Elijah's words could mean. Elijah marched closer towards her as his wound healed leaving behind a large crimson stain.

"I warned them not to do anything stupid," he growled. Brooklyn kept moving away but Elijah continued to move closer still. The hunter tripped over a chair and landed against the carpet. Her head landed with a terrible smack leaving her temporarily stunned.

"Elijah," Brooklyn whimpered in pain. "Please…."

She winced as the sharp jolt stabbed at the back of her head then rolled over and round to the front. So this was it? She would never see Damon or Alaric again and suffer whatever unknown cruel fate Elijah would have in store for her?

"Hey!" Damon called out from behind. Elijah twisted around, eager to destroy the one who was behind this.

"You are stupid Salvatore! Now you shall pay dearly for your deception!"

Damon's eyes turned to black as his fangs shined in a challenging stance. Elijah coldly laughed at the younger vampire's display.

"Younger vampires! You are all so arrogant!"

Elijah shot across the room and hurled a fist towards Damon. Damon couldn't move fast enough as he felt the solid force of the Original's fist smashing against his jaw. The sheer power of the former's strike launched Damon across the dining room and into the china cabinet. Glass shattered and showered the smaller vampire as he landed beside Brooklyn.

"Damon," she shook him. "Damon please get up!"

The vampire was slow to get to his feet and felt the stabbing pain in his back. Brooklyn spied the large shard of glass protruding from the middle of his back and reached up and over to dislodge it from his body. Elijah stomped on the carpet and fisted Damon's hair tightly in his fingers. He saw the terrified expression dominating the hunter's eyes as he prepared to rip out the vampire's heart.

"No…." she cried out and jerked on his pant leg. Just then a strange gurgling sound slipped between Elijah's lips and the hold on Damon was gone. Brooklyn craned her neck over her shoulder to find John hovering behind the Original. The real dagger stuck out from his back and through the front of the vampire's chest.

Brooklyn carefully sat up and pressed a few fingers against her head. She could smell the thick copper tease her senses and realized it was hers.

"Why?" She looked up at John. Her breathing was labored but slowly recovered as her heart returned to a normal rhythm.

"I did it for Elena," he answered.

"You gave them a fake dagger," she quickly realized. "They could've been killed!"

"That was the point," John remained indifferent, "To demonstrate that I could control their fate with a simple deception."

"I don't know what's worse: Elijah trying to kill Rick and Damon or you being a cold hearted mother fucker. It's a good think Rick gave you the ring back," Brooklyn nodded at his hand, "Because you're gonna need all the protection you can get."

"I'm not afraid of you Brooklyn," he produced a small bottle and snapped it open. "I came prepared to deal with you as well."

John watched Brooklyn wearily eye the contents of the bottle before he dumped it over her hands and arms. Her shrill cry filled the air as the wolfsbane burned her skin like acid.

"I have more where that came from," John continued.

Brooklyn held her hands up and trembled as the wolfsbane ate away at her flesh. Damon stirred at the sound of Brooklyn's sobbing, looking up to see the wolfsbane destroying her hands.

"Brook," he felt the glass and ripped it out, wincing in pain as the jagged edge tore his muscle and skin.

"Damon," she choked through her sobs. The vampire felt his body healing enough to turn his attention to injured hunter. He bit his wrist then held it against her lips letting Brooklyn take in the life saving nourishment.

"I'm okay," she breathed. "Rick," she pointed towards the fallen man. Damon stumbled across the room, kicking aside broken dishes and pieces of shattered chairs to get to his other lover. He heard a constant heartbeat and lightly slapped the man's face.

"Rick," he barked. Alaric groaned and slowly came around. A stunned look etched his handsome features as he scanned the room.

"What the Hell….."

He caught sight of Elijah's body with the dagger sticking out from it and lifted a finger towards it. Brooklyn and Damon shared worried glances as John was nowhere to be found.

**John is one cold hearted SOB isn't he? I need Elijah stone cold dead but instead I had John do the honors :)**


	59. Freedom

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric finished off his drink and looked towards Brooklyn and Damon who were both attempting to regain their composures. "We have to worry about John now."

"Yeah, he's still out there somewhere," Brooklyn sighed.

"So he swapped daggers to get us killed?"

"More like to send a message," Brooklyn corrected Alaric. "He said that he could control your fates with a simple deception. What's his game? I mean why kill Elijah when he's the one direct link we had to Klaus?"

"That is a good question," Damon poured another round for him and Alaric. "But with Elijah dead, Katherine remains locked away in the tomb and out of our lives."

"Now that's a reason to drink," Damon poured another glass and passed it over to Brooklyn. She welcomed the smooth sensation of liquid gold streaming down her throat then spread throughout her body. It had been a disastrous night indeed and thankfully one bit of good news had materialized from it all.

Damon took another drink and watched his lovers in comfortable silence. He nearly lost them both tonight yet he felt the words that needed to be said die in his throat as something else emerged instead.

"I'm sorry."

Brooklyn and Damon both froze and slowly shifted their eyes towards him. The vampire read the expression of confusion in both their eyes as they looked to one another then back towards him. Had Damon just uttered two words he vehemently swore he never dared to let pass between his lips?

"For what?" Alaric tilted his head.

"For doing what I did," he whispered. "I acted out by fooling around with Andie then put you in danger without knowing it."

"Damon that was John's fault," Brooklyn set her glass down. "He swapped the dagger out knowing it could've gotten you both killed; which was what he was counting on."

"But I knew the consequences regardless," the vampire waved his hand dismissing her explanation.

"While this is true you were set up regardless," Brooklyn argued back.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked his hunter and quickly changed the subject. Brooklyn examined her hands and arms finding her body healed where wolfsbane had eaten away her flesh. She watched as his cool hands slid over hers and carefully traced over and along where soft warmth

"Better now," she smiled sweetly, "Thanks to you."

Alaric came and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his. Brooklyn felt something was off and was compelled to look down at his hand.

"Where's your ring?"

"I gave it back to John," he glumly answered.

"Why! Without it you could be killed!" Brooklyn jerked her hands away and unfastened her pendant.

"Brook what are you doing?"

"I'm not human anymore and this doesn't work for me," she reached around and placed the pendant around his neck. It felt strange having the new weight hanging around his throat and resting against his chest.

"Now you're covered," she nodded, content he was protected. Damon just gave a half smile and finished his drink.

"Thank you," he kissed her gratefully and kept his lips pressed firmly against hers and felt the tiny charge race between them. The instant he drew back, it vanished as immediately as it had appeared.

"I will always put you both before myself," she confessed.

"Well now that Elijah is safely locked away in the basement…."

"Now we can hunt down Klaus," Alaric added.

"Only question is where to start looking."

"Well I say for now we sit tight and figure out what to do next," Brooklyn eased down on Damon's lap. Her hands lightly ran over the vampire's face and lips, watching as Damon leaned into her touch.

"I understand why you and Rick went after Elijah," she started carding her fingers through his hair. "I know you promised not to hurt him but you went and tried regardless. But you were doing it to keep us safe."

"I know you're upset," he whispered regretfully.

"A little," she shrugged. "But I can see beyond that. I mean I'm upset, yes, but I don't hate either one of you either. I only wish you wouldn't feel so compelled to go behind my back."

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Damon's, feeling the vampire return her show of affection. Damon slid his hands up and down her sides, letting his fingers trace over every inch, recommitting the heat, touch and softness to his memory. John Gilbert was going to pay for what he had done.

"I've missed you," she sadly admitted.

"I know," Damon nodded. Brooklyn continued tousling Damon's raven tinted tresses, content with where she was.

"Next time you two decide to go on a little hunting expedition I'm coming with you," she spoke with humor and sternness.

"Well I would call this a night," Alaric sighed. "John crashed it, John killed Elijah, John pissed off everyone….."

"Jenna!" All three realized she had been missing the entire night. Brooklyn leapt from the couch as Damon listened throughout the house. A faint but steady rhythm drifted to his sharp ears.

"Library," he pointed towards the steps.

* * *

Jenna was sleeping soundly on the couch with an empty bottle sitting on the neighboring stand.

"Well almost everyone's accounted for," Brooklyn draped the blanket over her sleeping friend. "We're missing one News Barbie."

"Excuse me," Damon punched Andie's number and waited for it to ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Andie, it's Damon. Listen, I couldn't find you here at the boarding house…."

_"Who?"_

Damon's face dropped as confusion set in. "It's me, Damon Salvatore. Jenna introduced us…"

_"Look I'm sorry, Damon is it? But I don't know who you are."_

The connection was severed followed by a thick silence on the other end. Damon snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Damon what's going on?"

"Andie said she didn't know who I was," Damon was mystified over the entire conversation.

"Maybe Elijah compelled her to forget you," Brooklyn couldn't keep back the glee in her voice. "It's better that way anyways. Keeps her off anyone's radar; I mean as much as I loathed News Barbie, she doesn't deserve to be tangled up anymore in this."

"I'll second that," Alaric nodded.

"Damn," Damon grumbled, "I got dumped first!"

"Oh the humanity," Brooklyn rolled her eyes playfully and teased the vampire. "Damon Salvatore gets kicked to the curb by a woman! Stop the presses!The world's gonna come to a screeching halt!"

The vampire glared menacingly at the hunter but Brooklyn knew Damon wasn't being serious.

"I don't know about you two but I'm ready for a hot shower then bed," Alaric rubbed his eyes. He felt them burning from the little or lack of sleep from the last several days.

Brooklyn nodded in agreement and motioned for both vampire and human to follow her. The idea of sharing the luxurious shower with Damon and Alaric seemed to salvage what little of the night remained.

* * *

The steam billowed up and out from the glass doors, concealing the three bodies within. The steady hot jets streamed over Brooklyn as she relaxed within Damon's arms. Alaric stood before her, running his hands along the vampire's arms, as he lightly kissed along the wet neck of his hunter. His hands traced down the front of her chest, pausing to tenderly massage each supple breast. His attentive touches sent shivers of lust throughout her body and sparked the familiar warmth from deep within her. The soft quiet moans fell upon Damon's sharp hearing and stirred the desire that had been dormant.

She felt the growing pressure of his hardening cock against the small of her back knowing he wanted, no needed them both. Damon felt his hips gyrate against his hunter's ass and back, groaning at the teasing friction burning between their bodies. Brooklyn let out a hitched gasp as her undead lover's hand gently massaged the swollen mound with his fingers but Damon's strong grip kept her pinned tightly against him when her hips bucked in response. The slow steady teasing inflamed the fire of desire between hunter and vampire filling the air with a frenzied charge.

"God…." Her voice sounded like a prayer upon his ageless ears. Alaric leaned in taking her lips with his, hungering to revel in what they shared. Their mouths twisted and wrestled together as their hands roamed freely over every ripple of muscle and flesh. Damon leaned in and pressed his hungry lips across his hunter's neck and shoulders, resting his mouth along the throbbing pulse that raced up her throat. Her heart thundered in anticipation of the welcomed sting of sharpened canines into her waiting flesh. The hunter's wait wouldn't be long.

Damon felt her relax into his embrace when he carefully pierced the damp hot skin. She used to tense up when he tasted her but now his hunter reveled in the intimate embrace they so freely shared. Thick ribbons of crimson raced down her shoulders and back, tinting the water a rich shade of rose. Alaric sensed his body tingle from head to toe as his lovers' energy raced through every fiber and inch of flesh then seep throughout his veins. It felt as if he were about to implode!

Damon pulled back but licked and kissed the tender spot along her neck, hesitant to sever the long missed connection.

"So beautiful," he whispered seductively as his hands twisted her around until she stood face to face with him. His eyes darted towards the bed then back towards the hunter and human. The knowing smirk and subtle arch of his eyebrow was all they needed to see. What Damon wanted…..Damon got.

* * *

Damon raked his nails down Brooklyn's back as his lover rode him hard. Brooklyn rolled her hips along the vampire's as Alaric kissed and nipped at her neck. He carefully slicken his finger then using circular gentle motions slipped the lone digit through the resistant bundle of muscle and nerves. Brooklyn closed her eyes and threw her head back at the burning pressure but Damon caught her pouty lips with his, distracting her from the brief discomfort. Soon the burning was a distant memory as it relented to pleasure.

"That's it," Alaric nipped her earlobe. "Give yourself over…."

Her moans and sighs made his cock twitch as he coated the painfully swollen member with the lube. Brooklyn felt the slight pressure alleviate from her body but quickly replaced by the thicker heat of his weeping erection. Her breathing was hitched as her body accommodated her lover. Brooklyn found herself having missed the touch of both her lovers at once as Alaric started pumping from behind. The tip of Damon's cock rubbed along the sweet spot with each hard thrust, sending Brooklyn closer to the edge. The sweat glistened against their bodies as the trio rode harder towards climax. Damon snapped his hips harder to Brooklyn's, feeling the velvet heat slowly closing around his cock. Why did he ever betray them like he did!

Alaric dug his fingers into Brooklyn's hips and felt his heart racing, teetering on the brink of exploding. His mind grew heavy and vision exploded, blinding him as his cries of release shattered the air. Brooklyn reached up and carded her hands through his damp tresses as his hands slipped across her body. She trembled all over from head to toe as the powerful orgasm swept through her body. It was clean rush that raced through her soul, washing away the traces of pain that clung to the corners of her being.

"Yes…" Damon pinned his lover as her body spilled and coated his cock and thighs. Her sex danced with hers and Alaric's scents; three alluring but addictive essences. The vampire's eyes morphed to black with the thin red veins materializing around them as his body succumbed to the scream of release. Damon shot up and buried his fangs in Brooklyn's other shoulder but quickly pulled back and looked to Alaric. He extended his wrist without hesitation and smiled at his lover.

Alaric watched as Damon took from his wrist, spying the droplets of red land in perfect circles upon his thigh. The blood of the empaths was sweet indeed, better than anything he had ever indulged in before! It was as if he could experience their emotions amplified with each taste.

Brooklyn slowly breathed in and out, fighting back the dizziness rushing in. Her hands shook and mind raced as her hands curled around Damon's shoulders for support.

"Brook," Alaric ran his hand in circles over Brooklyn's back as she continued bracing against Damon.

"I'll be okay," she whispered through gritted teeth. Damon and Alaric placed Brooklyn on the mattress and rested their bodies along hers. They could clean up later for their concern rested with their hunter.

"Guys I'll be okay I swear," Alaric cut her off with the pressure of his lips. A calm soothing aura bled into her body, relaxing every muscle and nerve.

"We know that," he whispered with one breath.

"Can't have you passing out or any strange empathic thing you know," Damon added with a coy smile. His fingers lightly caressed along her cheek.

_I'm sorry for what I did….._

Alaric rested his head on her shoulder while Damon wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

Katherine cautiously shifted a foot across the entrance to the tomb, finding she could cross it. Her eyes lit up for the first time in weeks as she stepped out into the cool Virginia night.

"Now for a shower," she bemoaned at the filth clinging to her skin and hair. Dirt and rocks matted her jet black hair and soiled the black dress.

"Hello Katherine," John emerged from the shadows. Katherine eyed her nemesis as he produced a bottle of blood from his jacket.

"A peace offering," he gestured for her to take it. "I mean I promised I would find a way for you to get out and I did."

"You killed Elijah?" A look of shock darkened her face. "I mean I thought you would want to keep me locked away forever considering..."

"Guilty," he shrugged. "But as you know we have bigger problems to deal with now and what you did is minor on the scale of things."

"What? The red headed bitch?"

"No…..Klaus. I haven't heard from Isobel and I'm concerned."

"You're still in love with her?" Katherine laughed cruelly.

"She's the mother to my daughter Katherine," John closed in towards the vampire. Katherine calmly took another drink. "I would be worried if I was you as well."

**I know Andie wasn't around for long but she served her purpose which we all know what that is after reading this installment ;) **


	60. Liberated

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I'm late!" Alaric rushed through the boarding house grabbing shoes, socks and a shirt along the way. Brooklyn watched in silent amusement as he worked himself up into a frenzied panic. The hunter calmly took another sip of coffee while her eyes followed Alaric. She suppressed any laugh that dared to betray her cool composure.

"Okay I got everything!" Alaric snatched his bag from the chair then finished doing the last of the buttons on his shirt. "How do I look?" He opened his arms and stood like a kid awaiting approval of his choice in clothing.

"You," Brooklyn sauntered around the table, "Look great," she grinned into his lips. "I will second that one!" Damon eyed the taller man from the doorway. The vampire grinned as Alaric rushed out the door but not before giving Damon a kiss goodbye.

"Have a good day at school honey!" He teased the human. Alaric playfully flipped him off as he raced right out the door.

"Someone's feeling peppy today," Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well ding dong Elijah's dead," Damon cheerfully sang.

"We still have to content with Klaus," Brooklyn hated dampening his high spirits. "But for now it is nice to have some peace in this house."

"Listen Brook," Damon turned serious. "I know we've been having…..issues between us…."

"I thought we were past this Damon," she sighed heavily. The vampire reached out taking her hand within his. Brooklyn could feel the swirling storm of emotions in his soul and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Look it's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned; but no more lies or secrets."

Damon nodded as Brooklyn wrapped her other hand around his. She knew the vampire continued struggling with the sensations called emotions but refused to abandon him as she had in the past.

"Now isn't this touching?"

Katherine leaned in the doorway watching the vampire and werewolf. A knowing smirk crossed her lips as she crossed the room and paused in front of the table. Brooklyn leapt forward and pinned the vampire against the wall. Her eyes morphed into two yellow pools, flaring with hatred towards the dark haired bloodsucker.

"How the Hell did you get out?"

Brooklyn squeezed the vampire's throat taking pleasure in holding Katherine's life in her nimble hands.

"I said how did you get out Katherine? I won't ask nicely again."

Damon idly stood by, watching as Katherine struggled and sputtered. A thin smile danced across his lips as he was taking pleasure in watching his former flame suffer. Too bad Brooklyn wasn't choking her tighter.

"Elijah…." She spat. Brooklyn looked over at Damon as they traded shocked expressions.

"What do you mean Elijah?" She relented a little on the hold over Katherine allowing her to speak.

"Originals can compel other vampires. But if you kill an Original the compulsion wears off…."

"And you knew this all along?" Damon growled.

"I knew you would want to kill Elijah after I told you I would stay in the tomb. I was counting on you to do."

"Problem is Katherine we didn't do it. And besides you knew if Damon used the dagger he would've been killed. So why should I not rip your throat out right here and now?"

"Because you need me," she pleaded with them.

"Let me see….um…..NO!" Brooklyn returned to squeezing the vampire's throat watching Katherine struggled against her. "After everything you have done to me…..to Damon, I should run a stake through your chest and let it come within millimeters of the dark shriveled mass you call a heart."

Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked at the older vampire. He was loving every second of this: Watching Brooklyn, one of the few people who genuinely cared and yes loved him, prepared to kill Katherine, a selfish bitch, without blinking an eye.

"Stefan we're late!" Elena thundered down the stairs. She rushed through the kitchen but instantly froze the second she laid eyes on Katherine.

"What's she doing here!"

"When Elijah was ganked, the compulsion over her went bye bye," Brooklyn didn't look over at her friend as she already knew what expression was crossing Elena's face.

"Which freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon snarled.

"And not only that," Brooklyn added, "She knew the dagger would kill Damon."

"What!"

"Yep," she nodded tightly. "Katherine doesn't care about anyone but herself. She would us all under the bus if it meant she lived a little longer, even if it was just a second."

"I wanted out of the tomb," Katherine coughed. "It didn't matter what the price was to me. I didn't care if you died Damon."

Brooklyn turned and nodded to Elena who in turn vanished into the library. She returned a minute later with a wooden stake. Both caught the nervousness ringing the vampire's mocha depths as Brooklyn traced the sharp tip down her chest, pausing to draw invisible hearts over her real one.

"Maybe we should give you over to Klaus," the cold sinister smile appeared on her lips.

"NO!" Katherine shook her head.

"Then why should I let you live? You serve no purpose for us," Brooklyn's eyes flashed golden amber.

"You need me," she snapped.

"Need you for what exactly?" It was Elena's turn to interrogate the vampire. "I don't need you or your help!"

"That would be incredibly stupid of you," Katherine bit through.

"What would be incredibly stupid of me is accepting your so called help!"

"Brooklyn let her go," Stefan hovered in the doorway. Brooklyn begrudgingly released her hold on Katherine.

"But we were having such a nice civil conversation," she pouted. The hunter turned to walk away but in an instant did a 180 and plunged the stake in Katherine's side.

"Nice," Damon applauded her move.

"That was for knowing the dagger could kill Damon you bitch," her eyes reverted to their animal amber before returning to a cool rain cloud grey. Elena smiled at the hunter who simply stood by the teen and continued glaring at the vampire.

"Are you two done antagonizing her?" Stefan always had to be the voice of reason.

"Stefan, in case you forget she's the one that's antagonizing us!" Brooklyn turned hostile. Katherine leaned against the wall with her lips jutted out in a fake pout. Damon and Brooklyn rolled their eyes in disgust. She tugged on Damon's sleeve motioning for him to follow her in the library.

"What?" He mouthed. Brooklyn held up a finger then hastily scribbled something on paper.

_Is the moonstone hidden!_

The vampire tightly nodded as Brooklyn crumpled then tossed the paper in the fire.

"Good," she mouthed back with a confident smile.

"You know Rick's gonna love this," Brooklyn walked around the kitchen. "I mean Katherine knows Isobel who is still running around somewhere out there. And let's not forget John Gilbert who so kindly paid us a visit last night."

"Well John knows if he shows his face around here it'll be ripped off before he stepped one foot inside the house."

"Yeah well who knows where that little weasel is hiding," she sighed. "With Elijah dead, the only source we have left to find Klaus is Jonas and Luka."

* * *

Brooklyn ran a hand over her tired eyes and face as her body and mind were drained. She was upset Elijah was dead as he had been turning into a friend for her. He had not lied to her once; from the moment they met at the Masquerade to the dinner party last night, the Original had been more of a brother to her.

"I know you're mad about Elijah," Damon started to speak.

"Yeah well considering you and Rick were going to do something you swore you wouldn't do. But John decided he was going to do the dirty deed himself. But I still wonder what he would gain from killing Elijah? I mean he didn't want the curse broken."

"Good question," Damon loved watching as her brow furrowed in concentration and sharp features were scrunched in thought.

"But we do know someone who could tell us…But then again how much would be truth and how much would be lies….."

"I wouldn't trust anything the nasty little slut said," Damon's rich icy depths chilled further as they narrowed.

"But maybe she wouldn't lie to Stefan," Brooklyn offered.

"You would use my little bro like that?" The wicked grin crossed his lips as his eyes sparkled bright. "I love it!"

**I know...Waaaaaaaaaay overdue...**


	61. Cold Bitch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The next morning found the hunter out on a run. Her headphones were tucked deep into each ear, drowning out the sounds of Mystic Falls with the haunting chords of _Lose Your Soul. _She had to get outside for a while, get away from her troubles even if it was for an hour. She had said nothing to Rick or Damon as she rushed out the door, dressed in shorts and shirt. Sure she was still angry at them both for hiding their little assassination plot but it was John Gilbert her anger was mostly aimed towards.

As she reached the falls, Brooklyn stopped and spotted a familiar shape sitting on the rocks.

Jeremy was watching the water rush by and didn't notice the approaching hunter. Brooklyn sensed some turmoil in the angsty teen and figured he probably needed a shoulder to lean on.

"Is this seat taken?" Jeremy shot his head up at an angle as Brooklyn occupied the space beside him.

"No," he shook his head and returned to playing with the stick that rested between his hands.

"Listen, Jeremy, I know we haven't been exactly friends the last few months but I can tell when someone's in distress and you are in distress."

She observed as he kept his eyes trained straight ahead for a moment before looking over at her.

"You're good," he sighed.

"You forget I'm empathic," she smiled then let it falter. "Anyways this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Tyler now would it?"

The teen froze then hung his head as if he were ashamed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed you know," she spoke in a neutral nonjudgmental tone. "So what if you have something more for him? You can't really fight what you feel you know? I mean sure he can be a total ass and yes he's arrogant at times but that's not the real him you know. I've seen him looking at you. He's got the same feelings but he doesn't know how to come to terms with them."

"But he ran away from home," Jeremy didn't hide his grief. Brooklyn felt her own pang of sadness as talking about Tyler made her think about Mason.

"Did you think about trying to find him? From what I understand he took off with Mason's friend. Maybe you could start there?"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"You don't know if you don't try."

"I don't know….."

"Okay," she exhaled, "since we're on the topic of uncertain emotions and teenage angst, I guess I could share one of my deep dark secrets with you."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy stared curiously at the hunter whose eyes were clouded over in sorrow.

"I wish I had saved Mason."

"Why? I mean he was working with Katherine!"

"She was using him," Brooklyn heard herself jumping to the deceased Lockwood's defense. "The bitch used his feelings and twisted his judgment. I felt like I was getting through to him, to convince him to drop any vendetta he had with Damon."

"What do you mean?"

Brooklyn took a deep breath and flung a pebble in the raging torrent below.

"Damon stabbed him after the barbeque with a silver knife. He sensed Mason was a threat; a threat to what he saw as his territory….."

Brooklyn took a deep breath before continuing.

"And what was his….."

"Including you," Jeremy didn't have to ask. He just knew.

"Yeah," Brooklyn nodded. "I wanted to help Mason and keep Damon from killing him. I love Damon, more than anything but he didn't have to torture Mason. But his hatred for Katherine is just too great for him to ignore."

"I'm sorry you had to do that….."

"Do what?" Brooklyn looked up and over at Jeremy.

"You had to do that to Mason."

"Yeah…so am I," she rested her chin on her forearms and watched the waters race over the rocks. "He didn't deserve any of it…."

"Did you care about as more than a friend?" Jeremy cautiously asked. "The way you talk sounds like you felt something more."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and forced her eyes to look at his. "A part of me will always care about him yes."

Jeremy said nothing as he and the hunter continued watching the river in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay; really it is," Brooklyn shook her head. "In fact I find it…nice sitting here and just talking to someone about this."

"Despite the fact I've been a total ass towards you?"

"You know Jeremy," Brooklyn assumed a more sisterly stance, "I was a teen too you know. I had the same rollercoaster of emotions you do now."

Jeremy laughed at her words.

"I mean it," she continued, "When I was about your age I used to sneak out of the house when I was grounded and party it up with Brady. Markus would make me do five extra laps around the property for every hour I was out. It was about every other lap I was collapsing and hurling before getting back up and running."

"Why did you keep doing it?"

"Because," she shrugged, "I was trying to show him I could do whatever I wanted and to Hell with his rules. As I said Jeremy: I was a rollercoaster of emotions."

"Wow," he let out a low whistle. "You were pretty hard core."

"Yep," she nodded. "But after I went to college and realized the total error of my ways, I cleaned up and focused on school and hunting."

Jeremy could see the similarities between his angst and recent activities and Brooklyn's own demons.

"Well I should get back before Damon and Rick send a freaking search party after me," the hunter stood and replaced the earbuds back in her ears. Jeremy waved as she went the same way she came. He had to admit she wasn't so bad and holding a decent conversation with Brooklyn was pretty cool. She was just like him when she was his age! Brooklyn had been an angry rebellious teen who lashed out at her guardian. Only he punished her with extra physical activity the day after she would party or sneak out.

Jeremy plucked his phone out and stared at it, debating if he should call Tyler or not. It had been a few weeks since the black haired boy had taken off in the middle of the night with that woman Jules. It had been painful to hear the news of his departure though Jeremy didn't show it to anyone. But Brooklyn had known and held nothing against him for it.

_Maybe she wasn't so bad after all….._

* * *

Brooklyn reached the high school to see Alaric getting out from his car. She watched him head up the steps and vanish into the double glass doors. His emotions were stable to which she was thankful for.

"Stalking I see," Damon appeared behind her.

"Damn it don't do that!"

"What," Damon pouted. "You were the one watching Rick through the bushes not me."

"I was on my way back," Brooklyn sighed.

"Right," Damon smirked knowing she was telling a half truth.

"Well I was," she huffed.

"We need to go," Damon turned serious.

"What's going on?"

"Just come back home," Damon insisted. Brooklyn knew it was something he couldn't discuss out here in the open. Anyone could hear them including Katherine.

* * *

"Okay Damon what's going on?" Brooklyn took another drink of water.

"Oh I happened to overhear Jonas talking to his son about Elijah's abrupt disappearance. They're looking for him."

"Damn it," Brooklyn thought fast.

"And know those two as they are man witches," Damon rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if they use some kind of magic to track the Original down. You wouldn't happen to know any blocking spells or other anti Martin magic now would you?"

"No," she shook her head. "And I don't know if Bonnie would help either. She seems to think we can all sit down around the fire and sing Koombaya while holding hands."

"Feisty today," he waggled his eyebrows.

"No, just pissed that John got Katherine out of the tomb and that Katherine knew you would die."

"Don't blame you there," Damon finished his drink.

"I wonder what John dangled in the bitch's face."

"He told me I could only save one brother," Katherine sauntered in the room. She looked exactly like Elena: Her hair was straight and soft as she was dressed in a long sleeved deep turquoise top with dark jeans that brought you're her cold but beautiful gaze.

"Thought I smelled a skank," Brooklyn snipped at the vampire.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"Well you wanted to know what John would precariously dangle in my face: Stefan. He and Isobel want you two out of Elena's life so he struck a deal: He would kill Elijah thus freeing me from the tomb. But if I decided to bolt he would kill one of you and I chose Stefan."

"Why you," Brooklyn lunged for the vampire but Damon was faster. He braced his arms around the werewolf's body, finding he was struggling to keep her from tearing into his former love.

"At least I'm being honest," Katherine shrugged indifferently. "You're the empath, the Guardian to the doppelganger which you're doing a really crappy job of doing."

"Damon, let me go now," Brooklyn felt his locked fingers starting to relent against the pressure of her chest.

"No," he refused. "You're not going to get hurt or worse by wasting your time and energy on this nasty little slut."

"Then let me go after John," she begged. "Let me find him!"

"No," he repeated. "You're only going to kill him and that takes away any fun."

"Looks like your dog needs to be taught how to heel," Katherine snickered.

"Get out Katherine," Damon barked. "Get out now or I will drive a stake into your heart myself!"

Katherine could clearly see he was hurt by her confession of rejection as Brooklyn had felt it too. His pain only fueled her rage as cold steel turned to feral amber.

"No," she plucked a book from the pile on the desk and eased her frame into the couch and started reading.

"Damon," Brooklyn clawed at the vampire as her feet slipped and skid across the smooth floorboards.

"Brook," Damon turned softer in his voice. "Let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up. You need to shower and relax. She's not worth it."

The hunter ceased her fighting and stomped up the stairs leaving Damon alone with the vampire. He started towards the library with a stake in his hand as Katherine looked up to see the sharp object swinging in her former lover's hand.

"Really? Do you think I'm scared by a stake?"

Damon rushed across the room and plunged it in her shoulder. Katherine screamed out as Damon shoved it deeper into her undead flesh. The growing circle of crimson soiled her top as Katherine tugged the wooden stake from her body. Blood grew thick in the air but Damon was sickened by the vampire's smell.

"You might want to take care of that," Damon smiled before leaving Katherine alone to suffer in silent agony.

Brooklyn was in the tub, letting the water soak into her pores. Katherine had a way of getting under her skin and it was worse for Damon. Her little admittance to not giving a damn about Damon's life stabbed Brooklyn like a dull serrated a knife then fanned out like a growing virus that overpowered her body.

"That bitch has to die," she hugged her knees against her chest and shivered despite the enveloping heat of the water. The hunter rested her head on the smooth porcelain ledge, letting her thoughts drift to whatever port they desired.

* * *

"Mr. Saltzman can we talk?"

Rick stopped gathering his papers and looked up at Elena. The urgency in her face made his heart stop.

"What is it Elena?"

"Katherine's out of the tomb."

"What?" Alaric began to panic.

**Sorry sorry and did I say I was sorry for being waaaaaay overdue on this? I hope you are all still out there! I intend on continuing this into season 3! I have an outline I'm working on... :) I had writer's block for a while but I think I'm good now! Drop a line gang to let me know how I'm still doing!**


	62. Wicked Game

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

**_God how long has it been since I update this? I am sooooooo sorry for the super late delay! Forgivness please?_**

* * *

"Katherine's out of the tomb?"

Elena slowly nodded her head.

"When John staked Elijah it broke the compulsion over Katherine which kept her in the tomb."

"That son of a bitch…."

Alaric slammed his open palms against the edge of his desk. He knew Brooklyn would be pissed off to say the least. Katherine was nothing more than a selfish heartless bitch who only cared about herself. Damon was still unstable where the vampire was concerned which concerned him even deeper.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She was the boarding house when Stefan and I left this morning."

"Not good, so so not good," Alaric found his phone and called Damon immediately.

Damon saw Alaric's number lighten his phone and he figured out Elena or Stefan had let the Kat out of the bag.

"Well hello Rick…."

_"Where's Katherine?"_

"Oh our little house squatter is sitting comfortably in the study reading."

_"Where's Brook?"_

"Upstairs away from our unwelcomed houseguest."

_"Good….."_

"Rick don't worry! I've got it all under control out here."

_"That's what I'm afraid of Damon."_

"I'm hurt! I'm hurt you would hold little faith in my conflict resolving skills."

_"It's not you I'm worried about."_

Before Damon could make one of his snappy comebacks, Alaric hung up.

"I take it Rick isn't too happy with the news," Brooklyn came down the steps. Her hair was damp and clung to her neck. Her favorite jeans and top complimented her rich grey eyes.

"No," Damon raised an eyebrow then looked over at the study. Katherine was curled up with one of the journals that belonged to Jonathan Gilbert. Brooklyn had been organizing them but the vampire had helped herself despite the less than friendly warning not to.

_Keep your paws off the journals….._

"Scary isn't it?"

Brooklyn eyed the vampire as she would briefly glance up at the duo then go back to reading the passage before her.

"Mmm hmm," Damon nodded.

"Vampirella looks awful comfortable sitting there."

Katherine looked up and rolled her eyes before returning to the book in her lap.

"You sure I can't kill her? I could make it slow and messy or fast and clean."

"No," Damon hated telling her that word.

"No fun," Brooklyn pouted playfully.

"Sorry," he flashed his brilliant sexy smile.

"I'm a patient little werewolf," she gave him her own coy grin.

"You two are sickening," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Then leave," Brooklyn appeared in the doorway. Her finger pointed directly towards the door. "And don't let the door hit your skanky ass on the way out!"

"No," Katherine stayed seated. "You need my help in order to find Klaus. You two have no idea what he looks like or when and where he'll appear."

"Bout as much as I need wolfsbane," she growled.

"Ladies please," Damon came between them. "Let's play nice now. Katherine if you know something then tell us or else get out."

Brooklyn grabbed one of the journals off the stack and flopped in the chair by the fireplace.

"Since you won't leave I'll just have to bide my time."

The werewolf flashed a sinister smile at Katherine as she started reading the book in her lap. Her phone went off and she saw it was a text from Elena.

_Is she still there?_

_Yep…Afraid so…._

_Have you found anything out?_

_Nope…._

_Why is she still there?_

_As much as I hate to say it Elena she knows Klaus better than us….even me…_

_I don't trust her…She's trying to shack up with Damon and Stefan….I want her gone!_

_I'm staying here so don't worry….Too bad it wasn't the week of the full moon…._

_Yeah I agree…._

_But we need to find out what she knows about Klaus and the curse and if she knows anything about my role in all of this…._

Brooklyn looked up to see Damon was gone but Katherine was still in the same position. She lowered her eyes back towards the journal and read the passage presented to her. The hunter spotted the entry from 1864.

_I have learned nothing more about the Originals since discovering about the dagger and ash. I share this information with no one, not even the members of the Council for I cannot trust anyone. The church is gone along with the vampires, including Katherine Pierce. But today was a dark day. Emily Bennett was kidnapped from her home by the Council and killed where her ancestors were slain a century before._

_Her ancestors had fled Salem during the witch hysteria and settled in the area that is now Mystic Falls. They existed in solitude and solace until other surrounding towns were inflicted with a similar insanity. The community was rounded up and each burned alive upon wooden stakes. The energy that was released remained imprinted upon the Earth to this very day. According to lore, the site of such death will be forever marked with an incredible power._

Brooklyn wondered if this was the spot that Alaric was talking about before. He had mentioned Elijah was searching for old slave properties and felt the pieces clicking together in her mind. Without saying a word she closed the book and stashed it in her bag. There was no way Katherine was going to get her hands on this little gem.

She retrieved another journal and began to read it when the stench of smoke and flesh stung her sensitive nostrils. Slamming the book shut, Brooklyn raced for the basement.

"Mm, burning flesh," Katherine made a face as Damon swept the flame thrower over the Original's body. If you're trying to get the dagger back you're wasting your time. Elijah's indestructible."

Amusement and humor twinkled in her ageless eyes as Damon stopped and glared over his shoulder.

"No kidding," Damon sarcastically responded. "How do you know so much about Originals?"

Katherine started to answer but another voice cut her off.

"Yeah Katherine, please do share your infinite wisdom," Brooklyn hovered in the doorway of the cell. "I mean clearly you possess so much knowledge but yet you haven't divulged a drop."

"I spent 500 years running from one," Katherine was smug and reserved. "That's a lot of time to know thy enemy don't you think?"

Damon pondered for a moment before turning the nozzle on Katherine.

"You wouldn't….."

"Oh but I would," Damon smirked.

"Do it," Brooklyn crossed her arms and rested against the cool damp stone. She watched as Katherine squirmed and held her hands up. Fear was peering through her pores and Brooklyn inhaled every bit of it. It was a rare treat to see the vampire sweat under the pressure.

"Now Damon be smart," Katherine begged, "We all want the same thing: Klaus dead. But maybe I want it a little more. If I wasn't intent on staying around to help you I would've left town a long time ago. You two can hate and despise me all you want but we want the same thing. And you already know Damon: I always get what I want."

"I get so sick of hearing your lies," Brooklyn grumbled. "You proclaim you want to help us but I haven't heard one damn thing to convince me otherwise."

"I have no reason to lie to either of you," Katherine continued to maintain her word.

"Lie," Damon shot off.

"How am I supposed to help you two if neither one of you will tell me what you're up to?"

Damon set the flame thrower aside and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Can you tell us where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a few centuries ago?"

"No," Katherine huffed.

"Okay we torch you now," Brooklyn pushed off the wall and reached for the flame thrower.

"No Brook," Damon admonished in a light tone.

"Damn," she was highly disappointed. "You sure know how to ruin a girl's fun."

"Oh now don't pout," Damon jutted out his bottom lip. "It doesn't look good on you."

"Considering you won't let me have just a smidgen of entertainment," the hunter looked over at Katherine who was still plastered against the wall.

"I think I'm going to head back upstairs," she unnecessarily announced. "Some of the company down here is downright…"

"Brook," Damon cast a warning glance.

"Fine I'll play nice," she flashed two perfect rows of pearl at the older vampire before heading back upstairs. Brooklyn waited until she was up the steps to slip out her phone. The hunter side stepped into the closest bathroom and shut the door. She turned the faucet on full blast and made a call.

"Hey it's me. Look I know you were hoping for good news but it's the opposite. The bitch is out of the tomb and right here in the Salvatore boarding house."

She listened intently as the person on the other end absorbed the news and realize what it meant.

"Yeah she won't be going anywhere for a while. She's trying to find out if Damon knows where the massacre site is."

The hunter paused and listened again.

"I know, we can't let her find out. I don't trust that harpy for one micro second. No, I couldn't pick up on anything else. I think she figured out how to block my cosmic guardian powers."

The person on the other end spoke up again as a sly grin picked up on the corners of Brooklyn's lips.

"Do I know where it is? This isn't a good place for me to talk about this. Meet me at the Grill in about two hours."

* * *

Damon emerged from the cellar to see Brooklyn grabbing her bag and hastily heading for the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I need some fresh air," the hunter calmly replied. Katherine appeared a few moments later. "The stench in here is choking. But don't worry I'll be back in time for dinner."

She approached the vampire and locked their lips together. Damon felt her hands sliding into the side pockets of his jeans then tease the cool skin beneath before seductively slipping them back up and out.

"That's just a little taste of what may be coming your way," she nipped his earlobe.

"I'll be waiting," he waggled his eyebrows as she spun around and sauntered towards the door.

"Ugh, a bitch in heat," Katherine rolled her eyes and went to fetch a journal. Damon instantly smacked her hand away.

"Ah ah ah," he waved a finger in her face, "No touchy."

"Since I'm going to be here for a while I might as well try to help," she snatched the top volume before Damon could strike again and assumed her place in the chair.

"You know if you keep saying that enough times you'll begin to believe it's true."

* * *

Brooklyn finished off the burger and fries and looked up to see Anna standing across from her.

"How's your mom taking it?"

"About as good as anyone could considering the situation."

"I'm sorry I had to break the news but you two deserved to know."

"And we appreciate it," Anna briefly smiled before taking the seat opposite Brooklyn.

"As I said before," the hunter started, "Katherine wants the moonstone but it's concealed in a safe place."

"Thank god," Anna huffed.

"But now she's nosing around hoping to find out where the witch massacre site is."

"Does Damon know?"

Brooklyn didn't answer and whipped out her notebook. She quickly wrote down a few notes then slid it across to Anna.

_Damon isn't saying one way or the other but I think Jonathan Gilbert figured it out. He saw Emily Bennett burned alive and where it happened. It was the same place her ancestors were burned at the stake a century before. _

Anna looked over at Brooklyn who nodded in confirmation. The vampire ripped the page out and handed it to Brooklyn who shoved it in her pocket.

"Tell your mom what's going on. She may be able to help us thwart Katherine and Klaus. We can't have them breaking the curse. With Elijah dead I lost my only connection to the Original vampire."

"I'll see what I can do," Anna got up and left Brooklyn alone once again. The hunter finished off her Diet Coke and dropped a 20 on the table and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

The note was flushed away leaving behind no evidence of its existence. Brooklyn was braced against the counter as a sudden dizzy spell took hard hit at the hunter. The room had spun blurring everything around her. Tiles and walls melted together as the lightly smeared overhead. Her reflection morphed into a Van Gogh reject distorting her eyes nose and lips.

_Brooklyn….._

_I know you can hear me….._

_I know who you are….._

_We will soon meet…..my lovely….._

The voice was cold and piercing, making the confined room turn to ice. The hunter shivered and ran her hands up and down her sleeves in a futile attempt to create any sustainable warmth. Her teeth were chattering as her skin became chilled from the absence of heat. Muscle contracted and tensed as her fingers curled hard around the edges of the marble counter. The knuckles turned white against the growing pressure on the joints. Blackness crept around the corners of her eyes, flooding her mind and body until Brooklyn felt like she was falling; falling through the abyss as the hateful laughter echoed around her.

As suddenly as it had engulfed her, the darkness was gone. The room was warm and bathed in the purifying element of light as it streamed through the skylight above. Silence, sweet silence greeted her ears as Brooklyn frantically darted her eyes and body around the room. She was the only one there. Her head snapped back to the reflection staring through the glass. The eyes were sullen and sad, reflecting the trials and tribulations their owner had endured.

Brooklyn took a deep breath before gathering her bag and rushing through the door.

On the way out she colliding with the taller solid form of a man.

"Sorry," she mumbled and pushed past him.

Maddox watched with quiet amusement as Brooklyn frantically sought out the exit. His spell had worked based on the fearful look in the hunter's eyes. Klaus would be pleased with this development.

_He did reach out to her….._

He pulled up a place at the bar and treated himself to a few rounds of Jack and Coke.

**I continue to work on the outline for the follow up to this series...Again I am sorry for the delay in the update!**


End file.
